Konoha's Weasel Prince
by Yuna Yami Mouto
Summary: Itachi never got to use his Susanoo in his fight with Sasuke. As soon as the Kirin hit, he was sent back through time to the founder's era and it was up to him to ensure a safer and surer future for Konoha and the world at large. KisaIta TobiMada HashiMito others mentioned
1. Chapter 1

**Konoha's Weasel Prince**

 **Summary: Itachi never got to use his Susanoo in his fight with Sasuke. As soon as the Kirin hit, he was sent back through time to the founder's era and it was up to him to ensure a safer and surer future for Konoha and the world at large. KisaIta TobiMada HashiMito others mentioned**

It all happened so fast. Too fast even for the fastest eyes in the history of the Sharingan to follow. One moment, Itachi found himself in an intense fight for his life against his precious little brother, slowly dying from the disease that has been plugging him for two years now, and the next, with the over-sensitizing power of the Kirin coming down mercilessly on him, he was somewhere else. He felt not pain that such an attack should bring, but a sense of being almost over-energized, to the point that _that_ hurt. His eyes stung in a startling way, seeing as this was a sensation he felt only when he was using Tsukuyomi. The world blurred around him, both from whatever was happening - he felt so displaced in time, space and reality and he didn't even bother to find himself again, too _exhausted_ to even _try_ anymore even if he wanted to, too weak from his illness and the injuries he allowed Sasuke to cause to make their fight more realistic - and from him slowly losing himself, the disease finally coming to take him.

Or perhaps it was the Kirin's effects? Itachi wouldn't know. Everything was fading away. But he tried to fight it, to stay conscious, alive, if only for a few moments longer. An attack like that will surely weaken Sasuke, which will be both good and bad. Good, because Itachi wouldn't have any problems approaching him and implementing the last few steps in his plan to keep both his brother and the village he loved so much safe before he died. _Bad_ , because it will give Orochimaru, the freaky, creepy snake bastard that he was, a chance to try and take over Sasuke's body.

Itachi can't die until he ensures that doesn't happen. He can't die until he's certain Sasuke will remain safe after his death. If not, then everything he's ever done will be for _nothing_. His life, his death, his crimes, his suffering ... All for naught. Itachi _won't_ let it all go to waste. He's Uchiha Itachi. If he must, he will make the _Shinigami_ tremble in fear before him, he will defy the laws of life and death, will challenge the _gods_ and whoever else he must, but he will _not_ let all he's done be wasted.

But ... It was just no use. Whatever seems to be reacting to his Tsukuyomi must be messing with the rest of his Sharingan abilities as well, as he couldn't activate his trump card. It was the first time ever since he had first managed to manifest it at fifteen that Itachi could not call it out. Even on the worst of his days, when his lungs couldn't seem to draw air properly and his heart hurt with every pump of his blood, when not even the strongest pain medication could dull the throbbing in his near blind eyes, his ultimate defense _always_ sprang around him. In fact, if he didn't know better, he would go as far as to say that on those days it was even _easier_ to manifest it, as though his own chakra was fighting to protect him, to prolong his life. For it not to respond now, when he might even need it the most ...

Itachi hacked up blood, a hand coming to grip onto his shirt right over his heart and pushing onto his chest, as though that gesture will ease up the pain. The crackling of energy around him didn't even register anymore. Neither did the pain. He barely heard Kisame's voice - and only because the two partners have specifically tuned in on each other almost from the first week of their partnership for survival purposes, so much so that they could make out each other's voice over a thousand others even if they were only whispering. He didn't hear his brother's victorious cackling. He didn't hear time and space ripping open right in front of him.

But his eyes _saw_. Even blind as he was, Itachi's eyes were _still_ very much the sharpest eyes recorded in history of the Sharingan. More than once had his gaze been called all seeing and unnerving in its intensity, often giving people the impression that he could burn them with a stare or even see into the very fabric of the cosmos. The burning thing, they were quite right about and Amaterasu was more than merciless. It would seem that the second rumor about his eyes was about to become a reality as he was sucked in by the newly appeared rift.

The 'space' around him was nothing but a blur of colors impossible for him to even discern. Itachi was pretty sure he was currently seeing even the colors normal human beings would never be able to register without the help of certain instruments, yet here he was. Maybe he was mistaken about the rift and he was simply dying, his soul traveling between the realm of the living and the domain of the dead? He had never had a chance to ask someone what death was like so he really couldn't judge. There was a sort of almost rushing wind whipping his hair around and forcefully drying his blood over his wounds. Yet the 'wind' didn't sting his eyes despite Itachi constantly facing the direction it was supposedly coming from.

There was no noise in this 'space', no smells, no lights, yet Itachi still saw perfectly. His eyes still stung the familiar hurting of the Tsukuyomi's strain but he had never been able to see like this before. The 'space' was like a tunnel of impossibly fast moving images and Itachi just barely caught any of the images as he passed by. Had he not trained his eyes to catch all sorts of movement, no matter how slight or fast, he would have seen nothing. But his perception had always been on a whole different level than anyone else's and that now allowed him to see. The elder Uchiha brother watched in fascination and wonder and a healthy dose of confusion as the years of his life passed by him ... and then he went further into the past. And further. And _further_. Even though he liked to believe that this was all some after affect of dying - didn't people usually say that they saw their entire lives flash before their eyes in near death experiences? Who was to say that when you actually died you don't see the _entirety_ of the Earth's life flash before you? - he was starting to feel two things he had maybe felt once or twice before in his entire life.

He felt fear and panic.

Now, seeing as he hadn't exactly lived a normal life - even by shinobi standards - the fact that he was feeling fear said quite a bit about how bad this situation could end up being. Uchiha Itachi didn't _get_ scared. He had seen war before leaving toddlerhood, had witnessed a tragedy better left unmentioned before entering the Academy, had seen a friend die in front of him before hitting double digits, had lost his best friend before becoming a teenager, had killed his entire family just a month later, had fought his first biju/Jinchuuriki a year later, had known he was dying before reaching his second decade of life, had prepared to die at his brother's hand just a year later. In the meantime, he had fought some of the most powerful ninja in the world, had faced creatures that would give most full fledged ninja decades worth of constant nightmares and had went on missions that on a _good day_ would be ranked SS.

And never once had he felt either fear or panic.

There had been a hint of both, upon Sandaime Hokage's death, as he had known Koharu and Homura wouldn't stop Danzo if the old crook suddenly decided to forget about their agreement and just have Sasuke killed. There had been a hint of both when he heard Sasuke had left Konoha with Orochimaru three years ago. There had been a hint of both when he heard Deidara's intentions to fight Sasuke just a couple of days before their own fight.

And there had been a healthy dose of both the instant Shisui had jumped off of that cliff and into the Naka River.

This was the first time he was feeling it and it wasn't related to his brother or his long dead cousin.

Because the sensation in his eyes of the still active Tsukuyomi didn't fade and only started getting stronger. It has changed. It was _changing_ , still. It was almost an alien sensation now, a new feeling and it scared Itachi what the result of that new feeling could be. Because he knew that the Sharingan was a fickle and unpredictable thing, even his own very well disciplined Sharingan. Any changes one might feel in their eyes could reveal a whole new power or an entire new _set_ of powers that could lead to even more suffering. And the way Sasuke's attack seemed to only energize his Tsukuyomi, a jutsu like no other that gave the wielder a power over _time_ , _reality_ , _space_ , _matter_ , _mind_ and even _soul_?

It was _terrifying_. No one but Itachi could even begin to understand how _dangerous_ his Tsukuyomi could be if it stopped being a genjutsu and somehow through sheer power and energy could be manifested in the real world. It was beyond their comparison. They had never _twisted_ the fabric of existence like so. Itachi did it every time he used Tsukuyomi.

And he feared that what was happening to him, now, was going to have a far greater impact on the world than was probably healthy. So he tried, one more time, to regain back the control over his powers, to stop this 'traveling' through this 'space', to go back to where he should be, to finish his fight - and his life - how he had always envisioned it since that fateful, terrible night.

But the pull was too strong, a strange force dragging him further and further away from the present and towards the past. He was too weak to struggle and without his consent, his eyes drifted tiredly closed as finally, another crack much like the one he was originally pulled through appeared before him.

And he fell through.

00000

He came to to voices he didn't recognize discussing his condition above him, but he was much too tired and in pain to hear anything they were saying and actually registering it. His vision was but a blur and the Uchiha prodigy would have sighed in relief had he had any breath in his lungs.

It seemed his new company also realized he had this problem, as their discussions suddenly took a dive for frantic and panicking exclamations, several pairs of hands fluttering about his chest, channeling chakra into his body to try and make him start breathing normally again. Itachi tried to open his mouth and tell them not to bother, not to waste energy needlessly, that he was practically already _dead_ anyway, but all that came out of his throat was a hacking cough that made him spit up blood and that robbed him of what little strength he had had to awaken anyway.

He woke several more times to his hideous coughing while they were moving him, surprised that he was alive still, at all. Every time he woke up, though, coughing blood and jerking into a sitting position that left him nauseous and with black spots in his already impaired vision, there was a pair of blessedly cool hands soothing healing chakra into his body. Just that familiar sensation made him so relaxed that he passed right out. It was something Kisame used to do for him ever since the disease was diagnosed as terminal. His chakra and hands were quite a few degrees cooler than Itachi's due to his water affinity and it soothed the Uchiha more times than he can count. He already missed his partner's reassuring presence but he was knocked out before he could truly ponder on it.

Some time later, he awoke on a hospital bed, surrounded by what he easily sensed to be expert medical ninjas, trying to heal him and he, rather irrationally, lashed out at them, he knew. But had he wanted to cure himself, he would have sought help _years_ ago! These people couldn't, _shouldn't_ heal him! He's supposed to die! If he's healed, Sasuke will never be able to defeat him and his brother will fall into their Clan's Curse of Hatred due to the darkness and wish for vengeance in his heart! Itachi _couldn't_ allow that to befall his baby brother! They can't heal him!

He knows he lashed out too strongly against the healing hands, but they would have been far worse off had he been at even the normal levels of strength during his illness. Seconds later, that vaguely familiar presence from during the journey and another one pushed him back down onto the bed. The two new people started healing him immediately and the newest new person's chakra so easily started healing him that it frightened Itachi. One more strong presence joined the other two and the three of them led the operation, the other healers soon returning to their posts, a few more coming in to try and keep him sedated with chakra and jutsu.

But Itachi's chakra control was legendary and he easily rebuffed their efforts until the vaguely familiar one huffed and barked out an order to give him herbal sedatives. The Uchiha made to protest, hating the lethargy that followed, straining to sit up and try to escape, only to gasp when he suddenly felt a texture much like wood wrap around him, pulling him back to the bed and tying him up while never aggravating his injuries. Not a moment later, he felt a needle prick his skin and a liquid enter his veins. It was an awfully fast working sedative, as Itachi soon found his consciousness wavering despite his best attempts to hold on.

"He's a strong one," he heard a melodious, unfamiliar female voice say from the direction of the third leading healer. "He will recover quickly."

"Secure him for now, so he does not aggravated his wounds. We need to cure that illness and quickly!" A warm, soothing voice of a man followed from the strongest of the three. "Prepare a room for him."

"Already ordered it, Anija." The one that had taken care of him during the journey finally spoke up. Neither of the three ever stopped in their work while the other healers paused to gather their strength or to change places with more rested ninja. "I arranged for guards to stand by until we identify who he is."

"That is really not necessarily, brother!" The obviously older brother protested indignantly, a small spike in his chakra making Itachi gasp as it was pushed harder into his body. If the sedative doesn't knock him out, that certainly would in a matter of seconds. Itachi didn't need to be a Hyuuga to know one of his vital chakra points had been hit and he could already feel his consciousness slipping.

"You're far too carefree, Anija! He could be a spy for the Uchiha!"

"He is injured and near dead!"

"It could be an act!"

The sounds of their bickering and the woman's reprimands are what followed Itachi into sweet oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Konoha's Weasel Prince**

 **Summary: Itachi never got to use his Susanoo in his fight with Sasuke. As soon as the Kirin hit, he was sent back through time to the founder's era and it was up to him to ensure a safer and surer future for Konoha and the world at large. KisaIta TobiMada HashiMito others mentioned**

When he woke again, there were four people outside of his room, one of whom's chakra signature he didn't quite recognize but was sure had been there when he had been found by that group. He found that his chakra had been sealed and that his hands were tightly strapped to the table. Nothing that he couldn't get out of, though.

What surprised him was that the chakra seal was wrapped around his eyes and another around his forehead. Of course, it wasn't the first time someone tried sealing his eyes before, to stop his deadly gaze from finishing them off before he could escape whoever was trying to hold him - usually he was in their grasp to begin with because it was needed for a mission - but these people wouldn't have helped him had they known he was the Clan Killer. Which was surprising enough for someone not to know. Even before he killed his family, he had already been in the Bingo Book since he joined the ANBU. His old team, Team Ro lead by Hatake Kakashi, had had a flee-on-sight warrant for two years because of him, Kakashi-san and Tenzou. He was already far too well known even before entering the Bingo Book due to his performance during the Chuunin Exam, too. People usually recognized him on sight.

But the only way these people would have been willing to help him would be if they didn't know who he was. As a member of the Akatsuki - and one of their 'brass', if you could call it that - he was fairly hated even if more than one village was thankful he had eliminated the Uchiha Clan and their dreadful Sharingan and they were relieved that terrible power was all but gone from the world. How these people didn't know about him, Itachi was not sure. He hadn't thought it even possible for him to remain anonymous anymore. Despite him traveling with a shark like man, it was still the Uchiha who had to hide his appearance with genjutsu and henge. He was the one people noticed first, the one they recognized first. Itachi really didn't understand it, but it was the case none the less.

Yet these people obviously didn't recognize him. If they had, they would have either placed him in a dark cell, locking him up so he can never see the light of day again, or they would have just killed him on the spot. They _definitely_ wouldn't have _healed_ him.

And healed he was. The pain he had gotten so used to over the past couple of years was completely gone, not even present in traces. That, if nothing else, was a downright miracle. Itachi had visited a few medics over the course of his illness and they had all recommended for him to either go to Sunagakure's Chiyo-baa-sama or to Konohagakure's Tsunade-hime, since they had diagnosed his illness beyond a normal medic's skills. Itachi took grateful deep breaths of air, filling his lungs to their full capacity for the firs time in a very long while and he found it strange. He would have chuckled at himself - as he was sure only he would find it strange to be healthy again - had he not tuned in on the conversation going on outside his room.

''Is he going to be okay?'' The so far unfamiliar voice asked from in front of his door and Itachi concentrated on listening in to what was being said.

''With the amount of chakra we have all spent to heal him, he should be, but I have never seen an illness like that before.'' The Uchiha frowned, trying to place the voice among his three healers from earlier and deciding this was the voice of the most powerful of the three that had led the operation. It was definitely that warm tone from before, even if it was still as serious as it had been while the person had been fighting for his life. ''It is a miracle he is alive at all.''

''How did you even heal him, then?'' The same female voice from before asked again, sounding both incredulous and curious. ''I mean, I know you are a strong and good healer, cousin, but even you have your limitations.''

''The boy was near death, yes, but he is a strong one.'' The voice of his female healer sounded and Itachi wanted to glare at being called a boy. Why was it that he will be stuck with that title even years after he had exited his childhood. Even as a teen, he had been referred to as 'boy'. Even at twenty one, a few of the older Akatsuki members still called him a 'boy', despite secretly being scared shitless of his power.

''Still, he would have died had it not been for the three of us.'' The first male spoke again, sounding relieved. ''Had it not been for your and mine naturally healing chakra and for brother's help with his amazing chakra control, we wouldn't have managed to save him and heal all the damage that the illness has caused.''

''I still say we might have just wasted all of that energy on an enemy!'' Another male voice snapped and this one Itachi recognized to belong to the person who had kept him alive and mostly calm during his move to the hospital from who knows where.

''Brother-''

''Have you _seen_ him, Anija?! Black hair and pale skin! He's definitely one of _them_!''

''That's a bit racist, little cousin.'' The new female chided the apparently youngest of the group. ''They're not the only ones with such features.''

''They are with such obvious affinity towards _fire_ in their chakra!'' Itachi frowned at that, not really understanding what was going on yet. Why was this person so much against him? Did he know him? Have they fought before? But, if so, why was Itachi alive, still?

"The Uchiha are not the only ones with an affinity for fire." The female healer pointed out and Itachi's eyes flew open behind the seal covering them. So they knew who he was?! No, only one of them did, or was very suspicious, to be precise. Everyone else seemed more inclined to believe otherwise. But why were they so much against his clan? Where _was_ he, actually? "And while I myself am not as talented and as powerful a sensor as you, I can tell that his chakra is ... _different_ from that of an Uchiha. There is a ... certain feeling about him, a _calmness_ that contradicts the fire. No Uchiha can be that calm a flame."

The person who was so against him grunted in acknowledgment reluctantly and Itachi finally allowed himself to move, making sure to stay as quiet as possible. Taking off the chakra seals would definitely work against him in a situation like this. If there were two sensors right outside his door, then the second he takes off the suppression seals, they will feel his chakra flare and know he is awake and trying to escape. But Itachi didn't need to free his chakra just yet to escape his binds, chakra laden as they were, and he definitely didn't need to rely on his eyes like a normal person would in order to get out of here. Itachi had been wandering around the Great Five Elemental Nations with Kisame blind for three to four years now. He hardly needed his eyes to manage in uncharted territories.

Still, escaping quietly without either using his eyes or his chakra was trickier than it looked but Itachi managed. He was a fully trained ANBU operative and he knew how to escape without much fuss or extended energy. In a matter of a minute or so, Itachi had freed his hands by dislocating his wrist so he can tug his hand free with only the minimal burst of chakra towards the restraints so that the chakra in the restraint would yield. Suppressed chakra or not, Itachi's control was impeccable and nothing and no one so far had been able to keep him locked in place just because they put chakra restraints on him. Most shinobi would be successfully subdued by this method, but not Itachi. His manipulation of his own chakra astounded more than one person over the course of his twenty one years of life. When his hands were free and quickly snapped back into place, Itachi sat up and untied his ankles with even more ease.

Still, with his chakra suppressed, he couldn't move around as freely as he would like. Yes, Itachi could use his other senses to make his way around but not as accurately as he would like. He couldn't feel the disturbances in the natural flow of chakra due to objects or other living beings laying around or moving about. He hated his chakra being restrained or drained to the point that he can't extended from himself further than a few feet. He was pretty sure all ninja hated it, but Itachi hated it more than others as it usually left him more blind than he already was. It left him vulnerable and this time there was no Kisame to watch over him like the shark man usually did.

Still, Itachi knew he couldn't stay here. These people were ninja, that much was obvious, and they already suspected him of being an Uchiha. It puzzled him that someone might mistake him for Sasuke - as that was the only reason why they were referring to him as _an_ Uchiha and not _the_ Uchiha Itachi - since there were rare few similarities between them, no matter what other people said. And these people obviously had something against their clan and Itachi didn't plan on staying to find out. For one, it would be stupid. Secondly, he kind of doubted anyone knew he was alive. If Sasuke thought he has avenged their clan, he should be content, no? Itachi wanted to make sure before he got himself a disguise and hid himself on the other side of the world, if possible, so Sasuke would live a happy life thinking he had fulfilled his goal. It would be a lie but it's not the first or the worst one Itachi told and the world better hope it's not the last one, either. Besides, despite wanting to die at his brother's hands, Itachi wasn't exactly _suicidal_! Give him another chance at life while it still allowed Sasuke to take his 'revenge' and he'll gladly take it. Anyway, he also had to make sure 'Madara' doesn't succeed in whatever crazy plan that man had tried to drag him into. After that, he will simply disappear from the scene, let his memory fade away from the shinobi world and possibly live a long, happy life as a farmer or something, far, far away from Konoha. That was the plan, at least. Time to execute it.

"He's a shinobi who was on our lands, cousin. As much as you want to treat him as a guest or a patient, Butsuma-sama won't let you. He _could_ be a spy, just not for the Uchiha." He overheard the cousin of two of his healers say and Itachi wanted to snort as he carefully climbed up onto the window sill. They were still distracted so this was the best time for him to escape. But he was intrigued all the same. Yes, he had been the spy for the Uchiha, just as well as for Konoha, but that was almost _eight years ago_. The Uchiha Clan was gone for that exact amount of time. Only he and Sasuke remained and neither of them had _spies_. And just _where_ had he stumbled across? Why was getting here such a fuzzy memory?

"Are we even sure he's really a shinobi?" The strongest one questioned as Itachi balanced himself on the window, taking a deep breath of the fresh air outside and taking in the smells. He almost frowned at what he smelled. If he didn't know better, Itachi would swear he's just north east of Konoha. A little further out and he was sure he would have been on the ANBU training ground 42, the Forest of Death. He would know. There were certain trees that grow there that didn't grow anywhere else, in Konoha or otherwise. It had something to do with the soil. The earth there also had a very specific smell. Itachi would never forget it, he was sure of that much. No matter how many years he spent away from his village, Konoha and its surrounding area were practically seared into his brain like a good little ninja. It was the first thing they taught at the Academy, after all. Konoha'd woods are not a place you want to get lost in.

"With how refined his chakra is, there is no doubt." The grumpy male of the quartet replied with a huff. "Another thing that sets him apart from the Uchiha, which is why I fell back to his looks. He _feels_ like an Uchiha yet he _doesn't_. I know it probably makes very little sense to you, since you can't feel his chakra like I do, but I can't explain it better than that."

Itachi took this as his cue to leave. If the conversation was coming to an end, it was only a matter of time before they decided to come in and see him awake and free. He needed to leave, _now_ , while he still had a chance so Itachi took a deep breathe and tried activating his Sharingan from underneath the two suppression seals. His eyes burned under the strain and the attack of the suppression seals, but it was only for a moment as he immediately let it fade away. In that one instance of sight, he had seen enough of the layout to escape the hospital and without needing further aid, he jumped off of the window sill with the grace of a feline, easily pushing chakra into his feet so his jump will allow him to land on what appeared to be a thick wooden pole of some sort, landing without stumbling one bit.

The familiar cawing of his crow both relaxed him and threw him off balance, metaphorically speaking. Hadn't he left it with Naruto-kun, knowing there was a good chance that Sasuke will try to transplant his eyes as his own to avoid going blind? Why wasn't it with him? Not that Itachi minded. This was his precious crow who had stayed with him since the age of five, when he took a dive from that cliff to understand the meaning of life, only to realize he wanted to _live_. They had never parted before and it had received the honor of being the bearer of Shisui's remaining eye, becoming Itachi's eyes from the skies. They had a certain connection, stronger than his connection to any other of his crows despite them all being his spies and eyes everywhere, a trust that cannot be repeated elsewhere. Despite Itachi never signing a blood contract with his crows, they had a pact stronger than any other. His crows served him out of respect and loyalty. This crow, who Itachi had even named, Kuro Onyx, had saved his life. Their connection was unbreakable.

And so, Itachi relaxed, despite knowing that his plan to guide Sasuke onto the right path had completely failed. Well, if Sasuke couldn't get his eyes, it would have failed anyway. If it was like so, then Itachi was glad that at least his crow had found him and now, thanks to Kuro Onyx, as he opened up their connection, Itachi could _see_ without taking off the seals.

What greeted him was a shock. He _knows_ this forest! Yes, it is slightly different, both wilder and more tended to - as though humans took care of the soil and the trees - but it was most definitely the area Itachi had recognized through his sense of smell. No, he didn't have as strong a sense of smell as Kakashi-san or an Inuzuka, but every shinobi was trained to use their senses at least three times better than a civilian and that was supposed to be Academy level. He shouldn't have doubted his sense of smell. But this area ... If his memory serves him right - which it does; he has an edict memory even _without_ the Sharingan and he's stared at Konoha's maps all of his life so he pretty much knows to draw its terrain in sleep - then this part of the forest has been abandoned for some _hundred and something year_ already! Just like the old Uchiha Hideout on the other side of the forest, the old Senju Hideout has not been visited in just as many years. Ever since Konoha was founded, the two founding clans had moved out of their old homes and had settled within the compounds they have chosen for themselves. No one was allowed to return here. He had been quite a bit off in his guess earlier. He was _way_ out of the village and closer to the edges of Konoha's territory. The Forest of Death was at the very least twenty miles back.

But no one was supposed to live here, so who _are_ these people? While Itachi had been in ANBU, he had done rounds in this area to make sure no one _went_ here, so he knows it is abandoned. Have things changed so much in the past eight years? He doubted it. The Uchiha Hideout would have been a much more interesting find, what with the possibility of finding out the secret of the Sharingan. The Senju were known as a Clan of a Thousand Skills but the only Kekkei Genkai among them is Mokuton and only Senju Hashirama, the Shodaime Hokage, could do it naturally.

Still, what were these people doing here? Did they know that if a Konoha ANBU squad ever found them here, they would be executed on sight, no questions asked? There were _children_ here, for Kami's sake! It would be a pointless massacre.

But the place didn't look to be in ruins. In fact, it looked completely new, as though people have been living here for decades. Itachi frowned under the suppression seal over his eyes, only for his lips to pull into a thin line due to irritation. Fuck, that thing was _annoying_. Itachi figured that there would be very little change if _one_ seal is taken off as long as he keeps his chakra low and tightly wrapped within himself. So he just tugged the annoying wrappers off of his eyes, only to find another surprise. He can _see_! Even without activating his Sharingan, he can _see_! Itachi had all but forgotten what the world looked like without the influence of his Kekkei Genkai on his sight. The Uchiha gladly, _greedily_ took in every color, every shape and every sight. A small smile tugged on his lips as he turned in the direction his village should be, only for it to completely fall off of his face when he faced the right direction.

It was gone. _Konoha_ was _gone_. Itachi knows perfectly well that he should be able to see the village's protective walls from here in the distance, but there was nothing. Just forest. And trees. Lots and lots of trees. It was a wonderfully scenic sight, no doubt, with the greens of countless trees merging with the endlessness of the blue skies on the horizon, but all that could register to Itachi, all that he could think was that his precious home village, the one he had sacrificed so much for, was _gone_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Konoha's Weasel Prince**

 **Summary: Itachi never got to use his Susanoo in his fight with Sasuke. As soon as the Kirin hit, he was sent back through time to the founder's era and it was up to him to ensure a safer and surer future for Konoha and the world at large. KisaIta TobiMada HashiMito others mentioned**

Senju Tobirama had sensed it the instant their prisoner/patient had taken off one of the suppression seals put on him and he glared murder in the middle of a sentence, whirling around on the heels of his feet and entering the room without explaining himself to his companions as he prepared himself to yell himself raw at the black haired man he and his scouting party have found just the day before, only to freeze upon seeing the hospital room empty, the chakra restraining straps opened, the sheers a bit rustled and the window open but the room was _empty_. Had they not had a potential spy on their hands, Tobirama would have taken this moment to smugly tell his companions "I told you so," even if it would have been completely out of character for him. It would have been the right thing to say in that moment and they would have deserved it for him to rub it into their faces, since they had been fighting him regarding the stranger since they finished healing him.

But before Tobirama could alert everyone that they had a strange, foreign ninja moving about without supervision, he felt the stranger's chakra signature flare in a certain despair Tobirama had very rarely felt before and it intrigued him what could have caused it. Especially since it was literally coming from across the street. He made haste to the window, aware his brother, cousin and sister-in-law were following him in a slight panic.

There, he looked out and saw the young man perched precariously on the single pole across from the hospital, looking out in the distance with a face that was slowly drifting into indifference from what had looked like devastation had overtaken him just seconds before. Now, the white haired man was even more curious as to what could have caused such an emotional state.

The stranger just stood there, looking off into the distance, at one same spot with a crow on his shoulder, his black tresses dancing in the wind. Tobirama took this chance to fully study the stranger. He was younger than him by three to four years, Tobirama could easily tell. He was lean and thin but he had muscle underneath his clothing that had pretty much hidden his fit state from them until they had taken a hold of him and felt all that muscle. It was nothing over the top, but rather a subtle strength, like the one a dancer hides behind all of their complicated moves. His fecal features were almost noble, from his strong jaw, to his high cheekbones to his aristocratic nose and finally to his endlessly black eyes. When they had first opened and Tobirama saw them, he had nearly gotten lost in them, unfocused and unseeing as they had been. The man was an attractive one and he was sure to gather a lot of attention if he were to stay here. With his pale complexion, dark eyes and ash-black hair, he will stick out like a sore thumb among the brunets that dominated the Senju clan with their rich tans and large builds. Yes, the youth was tall but Tobirama was at least four or five centimeters taller. His royal like beauty will definitely get him some admirers.

But aside from the aesthetic beauty of his features, it also belied a certain character. The boy was confident, but not arrogantly so, his stance revealed. His build was that perfect for a shinobi, allowing both strength and speed, both hidden in a thin frame but with strong shoulders and muscular legs. The way he kept his face blank despite the emotional turmoil Tobirama had sensed earlier spoke of years of training, either as a shinobi or to become a political negotiator, meaning he came from a wealthy family. The shinobi gear they found on him couldn't be used to judge, as everyone carried _some_ ninja weapon with them these days. Tobirama was unable to find a single scar on the young man's body, which either spoke of his skill or of his lack of battle experiences. Seeing as he had escaped his binds and was so casually standing on that pole, thirty feet above the ground, the younger Senju brother was inclined to believe it is the former, which brought him back full circle.

Was he a threat or a victim of an attack? Was he a spy or just a random passer by? Is he an Uchiha or not?

He was broken out of his musings when the crow looked his way and cawed, alerting the raven haired man that he had an audience. Tobirama was prepared for a fight and immediately drew a kunai, ready to attack when he saw those impossibly black eyes open, expecting them to turn that cursed bloody red any moment, but instead of that, confusion settled on the handsome features. Then, something like dawning realization and the man moved and Tobirama reacted, throwing his kunai with speed and precision. The man was obviously trying to escape. He was justified in attacking, or so he will tell himself for the rest of his life as he watched the younger man jump up with the grace of a cat and start falling-

Only to land perfectly balanced in the exact same spot he had been before the kunai was thrown his way. Black eyes settled on him again and the younger Senju brother swore those black eyes were far more dangerous than any pair of Sharingan eyes that he had glimpsed so far. Had he not been as good of a sensor as he was, he would have been sure that the man had already trapped him in a genjutsu with how drawn into their depths he was. There was _something_ there that just drew people in. Something _dangerous_ yet oh so _alluring_. It made you both be at ease and completely on guard. A sort of unimaginable power that simply cannot be understood radiated from the younger man. It was unnerving.

''Tobirama, what the hell!?'' His brother yelled and came into view of the stranger, whose eyes only widened further. The pale raven haired man even went as far as to pinch himself, looking ready to rub his eyes in disbelief. Tobirama wasn't sure why he and his brother garnered such a reaction. The other probably knew who they were and was shocked, but why have such a severe reaction. It's not impossible to meet other shinobi in the world, no matter how famous they might be. You never know when or whom you will run into in their line of work. ''Don't attack my patients!''

''Well, at least we know for sure now that he is a shinobi.'' Toka said, appearing beside Hashirama and looking at the stranger with an appreciative eye. ''He's hot.''

''Very.'' Mito agreed, coming to stand by her husband and in-laws, getting a squeak out of the tall brunet man.

''Mito! That's mean! Don't say stuff like that about another man in front of your future husband!'' He wailed and Tobirama saw the raven haired stranger sweat drop as he studied them, his crow never leaving his shoulder after he landed again. Although the bird gave off strange protective vibes that Tobirama could just barely pick up. He was impressed. It was apparently a far more sentient animal than an ordinary animal would be and yet it wasn't a kuchiyose. He was broken out of his thoughts when his brother turned to talk to the stranger. ''Excuse me, but could you please return here? You were very sick and injured just yesterday. We have to make sure you will be okay.''

''I don't know you so how can I trust you?'' The stranger said in a clear voice after a moment of thought. He had a slightly uneasy gleam in his eyes as he regarded them. Tobirama guessed it was well warranted. They _had_ tied him up and he _was_ in an unfamiliar place, surrounded by strangers who had not even introduced themselves. He had a right to be wary. Tobirama couldn't help but feel a grudging ounce of respect towards the younger man start forming. This one was no fool.

His older brother did a shameless facepalm at their rude behavior and Tobirama sighed. ''Oh! I am so sorry for coming off as rude and untrustworthy. Let me introduce myself and my companions.'' He said with a friendly smile, belying his great power with his cheerful personality. ''I am Senju Hashirama, this is my brother Tobirama,'' he pointed first at himself before placing a hand on Tobirama's tense shoulder. ''This is my lovely wife Uzumaki Mito,'' he gestured towards a redhead woman dressed in a beautiful white kimono with her hair done up in two buns before pointing to a light haired brunette woman with her hair done in an elaborate and intricate top-knot on top of her head. ''And this is my cousin, Toka. May we know your name now and will you please come inside?''

Tobirama resisted smacking Hashirama over the head for revealing their family name to this stranger, a thing they were taught never to share with strangers due to them being potential enemies since they were children. Still, it's not as though their identities would stay hidden for long. Toka was still in her battle armor and Hashirama had a cloth around his head with their clan's symbol on it. Anyone would be able to deduce which clan they come from and he guessed it was a show of trust and faith that Hashirama had introduced them so openly.

They all nearly jumped out of their skin when the young man appeared in front of them, his speed startling even for Tobirama, who had achieved a whole new level of speed with a recent jutsu he was developing. He reached for another kunai but Mito placed a hand on his arm and squeezed in warning not to make a scene and make this even more difficult than it already was. Black eyes flew over them one more time, as though trying to make sure they were real or serious, Tobirama couldn't tell, before the younger sighed.

''I am Itachi and I thank you for saving me.'' He said with a bow, his long hair falling over his shoulder. The three Senju exchanged looks, trying to remember if they ever heard of a ninja named Itachi - since he was obviously a very talented ninja, they should have known of his name as soon as they heard it - while Mito was busy trying to make Itachi a bit more comfortable.

''Itachi of what clan?'' Tobirama finally asked, interrupting the small talk the Uzumaki was trying to make with this stranger who refused to give them his family name when they had given him theirs. Tobirama was even more suspicious of him than before.

A dark looks settled over Itachi's face, he turned his face away and lowered his eyes. ''Itachi of no clan. They are all dead.''

The little family couldn't help but flinch at the cold statement and they shared a look between themselves before Hashirama turned back to the stranger. ''Well, Dare no Ichozoku no Itachi, you will be welcome here for as long as you wish to stay. You can leave as soon as you are healthy enough-''

''If you would allow me, I would like to leave right now.'' Itachi interrupted, shooting a glance at them before turning towards the window. Tobirama thought him very arrogant to turn his back to a roomful of potential enemies. He didn't like, however, the way that bird kept staring at them. One of its eyes was red. He had never liked crows before but he especially didn't like the one on Itachi's shoulder now. ''I do not belong here and I must find my way back to where I should be. I do not know how long I have been unconscious and would rather like to make as good a time as I can. I am in a stable enough condition to be let out of the hospital, so if you would return my things to me now, I would be very grateful.''

''It is too bad, then, that we will not let a potential spy just walk out of here.'' A new voice said and Tobirama repressed a flinch when his father pushed past him and reached for Itachi. The crow puffed up threateningly but it let his father lay a hand on Itachi. Itachi even let himself be turned around to face Senju Butsuma, his features impassive and as cold as Butsuma's were as they stared at each other, eyes so dark brown they were almost black glaring at eyes so dark gray they _were_ black. Itachi did not flinch when Butsuma tightened his grip or when his hand moved upwards, from his shoulder to his throat. ''Do not presume that you will receive an imperial welcome here, Uchiha scum. You will leave here either as a dead body or as a bargaining chip.''

A fine black eyebrow arched at Butsuma's words, a hand moving up casually to lightly push away Butsuma's hold. ''I am not of the Uchiha Clan. My family has been dead for the past eight years.'' Tobirama focused his senses on Itachi's chakra, knowing any lie he were to tell would immediately be reflected in the pulsations of his chakra, but Itachi's chakra stayed completely level. He was not lying.

Still, his father was not satisfied with this answer, Tobirama knew. The man hated the Uchiha and he saw a spy or enemy in anyone who so much as resembled an Uchiha. Unlike his sons, who liked to make sure the person about to be executed (or spared, if Hashirama were to find them or if they were children) is indeed an enemy, Butsuma asked no such questions and instead just killed whoever he suspected of being a spy or an enemy. Add to that that he lacked Tobirama's senses or Hashirama's gut instinct when it came to such things, and Butsuma was a downright tyrant and horror for all those who resembled or allied themselves with the Uchiha. Itachi very much looked like an Uchiha and he even felt somewhat like one, so the chances of him staying alive were all but slim to none. That is, he is only alive because he is classified as _Hashirama's_ patient. Butsuma knew better than to try and kill Hashirama's patients. Usually.

Butsuma moved his hand back towards that thin throat, making as if to grab it and strangle its owner, only for a paler hand to shoot up in that same amazing speed, grab hold of it and _twist_ painfully just so that Butsuma crumbled under the pain, his knees giving out underneath him and nearly laying him flat on the ground before Itachi. Said stranger's face remained perfectly unchanged, not a sneer or a growl in sight. There was no boasting or goading coming from the twenty one year old man. His grip was strong and steady, showing some of the hidden strength Tobirama had suspected to be there, yet never twisting enough to break Butsuma's arm, showing the Senju Clan Head the mercy the other would not have bestowed upon him. When Butsuma moved to take out a blade to attack Itachi, the younger just put a bit more pressure on the captured appendage and Butsuma crumbled completely under the pain with a loud grunt. "You bastard!" Was the barely whispered insult his father managed to ground out through clenched teeth and Tobirama suspected it would have been a whimper had the man not had so much of his damned pride. "If you don't let go, I will kill you!"

The threat flew right over Itachi's head, the young adult just arching a delicate eyebrow at his captive while the rest of the Senju and Mito watched in a sort of morbid fascination. "Many greater shinobi than you have tried and yet I still walk this earth, Senju-san. However, I wish you luck with your attempts." Itachi released his arm and turned towards their stunned audience and bowed. "My apologies for coming off as rude. It was not my intention to seem ungrateful to those who have spared my life. Out of respect to you, Hashirama-san, Tobirama-san, Mito-san and Toka-san, I will stay for however long you deem it I should or may."

Hashirama seemed to relax at this while Tobirama once again eyed the stranger with suspicion. He could see and sense what no one else seems to have picked up on just yet. Itachi is most definitely dangerous. He is fast and strong and skilled, with an impeccable chakra control if he had managed to get out of those chskra restraints and take off one of his seals or move about as though his chakra wasn't bound. He held a certain amount of intelligence and poise within himself, still not displaying all of his cards just yet. He was charming yet honest, blunt yet secretive. If Tobirama hadn't known perfection was impossible, he would say Itachi was it in the shinobi sense.

"If that is the case, you will stay for at least a month due to your past illness. I have never seen an illness like that before and the fact that you were alive after having it for _years_ astounds me." The brunet of the Senju brothers told Itachi, hesitantly reaching out a hand to place on the younger man's shoulder. Itachi didn't move away or react negatively to the contact, so Hashirama relaxed. "We will give you a small house near the hospital where you can stay while you recover. When you are well enough, we will not force you to stay."

"However," Tobirama broke in before Hashirama could start giving the other whatever the hell he wanted. Hashirama wanted to make everyone happy, so he tended to give into demands other would view as atrocious. That was why Tobirama always followed his brother wherever he went, ever since that one fateful day at the river, when he and their father all but stole Hashirama's dream from him. For that one dream, Hashirama was prepared to do _anything_ and Tobirama knew he was needed to stop his brother from doing something foolish or dangerous. The same could be said for this situation, also. He wasn't sure if it was Itachi's coloring or some part of his calm demeanor that drew Hashirama - and everyone else other than Butsuma, if Tobirama was honest with himself - in due to the resemblance of a friend he could no longer reach out to due to the war going on, but he could see that Hashirama would for now do pretty much anything to keep Itachi with them at least for however long it took him to fully recover. Itachi didn't _look_ like someone who would abuse and use such kindness and generosity, but, then again, he was a _shinobi_. And a damn good one, it would seem, if even Tobirama was questioning his judgment of him. "You will be required to wear that suppression seal all the time and will be under surveillance."

Itachi met his hard stare with an understanding one, not a hint of protest in his person. "Perfectly understandable. I am a stranger and you have young ones running around these lands. As little as my word may mean to you, I will still give you my promise not to cause harm or endanger anyone here. I prefer to avoid conflict as much as possible."

This was not good, Tobirama could tell by the gleam in his brother's eyes. It was the same gleam he got whenever he thought of that one summer of his childhood where he had had the chance to really dream, when he had been able to fantasize of a better future, where he had regained some of his innocence and his hope, despite them losing two brothers that year. It was the gleam that was ever present in his eyes as he rushed out into the war zone, ignoring ever Uchiha but one, that was there every time he tried to reason with him and that nearly dimmed out every time the other turned him away. It was there, renewed again, when he talked of that impossible, pipe dream he shared with an impossible friend that he was still clinging on to despite how many of their brethren may have fallen at the end of the other's blade or on the receiving end of his jutsu. With that one sentence, Itachi had rekindled that gleam, that _fire_ in his Anija and while Tobirama loved that his brother never lost his light, he knew such dreams were dangerous.

What Hashirama saw was just a fantasy world, one that would not last even if that dream was achieved. Hashirama didn't seem to understand that, or he simply ignored it. Tobirama was usually the one there to remind Hashirama of how cruel reality really was and that he could not spend all of his time dreaming and hoping. The war they were stuck in was led by old beliefs, ones that will never die out as long as there were elders in both of the warring clans. Neither of the Clan Heads wanted to end the war, either. Their sons might, but they also understood that they have to continue fighting for the sakes of their clansmen. The heirs of both clans were the strongest fighters in either clan for centuries, perhaps simply the strongest either clan had ever produced. The one time they had seriously went at it, no restraints, no stopping them, was when Tobirama and the other second heir had been downed in a fight, a stray jutsu causing them to fall through the earth. The result of that clash, when rage had taken over Hashirama's friend unlike any other before seen in any human and when Hashirama had had to push himself to new limits just to stay alive, had forced them all to draw new maps because the devastation to the battlefield had altered the terrain for the next couple of miles. Tobirama and his own rival had been lucky that day, to have survived.

But not even that event was enough to shake Hashirama's beliefs. He would have taken it upon himself to help the other through his grieving, under the misleading impression that one _can_ help an Uchiha grieve. The other would have torn him apart. There would have been no peace, just more death and destruction and chaos.

Itachi's words have given Hashirama a certain hope that he will have an alley in his impossible dream.

Tobirama will have to keep an eye on him from now on, this Dara no Ichozoku no Itachi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Konoha's Weasel Prince**

 **Summary: Itachi never got to use his Susanoo in his fight with Sasuke. As soon as the Kirin hit, he was sent back through time to the founder's era and it was up to him to ensure a safer and surer future for Konoha and the world at large. KisaIta TobiMada HashiMito others mentioned**

Itachi was given that promised house just across the hospital the very next day, escorted there by none other than the Shodaime Hokage himself. Not that Senju Hashirama _knew_ his dream of a peaceful village will one day come true and that he will be its first leader, but Itachi knew and that actually made all the difference.

For Itachi now remembered what had happened in his last moments of consciousness after that strange aftereffect Sasuke's attack had on his eyes. He remembered the 'space' through which he had traveled, the colorful 'tunnel' that he had, for a short moment in time, thought to be normal after death. He remembered seeing the events of generations past, long before he was born, before he had suddenly been thrust through an opening in time and been deposited here, in the middle of some random patch of forest near the Senju Hideout in the time before Konoha's foundation through the joining of former enemy clans, the Uchiha and the Senju.

However, remembering all of that didn't really help. He was still somehow stuck in the past, some hundred years or so before he was even born or even planned by his parents. Somewhere out there, on the other side of Konoha's future territory, on the opposite end of this huge forest, he was nothing but a figment in one of the currently living Uchiha's genes, the person not even suspecting that their DNA will one day result in a thirteen year old prodigy that will slaughter the clan whose survival they fought fiercely for in this war with the Senju. Itachi found it rather ironic in the worst way possible that he had ended up in the one time that the Uchiha Massacre would have hailed him a hero for and that the very man that hated his blood so much was hating him, the bane of the Uchiha, even more.

Yes, irony was merciless to humans and their fate's.

The house he received from the first Hokage was a humble little adobe that definitely did not fit a prisoner but neither did it fit a member of a foreign delegation member from other clans or from the Dsimyo's castle. It was quaint and cozy, with a small fireplace, a single bedroom and a bathroom with the living room and the kitchen connected into a single room. He had received a couch, a bookshelf, a table with the setting for two and a fairly well set up kitchen. Any technology that was present in the house was so old school Itachi believed it would have rather belonged in a museum than be up for use for humans, but this was the time ninja were just starting to accept any sort of technology from the Land of Iron, Land of Snow or the Land in the Skies with their remarkable technology and inventions. Ninja usually preferred to do things the old fashioned way but even they saw use in some of the more-civilian-populated-areas' creations. The bedroom he got was equipped with only a dresser and a bed but the bathroom was very lovely, made like a small traditional bath house with a stool on which he should sit while he washes himself and a small tub if he wants to just relax. All in all, it was a very lovely house and Itachi said as much to his host, easily noting the pleasure Hashirama derived from the praise.

It was really too easy to see that the man had just built the place himself after offering it to Itachi the previous day. Itachi decided not to call the man out on this fact, knowing he was already threading on dangerous ground just for possessing an affinity towards fire in his chakra. Most of the people here were doubtful of his possible connection to the Uchiha, as Itachi was aware his behavioral patterns were rather off-putting in comparison to the rest of his clan, what with his calm nature, near endless patience and, most of all, the lack of bitterness or arrogance in his continuance. People most often can feel negative vibes coming off of a person in one form or another and the utter lack of such vibes coming from Itachi made it hard for others to believe he might be an Uchiha. Still, there were those who still suspected him and he found it ironic - ah, this was a day for irony, it would seem - that this time it was not a genjutsu or a lie hiding his true self, but rather the truth itself. His personality is what was keeping him hidden from the rest of these people and the only ones truly convinced that he was an Uchiha still were the younger brother and father of his escort.

Hashirama had obviously wanted to make the house look well put together and not a last minute thing, even making the wood age a little so Itachi would be fooled that the house was an old one, not one built just yesterday, but Itachi had spent two years sleeping in the wooden buildings Tenzou would create for Team Ro while they were out on missions, so he could easily tell. Every floorboard was a bit too perfect and the house had not been built upon the founding pilers one would usually first need to erect if the wish to build anything. Everything was put together at once, not in stages how a normal house would have been built and the fact that _everything was made out of wood_ was a dead give away as to the nature of the house's 'conception', so to say. Even most of the furniture seems to have been made in the same manner, the mattress and pillow on his bed being added later, as were the cushions of the couch.

Itachi found that he could not complain to such a lovely home and sincerely thanked Hashirama for gifting it to him during his stay. The older man had beamed at him and then grabbed his wrist, dragged him out of the door of his temporary home and started showing him around the large Senju lands, oblivious to the stares they were getting. Itachi, however, was not and he discretely watched from the corner of his eyes as people peeked out of their own windows or stopped doing whatever it is that they were doing, halting conversations and some of them even froze mid-step in order to get a better look at the strange man being dragged along by their strongest warrior and future leader of the clan. Itachi wasn't really bothered by the attention, as it was hardly the first time people stopped to stare at him as he walked down a street. He knew he was considered extremely good looking, by both sexes, and he knew his talents usually drew the attention of even those who wanted to hate his guts. His age usually didn't help, as it had almost been a rule of his life to be the youngest in everything. Youngest escort of the Fire Daimyo, youngest to fight and defeat ANBU, youngest ANBU, youngest ANBU captain, youngest nukenin, youngest Akatsuki member, youngest Mangekyo Sharingan user, youngest to face a biju and live.

What no one knows is that he was also the youngest to actually _awaken_ his Sharingan, at the tender age of four after witnessing a battlefield during the Third Ninja War. His chakra, strangely refined from birth as it was, was still too young, his reserves too small, to sustain the Sharingan for longer than a handful of seconds at a time. He was only able to correctly use the Sharingan after he saw Tenma die, making more of that special chakra surge into Itachi's eyes and 'activating' his Sharingan for use.

To be stared at, it was nothing new.

He instead took the time to observe his surroundings, both through his own eyes and through the eyes of Kuro Onyx as he flew overhead his master and his master's guide. Itachi could see some of the building style in this compound was later used to build some of the oldest buildings in Konoha, which was perfectly understandable. Konoha had been built on a rather abrupt peace between the warring clans. The move would not have been possible without a village being quickly erected. Hashirama-san must have built the first buildings and everything else was slowly added later on. The place was beautiful and it was a shame that it will become abandoned, but Konoha was far more beautiful, with the mixed styles of the Uchiha and the Senju in every street, soon decorated and redecorated by every new clan that joined the village as it grew and grew. What Konoha represented was even more beautiful and no hideout was more worth than Konoha will ever be.

Itachi absently touched the hitai-ate he had insisted on being given back. A surge of pain ran through him at the thought of his beloved home village not yet existing. Everything he had ever done had just been ... wiped clean, as though it had never existed. Well, in this time it didn't but the notion was still painful. Konoha was his home and even though he had returned to the village only once in the eight years he had spent as a nukenin - Leader-sama had never wanted to risk with Itachi, as any Konoha born shinobi with a Bingo Book would have instantly recognized him and he was too valuable to unnecessarily risk - he had not missed it too much since he knew it was there and that it was safe behind its walls, hidden in its forests and protected by the secret barrier erected around the village. Now, he did not have that surety and if he somehow unknowingly changes the past with his presence, Konohagakure might never come to be and the warring era might continue on without a stop.

Itachi would rather cut his own limbs off than allow such a future to replace the relatively peaceful one that he knows.

"Are you okay?" He blinked out of his deep musings at the sound of Hashirama-san's voice, meeting concerned dark chocolate eyes. "You kind of just ... stopped with a frown on your face. Are you tired? In pain? Maybe we should head back." He trailed off when the Uchiha prodigy shook his head.

"I am fine, just thinking of back home." The raven revealed, letting a sigh escape him. Hashirama threw a glance at him from the corner of his eye even as he waved in greeting to a few of his clansmen.

"You must miss your home?" It was supposed to be a statement yet it was poised as a question, causing Itachi to purse his lips together, looking almost displeased if you didn't take a closer look to see that he was actually a little uncomfortable and pained to talk of the village he loved so much yet hated him just as much, of the home that in that moment in time didn't even exist and the lack of its existence caused a searing pain like the death of a dear person.

"Very much so. In the eight years since my family's death, I've returned home only once and it hadn't been under the best of circumstances." Itachi replied, looking away from the inquisitive dark brown eyes and instead roaming the faces of the openly staring Senju. More than a few of them, both female and male, averted their gaze with pink dusting their cheeks when his eyes settled on them, embarrassed at either catching his attention or at being caught doing something so rude and undignified as gawking. Then again, it must be quite an experience to see a very Uchiha-like person walking down the streets of their compound without them being an actual Uchiha (as far as any of them knew, anyway). Itachi stood out like a sore thumb with black hair and pale skin, dressed in his dark clothing that he usually wore underneath the Akatsuki cloak. He kind of missed it already. Not only was it warm and comfortable and hid most of his person from the world, but it was also a big part in his life. More of his ninja career had been spent in that cloak than any other uniform he had ever worn. He would have been a lot more comfortable walking down these streets in it than as he was now.

"I'm sorry to hear that." His companion told him honestly. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"My brother used to still live in our village back then, three years ago, before leaving rather suddenly with a new Shishou that I don't approve of." Itachi decided to indulge his host, carefully being vague and secretive while still giving the general story. "I had left the village five years before that, after the death of our clan. My little brother blamed me for it happening and he has been resenting me since. Our fellow villagers blamed and hated me as well and I could no longer live there, so I left." Which was all true, except that Itachi never confirmed or denied his involvement in his family's deaths. Nor did he mention Konoha, a place this very man will build with his childhood friend, or what the brass of that village will make him do. "But not before asking the leader of our village to look after my brother and keep him safe, which he did until his death, three years ago. And at the hands of the very man my brother chose as his Shishou."

Hashirama clearly sensed his displeasure when talking of Orochimaru and how he had wanted to use Sasuke to manipulate him. Of course, Itachi never went into detail of _why_ Orochimaru wanted him or Sasuke exclusively, nor did he mention any identities. The story ended up being so impersonal and almost cold that it almost didn't sound like a person's life story, but rather a report they might be reading out loud. But the Senju didn't interrupt, didn't ask questions and just listened. Itachi could already see the man's mind filling in the blanks how he saw fit.

It was what Itachi loved about the human mind. People were more than happy to place illusions on themselves without needing Itachi to cast a single genjutsu. Give a human a half told story and they will gladly interpret it however they wanted to see it, however they wanted it to end. A good genjutsu master ought to know this, to know that they just need to place a single _suggestion_ , sometimes the smaller the better, and let their victim make assumptions on their own, further dragging themselves into an illusion of their own choosing. It was why Itachi never said more than was absolutely needed when he told his lies to Sasuke and Konoha. Let them fill in the blanks as they saw fit. Let them put the puzzle together how they wanted. In the end, Itachi will not have spent a single ounce of chakra and yet they would have been completely under his genjutsu. It was easy to be a criminal when the world already painted you as such. It was easy to be cruel without committing a single act of cruelty when all people will see in your actions is evil.

"You sure did have a tough life, Itachi-san." Hashirama mused out loud when Itachi finished his brief, summarized version of his life story, omitting all details that would have in any way impacted the future.

The raven haired man shook his head. "Itachi is fine, if you do not mind. Any honorific that may be attached to my name only brings up painful memories." And it was the truth. _Itachi-chan_ is what his godfather had called him, when he would come and visit, playing hide and seek with the then four year old prodigy, unknowingly helping him develop his sensory skills and his stealth for his godfather was one of the best sensors Konoha had ever produced. It also reminded him of Nekobaa and her cats, all of whom haven't been born yet. _Itachi-kun_ brought up memories of Shinko and Izumi, two of his very close friends, one a teammate and one a girl he had been sure that he had had his first crush on. _Itachi-san_ hurt because he was not sure he will ever see Kisame again. He would rather not be reminded of his _partner_ until he was sure they will meet again. _Itachi-dana_ , if anyone bothered to call him that, would bring back memories of Deidara and while the blond had hated him, Itachi had never wished for his death and felt guilt for his brother's involvement in it. _Itachi-sama_ was a name rare few called him, but some did, and it hurt remembering them. Half of his clan had called him that. Half of his classmates, too. His peers. Even some of the first Akatsuki members when he first joined had called him that.

And _Itachi_ ... Being called that hurt the most, because a lot of people called him by his name without attaching a honorific. Most of the people who addressed him so informally - without the intention of being rude, that is - were dead. But he could not ask for his full name to be used, nor could he ask to be addressed by his family name, although being called any honorific with _Uchiha_ also hurt. So Itachi it was.

He should have made up some name and pretended to be someone else, but that was too big of a lie to tell without a sensor of Tobirama's legendary caliber not to catch. Besides, Itachi had always been very proud of his name. An ill omen he might be to his family for naming him as such, but Itachi always sounded right to his ears.

"Itachi, then." Hashirama readily agreed. "It makes me wonder how you have come to dislike conflict when most people in your position would seek revenge."

"I saw conflict in its ugliest form when I was very young and it has changed my perception of life ever since." Came the honest answer, delivered in a tone that Itachi was sure Hashirama could not exactly place into any category. "I lived my life in hopes of becoming a powerful enough presence in our society that just the mention of my name would make people reconsider and desist all conflict, but that, I soon realized, was a childish fantasy at most. After the death of my family, I simply aimed to survive and stop as many conflicts as I could so no one would find themselves overlooking a war zone at the age of four like myself."

"F-four!?" The dumbfounded founder of Konohagakure exclaimed, eyes wide and shocked and filled with a mixture of horror and incredulousness that such a declaration should rightfully cause. Itachi came to a stop rather suddenly and Hashirama nearly tumbled them over when he skited to a stop so as not to stumble into Itachi's back. " _Four_!?" He asked again, watching the back before him. When had he fallen behind?

"I feel a bit tired and overwhelmed, Hashirama-san. If you would please be so kind to excuse me, I would like to return to my temporary residence for a little rest." Itachi said instead of answering, his voice tight and Hashirama found himself agreeing even before it registered in his mind. Itachi left before the man could ask any more questions, leaving a dumbfounded 'God of Shinobi' in his wake to gap after him. He had touched one too many sensitive topics with a complete stranger for one day.

He needed to gather himself before he actually starts spilling all of his carefully kept secrets to a man - or to _anyone_ else - who must not ever find out about how far his dreams have been twisted. Konoha _must_ come to exist.

Itachi will make sure of that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Konoha's Weasel Prince**

 **Summary: Itachi never got to use his Susanoo in his fight with Sasuke. As soon as the Kirin hit, he was sent back through time to the founder's era and it was up to him to ensure a safer and surer future for Konoha and the world at large. KisaIta TobiMada HashiMito others mentioned**

It has been a week and Tobirama still did not know what to make of Dare no Ichozoku no Itachi despite how often he trailed after the younger man, studying his behavioral patterns and his habits as the raven got used to living among the Senju. The boy had adapted rather well and he was healing at a far faster rate than Hashirama or any of the other healers had imagined he would, but he was still far from recovery, if Hashirama was to be believed. Tobirama somewhat doubted it, as he knew what Hashirama's motives were.

He wanted to keep Itachi here for as long as he could, so he and the raven haired younger man could convince everyone to stop fighting the stupid war that has been going on for centuries.

Tobirama wondered how well that will go but let himself store away such silly questions for later, as he was now more focused on his current activity. After all, he was currently trailing Itachi around as the younger walked through the market the Senju had set up in their compound for buying groceries, Tobirama hiding in the shadows and carefully keeping his chakra signature on the low while Itachi calmly walked along seemingly without a care in the world. Just by sensing the other's chakra the albino knew that was not the case. Itachi was deep in thought.

Still, that didn't stop his target from interacting with his other clansmen. Itachi was a bit of an exotic animal to their interests from the moment he arrived and they all first saw him, bloodied and coughing up more blood as Tobirama, Toka and a few others from their patrol party carried him on a stretcher through their settlement. They had first assumed, quite logically, that he was an Uchiha the patrol unit had caught by their borders and had just ignored it, but after seeing Hashirama himself walking around with the _beautiful_ fully healed young man, he had become an object of observation, gossip and hidden admiration in the span of a handful of hours. Now Itachi could not leave the little cabin Hashirama had hastily made for him to stay in while he lived with them without at least one Senju trying to start a conversation, only to leave a few minutes later, flustered and ashamed that they could not get out more than a few sentences and that their sudden escapes only made the handsome stranger frown worriedly after them. It would have been funny to watch had it not been his own kin that were literally making fools out of themselves.

Still, Itachi had shown a kind and understanding nature, forever patient with whoever tried to speak with him, never seeming unfriendly and never rushing or snapping at someone because of how slow they were being. Tobirama had watched with that ever growing reluctant respect as Itachi always greeted everyone who approached him with a small smile and how he never was annoyed when it turned out that they had only wasted their time.

What really got him to respect the younger man was how he interacted with children. The patience Itachi had must have rivaled any saint's if he allowed the children to trail after him all day long, whispering to themselves and giggling and arguing about who was going to approach the raven first to talk with him and possibly ask him to play with them. He didn't get angry or annoyed when a child seemingly gathered the courage to approach him,.tugging at the hem of his shirt or on a pant leg and that one brave five year old that had dared tug at his finger, only for that courage to disappear when Itachi started to turn around to face them and they ran off. He only chuckled after them and kept up his friendly and approachable disposition until they were ready to confront him. The fact that it lasted for five days of his stay so far should have annoyed the hell out of him, especially since it occurred at least three times a day, but Itachi never lost patience and the kids never gave up.

It all paid off when one dark brown haired girl of seven finally gathered up the courage to make a pretty flower crown for the handsome stranger and dared approach him, face as red as a ripe tomato but eyes flashing with nervous determination as she boldly tugged on Itachi's _hand_ to get his attention and actually rooted herself to the ground while she waited for him to turn around to face her. She had been near shaking and had closed her eyes when the stranger turned his attention to her but she had bravely thrust up and out the crown of flowers she had made, offering it to Itachi and asking if he would mind if she tagged along after him while he was buying things in the market. Tobirama swore the little girl had nearly fainted when Itachi had graced her with a beautiful little smile, warm and gentle and oh so friendly, taking the crown from her sweaty little hands, ignoring how some of the flowers had been crushed in her nervousness and happily placing it on his head before offering a pale hand to the Senju child. Seeing that her gift was accepted and that she was allowed to tag along, the little girl had beamed and had immediately taken the offered hand. Itachi had to prob her a little when he saw how nervous she still was in her presence, talking of silly things with her like why the sky was blue and whether a single cloud travels around the _whole_ world until she finally calmed down and started talking his ear off.

Soon, other children saw that Itachi was indeed as nice as he appeared to be and gladly joined them on their walk through the market, a few of them even insisting on carrying Itachi's groceries despite the man saying how unnecessary it was. Since they were insistent, he instead took to carrying one or two of the smaller children on his back and shoulders, letting them all talk one over the other,.somehow always knowing what who was saying and always answering when it was expected of him. Seeing so many children hanging all over him should have been comical but none of the Senju could laugh, as this was the most peaceful sight they had seen in years, the most happy any of those children had been almost their entire lives after losing relative after relative to this accursed war.

It also made Itachi a lot less intimidating to talk to and it was now almost impossible to get the younger man alone, as Hashirama had learned when he went out to search for Itachi to give him a checkup.

Still, despite Itachi obviously being a genuinely good person - or seeming like it - Tobirama could still not let go of his suspicions. He knew that no one would support him in them now other than his father, but Tobirama would rather not have his father's support in this. As stated before, Butsuma would have killed Itachi on sight if he had not been registered as Hashirama's patient and had Butsuma not known that there were three things you do not mess with when dealing with his older son: the heir of their enemy (and their shared dream), his dearest people (Tobirama - his last remaining younger brother - and Mito - his soon to be wife) and his patients.

One time, some four or so years ago, in the winter, Tobirama and Hashirama were leading a hunting party through the woods when they stumbled upon an injured ninja who had just barely survived an encounter with a pack of wolves. They had easily identified his as an Uchiha but Hashirama had insisted on healing him, managing to save the man's life, only for another man from their hunting party to spear him through when Hashirama turned around to grow him a small shelter until he wakes up. Horrified and enraged, Hashirama had demanded why he had killed the man in cold blood and even Tobirama had expressed his disgust at the Uchiha's demise in such a way. The man had replied that it was an Uchiha and they deserved death. The albino had chided him about showing some respect to the enemy while his brother had suddenly developed a very dark aura around himself and Hashirama had snapped that it _had_ been considered as showing respect since the 'Uchiha scum' had died by a 'Senju weapon' instead of like 'some poor animal's meal' like he 'deserved'.

That man had never dared pick up a spear ever again and when Butsuma tried to reprimand Hashirama, Tobirama's older brother had simply glared death at their father and stated, in a voice colder than the weather outside, that he was a healer and that a healer's _job and sworn duty_ was to protect their patients. That the next time, the offender will not even be left alive to _feel_ fear, be they Senju or anyone else.

No one ever dared piss off Hashirama regarding his patients ever again and Itachi was now enjoying the luxury such a position provided him.

However, there was nothing that Tobirama could find to even really be _annoyed_ or _suspicious_ about, since Itachi didn't ask for anything outrageous - the only thing he had actually asked so far was for directions back to his house the first day he had wandered about with Hashirama - or break any of the rules they had set for him. He didn't complain and he never tried to manipulate anyone into doing something for him. Heck, he's been more open with them than he had been asking questions! He didn't take off the stronger seal Mito had written on a cloth that Itachi wore underneath that strange headband of his. There was nothing to garner suspicion except that Itachi liked occasionally to take a lone walk in the woods. Tobirama followed him there, too, and yet the younger man never ventured further than a mile from the Senju encampment.

If Butsuma decided to kill Itachi when he officially stopped being Hashirama's patient, there might actually be a riot from the clan.

Which was exactly why Tobirama still didn't trust the boy. Yes, it was probably very wrong of him to refer to a twenty one year old man as a boy, but Itachi _was_ a couple of years younger than Tobirama and the albino hated to think of Itachi by his name or by _stranger_. He didn't want to get attached to him by calling him by his name while the title _stranger_ could not be said about someone who's clothing size you knew.

Tobirama was perfectly aware that Itachi could be acting the way he was just to earn their trust, a suicide mission to tear the Senju apart from the inside because the Uchiha were _well_ aware of Butsuma's ways regarding all those that resembled them or might work for them. He could have been sent in to make friends with as many Senju as he could so that when he was eventually killed, they would be angry and displeased with Butsuma and start a civil war within their own settlement, giving the Uchiha a perfect opening to attack. After all, the Senju weren't nearly as tight-knit a clan like the Uchiha, as much as they liked to claim otherwise. All the Uchiha out on the battlefield shouted out orders and warnings by name and familiarity, never second-guessing each other's ability to keep one another's backs safe, never questioning how much chakra they each had left. The Senju could work like a well oiled machine on the battlefield, but they could also have horrendous arguments off of it. And while it would be impossible for the Uchiha never to fight amongst each other due to their fiery tempers, Tobirama had realized that it was exactly because of their explosive natures that their arguments never reached the scale that the Senju's could. They got it all out without letting it build up and then explode ten times worse. The Uchiha openly dealt with everything and so there were never any greater disputes. If Itachi had been sent to divide them, it would have failed because all of their issues would already have been out in the open and Itachi might not even had ended up executed but rather just imprisoned with visiting rights by his new friends. The Senju never settled their disputes when they are just created and instead let it build up until the fallout was too much to handle.

If the Uchiha have really realized this and if Itachi had been sent here for that very reason, Tobirama feared what would become of their clan.

But even that theory was improbable, even impossible. Tobirama was the best sensor of his generation and all the generations past. If Itachi was lying all of this time, no matter how good he was at keeping his facial expression passive or how good of an actor he was that his body language couldn't give him away to a blind eye, no one can continuously keep their chakra so serene and calm when telling lie after lie. Itachi would have slipped up and Tobirama would have sensed it in an instant. Heck, Itachi wasn't even aware that Tobirama had been following him around like some deranged stalker this whole week! He didn't have anyone to act _for_! All he'd been doing was exchanging small talk with a dozen or so adults and the little hoard of children that had followed him around that first day they had dared confront him. He had been open enough with Hashirama to tell him a little about his past and what a surprising past it was! Tobirama, after hearing what he had, had _prayed_ his target's chakra would flow differently, that it would reveal what Itachi said to be a lie.

Because, at _four_!? No one sent their child out into the battlefield before they turned _seven_ at the very _least_. And that was only one child, as far as Tobirama knew. Hashirama had entered the battlefield at nine and Tobirama had followed that same age example. But the one that had entered the battlefield at seven? He had been the terror of the Senju for ten years now, rumors stating that he could set ablaze half of the battlefield by himself with a single katon jutsu since he first made an appearance. He was Hashirama's rival, that one Uchiha Hashirama lets no one else fight. Tobirama had only been brought out on the battlefield when he had because he was the only suiton user strong enough to put out most of the fire on his own but that wasn't of much help since he, too, soon got himself an Uchiha rival that was second only to the first, his older brother. Those two fire-spitting hellions were the terror of the Senju.

Still, not even _they_ had seen war at _four_. What Itachi was saying shouldn't, _couldn't_ be true. And yet it was. His reaction to bringing up such memories was genuine. He had not been lying. Itachi, at _four_ , had seen war and instead of going crazy later on in life due to the trauma that must have caused, he had come to hate conflict and had tried to become stronger in order to try and minimize it since he had realized he could not fully stop it. Be had lived a hard life yet he was not consumed by his pain or the bitterness he should have been feeling. How he had not gone mad, the younger Senju brother could not understand.

(It also proved as more proof against his Itachi-being-an-Uchiha theory, as no Uchiha can handle that sort of pain without their Sharingan manifesting.)

Yet he guessed Itachi's current personality made sense. The loneliest people are the kindest, the saddest people smile the brightest and the most damaged people are the wisest. Itachi was most definitely all three, judging by his story, unfinished as it was. Oh, yes. Tobirama was not as naive as his brother. He had noticed the gaps in the story, the rushed seeming parts and the things left unsaid. It is not what was said that made Itachi who he is today, but rather what was left in the subtext. Itachi was no fool. He may have shared the gist of the story but there was so much more that he had kept hidden, a deeper meaning behind the wisdom Tobirama glimpsed in his eyes the few times he had managed to meet Itachi in person since the younger man had arrived. There was a very good reason behind all of Itachi's pain and suffering and Tobirama planned on discovering it, on finding out all of Itachi's secrets, planned on bringing them to light and seeing Itachi's reaction when he was left bared for all the world to see. It was not going to be easy, Tobirama knew. He may be a genius but he suspected his opponent was someone just as clever, which only made him even more determined to succeed. He always liked a challenge. He always liked a mystery.

And Dare no Ichozoku no Itachi was a mystery, one Senju Tobirama would rather like to crack.


	6. Chapter 6

**Konoha's Weasel Prince**

 **Summary: Itachi never got to use his Susanoo in his fight with Sasuke. As soon as the Kirin hit, he was sent back through time to the founder's era and it was up to him to ensure a safer and surer future for Konoha and the world at large. KisaIta TobiMada HashiMito others mentioned**

Despite what Senju Tobirama seems to think, one Uchiha Itachi was perfectly aware of the fact that he was being followed around. One did not make it to the status of ANBU at eleven, thus officially becoming the youngest ANBU in history, if one cannot sense a pair of eyes on them, subtly discover their location and their intentions in the span of the first five minutes. As good as Konoha's future Nidaime Hokage was, Itachi had spent five and a half years playing hide and seek with a sensor type, one of the best in the world, his godfather and Uchiha Fugaku's close friend, Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage.

Minato-sama and Itachi's Chichiue were actually old war buddies, as far as Itachi understood it. Fugaku was a whole decade older than Konoha's Yellow Flash and they met the first time a eleven year old Minato was sent out into the war. They saved each other's lives countless times and they worked together like a match made in heaven. Their respective better halves, Uzumaki Kushina and Uchiha Mikoto, were also a remarkable team and the four of them were feared throughout the Great Five Nations.

When Mikoto fell pregnant with Itachi, the other couple were the first to know, even before the elders of the Uchiha Clan as the tradition dictated. Fugaku asked Minato to be the godfather of his heir and Mikoto asked Kushina to be the baby's godmother and both had been teary-eyed and honored and were the first there when Uchiha Itachi was born, months later, a perfectly healthy child.

And so, the friendship forged in the toughest of situations was strengthened forever, only severed by death, five and a half years later.

But, before that tragic event, Itachi had been the proud godson of the Yondaime Hokage. Sure, Minato-sama had actually only been Hokage for one year or so before he had given his life to seal the Kyuubi away, but he had spent on and off time plying with his godson as much as he could and one of his favorite games had been hide and seek. Minato had been the first to see potential in the little four year old prodigy, the first to see the _change_ that seeing the battlefield had caused in his honorary nephew. He didn't know what the change was, not _fully_ , but he had still been the first to _see_ it. And he had been the first to act.

It had seemed innocent and inconspicuous enough to the rest of the world, the Yondaime Hokage wanting to play an innocent game with his little godson, a game where he could easily sense if Itachi somehow got too close to anything dangerous, an easy way to entertain a child's mind. But in their little game of hide and seek, it was anything but a silly little game as Minato had complained to the four year old Itachi that he was such a good sensor that whenever he played with anyone else, it was not fun as he easily found them. As he had hoped, Itachi took it as a challenge. Their first game was pathetic, really, with how easily Minato found the little raven. Still, Itachi had surprised Minato with the ease he found him, too, even when Minato suppressed his chakra almost completely.

The next time they played, the stakes had gone up. Itachi could find Minato with ease no matter how far Minato suppressed his chakra but the boy still could not hide well enough from his godfather. It took two months of practicing until Minato one day found himself stumped that he could not sense his little nephew _anywhere_. The boy had seemingly disappeared off of the face of the earth. Even extending and straining his senses to their fullest could not unearth the boy's position until Itachi would let him. The level of Itachi's chakra control had astounded the blond man. It was the first time any sensor, let alone one of Namikaze Minato's caliber, had been unable to pinpoint the exact location of a ninja.

It had been Konoha's first hint that it will one day get an incredible ANBU.

Itachi had used and further mastered that skill upon entering the Akatsuki, where there were three different sensory types to watch out for. But even before he joined the Akatsuki, Itachi had achieved a new level of impressive when he had become capable of hiding from the Byakugan. Hiding from Samehada, from Konan and from Leader-sama's Rinnegan was just a new challenge that he gladly took up. It had taken him a bit of time before he managed to find a way to hide his chakra from all three different types of sensory abilities, but he had managed it. He was not hailed as a genius for no reason, after all.

So escaping Senju Tobirama's sensory abilities, so much like Minato-sama's, would be no problem, it is just that Itachi has yet to find a good enough reason to do so. In order to hide from a sensor, he would have to use his chakra in a manner that bound chakra should not be able to be used. As was stated before, however, Itachi's chakra cannot truly be bound without hindering his health by using a too strong suppression seal. Mito-san had tried her best to make a safe but strong seal to hold him, but it is not enough. Still, if Itachi were to try and hide from Tobirama, the younger Senju brother will realize that Itachi was deceiving them by pretending to be docile and that would only bring about more suspicion and possibly hinder Itachi's movements further.

And Itahci would rather that his area of movement is not hindered.

Especially with what he had discovered.

There was something strange inhabiting these woods, the Uchiha had found out. He had never properly seen or sensed it, but Itahci's gut feeling was telling him that something was moving about and that something only shifted when Itachi got out of its apparent range. It would follow Itachi all along the mile or so he could move away from the settlement, never straying too far away from him but never coming any closer, either. It even hid expertly from Kuro Onyx as the bird moved about above his head, which further unsettled him. Kuro Onyx had been especially trained by Itachi to act as his eyes from the sky almost as soon as they had formed their pact. Nothing had even escaped his crow's notice, especially not after he implanted Shisui's Sharingan eye into it's left eye socket.

Something strange was going on around here and the Senju were completely clueless, so it was up to the Uchiha (oh, the _irony_ ) to keep them safe if whatever it was turned out to be hostile. However, that was proving to be harder by the day, as the future Nidaime just _wouldn't stop following him_. Itachi couldn't go further into the forest, where the strange thing would for the first time go on ahead of him and just ... linger, just barely out of sight but close enough that Itachi's gut feeling still registered it as present and it annoyed him that he couldn't go further.

Still, it wouldn't do for him to suddenly do something to warrant the younger future Hokage's suspicion and for him to suddenly be held back or worse yet killed by the Senju because he was suspected to indeed be a spy for the Uchiha (and he still found it ironic that this had been a half truth at one point in time). He'll just have to wait until the month was up and he could leave the Senju Compound. He'll check out what that thing is and then move on to finding a way to go back to his time before he did anything that might change the fate of the world.

As far as he can tell so far, Sasuke's attack had somehow managed to mess with his Tsukuyomi, which should be entirely impossible. His one of a kind doujutsu kind of didn't interact with other techniques, no matter what their nature or type is, yet there had been an exception this one time. And in the moment he would have activated his trump card, so to say. That in itself was enough to garner suspicion. It's a bit too convenient that in that one moment, for the very first time, when his fate was being decided, that his eyes failed him.

It had nothing to do with Sasuke, that much Itachi had instantly understood. The boy was far from as powerful as he liked to portray himself to be. He had been struggling with Itachi in his near-death-all-but-blind state, despite being a lot stronger than the last time he had charged at Itachi with the Chidori - and _oh_ , was Itachi going to have a _word_ with Kakashi if he survived this shit and made it back to his time. What was that man _thinking_ , teaching a _revenge-obsessed boy of twelve_ when he was so clearly _not_ mentally stable a jutsu like _that_?! That was practically like giving him a _written invitation_ to defect from the village and go further in seeking power! Someone so young and so unstable, getting a taste of such power? Never a good idea. Especially not with an Uchiha.

And yes, sure, Itahci can't exactly say from personal experience since he had always been a bit _exceptional_ , but he'd seen the few Uchiha that had been around his age that got their Sharingan and how arrogant and stupid they got from so much power suddenly rushing through them. They had mocked Itachi for still not having activated his Sharingan at eight despite being a prodigy, unaware that he had had his Sharingan four years already and was just not yet ready to use it in prolonged periods of time since his chakra had not yet developed a special reserve just for his Kekkei Genkai's activation. Most of them had died by the time Itachi entered ANBU or could no longer preform their shinobi duties and were discharged honorably.

His brother had also fallen pray to the Uchiha Clan's pride and arrogance, forgetting Itahci's memorable power that had allowed him to kill a clan of over two hundred people in a single night and just rushing at him, thinking his not yet mature enough eyes and a new deadly technique would be enough to take down one of the greatest criminals in the ninja world's history. The beating he had given his brother that day had been child's play and their last fight would have been registered as such, too, if Itachi had still been health at the time.

He was snapped out of his thoughts of his younger brother when the thing that always followed him around in the woods - and no, not Senju Tobirama - suddenly rushed forwards again and Itachi knew he was venturing too deep into the woods. Sure enough, the grass just a few feet further away from him was fresher and healthier, unlike the grass on which Itachi had been walking on for almost two weeks now, a sure sign that that was too far to go from the village. Well, at least with his wanted escort it was, Itachi thought in annoyance. He spared a quick look around in front of himself, trying to pinpoint the thing that always shadowed him, but he could not find it, just like every other time he had tried. The Uchiha sighed in frustration quietly before turning on the heels of his feet and starting his journey back towards Konoha.

As soon as he left the woods, he saw some children playing around, obviously waiting for him to come back from his daily trek and he saw all of them perk up when he appeared. He couldn't hold in a smile as they all rushed towards him, asking if they could play this game or that. He could never resist or deny them, giving in far faster than he had ever allowed himself to give in with Sasuke when they were kids. After all, here, he had no rank, no duties, no responsibilities and no clan image to hold up. He kind of pitied Sasuke for living in a world where his older brother had never been allowed to play with him because of how rigid in their pride their clan was. Not to mention there was also no fear of his family suddenly planning a coup d'tat, either.

It was ironic and sad, Itachi thought even as he let the kids distract him and lead him further away from the woods, his Hokage stalker and the strange thing that has been boggling his mind for days. It was ironic and sad that in this so called warring era, he had found more peace than he had ever managed to find in Konoha, where peace had prevailed since the end of the Third War for over sixteen years now, maybe more.

But he knew, realistically, that this was just the calm before one of the numerous storms war brought along and it was only a matter of time before the first storm struck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Konoha's Weasel Prince**

 **Summary: Itachi never got to use his Susanoo in his fight with Sasuke. As soon as the Kirin hit, he was sent back through time to the founder's era and it was up to him to ensure a safer and surer future for Konoha and the world at large. KisaIta TobiMada HashiMito others mentioned**

Itachi's prediction was, of course, true, and by the end of that week, Hashirama and Butsuma had to leave to lead a platoon towards a new battlefield where an Uchiha platoon had been spotted by some of their scouts. And for the first time since that day at the river, when he was forced to watch his best friend turn his back to him, Senju Hashirama was reluctant to leave the Senju encampment.

Usually, he'd be almost hyper to go out on the battlefield, where he knew his friend would be and where he could see him and try to talk some sense into him again. They had shared a dream, a beautiful fantasy Hashirama still believed they could make into a reality if they joined forces, so he never hesitated to go out and face the terror for the rest of his clansmen, to clash swords and mutter words so only his friend would hear, their hushed conversations - one-sided as they might most often be - hidden under the clash of other swords and weapons, explosions and jutsus and shouts that rang across the battlefield. Whatever injury he might sustain in the fight, he always considered it worth it in the end if he managed to utter even one word to his friend, something Tobirama called him an idiot for. He was often even the first one to rush out of their encampment when he heard there was a potential skirmish with the Uchiha Clan about to happen.

But not this time.

This time, he hesitated.

This time, he had something that held him back.

This time, Itachi was here and Hashirama did not wish to leave the younger man behind.

Itachi was all Hashirama could have prayed for, _had_ prayed for for years on end, especially since that day at the river. The young man was strong willed, determined, had a strong moral compass, was soft-spoken, had not a trace of arrogance to him, was wise beyond his years despite trying to hide it under his humble demeanor and, most of all, he wanted peace. The boy - for even Hashirama could not refrain from thinking of him as such, despite knowing he was a shinobi and had as such probably left boyhood a long time ago - had with his mere presence brought about the closest to peace any of the Senju had ever felt and Hashirama knew that if Itachi ever spoke of peace to his clansmen, they would seriously consider it. Despite what one Senju Butsuma liked to believe, their kin were tired of war and their lives and the lives of their loved ones were more important to them than the deaths of the loved ones they have already lost. They wanted to live for more than just revenge. They just didn't dare speak against Butsuma and the Council of Elders that completely supported his campaign against the Uchiha.

But Itachi might change that. The boy had a sort of charm to him that drew people in and he easily earned their loyalty. He was neutral, belonging to neither the Uchiha nor to the Senju. He was new to this pointless war of theirs and his eyes might see a solution none of them could find yet. Maybe, if they are lucky, Itachi will be just what they need to stop this cycle of bloodshed. Hashirama wanted to hold on to this kindred soul, to never let Itachi go, never move too far away from his side, where he would be unprotected and vulnerable. Butsuma still very much vied for Itachi's execution and most of the Elders agreed with him, but they knew never to cross Hashirama again on the matter of his patients. They wouldn't dare attack Itachi and Hashirama had no doubt that Itachi was a decently strong ninja to have made it to the age of twenty one with no scar on his body, as he had discovered when the boy was brought in by Tobirama and Toka into the hospital. Mito was right. He was strong.

But Hashirama still worried. Itachi had been extremely sick not that long ago and for a very long time from the looks of it. He could have a relapse and all the Elders would have to do was order everyone else to stay away from him until Hashirama, his official healer, came back, which could be too late for Itachi. And Hashirama knew he couldn't take Itachi out on the battlefield with them, either. Butsuma or one of his men that had taken a disliking towards Itachi would just kill him and claim that it had been in the heat of battle because he resembled an Uchiha a bit too much, something not even Hashirama could deny. And with his chakra sealed almost completely, Itachi would be a sitting duck, vulnerable and an easy target half of their party would not bother to protect. A liability, they would say.

Hashirama couldn't allow himself to lose Itahci, possibly the only alley that might help him get his friend back to believing in peace and in their dream.

And what a dream it was. They had thought it up together while they rested after one sparring or training session or another, a secret, hidden village deep in the forest, isolated from any outside forces that might wish them ill, shrouded in peace and harmony and happiness with no war in sight. It would have been like a piece of heave on Earth, where kids didn't have to go out and die meaninglessly on a battlefield for stupid reasons and the adults' insufferable pride and would instead grow up learning shinobi skill in peace, finally actually growing to the age to taste sake and other pleasures of adulthood. They even thought to bring in civilians into their little shinobi village who they would protect in exchange for their products and everyone would be happy and Hashirama would be at peace with his last remaining younger brother and his best friend at his side.

But Butsuma had burst that dream bubble by revealing the identity of his friend and ordering Hashirama to betray him, only for his friend's father to think up the same plan on the same day.

For Hashirama's treasured friend was an Uchiha.

And he was not just any Uchiha.

Hashirama felt his breath hitch as he left the encampment with a bid for Mito to look after Itachi and to take care of herself before taking off with his brother, father, cousin and a few other relatives he was not even sure how he was related to, heading for he battlefield at incredible speeds, not pausing for a second as he thought of his friend. His friend, the terror for the Senju, the monster their women told their children about with his devil's eyes and wild mane of shadows for hair, skin pale as death and chakra hotter than hell's fires, larger than a mountain and stronger than any natural force. His friend, whose speed left even his own clansmen with their Sharingan baffled most of the time, whose swordsmanship had cut down so much of his kin, whose fire left unspeakable carnage in his wake, whose strength shook the earth. His friend, whom only Hashirama could fight and survive and only just barely at that.

His friend, who is called the Devil-spawn of the Uchiha Clan, their heir and future Clan Head, the strongest Uchiha to be born yet.

His friend, the widely feared and known Uchiha Madara.

Hashirama remembered Madara as a kid as he reached the battlefield, hearing the other's cry of battle on the other side of the war zone. He remembered all the jokes and the good times as they rushed at each other, their long hair trailing after them like capes. He remembered their sparring sessions, remembered the stone-skipping days, the good natured teasing, the familiarity as their blades clashed in an already familiar dance. He remembered their vows to protect their baby brothers, the last of a larger 'litter' for the lack of a better word. Madara had lost a many as Hahsirama had once had, both now only having one, Uchiha Izuna and Senju Tobirama, the two bitter rivals. They would both do anything for their brothers, even going as far as to continue this stupid war despite wanting the exact opposite thing. And yet, even as they pushed against each other, all Hashirama could remember was Madara's pain as he ended their friendship, activating his Sharingan as he said goodbye to Hashirama as a friend for the last time.

It was for this reason that Hashirama could not let Itachi slip through his fingers. Itachi, despite wanting a thing as impossible as Hashirama, was not a dreamer. He was not stuck in a fantasy like Hashirama knew he honestly was, most of the time. Itachi could see the reality of the world and still cling on to a wish, a dream as impossible as peace and that is perhaps what Hashirama needs to bridge himself across to Madara, the practical one of the two friends, again. Itachi would find a way for them to talk again, Hashirama was sure. He just needed to make a chance for Itachi to meet Madara and let the boy work his magic, let Madara come to know the peace that the Senju had learned with just two weeks of Itachi's presence in their compound.

One chance, that was all Hashirama wanted, all Itachi _needed_ , to change all of this.

But Hashirama needed to make that one chance and that wasn't going to be easy, not with the way Madara still fought against their dream, negating ever being so foolish, denying being so childish. And that hurt. Hurt more than words could describe. Or at least Hashirama lacked the words to describe it. He, despite how much he talked and always somehow finding the words to encourage his clansmen, was not a wordy man. Yes, he could think up a speech on the spot and inspire people to follow him, but he was actually not big on words. He needed more words and a lot of gestures to get his point across while Madara had always been the one who could speak just a simple, short sentence and say exactly what he wanted and needed to say. Hashirama knew that the Uchiha still fought as fiercely as they did only because Madara's words spurred them on. Hashirama had no doubt that if Madara stopped fighting, the Uchiha will, too, no matter what Uchiha Tajima yelled at them. Madara can inspire the same amount of loyalty with just a few curt words that Hashirama needs a whole speech for.

They complimented each other very well and Hashirama knew he and Madara would make wonderful leaders for the village they would like to build. But before they could build the village, they needed to settle the old grievances between their clans and, for that, Hashirama knew they would need Itachi. The older Senju would even go as far as to wish that Itachi were _actually_ an Uchiha so that his staying with the Sejuu could be seen as a form of trust that the Senju would extend to the Uchiha, letting the 'enemy' stay with them and play with their children. It would have been helpful but Hashirama, and every other Senju for that matter, doubted Itachi had any connection with the Uchiha more and more each and every day. Never once in the two weeks that Itachi had stayed with them had he displayed any Uchiha-like mannerisms.

Itachi was actually a mystery the entirety of the Senju Clan was throughly fascinated by, one they would all very much like to solve. Itachi's life story quickly spread among his kinsmen, either from hearing it from Itachi himself when he had been telling it to Hashirama the first day he had been released from the hospital or from the rumors those who had overheard have spread. Mito and Toka, when he told them later, could not find a fault in the story, nothing seeming wrong or faked. Tobirama had looked intrigued but Hashirama doubted that had been the first time he had heard the story and not just because a clan member might have told him. Hashirama had known Tobirama would follow silently after them that day but he had not called him out on it, silently wondering if Itachi knew they were being watched at all. The younger man had been calm and cool throughout the tour but that wasn't really much to judge on. They were shinobi. All of them could mask their emotions when needed. Only some better than others.

But another of the mysteries surrounding Itachi centered around the man's _eyes_. If they had not already discarded the suspicion that he might be an Uchiha, Hashirama would have thought that Itachi was watching them all with a pair of Sharingan eyes, because the boy noticed even the smallest of changes in a person's expression or behavior. Hashirama and Tobirama had had front row seats to this particular mystery taking place, when a merchant they were usually dealing with tried to sell them lesser products for more money. They wouldn't have even noticed something was wrong had Itachi not walked over to the cart, rummaged through the merchandise a little and came up with a bunch of rotten tomatoes, worm infested apples, moldy carrots and bacteria filled meet. When later asked, Itachi had said that the man looked nervous and anxious to sell, going as far as praising his merchandise more than a normal, well-dealing merchant would. Saying that all the best had especially been selected for his best customers and that he would even give it to them at a lesser price than it was supposedly on the market (also a lie) had alerted Itachi to how much bogus the man was saying and he had studied him a bit better, said he was sweating and that he kept shooting nervous glances at the cart, probably hoping he'll get his money and disappear before the worms climb to the surface for all to see. Itachi had saved them from a lot of food poisoning that day. Itachi seemed to see through everything, nothing could be hidden from him, almost like the Hyuuga and their rumored Byakugan being able to see through all surfeces.

Only Itachi saw way beyond the surface, especially when it came to people. Toka had questioned him on this ability and he had answered that it was something all ninja should learn to do as soon as possible, to 'see underneath the underneath'. Hashirama liked how that sounded and he had to admit it would be a useful skill, especially in their line of work. To see someone's motives and understand why they are doing or not doing something would make their jobs a lot easier.

It would also help him convince Madara to fight for peace once again. If he knew what worries Madara harbored, then he could address them and make it so that nothing was holding his childhood friend back from following their dream instead of continuing this war.

With this new determination to finish the war as soon as possible by peaceful means, Hashirama twisted hos katana a little so that their blades would slide lower, making them come closer in order to properly push against each other. Their guards were almost griding against each other and their noses were all but touching in an Eskimo kiss. Madara glared at him, adjusting his grip, eyes flashing in annoyance but Madara never once activated his Sharingan. Half of the Senju Clan would have felt relieved and the other half would have been insulted if an Uchiha didn't fight them with their Sharingan as they would have deciphered it as the Uchiha not taking them seriously and insulting them. For the others, it might be true but for Hashirama snd Madara ... For them it was different. If anything, it was a show of trust and respect. Besides, Hashirama knew Madara liked taijutsu and sword fights the best. He only used his Sharingan if he was fighting more than a dozen opponents and that was only if they were higher ranking shinobi. Madara rarely used his Sharingan against Hashirama, probably because of their long history and their year-long friendship. Madara trusted Hashirsma, even if he denied it.

"Madara," the brunet of the friend/rivals said like he had many other times in duch fights. "We should stop this nonsense! Don't you remember our dream? The peace and the settlement where we can make sure no more children die in stupid wars? You can't have forgotten it!" He saw his friend's jaw tighten and his eyes narrow in something other than extended effort as they pushed against each other. Madara was displeased. It would seem another effort of his has taken a dangerous nosedive towards failure but Hashirama was not yet ready to abandon ship. "We are not the only ones who think like this! We are not the only ones who wants the war to _stop_! There are _others_ who wish for the fighting to end! If we can already gather some sure support, Madara, then we can _end_ this!"

For a long moment, the other said nothing, half of his face obscured by his long bangs in the style he liked the most. Madara, unlike all the other Uchihas, never cut his hair and it was as wild as his temper, longer and thicker than even Hashirama's was. He never kept his hair out of his face, despite it obscuring one eye most of the time. It didn't matter to him. Madara was the strongest Uchiha in every sense so he very rarely used his Sharingan for something as simple and as silly as genjutsu or copying techniques - he was a genius anyway, so he didn't need much time to learn new things either way. And when he _did_ use the Sharingan for his strongest move, it did not matter if both of his eyes were visible. Overall, his wild appearance made him _intimidating_ as well as very handsome. Not even the Senju could deny that their worst nightmare was packed up in a very beautiful package. Hashirama had even heard a few women commenting on what a shame it was that Madara was a 'vile Uchiha' more than once.

His friend's silence was usually the only answer he ever got to his speeches, so Hashirama wasn't expecting much this time, either. He usually just brushed it off and continued talking until he annoyed or angered Madara enough for the other to jump away and send a deceptively weak katon jutsu his way. The lack of the usual strength behind the jutsu always gave Hashirama a new hope that his friend might reconsider but the battles usually ended with Madara outright ignoring everything he had said.

To receive an answer this time was quite the surprise.

"I will not fight against my clan, Hashirama." Madara finally replied, a flat look in his eyes, hiding all emotion. Hashirama, hearing Itachi's wise words in his ears even as he stared at his friend and as doubts started clouding his judgment, did what Itachi had recommended and tried looking underneath that flimsy layer of emotionlessness in search of a more truthful - and more hopeful, on his own behalf - answer. He cursed himself for not being the best in reading emotions although part of why he couldn't read Madara's was because of the man himself. Madara knew how to keep a stoic face. "No matter what I believe, I will not betray my clan."

The Senju answered without much thought. "You don't _need_ to betray your clan! We can come to an understanding! The Senju are tired of war and I know the Uchiha must be, too! We're all just too stubborn or too prideful to stop! It's the older generations that are holding the younger back!"

"Then what do you suggest?!" The Uchiha shouted back, his anger - at Hashirama for stating the obvious, at his clan members for it being the truth, at the Senju for being the same, at himself for finally admitting he would still love to fight for their dream, Hashirama could not tell but Madara was most definitely angry - giving him a boost of adrenaline that allowed him to push harder, making Hashirama slide a couple of paces back despite his best efforts to hold his ground. "What do you want me to do!? Kill my own Elders?! I would _never_ do such a thing!"

"I'm not asking you to!" The brunet yelled back, becoming aware of their respective younger brothers suddenly fighting nearby, their struggle against each other almost as legendary as his and Madara's. They must have heard them yelling and Tobirama and Izuna had both run to help their own big brother, only to realize they had made the same plan and to instead attack each other so the other couldn't interfere. "We would achieve nothing but more war for such a deed!" Hashirama returned his focus on their fight, only to see Madara's eyes had turned the bloody red color of the Sharingan, an automatic response to seeing his little brother fighting. Izuna was currently Madara's whole world and Madara would be ready to jump in front of a sword for the younger man. Hashirama would for Tobirama, too, except he didn't have Madara's speed or the ability to read movements like Madara could due to his Sharingan so he never knew if he'd make it in time or not.

"Then what do you bloody _want_ , Senju!?" Madara roared, pushing harder again but Hashirama was ready this time and wouldn't slide back. "What do you suggest!?"

"The Senju have been just as stubborn, convinced they want war and to avenge their fallen comrades." The brunet replied, never breaking their sword standstill. "But they changed their minds, the majority of them, in just two weeks! If asked now, they would be for a ceasefire, for _peace_!"

Madara blinked at him unbelievingly. "H-how? What changed?"

"We got a glimpse of what real peace might be like, Madara." Hashirama told his friend earnestly. He needed for Madara to hear him out now that he had finally stopped to listen. This was the longest conversation they have had since that day at the river. Hashirama was not going to mess this up. "All we need to do now is show that same serenity to the Uchiha and let the majority decide. Not even the Elders can go against the entire clan!"

"What changed?" It was a demand this time, not a question. Hashirama got the first glimpse of emotion flash through those deadly eyes and what he saw made him want to cry in joy. There was envy but also a sort of ... _desperation_ there, in those dangerous Sharingan eyes. Madara still wanted peace. The hope that was buried underneath ... Hashirama will have to hug the life out of Itachi for saying those words to him only a handful of days ago. Looking underneath the underneath ... It may just change the course of this war.

"We found a stranger on our lands and took him in." Hashirama told his friend eagerly. If he could just convince Madara to meet with him at their old spot and introduce him to Itachi ... "He brought with him a sense of peace. Our children are happy, our adults are content and no one has spoken a single curse since they started talking with him. The call to rise to arms today has come as a surprise, despite our last battle being less than a month ago. Please, Madara. You must meet this boy! You must meet Itachi!"

Before Madara could answer or even ponder on it, a sharp cry of pain came from their left and Hashirama felt his blood drain from his face and his heart stop. He knew that cry! He knew that _voice_! No, Kami-sama, it _can't_ be! He almost didn't dare look. Because that could only be-

"TOBIRAMA!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Konoha's Weasel Prince**

 **Summary: Itachi never got to use his Susanoo in his fight with Sasuke. As soon as the Kirin hit, he was sent back through time to the founder's era and it was up to him to ensure a safer and surer future for Konoha and the world at large. KisaIta TobiMada HashiMito others mentioned**

Itachi was surprised when he woke up to shouts, clanking of armor and weapons and curses flying through the air that morning, having gotten used to the lull of the place as opposed to the ruckus he was accustomed to in the Akatsuki hideouts over the years. For a moment, he almost thought everything had been a dream as the noise outside of his sleeping chamber could only have been made by his collages, namely Hidan, Kisame, Deidara and maybe Sasori, since there was lots and lots of wood against metal or wood noises in the background. The yells for weapons could be Kisame. The cursing was definitely Hidan's. Deidara just liked to argue in the morning and Sasori usually tried to kill them all if they annoyed him too much. The authoritative yelling coming a bit from a distance might have been Leader-sama's orders for them to shut the hell up or he would kill them. Or tell Itachi to Tsukuyomi them. Both was a possibility. It would have been a normal morning and it was only just dawn, so yes, a perfectly Akatsuki morning. It only lacked Tobi's idiotic yelling and Kakuzu demanding they stop destroying the base that would then need to be repaid by spending money. Perfectly Akatsuki.

Itachi almost just sighed and closed his eyes to get a few more minutes of sleep before getting up to prepare for his fight against Sasuke that had obviously not yet happened.

But then he saw a room that was completely unfamiliar to his tired mind and sat bolt upright, looking around with wild eyes, his Sharingan activating in preparation for a threat. When he felt the strain of having his chakra channeled, it was then that Itachi remembered everything and he felt like a boulder had slammed into him with the force of Leader-sama's Chibaku Tensei. Sasori was dead. Kakuzu was dead. Hidan was buried or sealed somewhere in the Nara territory. Leader-sama ( _Nagato-kun_ , his mind whispered) was dead. Konan-san was dead. Deidara was dead. They were all _dead_. Tobi was vying for Konoha's destruction. Kisame didn't know he was alive. Sasuke thought he had killed him.

 _Konoha_ was _gone_.

And Itachi was stuck a hundred years into the past, before the foundation of the village he had sacrificed so much for and Itachi felt his eyes shift into the Mangekyo almost without resistance. It caused a massive headache as soon as he realized what was going on and deactivated his deadly eyes. Now was not the time for grief. Now was not the time for his secret to be revealed. They must not find out that his chakra was still at his disposal, that he could _easily_ take off Uzumaki Mito's suppression seal. He had to calm down and go outside to see what was going on, as even Kuro Onyx had stayed the night inside of the cabin he had been given two weeks ago.

So he got up, a bit shakily now that the seal was backlashing at him for drawing upon his chakra like that - thankfully, it had been only an instance so perhaps Tobirama-san hadn't noticed with all the commotion going on outside - quickly threw on some clothes before opening the door to his cabin. He saw what looked like preparations for battle, about fifty men and women in ancient (to him, at least) armor doing a last check of their equipment before darting out of the compound after Senju Butsuma and his two sons. Itachi slowly came out of his temporary home and made his way over to the few people that had managed to drag themselves out of bed to see their clansmen off. He nodded in greeting to them all, noticing worry and already settled in grief on their faces and in their eyes, but he was surprised when a fleeting flash of something akin to the last debris of hope appeared when they registered who was greeting them. Somehow, the tension that had filled the air ebbed away the further into the crowd that he went. They even gladly parted for him like the Red Sea for Moses, looking at him as though he would somehow ensure the return of their brothers and sisters and wives and husbands and sons and daughters and lovers and fiancés. They made a clear path to him to the one head of red hair in the sea of browns and almost grays.

Uzumaki Mito stood regally facing the way that the troops had left, dressed hastily yet impeccably in her white kimono robes but her hair was not in its two buns. Instead, it was loose and reached the small of her back, the red silky tresses blowing in the early morning wind. Itachi definitely missed his Akatsuki cloak in this chill but he didn't let it settle in like it would have had he still been sick. He could now afford to spend that tiny amount of chakra to let it course through his body and act as an internal furnace, keeping him from getting cold as he came to stand next to the beautiful woman. Her pose was rigid despite looking calm and collected. One might not see it but her eyes and mouth were bent just the tiniest bit downwards in an unhappy frown, betraying her attempts to remain stoic like all ninja should. She was obviously worried. She just hid it better than most.

"Mito-san, I would wish you a good morning but it is obvious that it is not so." He said by way of greeting, nodding his head in her direction before looking in front of them. The Senju shinobi were already gone but Itachi could still faintly sense them. It would be for maybe only another two to three hundred meters before they escaped his current range due to the seal suppressing his chakra and it would be another mile or so before they escaped his normal range, but most Uzumaki had naturally heightened senses due to their larger chakra reserves. Mito would probably still sense them for another five to six miles before they exited her sensory range. He had no doubt she will stand here until they do.

"Itachi," she appeared to almost add a suffix before remembering he would prefer not to be addressed with them so she just nodded a second too late but Itachi didn't call her out on it. This had to be a great deal of stress for her. That was her soon to be husband, her brother-in-law and a friend Itachi had observed she was very close to. There was no doubt in his mind that she was stressed. "I am sorry if the noise has interrupted your sleep." She said politely and Itachi waved her off.

"It is not your or their's fault." He told her gently, still not looking at her. "Are they going out to war?" The answer was obvious but Mito still replied.

"Yes. An Uchiha platoon had been spotted not that far from our borders by a scout and Butsuma-sama ordered they set out immediately." The redhead still didn't look away from the path and the rest of the gathered Senju still haven't left. They had drawn back to give the two of them some privacy to talk but they still stayed, looking down the road from which their dear people would return alive, injured or dead.

"War is a stupid and terrible thing." He told her after a long bout of silence and she in her surprise almost took her eyes off of the road. Instead, she just turned her head a bit to the side to show she was listening. "It destroys landscapes, disrupts nature and its creatures, causes nothing but death and grief in the survivors and it cannot be stopped because people are under the illusion that it is an endless circle, a cycle that keeps on repeating and repeating itself, over and over again."

"And it is not?" The kunoichi asked curiously.

"War is war. It was always war and it will always be war, no matter the era or the reasons behind it or the people who are in it." The Uchiha stated, poise calm and collected, as though he were talking of the most normal thing in the world and not about the one thing all people feared and hated above all else, no matter what they said or thought. "However, it is not war that is the most dangerous thing. It is the illusion that it creates. It makes people think that their actions are justified, that their ways are right and that the other side is wrong. War is used as an excuse for cruelty and inhumane actions, for mindless slaughter and deaths of innocents. It gives people an excuse to kill and destroy and they are under the illusion that it was for a greater cause, that it was for _peace_. But peace cannot be built on blood soaked ground, no matter what people try to convince themselves. The illusion war brings is more dangerous than the war itself because people think they can't end the cycle so they don't even try. They think everything is acceptable as long as they have done it during a war. That illusion could bring about genocide and an apocalypse and we humans would not even be aware of it. We would happily live in that illusion until there is no one else left and the illusion cannot be kept up. The few survivors that may remain would take their own lives once they realized just what a disgusting 'peace' they have created. For it is not peace when the nightmares of the past, of all of that blood on your hands, still haunt you, both during the day and at night. That is not peace." He told her firmly, well aware that all those still there had come closer and were listening with rapt attention. "That is _torture_."

"It is," he heard an old woman's voice whisper in a devastated way and he closed his eyes, not wanting to take in the misery that is no doubt on the faces of his audience. He did not want to see the same face he had made when he had finished his last mission as an ANBU, when he was allowed to break down, his clan gone, his family dead, his best friend a sacrificial lamb for peace and his little brother hating him from the very depth of his soul.

"It is." Mito echoed, eyes far away and unfocused. "But what _is_ peace?" The question was desperate, despaired and none of the Senju were pretending to not be listening anymore. They wanted to know what peace is, too. They _desperately_ needed to know it, to experience it, even if only just for a second, even if only second hand, hearing it from the lips of a stranger.

"A goal." He answered. "An ideal. Something we must never let go of. Something we must work hard for even when it is within reach, for it can so easily fall through our fingers like sand or water. It is a state of harmony and happiness, where pain and suffering and sadness are so infrequent and foreign that even shinobi cry when they strike. Conflict is at a minimum, just petty arguments without the need to rise to arms over every disagreement. It is a time where old, wrinkled faces look at you with a smile, laugh lines instead of looks of despair and sadness. It is a time when tears are reserved for happy events. It is a time when you can grow old together with your loved ones. It is a time when you can watch your children and siblings and grandchildren grow up without fearing that they will never learn anything other than how to hold a blade and how to stick it into an enemy's gut. It is a time when death means old age and accidents or natural catastrophes. It is a time when three coffins is considered a massive funeral. It is a time when the death of a small family is considered a massacre. It is a time when droughts and floods are a tragedy. It is a time when suspicion is when you are unsure if a child has playfully swiped an apple from your stand when you turned around. It is a time when your biggest worry is whether it will rain or not. It is a time when important people feel safe to travel with only one fully trained ninja. It is a time when you drink sake with those you consider an enemy. It is a time when your life is almost completely carefree. It is a time when being late means only a reprimand and not some catastrophic consequences that will haunt you for the rest of your life. It is a time when the only horror in horror stories are fictional being and people and events. It is a time when you can slow down and relax, when you can enjoy life and all that it gives you. It is a time when you know you can sleep easy at night. _That_ ," he finished. "Is peace."

"Sounds beautiful, Itachi." The Uzumaki finally turned to face him, tears in her eyes but a new light that made them twinkle. Her lips were turned upwards, Itachi noted happily. Good. She looked much prettier like this.

"It is." He told her before looking back out at the forest road the Senju soldiers had taken. "It will be." He assured her, the other Senju and himself. For peace has always been his dream, his goal, an end to all this meaningless conflict that only tore families apart. He just wanted it to end. He just wanted that _peace_ that he described to come to pass already. Peace. It is a beautiful word with a beautiful meaning. Peace would be beautiful. "It will be."

00000

They stayed standing there until the rest of the encampment started waking up, none of them saying another word and basking in the image Itachi had painted. Peace, what a lovely dream! Itachi was content in having implanted such a word into their minds, the images, the _possibilities_ ... But he knew these people were still far from reaching their goal. Peace was so abstract for them now, a fantasy, a dream, a _story_ some stranger just told them. They will not even spread that story for quite some time, selfishly holding onto the contentedness it held, the glimpse of what real peace was. Only when they were ready to spread the story will it take root as an _idea_ , as something _achievable_ , as something they ought to work for and fight for. It will take time. As it should. Peace must be made right in order to last.

One step at a time. There's no need to rush.

Still, as the group dispersed, Itachi saw a new sort of respect and something akin to realization in the eyes of the departing Senju. They had come to realize that there was more to Itachi than they had first thought. To them, he had just been that calm presence that had brought a little happiness and contentedness in their lives with his kind words and gentle smiles. In his speech today, they had glimpsed his wisdom and its painful origins. The respect they held for him now could npt have been gained by any amount of scars on his body. They knew he had fought for peace and he had made it obvious that he had _known_ that peace, even if for a short amount of time. His explanation of war and its illusions will stick with them for the rest of their days, he knew. Never again will they look at a blade the same way. Never will a battlefield be only what it first appeared to be. Ever will a funeral hold the same emotions. Itachi had changed that and he had changed their perspective of himself as well. Boy they might still call him but they now saw a wise man in him as well. Boy he will stay but his wisdom will never be overlooked, his opinion respected and his words always heard and remembered.

And _that_ was their first step towards peace.

They had parted the way for him and Mito as the redhead invited him over for breakfast, not taking no for an answer and he spent three hours just talking with the Uzumaki woman, asking her about her homeland and how she was adapting and being asked the same questions in turn, where he was very careful not to give up too much detail in order for her not to make assumptions. She then invited him to escort her on a walk through the village and back to the hospital, as she served as one of the healers there, too. She then insisted on checking him over and gave him a clean bill of health but still insisted that he must rest and allow his body to recover further. She took off his seal to check on his chakra levels - here, Itachi for a split second feared she would somehow realize he had accidentally drawn on his chakra this morning - murmuring in a surprised tone that his chakra levels seemed to be rising. Itachi theorized it being due to there finally being no illness to sap away at his strength - never once mentioning that he had stayed alive only through constantly feeding every cell in his body with steady amounts of chakra for two years in order to keep them working semi-normally - and she agreed before reapplying the suppression seal again, apologizing when Itachi winced as his chakra flow was once again limited to a minimum.

She then let him leave, as she had other patients to attend to and Itachi wished her a good day before exiting the hospital. It was already noon and the weather was unbearably hot, making the streets of the Senju encampment empty as its residents hid in their homes or the shadows of buildings and trees. The Uchiha took this chance of there being no children waiting for him and no Nidame following him to go into the woods, only he didn't go in the direction in which he always did. He didn't feel like solving that mystery today.

Today, he felt like going down to the Naka river.

All this talk of war and illusions and peace had brought up the always raw memories of Shisui's death and sacrifice that will forever go unknown because of Danzo and his paranoia regarding the Uchihas, even the two that have sworn to help stop the coup d'tat. The old man's stupidity astound him. Shisui was supposed to use Kotoamatsukami on Fugaku _that night_ and Danzo decided to go and attack him. Of course, Danzo might have done it just for the sake of pushing Itachi into a corner so he could condition him into murdering his entire clan for the sake of the village. Itachi was still not entirely clear on that old coot.

Still, Shisui's death was something that haunted Itachi for years after it happened. He could not forget his last words and his dying request. He had failed to protect the Uchiha and he might now fail to protect Konoha, too. A war was about to start in his time and he was stuck here, before the village was even founded.

 _'But there must be some reason why I ended up here of all times and places,'_ the genius pondered as he let his feet take him towards the Naka river. It was the place it all began, both for him and for the founders of Konoha. It is on the Naka river he had ran when he went to see the Third Great War on his father's order. It was on the Naka that Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara built their friendship and dreams. It was on the Naka Itachi decided what a shinobi is. It was on the riverbed of the Naka river that Konoha was built under the supervision of Hashirama and Madara. It was on the Naka that Shisui committed suicide for Konoha. It was on the Naka that the two greatest shinobi started their last fight. It was on the Naka Itachi gained the power that made him feared all over the shinobi world, even by the Kages themselves.

And it was where Itachi was going now.

 _'Why here? Why not with the Uchiha?'_ He wondered, calmly walking through the woods. _'Why while both Uchiha Tajima and Senju Butsuma are still leaders of their clans? Why not later? Why not_ earlier _? Think, Itachi, think.'_ He ordered himself, trying to recall when he knew of the warring and founding eras. He had been all but a history geek when he was younger. People teased him for being stuck in the past, never realizing that was the best way to actually learn about the future. If you know the mistakes once made, then you know not to repeat them in the future. The past existed for humans to learn from it and to become better. So blinded by the so called future they all planned for, people have forgotten that one important fact. But not Itachi. He had sought out the words of the wise and the past of the nations, the villages, the shinobi and the civilians, doing his best to understand mankind as a whole. It's another thing that helped with his genjutsu. Its what made his illusions so dangerous.

He just knew what buttons to press and which to let up.

 _'The fact that I ended up here in the first place is very suspicious.'_ He mused, less than a mile away from his destination already. He had not even realized he had took to the trees until that moment, when the path became somewhat familiar. It was more the smell and the terrain than the scenery, as this was supposed to be the streets of Konoha, not a forest. But Itachi still knew his way around. This was where his village will one day be. It almost felt like home already.

 _'My Tsukuyomi had never before interacted with another jutsu, especially not like this, and Kakashi-san had tried taking me out with the Chidori before. And it couldn't be because it was another Uchiha using the jutsu, either, since Sasuke had attacked me with lightning before, too and nothing had happened.'_ He continued musing, slowing down when the river was in hearing range of his shinobi-sensitive ears. That meant he still had about a hundred meters to go. _'It's not due to the Cursed Seal, either, or Orochimaru's own powers. And it's not the location, since I ended on the entirely opposite side of the forest here.'_

But first, what could have possibly decided where and when he was would be a good idea to deposit him to? _'It can't be a coincidence. I don't believe in those. This was by design. Which means a higher involvement. Could that strange thing that keeps following me around have something to do with it?'_ It was plausible. Itachi had never felt anything like it before and it definitely kept following him around for some purpose. He wondered why it had not come after him when he left this way. The Naka perfectly separated the two clans' territories, meaning it was quite a ways away from the Senju Compound and its residents. Mito would be too focused on her task as a healer to pay much attention to where Itachi's chakra signature wanders off for an hour or so. Itachi had even left his crow back in the settlement so he would know when he was being searched for and he could just turn around and go back.

Itachi's thoughts were interrupted by a shout of a young and somewhat familiar voice yelling:"Katon: Gokakyo no Jutsu" and a rise in chakra when he got near enough to the river to see its banks. There stood a boy of maybe six or seven years of age, messy dark curls on his head, pale skin and dark clothes in a fashion that Itachi instantly recognized, despite not wearing anything similar to it for eight years. The fireball the little one wanted to make ended up being just a lot of smoke and a tiny lick of flame that nearly burn the boy's shirt off of his body and the boy grabbed his hair and tugged in frustration, making the already unruly curls even more so.

The child stomped their feet as Itachi, as if in a trance, stuck down memory lane, stepped out of the forest and started walking towards the boy, just as he turned around to pout towards the forest, freezing when he spotted Itachi. The elder Uchiha was in the same state, his mind going numb at the face he saw before him and he had no brain-to-mouth filter in that second. Who could, when a childish version of their best friend stood before them?

''Shisui?''


	9. Chapter 9

**Konoha's Weasel Prince**

 **Summary: Itachi never got to use his Susanoo in his fight with Sasuke. As soon as the Kirin hit, he was sent back through time to the founder's era and it was up to him to ensure a safer and surer future for Konoha and the world at large. KisaIta TobiMada HashiMito others mentioned**

It was not Shisui, Itachi realized as soon as his brain started functioning properly again. Yes, this boy looked a lot like Shisui had when he had first met his best friend during his pre-Academy days, when they had still only been cousins of a large clan that occasionally crossed paths in the streets of their Compound before they became friends and each other's confidant. This boy, despite being so young, had a longer face than Shisui's own rounded face even when he was thirteen years old. He was a bit shorter than Shisui had been at that age, too, Itachi realized. But he had a slightly broader frame than his deceased best friend had had. This boy also lacked Shisui's thick eyelashes that Shisui had inherited from his mother's side of the family. But the skin tone, the messy hair, most of the face's features ... It was just like Shisui's.

''Wha-!? Who are you?! Are you trying to sneak up on me?'' The child demanded, pointing his pointer finger at Itachi accusingly like any child would, Uchiha or not. And Kami-sama, his voice was almost a copy of a younger Shisui's. Itachi wanted to just close his eyes and pretend it was his best friend, that most of their lives had never happened and they were still kids who shared a dream of stopping all conflicts and wars, that he was in the Academy with Shisui training him on the side, that the Uchiha weren't planning on betraying the village they had sworn to protect. He wanted to pretend everything was okay ... But he could not for he had never deluded himself, had never allowed himself to indulge in illusions before and he won't, _can't_ start now.

So he met the black eyes of the boy and put on a small smile while inside he felt like crying, for this boy was _so much like Shisui_ but _not_. Seeing him felt like divine punishment. ''I am sorry if I have startled you, but I was just passing by when I heard yelling. I feared someone was in trouble and so I came to check it out.''

''Oh,'' the boy said, lowering his hand only for it to go back up, behind his head where he rubbed it in an embarrassed manner that messed up is hair even more. Despite the heir being far curlier than Shisui's had been, Itachi refrained from wincing as another searing pain assaulted his heart at the familiar gesture. ''Sorry for shouting then, mister.'' He brightened up and Itachi nearly cried upon seeing his smile. ''I'm Uchiha Kagamai-'' He cut himself off with a gasp, hands flying to his mouth and eyes widening. ''Damn it, I shouldn't have told you my family name!''

''Itachi.'' The older (secret) Uchiha replied with an amused smile, extending a hand for the boy to shake. Ah, the resemblances now made sense. Uchiha Kagami, Shisui's grandfather. The man was Sandaime's, Danzo's, Koharu's and Homura's generation but had died before Itachi was born. Impressively enough, he had died in the line of duty, despite how old he was. He had been one of the Uchiha Clan's best ninja and Shisui had loved him dearly despite not having a single clear memory of him. Itachi felt honored and humbled to be in the presence of the man that will one day be the father of the father of his most treasured friend. He also felt a swell of protectiveness, finally realizing just in what sort of situation he was, how fragile this balance of time was.

If something went wrong in this time, his time will be changed forever. Shisui might never be born and Itachi could not imagine what his life would have been like without his best friend to support him through it. A part of Shisui will forever be with Itachi as Shisui's eye still looked over Itachi, still watched his back. It still guided him through this world, when he was blind and vulnerable. It still protected him through that overprotective crow of his. That was the only thing Shisui and Kuro Onyx had ever agreed on, protecting Itachi. It's what made them compatible for Shisui's eye to be transplanted into the bird despite the strain on the animal's chakra it should have made.

''Hey, I gave you my family name! I told you from what clan I am! It's not fair that you don't give me yours!'' The boy pouted, braking Itaci's train of thoughts and bringing his attention back to his unexpected companion. He felt his mouth twitching up in a smile despite himself.

''Itachi of no clan, I am afraid.''

Kagami gasped, a worried look settling over his face, a guilty glint in his eyes. ''I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories for you, Itachi-nii-san.''

''Nii-san?'' The weasel arched a perfect black eyebrow and watched in interest as Kagami turned a lovely shade of red.

''I-if you don't mind, that is?'' The little Uchiha mumbled, kicking around the rocks at his feet. Itachi couldn't repress his smile anymore and he walked over to his friend's grandfather, messing up his hair even more.

''Not at all, Kagami-kun.'' The boy beamed up at him, obviously happy to have made a friend. ''What are you even doing out here all alone?'' The older asked, looking around the banks of the river and not allowing the memories to drag him down. Now was not the time. ''Wouldn't you rather play with your friends back in your clan's lands?''

He regretted his words when Kagami flinched, wondering what he had said wrong. He didn't have to wonder for long. ''I don't have any friends. They all say I'm weird. That I don't act like a proper Uchiha because I smile openly.'' A sad look settled over the boy's features before he smothered them with a not-really-all-that-cheerful look. There was still a lingering sadness in his eyes. ''And I'm out here to train!'' He said, puffing up his chest. ''I need to get stronger so they will acknowledge my existence and not make fun of me for smiling so often.''

Itachi felt a new level of disgust towards his clan. Yes, he will always love them, no matter what they would have done in his time and he will always mourn their end, but judging a child just because he was acting like a child and being happy? Ridiculing him _for_ being happy? He felt nothing but disgust and rage. But unlike little Kagami, Itachi had perfected hiding his emotions so his little companion had no idea what he was feeling. Which was good. He would rather not scare off his new little friend.

''That's very admirable, Kagami-kun.'' _'And very sad,'_ he didn't say but thought anyway. ''But you shouldn't feel like you have to prove yourself to your family just so they would acknowledge you. Find a friend, even just one, who will like you how you are and you will be a lot happier and more at peace with yourself, no matter what others say.''

Kagami blinked up at him, almost in confusion. ''But I _am_ a bit weak.'' He protested self-consciously. ''I can't even do the most basic of katon jutsus and my clan _excels_ at them. If I can't do the Katon: Gokakyo no Jutsu, then I can't really call myself an Uchiha. It's a rite of passage, a coming of age.''

''Well, what seems to be the problem?'' Itachi asked, trying to understand how someone who's struggling might feel and think like Shisui had once told him to. It had been a bit hard at the beginning,since Itachi had never struggled with anything in his life. Even his Mangekyo techniques came along naturally. He had seen the Katon: Gokakyo no Jutsu preformed once before he could do it perfectly himself.

''I don't really know. I push a lot of chakra into it, so I know that it's not because a lack of chakra in the jutsu.''

''Too much is also bad.'' Itachi told him before he could go on. ''You have to have some measure of control of how much chakra you use. That jutsu uses more chakra than something as simple as a Bunshin or a replacement technique but it doesn't use all that much chakra either.''

''But how will I know what amount is right?'' Kagami asked, looking up at Itachi with a face Itachi knew all too well. It was a face Sasuke had made almost every day of their childhood, wanting Itachi to train him and teach him new things. Itachi briefly wondered if there had ever been a time he had made such a face, too, when he was younger. He really wouldn't know.

''Are you sure you did the right hand signs first?''

Without being prompted to, Kagami put his hands together and started making hand seals in the sequence of Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse and Tiger. Itachi sensed the rise in chakra but arched an eyebrow when he realized it was lagging behind. At the beginning, the molding of chakra was too low for the needed amount to be finished by the end. The fire simply didn't have the time to build up.

''Maybe you should try with Tiger, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse and Tiger.'' Itachi suggested, making the hand seals a lot slower than he usually would so Kagami could see the sequence before turning towards the water, bringing up a hand and easily breathing a large fireball across the water of the river, lighting up the riverside and the surrounding forest. When he let the technique fade, he winced as the backlash of the seal hit him, causing yet another headache and an ache in his throat and stomach, where he had been molding the chakra. It took him a moment before he could turn back to his younger companion without showing his discomfort. He really hated that suppression seal. ''Why don't you try?''

Kagami, eyes lit up with awe, nodded frantically, trying to rush through the hand signs but Itachi put his hand over the boys hands before he could finish the third sign. Confused dark eyes looked up at him and Itachi shook his head, sitting down on the rock covered ground and gesturing for the boy to do so, too. Kagami complied but retained that look of confusion on his face.

''Don't rush through the signs until you are certain that you can do them right and that the molding of your chakra can follow your speed.'' Itachi admonished gently, bopping his nose and chuckling at the pout he received. He took Kagami's smaller hands into his own and brought them together, guiding his fingers properly into the first sign. ''When the technique becomes familiar, you can even use less hand signs, but before that you need to learn the technique so you can do it in your sleep.'' He let go of Kagami's hands and placed his hand in the second hand seal, waiting for Kagami to properly imitate it. The little one's face was so determined that Itachi couldn't help but smile. Together, they arranged their hands into the third hand seal. Itachi didn't use his chakra but he could feel the rise in Kagami's and it felt right. The pace of the molding and turning of chakra was correct. He made the fourth and Kagami followed. ''Before you breathe out the fireball, hold in the chakra for a moment, coat your throat, mouth and lips with chakra to prevent any possible burns. Whoever said your own chakra can't burn you is an idiot.'' The fifth hand seal was made at the exact same time and Itachi gestured with his head for Kagami to turn towards the river as they made the last hand seal together. ''Try it.''

Kagami took his advice and took a moment to hold his chakra and to take a deep breathe as he coated the suggested areas with chakra to protect himself. When he finally breathed out the fireball, it wasn't nearly as large as Itachi's first attempt had been but Kagami was not legendary for his chakra control while Itachi's had been feared since he joined the ANBU. Still, the technique was successful and all that was left is to practice it till Kagami could really do it in his sleep.

''All right! I did it!'' The younger Uchiha cheered, doing a little happy dance that throughly amused his older companion. He stopped suddenly, a little frown on his face. ''But it wasn't that great of a fireball as it should have been.'' He pouted, crossing his arms and looking away. Itachi chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair from his still seated position.

''You did well.'' He told the boy with a smile. ''Not many manage to learn it as quickly as you did. Now all you have to do is practice and it will become bigger as you get used to putting more chakra into it.''

''How long did it take you to master it?'' Kagami asked and Itachi stopped for a moment. He remembered how his achievements had influenced Sasuke's self esteem when they were younger and he knew that telling Kagami he did it almost perfectly the first time he tried wouldn't really help. So one white lie won't hurt, right? Now, how long had it taken Sasuke, again?

''About a week, but I was eight years old.'' Well, it would have been true had he been Sasuke. In truth, he had been five still, close to six, and he had mastered it the first time his Chichiue had shown it to him since his chakra had been far more refined than Sasuke's or how Kagami's felt now. ''How old are you?''

''Six and five months.'' Kagami answered proudly, puffing up his chest and Itachi chuckled.

''Then you will manage in no time, with how skilled you already are.'' The younger blushed under his praise and went to say something else but was cut off when a messenger falcon flew overhead and Kagami cursed softly.

''Damn. It would seem that I have to hurry home before the others get back and someone notices I'm not around.'' Kagami dusted himself off and moved to cross the river but stopped when he remembered he hadn't been alone and he turned to face Itachi again. ''Will I ever see you again, Itachi-nii-san?''

Itachi had to pause to think on that one. He had no plans on staying longer than the month Hashirama-san had conditioned him with, but let's be realistic. He still has no idea how he ended up here in the first place and he didn't know how he will return home, either. Still, even if he were to end up living the rest of his life here, he knew he couldn't stay with the Senju. Sooner or later his identity will be revealed and there was no way the Senju would ever accept an Uchiha with them until Konoha was built. He'd no doubt be chased away - since there was no way he was letting anyone other than Sasuke to kill him off.

But even if he stayed and if he survived, which he planned on doing, there was no guarantee he will meet young Kagami ever again and he had already made Sasuke so many promises in their life that he had not been able to keep, along with the promises he had made Fugaku and Shisui that he was not sure he had kept, that he didn't want to make a promise he will end up breaking to this boy, too. He had never gotten around to training Sasuke the way the boy had wanted to. He had not manged to protect the Uchiha and Konoha was in danger, despite his best efforts. He had not even managed to properly take care of Sasuke. He will not make Kagami a promise he will not end up being able to keep.

''I am not sure.'' He admitted and Kagami's shoulder dropped a little.

''Well, I'll continue coming here occasionally for training. If you're ever passing by, feel free to come here.'' A smile spread across his lips. ''It was really an honor and a pleasure to meet you, Itachi-nii-san. I sincerely hope we meet again.''

Itachi smiled back at the boy and nodded his head before disappearing from his eyes by teleporting away with the Shunshin no Jutsu, startling the boy. He hid behind a tree and watched how Kagami looked around a bit, excited awe on his face before he remembered he was supposed to be rushing home and, with one last lingering look to where Itachi had been, he took off across the river, walking on the surface a little shakily with his feet sinking in a few inches but still managing to cross. When the boy felt about a hundred meters away, Itachi used Shunshin again to get closer to the Senju encampment, not even wincing under the tiny backlash from the suppression seal. He sped along the forest towards the hideout, knowing he had to reach it before the troops or else he would be in trouble.

Still, it would be worth it for meeting Uchiha Kagami, Itachi thought with a small smile.

The day had turned out far cheerier than the morning had suggested it to be.


	10. Chapter 10

**Konoha's Weasel Prince**

 **Summary: Itachi never got to use his Susanoo in his fight with Sasuke. As soon as the Kirin hit, he was sent back through time to the founder's era and it was up to him to ensure a safer and surer future for Konoha and the world at large. KisaIta TobiMada HashiMito others mentioned**

Tobirama knew he had been lucky. He was extremely lucky to be alive right now and it was all thanks to his overbearing, overprotective older brother that he was still breathing. Yes, he owed Hashirama but that didn't mean he didn't want to strangle the brunet right about now.

For you see, Senju Tobirama was bored. Bored bored bored and extremely, overwhelmingly bored. It was mind-numbing. Tobirama honestly almost wanted for Izuna to have managed to kill him out on the battlefield if it would have spared him this torture. It would have been less painful than this boredom. Of that much, the albino genius was sure. At least he'd be dead then and dead men could not get bored. Especially as much as he was.

And it was all Hashirama's fault.

Yes, the older Senju brother had saved his life but it was his fault that Tobirama even got hurt. Mostly, anyway. Sure, a part of the fault must fall on his own shoulders for allowing himself to fall out of guard like that but it was still mostly Hashirama's fault for saying such things in the middle of the battlefield. Really, Hashirama suggesting for Madara to meet Itachi had been more startling than anything else his idiot of an older brother had managed to pull in their entire lives and that was saying something. The second he had heard his brother saying those words, Tobirama had lost momentary focus and Izuna, the sneaky but smart little bastard that he was, had taken his chance like any other shinobi would and had struck him in the thigh.

What made things worse is that he had manged to cut a major blood vessel so had Hashirama not been there to react as quickly as he did, slinging him over his shoulders and calling a retreat before teleporting two miles away from the battlefield and immediately started treating his leg, Tobirama would have bled to death. There had been blood everywhere and his favorite battle pants were ruined. And, to top it all off, not only was he humiliated by such a stupid injury and being berated by his father in front of all of their fellow surviving Senju, but Hashirama had also deemed his injury to serious to let him leave the hospital once they came back. Now, two days later, he was still stuck here with nothing to do but to watch the happenings outside of his window and wonder if he would get punished for murdering Hashirama for putting him through this torture.

He was not even allowed to work on anything! He wasn't allowed to do his duties as the third in command in the Senju Clan, he wans't allowed to work on all the countless ideas he had for his new jutsus, he wasn't allowed to even read since Hashirama deemed his favored reading material not at all meant for relaxing but rather more stressing as most of it is only on jutsu and sealing. Could he really help it that those were his main interests these days? No, of course not. Did Hashirama understand that? Nope, not at all.

Still, the younger Senju _could_ understand where Hashirama was coming from on this one. He wasn't nearly as good of a healer as his brother but Tobirama knew just as much as him about the human body and Tobirama knew that he had been in a very dangerous state due to his injury. To cut a major blood vessel ... It is usually a death sentence, but, once again, Hashirama - and later with a shocked Mito's help - had defied the Shinigami its prey, wringing another soul from its grasp. His status had been even shakier than Itachi's, but with a little donated Uzumaki blood, he had been perfectly fine just a couple of hours later. Still, that didn't mean the wound couldn't reopen, so Hashirama insisted on Tobirama staying bedridden for a while. That, he can understand. Taking away work, he could understand as well. Stress would not help him at the moment. His jutsu work and development? Sure, surging chakra through his body with a healing wound is also a big risk since the chakra rush might grate on the healing wound and just aggravate it from the inside.

But taking away what he considered light reading? That was just cruel.

And so, Tobirama's only remaining forms of entertainment was looking out of the window or receiving a couple of visitors every day. But since he wasn't really all that close with the rest of his clansmen, those visitors were usually Toka, Hashirama and Mito and, occasionally although he would rather for the man not to come at all, Butsuma. His father would come at the oddest of hours and spent twenty minutes ranting at him for letting an _Uchiha_ injure him, calling him useless and saying how Hashirama would never allow for such a grave injury to befall him. Tobirama always had to hold his tongue less he tell their father that Hashirama's opponent actually had very little killing intent towards him while Izuna seemed to hate Tobirama's guts and nothing would make the younger Uchiha brother happier than to erase Tobirama's existence off of the face of the planet. That would just end up with more scolding to him and Butsuma either trying to order Hashirama to kill Madara - a hard enough task on a daily basis let alone under such pressure - or misguidedly tell him to fight another Uchiha in their clashes. If anyone else other than Hashirama were to fight Madara, all that would survive of that poor, unfortunate platoon would be Hashirama, Tobirama if he were present and the ashes of their clansmen. So he just let his father get over and done with his rant before the man left and Tobirama was alone and bored again.

Seriously, boredom was going to get to him sooner than the wound would have had he been allowed to work or train.

Just as he was about to resign himself to yet another day of unbearable boredom - there was a big clan meeting today so Hashirama couldn't come to visit him, Toka had been sent on a mission and there had been another clash with the Uchihas last night so Mito was busy with the injured and the streets were empty since it was raining outside so he couldn't even entertain himself by watching others and there was only so much time one could spend in their thoughts before they went crazy - when there was a knock on his door. Eager for something to distract him from this hell, Tobirama called out for whoever it was to come in (he was also not allowed to extend his senses, since that too required spending and spreading out his chakra) and was surprised when an ash black head popped into his hospital room before the rest of the owner of said head stepped in.

"What are you doing here?" The surprised Senju asked of none other than their guest, Itachi. The black haired man arched an eyebrow.

"I came to see you. I heard you were injured."

Tobirama snorted but didn't tell the boy to leave. He _was_ bored, you know. Besides, he kind of wondered what the dark haired man had been up to. He had been stuck here for two and a half days and he had no idea where Itachi was going or how he was spending his time since his window wasn't facing Itachi's little cabin and he wasn't allowed to extend his senses beyond this room. "A lucky shot on Izuna's side."

"Izuna?" The other inquired as he approached the bedridden Senju's side.

"Uchiha Izuna, my rival since we were kids, second only to his older brother in skill." The albino replied, watching in interest as Itachi sat down into the chair that Hashirama had brought in for visitors to make themselves comfortable while they kept the patients company. So far only Butsuma had sat there. "We are usually very much equal in strength and skill and only the day's moods or previous injuries can affect the balance of power between us."

"Ah. So was it one of those days where this Uchiha Izuna-san tips the scale?"

"Not at all." Tobirama replied, not daring to meet the foreigner's eyes. It was very embarrassing how he had lost that damned fight. A ninja shouldn't lose focus, shouldn't be swayed by any emotion, even if it is shock or surprise. He didn't need his father to tell him he should be ashamed of himself. He was perfectly aware on his own, thanks. And he definitely didn't need to discuss this with _Itachi_ of all people. Out of the entirety of the Senju Clan, he had spoken with the weasel the least, mostly because he spent almost all of Itachi's stay so far to stalk the younger man.

"Then what happened?" The confused Itachi question and Tobirama looked over to glare at him and tell him to stop antagonizing him, only to find not a trace of mockery in Itachi's black eyes. He actually took in the man's appearance and realized Toka and Mito must have taken him to a tailor since he was no longer dressed in those near black clothes in which they found him. Rather, Itachi was now wearing a white kimono shirt with black lining, black pants and a red sash around his narrow waist. He had also been gifted a new hair tie, as red as the sash around his waist. He still had his sandals, that strange red ring and the necklace he always wore but at least his creepy crow wasn't around. The younger man, dressed in these new clothes, somehow looked even younger than usual. Tobirama knew it was going to be even harder not to actually call Itachi 'kid' out loud and not just in his head. He looked genuinely curious and, if Tobirama was not mistaken, slightly concerned.

The albino sighed and just decided to tell him. He suddenly felt the need to tell _someone_ what had happened. People had just assumed he had lost a grip on his sword or that he had slipped due to wet ground or something. He hadn't told anyone what had actually caused the injury. "While I was fighting Izuna near Anija and Uchiha Madara, Anija said something that ... really surprised me. I had turned my head to ask him if he was serious instinctively, only to end up with a sword in my thigh. For such carelessness, maybe I do deserve the injury."

"Of course you don't." The ponytail wearing man said with an honest to god snort, something Tobirama had never seen Itachi do in the almost three weeks that he knew him. The younger was polite to a fault, no matter what someone said or did. "You're not a machine. You are not a god. You are human and humans are not meant to be perfect, no matter what people like to think. Everyone is allowed a moment of weakness. That does not mean you are weak. You are weak only when you cannot get back up when you fall down. That's the only time you are a coward, too, when you would rather give up than try again. Or when you'd rather run away from a problem instead of facing it. Or when you won't even admit to having a problem in the first place. All of that is being weak and cowardly. Making a mistake certainly is _not_."

''You don't really talk like someone your age usually would.'' Tobirama said after a moment of silence, earning another snort from his companion.

''Yes, I get that a lot.'' Itachi said before reaching down beside his feet, startling Tobirama when he brought up a bag with a board sticking out. He had not even registered that the other had brought in anything with him and yet here it was. Before he could question Itachi, the black eyed man had already opened the board to reveal Shogi pieces of all things. He looked up to meet his visitor's eyes and saw a challenging smirk curving Itachi's lips. ''Now, what say you to a game of Shogi? Ready to lose?''

Tobirama narrowed his red eyes, glaring at Itachi and the implication that he would lose. ''Arrogant much, Itachi?''

''I've never been arrogant in my life.'' The weasel replied, smirk only getting smugger. ''I have been playing since I have turned six and have never lost.''

''You've never played against me.'' The albino confidently declared, shifting a little on the bed so they can lay the board there comfortably and Itachi immediately gave him his pieces. As soon as all twenty of their pieces were in place, Itachi reached back into his bag and pulled out all sorts of sweets, fruits and some salty treats he had obviously bought before coming here. He even pulled out a big bottle of water and two cups that would usually be used to serve tea. ''What's all of this?''

''Glucose is the food for the brain and believe me,'' the raven said confidently as he set everything up so it was within easy reach of them both. ''We will need it.''

''You honestly thing we are going to be at this for hours?'' Tobirama asked with an arched eybrow. He got one in return as his answer.

''Well, I didn't want to underestimate you, so I prepared for the possibility that you might be a bigger challenge than I expected you to be.''

Red eyes narrowed as Tobirama understood what Itachi was implying. The damn brat thought he was going to win! And not only that, but he thought Tobirama will be easy to beat! Well, that just means Tobirama will have to show him who the better strategist is! Never mind that Tobirama had never seen Itachi develop any strategy, he was the one that had been at war his whole life. That had to count for something, especially since Tobirama was the Senju's main strategist.

''You actually think you're going to win.''

''I don't _think_ it.'' Itachi replied in a drawl with a smirk. ''I _know_ it.''

''Oh, you're _on_!''

00000

''OH, COME _ON_! YOU'VE GOT TO BE CHEATING _SOMEHOW_!'' Hashirama nearly jumped out of his skin when he suddenly heard his brother's voice yell the afternoon the next day. The meeting yesterday had dragged on and on for hours until it finished near midnight, much to Hashirama's suffering. He had been unable to go and visit his little brother for an entire day and so he had arrived as quickly as his duties as the Clan Heir could allow. To hear the ever calm and collected Tobirama yelling like this ... It was a shock.

''How do you cheat at Shogi?'' Another voice, too muffled by the door for Hashirama to identify as he came to stand in front of his brother's room, said with a trace of amusement.

''That's got to be the only explanation!'' His brother exclaimed again. ''We've been playing for hours and you've lost only _twice_! Twenty games! _Twenty_!'' The brunet felt is eyes widen. _Tobirama_ lost at Shogi? _Eighteen_ times?! ''How can you hold your concentration so long?!''

''A skill acquired through eight years of necessity.'' Hashirama leaned his ear against the door, trying to hear better. Whoever his brother was playing against must be good. But who would dare challenge their best strategist in a war-modeled game? Hashirama knew Mito and even Toka had tried once and Hashirama did from time to time just so he can spend some time with his brother, but Tobirama had never lost, no matter how distracted he had been at the time.

Too curious now, Hashirama couldn't stop himself from opening the door and stepping inside, startled to see Itachi of all people sitting cross-legged at Tobirama's feet, the albino's uninjured leg bent to make space for a Shogi board that his brother was studying in an obviously futile attempt to save this game and at least stall it for another few turns. There were all sorts of things lying around the bed, from empty dango sticks to overturned tea cups and all sorts of fruit remains. Hashirama couldn't help but blink perplexedly as he watched his brother run his fingers through his pale hair, an agitated look on his face and a scowl that darkened it more than any talks about the Uchiha had ever managed.

''Brother?''

''Not now, Anija.'' Tobirama said distractedly, going through what moves he could make in his head. His scowl darkened when he saw that there was no move he could make but he still refused to give up. Itachi just lounged about and turned instead to face the newcomer.

''Hello, Hashiram-san.'' Hashirama was still too stunned by the way his brother had brushed him off to respond to the greeting. Never before, no matter how busy, had Tobirama said the words 'not now' to him before.

''H-how long have you been at this?'' The man with the longest hair finally managed to get out through his shock and Itachi cocked his head to look out of the window.

''Perhaps about twenty four hours, maybe more.'' The older Senju's jaw fell open while Tobirama's head snapped up.

''Really?'' He asked his opponent before looking out of the window himself. ''Huh. Time sure does fly by when you're having fun.''

'' _Fun_?!'' The flabbergasted Hahsirama repeated, being completely ignored by the other two. ''Shogi's not fun!''

''Yeah it is.'' The two geniuses replied at the same time, their eyes snapping to each other in startlement. They regarded each other before a smirk settled on both pairs of pale lips. A strange understanding had settled between them. Hashirama felt uneasy. That look never bode well for anyone.

''I guess I should go now.'' The weasel named man said as he stood up fluidly, as though he had not spent hours on end bent over a board game. ''I will leave this here and will bring Go pieces tomorrow. Or later today.'' The youngest man in the room shrugged and bent down to put on his sandals. ''Maybe we can even play Pai Gow or Mahjong.''

''You know Hanafuda?''

''Of course.''

''Itachi, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship.''

Hashirama shuddered at the smirk on his brother's face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Konoha's Weasel Prince**

 **Summary: Itachi never got to use his Susanoo in his fight with Sasuke. As soon as the Kirin hit, he was sent back through time to the founder's era and it was up to him to ensure a safer and surer future for Konoha and the world at large. KisaIta TobiMada HashiMito others mentioned**

''Hey, Itachi.'' Said man stopped when his name was called and turned around to see Toka walking over to him, a friendly smile on her face. The weasel returned her smile with one of his own, waiting until she caught up to him before continuing his walk. ''What, not going over to visit Tobirama and beat his sorry behind in another round of Shogi?''

''We're kind of hooked on Sugoroku now.'' The raven haired man replied and the kunoichi snorted.

"You're still whipping his ass, right?" Itachi just smirked, answering her question without saying a word. Toka chortled with laughter, being able just to imagine her younger cousin's annoyance every time he lost where he always used to win. "What's the score so far?"

"Ah, you'll have to ask Tobirama-san about that. I honestly only play for the entertainment value and company." The Uchiha replied casually. Toka snorted again.

"Yeah, Tobi's reactions always _are_ entertaining." Even after a whole week in the hospital since that day Itachi spontaneously came to visit the younger Senju, always bringing some game or the other with snacks and drinks to pass the time, Tobirama has yet to find a game in which he can completely dominate the weasel in. Itachi, of course, blamed his gamer expertise on Shisui, Kakashi and Yamato, as well as the rest of former Team Ro, since they had always insisted that he learned a few board games as it was unhealthy for a child, no matter how mature, not to play at all. Eleven year old Itachi was as such introduced to many of the games he now played with Tobirama. What his supposed gaming teachers hadn't accounted for when they started teaching him these games was that Itachi had incredible luck and an analytical mind that allowed him to quickly grasp the rules and be able to play like an expert after only one or two games. Except for Shogi, which none other than Nara Shikaku had taught him, Team Ro and his best friend were all floored when the preteen Itachi had started owning them in their own favorite games. Later, Kisame taught Itachi to play poker and came to regret it when Kakuzu started sneaking into their room to try and kidnap Itachi so he could run off to the nearest casino so Itachi could earn him some money. That didn't stop until Kakuzu's last mission and death.

"Hn." Was the noncommittal answer he gave her and his companion shook her head.

"So, you will soon be fully discharged as Hashirama's patient. In three days, if I am correct?" Itachi paused before answering, hearing a strange note in her tone and wondering what that might be about. "What do you plan on doing after you get a clean bill of health?"

"I will need to go find my partner and tell them I am still alive. They're a bit protective of me, especially ever since I got sick." Itachi honestly replied but never went into detail what that search will entail. He still hadn't managed to find a way to reverse the effect of whatever had brought him here. Activating his Sharingan and especially his Mangekyo Sharingan left him with a nasty feedback from the suppression seal each and every time and it usually had the aftereffect in the form of a killer headache, too. He hadn't had the opportunity to go into the forest, since he really was having too much fun playing all those games with the younger Senju brother. Not to mention that it had stopped raining only two days ago. It was unusual for Fire Country to have this much rain but Itachi, having lived in Amegakure for a number of years, was dealing with it far better than anyone else in the Senju hideout. "Then, I will check up on my brother and see if anyone else is aware that I am alive still. If not, I will simply travel far away, find a place to settle down and live my life in relative peace."

"Then why not just come back here?" Toka asked cautiously and Itachi looked at her, a curious brow arched. She was decidedly not looking anywhere near his direction. "You could even bring your brother and partner here. I'm sure they'd be accepted in no time if you vouch for them."

Understanding hit Itachi like a ton of bricks and a fluttering warmth filled his chest. How had he not considered this? It was only natural for people to get attached and form bonds with others they spend some significant time with. And he'd been talking almost every day with almost every Senju for the past three and a half weeks! Of course they'd get attached and the such. But he had never expected ... for them to want him to stay. He had always just considered himself to be a new, exotic thing in their compound and that people were mostly just curious about him. Yes, he considered them all close acquaintances, a select few he would even call friends like Hashirama, Tobirama, Mito, Toka and all the children (including young Kagami) that trailed after him like ducklings every time he stepped out of his cabin or returned from the forest. He's visited most of their homes, for Kami-sama-s sake! But he had still ... thought he was not important to them.

Never before had Itachi been so hesitant to do what he knew was right. After all, he couldn't stay here, in this time. He didn't belong. In fact, he should have been dead instead of chatting with these people in the past. He wasn't supposed to be here! Right?

 _'Then why_ am _I here?'_ He wondered, not for the first time since he arrived in this time and realized just where he was. He should have never ended up here. He should have either went to hell or to the afterlife. Either way, he should have been in the realm of the dead, _not_ in the past. _'I guess it is time that I finally see what that thing that usually follows me around is. I have been feeling its presence near the edges of the compound for days. It is clearly waiting for me to follow it. I guess it is time to indulge it.'_

"I am still not sure of what I will do, Toka-san. The offer is ... more than tempting." Itachi finally answered his companion in whole honesty. "Not even with my own clan and the few friends I had made have I ever felt as welcomed and wanted as I have felt here. But this is far too close to all the things I would like to avoid."

The brunette finally looked at him, a contemplative frown on her face. "You mean the war?" She asked cautiously, carefully keeping all emotion out of her voice.

"Among other things." Itachi admitted after a beat of silence. "Mostly, my old home and my younger brother. They are far too close to here for my comfort."

"Why?"

"Because my brother hates me and the people of my old home have branded me a traitor. I would rather not make trouble for you all after all that you have done for me."

"We wouldn't care!" Toka hurried to reassure him. "We wouldn't care at all! We'd stand by your side and protect and shield you as best as we can until our dying breaths!" She whirled around to face him fully, coming to a stop and bringing the Uchiha to a stop, too, by grabbing his wrists and bringing their hands together at chest level. She gave him a reassuring squeeze like a sister or a mother would and the look in her eyes was earnest. "You have brought _peace_ to this Clan, Itachi. Peace and hope for an end to all these deaths." Her face was set in a determined expression. "Happiness and laughter and contentedness flow through our streets and in our people's hearts. All because of you. Not a single person here would give you up without a fight. You can stay here, Itachi."

Itachi felt his breathing hitch and the desire to stay, even if for a little while, grew larger by the second. He had never been this appreciated before by anyone other than Shisui and Kisame. They were the only ones who had bothered to actually get to know Itachi, to truly know him. In ANBU, you are comrades but you don't talk about dreams and wishes for the future. He, Kakashi and Tenzou stuck out like a sore thumb for getting as close as they had, being cautious friends even when the masks were off and knowing some of each other's past. The Uchiha Clan had never cared for his opinions or wishes. He was an ideal to them, the closest to perfection a human could get and they were smug that he was an Uchiha. To them, to his _father_ most of all, he was nothing but a tool, a _weapon_. To the village he loved so much, he had been just another tool as well and then nothing more but a criminal and a traitor. To the Akatsuki, he had been one of their greatest assets although Pein-sama _had_ taken somewhat of a liking to him as well as Konan-san. Half the time he was on base, they had treated him as their kid despite being barely fourteen years older than him.

Shisui and Kisame were the only ones who knew the real him. Not even Sasuke, before the massacre, had seen him as anything more but an unreachable goal. Itachi had their father's attention that Sasuke had craved as a youngster and Sasuke had wanted to pull that attention to himself but never could live up to Itachi's levels and so, even before he had a real reason to, Sasuke had detested him. Here, with the Senju who hated the Uchiha most of their existence, Itachi was for the first time accepted for _who_ he was and not just his skill, intellect or origin.

Only a fool would want to leave the one place they were treated like a human and not a tool.

But Itachi had never been good at doing what he wanted and what was good for _himself_. He was, as Kisame had once told him, annoyingly selfless to maddening levels. Everything he had ever done had been for the greater good or for his brother. He hadn't even trained for himself. He had trained to become such a strong shinobi that people would not dare attack Konoha as long as he lived. He had never been selfish before. He wasn't sure he knew _how_.

"I need to think, please." He told Toka, not looking at her but rather over her shoulder. The kunoichi looked worried for a second, reluctant to let go of his hands, but she nodded and released him. Itachi bid her a farewell that he didn't even hear himself mutter before he turned towards the forest without thinking.

Before he knew it, he was no longer in the Senju encampment and was instead surrounded by the wast forests that covered almost the entirety of the Fire Country. The forest that usually gave him peace offered no such comfort. This path that he had taken day after day for two weeks before that skirmish with the Uchiha that got Tobirama hospitalized is what he had felt most comfortable with, since it was a part of Konoha's forests. ANBU took that route twice a month to check up on the ancient ruins of this very encampment and it was the closest to Konoha that Itachi could get without Tobirama getting suspicious. After all, Naka was miles away from here and Tobirama would notice, especially now that Hashirama finally allowed him to use his chakra like normal again. It was now only a matter of days before the younger Senju was released from the hospital and Itachi would no doubt get his stalker back. Perhaps now it will be more out of curiosity than suspicion. After all, Itachi had had a week and a couple of days to go wherever he wanted even if it had been raining and instead he had chosen to spend those days in Tobirama's hospital room, playing games with him for days. He had had his chance to do something dastardly and he hadn't taken it. Tobirama might actually believe him now that Itachi wasn't an enemy spy.

That didn't comfort Itachi as he walked down the by now worn forest path. This was the first dilemma Itachi had found himself facing since he was told to kill his clan. It had taken him two days to decide whether or not he will do it. He had thought about all the possible things he could do, trying to find a way to make things right without there being any bloodshed. He had know there was none even before he mulled it over but he had still wanted to believe that there _was_ a way. There hadn't been. Either way, the Uchiha Clan would have been killed and he would have had to flee the village - because let's face it, no one in Konoha had the skill required to capture or kill him, not even Kakashi-san. No one had ever seen Itachi fight at his best, without restraints or reservations. Not even his fight with Sasuke had been serious, since, after all, he had wanted Sasuke to win. No one had seen his speed or his true skill level. The Sannin were not his equal, despite what he had told Kisame once about Jiraiya. Jiraiya was skilled and more experienced but Itachi was faster and he knew all the techniques Jiraiya might use while the frog hermit had known nothing of Itachi himself.

The only thing that he had thought about doing and had truly been tempted was to just steal Sasuke away and hide for the rest of their lives. It would have spared them the pain they went through but what would have Sasuke thought of his precious Nii-san running away like that, leaving their family to their fate? It would have first and foremost broken their mother's heart. Itachi's reputation would have been possibly in worse tatters than it was now. Sasuke would have hated him for allowing their plan to be killed and he would have developed a genuine hate towards Konoha. And not only that but he would have completely broken his promise to Shisui and not out of the inability to change their clan's minds but rather because he would have left the Uchiha and Konoha to settle things themselves and _that_ would have been worse than the civil war and Amegakure between Hanzo and Pein-sama.

Not to mention that Danzo would have never given up on chasing them. Well, on chasing _Itachi_. Even to this day, Itachi knew Danzo had no interest in Sasuke beyond killing him and ending the Uchiha bloodline. It was Itachi that he wanted. Uchiha or not, Itachi was the greatest genius and asset Konoha had ever been graced with. Even without his Sharingan, he was a very powerful shinobi. Danzo had been obsessing over him since he became a genin. No, earlier. Danzo's interests in Itachi came from when he was still in the Academy. He would never let Itachi slip through his fingers just like that.

As tempting as taking Sasuke away had been, the back then still ANBU captain had known it would have only put them in more danger. Sasuke would have known of Itachi's protection and he would have refused it and ran away from it. As he had not known Itachi's so called ' _deal_ ' with Danzo kept him safe for the past eight years, even as a missing nin, he could not refuse the protection and so he was kept safe.

In the end, it had been the only option and yet it had still ruined their lives. Sasuke still had a chance to make something of his life and it will take Itachi's death for that to happen, which is why Itachi had never hesitated to encourage his brother to get stronger and kill him.

Yet they were robbed of even that by this unexpected twist of fate.

His thought process was interrupted when he sensed that _thing_ there, somewhere around him in the foliage, yet _again_. He narrowed his eyes at where he thought it to be and mentally called for Kuro Onyx. The crow immediately came down to land on his shoulder and the both of them cautiously looked around the forest. Itachi was surprised to note that he had somehow made it to the end of the path he usually took and had only noticed it now. Just how deep in thought had he been? If he hadn't noticed it when he _knew_ it was always there, just at the edges of his awareness, then he had been dangerously unguarded. Not that Kuro Onyx would have ever let anything come near him. Still, shinobi survived mostly on vigilance and Itachi had allowed himself to let his guard down. That was dangerous and unacceptable.

Still, he was now presented with a choice. He could follow this persistent thing and find out why it had been following him around for almost a month and maybe even - _possibly_ \- find out how he ended up here. Or he could ignore it, like he had been doing for the past three and a half weeks, and just return to the Senju Compound. He didn't know how far away it will lead him and there was always the possibility it was a trap.

But there was also the possibility that this thing and whatever it lead him to might finally help him understand everything or help him come to his final decision. He has to decide what to do and he has to decide it now. Tobirama will be in the hospital maybe even just for today and be left off tomorrow. He will never get such a chance again. If it were something important, the fate of the world might depend on it and Itachi couldn't let himself be the cause of any more suffering than he had already caused in his life.

So he followed it. He stepped off of the little path he had made and continued onwards into the forest, allowing his senses more than anything to lead him. He and Kuro Onyx made their way through the woods, weaving in between the trees and going left and right at seemingly random moments but Itachi kept track of where they were going so he could return and he made his way as though the path was familiar. He ignored it when a cold wind picked up. He ignored that an hour was spent just walking through the forest. He ignored even the rustling of leaves. He only focused on the thing as it lead him further and further away from the Senju Compound until it finally stopped, three hours of walking away from the encampment.

That is when it finally came into sight, right as it joined its five identical siblings surrounding a floating old man in the middle of a miniature clearing. Itachi's eyes widened as he took in the tall and pale-skinned man, deep wrinkles and a strong jawline, spiky, shoulder-length, pale brown hair, a chin-length, braided lock hanging in front of his left ear, a goatee tapered down to his waist in his old age and a pair of horn-like protrusions extending from either side of his forehead. The man was dressed in a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar, beneath which, he wore a necklace which was also made up of six black magatama. On the back of his kimono was a larger, black Rinnegan marking with a pattern of nine magatama arranged in three rows of three beneath it. If none of that didn't identify him, then the Rinnegan eyes and the Rinnegan mark on his forehead sure as hell did.

Not that Itachi needed that to recognize him. Itachi had always been a history geek, wanting to know all about Konoha's past, all the previous wars and conflicts so that he could help avoid them in the future. He had followed Konoha's history to its foundation and, upon finding it, he had followed the history of its two founding clans all the way back to their conception. In fact, Itachi had studied the history of the shinobi world all the way back to the birth of chakra in this dimension. He knew about the, so called, Usagi no Megami and about the Rinne-Sharingan.

So he most definitely knew who he was facing and he wondered if it would be okay to slap himself to check if he wasn't sleeping.

This was just so unreal.

There was simply no way the Rikudō Sennin was standing in front of him.

''Uchiha Itachi, I have been waiting.''

 _'Damn it. Can't things just for once go right in my life?'_

''We have much to discuss.''

 _'Guess not.'_


	12. Chapter 12

**Konoha's Weasel Prince**

 **Summary: Itachi never got to use his Susanoo in his fight with Sasuke. As soon as the Kirin hit, he was sent back through time to the founder's era and it was up to him to ensure a safer and surer future for Konoha and the world at large. KisaIta TobiMada HashiMito others mentioned**

''Uchiha Itachi, I have been waiting. We have much to discuss.'' Otsutsuki Hagoromo said seriously, purple Rinnegan eyes focused entirely on the descendant of Indra that he had signaled out of place in this time. Said Uchiha eyed him just as seriously, a hand reaching up towards his hitai-ate. The old man made no move to stop him and Itachi figured if he really was the Rikudo Sennin he would have no reason to. If he felt threatened, he could easily swat Itachi away like an annoying bug and be done with it. What sort of threat would Itachi be to him, who was the first to be hailed as the God of Shinobi?

So Itachi didn't feel bad about needing to free his chakra by removing the suppression seal and he felt a little better when he allowed his eyes to quickly activate, Sharingan spinning right into Mangekyo Sharingan and regarding the Otsutsuki with new eyes. What he had suspected was proven true and Itachi took a step back, torn between running away from this place and bowing to the old man in respect. Despite what his story with Sasuke might suggest about his suicidal tendencies, Itachi was far from eager to meet death. He wanted to live like anyone else, it is only that he had accepted that he did not deserve to for all the crimes that he had committed and that Sasuke was the only one who deserved to end him.

That didn't mean he wanted to die and it certainly didn't mean he wanted the Sage of Six Paths to kill him.

Hagoromo seemed to sense where his line of thought had diverted and was quick to dissuade it. ''Easy, Uchiha Itachi. I have no intentions of harming thou in any manner. I simply wish to speak with thou about your current situation.''

That instantly drew Itachi's attention and he calmed somewhat. He wasn't even sure why he had had such a reaction in the first place. It could that it had all been too much. Almost dying, being pulled from the threshold of death, meeting century-long dead people, Konoha being gone, meeting his best friend's ancestor, being propositioned to finally experience peace himself and knowing he can't accept it and now this ... It really was overwhelming. Itachi felt he had been taking it all in stride rather well. Even he was allowed a moment of weakness, of panic even though he knew it wasn't really warranted.

But wasn't it? Hagoromo actually had more than enough reason to be angry with Itachi. Not only had Itachi all but destroyed one of his son's clans but he posed a danger to the other two. Not that either the Senju or the Uzumaki were doing any better than the Uchiha. Only Senju Tsunade, Uzumaki Naruto and that Uzumaki Karin girl that followed Sasuke around were left other than Sasuke now. But Itachi's presence here must present a threat to the current flow of time and so that is why Hagoromo might have decided to erase him from here.

 _And_ he was being unreasonable again. Itachi very nearly rolled his eyes at himself and how he was acting. This was so unlike him. Had any of his fellow Akatsuki or ANBU collages ever seen him like this, they would have laughed their asses of. Really, Itachi felt ashamed of himself. He certainly had a screw lose somewhere if he was reacting this way to his great ancestor who had been rumored to be nothing but kind and forgiving in life. And they _did_ say you took your personality to the grave.

So, as a sign of good will and faith, Itachi allowed his Mangekyo to revert back to only the normal Sharingan but didn't put back on the suppression seal or deactivate his eyes fully. Trusting he may be willing to be but he was not going to become foolish. This man had been waiting for Itachi to come to him himself for almost an entire month. This wasn't going to be just a social call for a chat.

Still, Hagoromo seemed pleased with the amount of trust Itachi had been willing to extend and smiled at his great descendant. ''I thank thee for being willing to contribute to this conversation and discuss this matter with me thoroughly.''

''What may I help you with, Rikudo Sennin-sama?''

The Otsutsuki seemed curious and impressed with not needing to introduce himself. ''Hagonormo will be just fine, Uchiha Itachi.'' He watched the raven haired man nod before continuing with what he had been intending to discuss with his descendant. ''Thou have found thy self misplaced in time and thou do not understand how you have wound up in this specific time. Thou wish to know if there is a purpose, a specific reason for thy presence here, no?''

''Indeed, Hagoromo-sama. I was supposed to die yet I have ended up here.''

''Thou are right to assume that it is not a coincidence, Uchiha Itachi.'' Hagoromo said. ''I have seen thou fight with thy brother and have decided that there has been enough killing happening within the family I have started.''

''That's nice,'' The Uchiha drawled sarcastically, a flat look on his face. ''Why exactly didn't you interfere some eight years ago? Or during the Uchiha-Senju wars, for that matter? Stopping Uchiha Izuna's death would have saved us all a lot of grief.''

''I could not influence it.'' Hagoromo said defensively, sniffing indignantly. ''Neither young Uchiha Izuna's death nor thy family's intentions. I cannot interfere or influence here, either. But that is why I have thou.''

''Pardon?'' The former ANBU questioned cautiously, studying the old man and trying to understand what he was getting at. Because there was no way he heard that right. There was _no way_ Hagoromo meant what Itachi _thought_ he meant.

''I would like to ask thou to make sure this war ends favorably so that Zetsu cannot poison Uchiha Madara's mind and make him believe that Infinite Tsukuyomi is the only way to achieve lasting peace.''

''Infinite Tsukuyomi? The technique Otutsuki Kaguya used to enslave humanity?''

''Well, enslaved is _one_ way of putting it.'' The ancient man said uneasily, averting his eyes. Itachi snorted.

''Yeah, the _right_ way.'' Getting a somewhat annoyed glare that he felt he didn't really deserve but let it go, Itachi focused back on the topic at hand. ''You can't seriously expect me to jump in front of the attack meant for Uchiha Izuna, you do realize that, right? I want to die by _Sasuke's_ hand and my death here would be meaningless. If anything, it seems that now it would only cause _more_ conflict since apparently the Senju have grown fond of me and ending up dead, at the hand of an Uchiha or just because of them, will only make things even more messed up in this time. It's best if I just went home.''

''I did not mean for thou to die, Uchiha Itachi. I am sorry if I gave thou cause to think as much.'' Hagoromo said somewhat apologetically. ''If anything, I would like thou to stay here until true peace is accomplished. I give thou the permission to go about achieving it however thy see fit. The people of this time are far closer to thy time than my own and thou will have better chances of fixing the mistakes of the past than myself.''

''Hagoromo-sama, I hope you _do_ understand that changing even one single thing could change the future irreversibly or, even _worse_ , cause a disturbance in the fabric of time and space. Reality itself might cave in if I were to fiddle with the past.'' The Uchiha cautiously replied, watching the Otsutsuki for a reaction. It was Hagoromo who snorted this time.

''Have I believed thou to be irresponsible enough to do so, I would not have chosen thou for this task.'' The old man floated closer to Itachi, making Kuro Onyx gawk in warning and protest of this strange man nearing his master. Itachi brought up a hand to placate him but the crow still glared at the father of both the Uchiha and the Senju. ''I have studied thou and thy life, Uchiha Itachi. What thou have done and what thou have been through would have decimated any other person's mind, heart and resolve to keep on living. Thou have throughly impressed me and thy moral code has given me hope. Thou want peace more than anyone I have set my eyes on and as such, thou are the best for this mission.''

''I am unsure what you expect me to do.'' The Uchiha prodigy had to admit, really not understanding what qualified him better than countless other people to settle this old dispute. As if reading his thoughts, Hagoromo elaborated it all.

''Thou have studied the history of this world more than any other. I trust thy decisions and methods to make sure Konohagakure, the first peace-keeping settlement, is indeed born, but not on the ashes and blood of a centuries old war. The foundation for this village must be stronger than it had been the first time around. Change what thou see fit but do so with however much caution thou believe is necessary. Thy love for Konoha exceeds even its founders' and that is what ensured thou will be responsible and that thy success will change the history of this world for the better.''

''I don't want to make big changes.'' Itachi glared at the Sage of Six Paths, in a moment of big-brother-overprotective-tendencies forgetting the earlier fear/respect. ''Changing even just one moment in the past, big or small, might have drastic consequences to the future and could cost me my brother, my parents, my best friend, my comrades, my partner, my own life and so many others. The Konoha I love might not be perfect, it might have its underbelly, its darkness and its secrets, but I am still Konoha no Uchiha Itachi and I will protect the village that has raised me to my last dying breath.''

''Would thou not like to stop all the deaths that have happened?''

''I would very much like to change everything, from Uchiha Madara's first attack with the Kyuubi no Kitsune to the attack Nagato-kun made against Konoha, but that does not mean I will do it. Why, one might ask? Because the universe has a way of taking care of itself and keeping its own balance. If I were to make a change and tip the scale in either way, I would disturb the universe's work and a whole different world might be born from it, one where our entire suffering might be an every day occurrence and far worse things were the real problems.'' Itachi reasoned, shuddering just thinking of a universe, of a world where his pain was multiplied so much that everyone could feel it. That was not a universe worth living in. It was a nightmare. It was hell. And he would have been its creator if he made just one mistake.

''There is always a possibility of failure, Uchiha Itachi. I am perfectly aware that thou know this.'' Itachi turned his face away from his elder and Hagoromo sighed. ''I know this is a heavy burden I am weighting thy shoulders down with, but thou are the only one I could entrust this task with. Thou are the only one who would not abuse this chance to gain more power for thyself or to make things go the way thou would have wanted. Thou are the only person who would ignore their own desires for the greater good.''

And wasn't that just the problem Itachi had been addressing with himself on his walk here? That he was _chronically_ incapable of doing things that would make him happy because what would make him happy will probably take away someone else's happiness? Itachi didn't have a single selfish bone in his body. Well, he _wanted_ to be selfish but he _could not_ be. It went against everything that made him who he was to just disregard others and do what is best for himself. And if Hagoromo was telling the truth about observing Itachi, then he must have known that, too. No wonder he said Itachi was the perfect for this task. He knew Itachi would rather die than do something selfish that might in any way impact Konoha's future. It made him, yet again, the perfect sacrificial lamb.

Itachi grit his teeth at the thought.

''What do you want me to do?''

Hagoromo studied him for a moment before shaking his head, the braid on the side of his face swaying with the movement. Kuro Onyx made a protesting sound, as if understanding that his master was once again being asked to make an impossible sacrifice, do an unthinkable mission and was expected to succeed. Ever since Shisui's death, this crow had acted as the overprotective presence that liked to nag at him about his health. While he had been partners with Juzo,the man had found them an odd but amusing pair. He didn't do anything to discourage the bird form its tendencies but he didn't help it out, either. It is in Kisame that Kuro Onyx has found an ally against Itachi's stubbornness. The shark man had his own reasons for wanting to keep Itach alive but the weasel wasn't going to contemplate about why. It simply wasn't the time for his cheeks to heat up.

Still, it was fact that Itachi would think of others before himself. Hagoromo would use that and Itachi would do his best to ensure a better future for his loved ones, the few that remained. If it meant stopping a centuries old war, well, that would only be practice for stopping the war in his own time. Kuro Onyx will just have to suck it up.

''I have already told thee: I am leaving that up to you. Do what thou think is necessary to ensure the birth of Konohagakure and the system with which peace has been kept for as long as it has.'' Itachi bit his tongue not to mention to war he was born in and the two that had preceded it, or the silent war he had been leading against Danzo for years. That was inconsequential at the moment. ''I will not limit thy work or the things thou resort to. I only warn thou that thy time here is limited.''

''How long do I have, then?'' Itachi asked, already thinking of all the things he could change and wondering how long each thing would take him. The first thing on his agenda was, of course, a different end to the war. If he could speed it up, while Uchiha Tajima and Senju Butsuma were still alive instead of dying at each other's hands and as such rekindling the slowly dying flames of the conflicts, then the war might end without Uchiha Izuna dying and Uchiha Madara going mad from grief and the Curse of Hatred. However, Madara will still need to retrieve the Kyuubi and that Itachi was not sure how he would mange. If the Kyuubi isn't first sealed in Uzumaki Mito, then Uzumaki Kushina would never be brought into Konoha and Uzumaki Naruto would never be born. The Kyuubi Attack and all the deaths that have occurred on October 10th might not occur but far worse things could result from that event, too. Such as Minato-sama never getting that extra motivation to become just a little bit stronger, just that bit faster.

He would also need to find a way to strengthen the trust the village should have had for the Uchiha and the Uchihas' own loyalty to the village. Or at least he should find a reason for Madara never to leave. But if Izuna lives, he would never _have_ a reason to leave, either ... But him not leaving for three years would mean no Kyuubi and that brought Itachi back full circle. The genius was already feeling a headache forming.

There was just so much to do and he needed to know how much time he had to do it all. Forming Konoha hadn't been easy the first time around but if they have a bit of a head-start and an advisor, it might go quicker. But there were changes that would affect more than Konoha if they were to happen. And some of those things that Itachi thought might be best changed might not be in his power to change, no matter how long he stayed.

All in all, this whole thing might be time sensitive and unless he knew how much time he had first for planning and then making those plans a reality, the whole thing would be fruitless and just a waste of time.

He needed to know how much time he will have.

Hagoromo smiled mysteriously at the young man and Itachi knew instantly that he will not receive a straight answer. He was immediately tempted to activate his Mangekyo Sharingan and try to Tsukuyomi the man but Hagoromo beat him to it before the temptation could become too much. He raised one hand and pointed at Kuro Onyx and the bird squawked when one of those strange black balls that hovered around and behind Hagoromo suddenly rushed at it. Before either the bird or its master could react, the Truth-Seeking Ball merged with the black bird and Kuro Onyx let out a few more protests before falling quiet when nothing seemed to be amiss.

''When thou time here is up, the Gudodama will leave thou companion's body and lead thou back here.''

And he was gone before Itachi could curse his existence for being so secretive and utterly unhelpful.

As if he didn't have enough on his plate, he just needed a bored old man having a bit of fun by tormenting the young.

''Guess we better get to work, ne?'' He asked his companion before quickly deactivating his Sharingan and putting back on the stupid repression seal and then his hitai-ate, too, before turning back towards the Senju Compound. One thing was sure from Hagoromo's uninformative answer: Itachi had more time than he had already spent here, at the very least. He possibly even had more time than was originally needed to build Konoha, which was good news.

Itachi really had a lot of work to do and he needed to start right away if he wanted to meet the unknown deadline.


	13. Chapter 13

**Konoha's Weasel Prince**

 **Summary: Itachi never got to use his Susanoo in his fight with Sasuke. As soon as the Kirin hit, he was sent back through time to the founder's era and it was up to him to ensure a safer and surer future for Konoha and the world at large. KisaIta TobiMada HashiMito others mentioned**

''So, how does it feel to be free again?'' Toka asked her cousin just two days later, none in the Senju Compound any wiser as to where their guest had gone off to that fateful day. All they knew was that Toka had apparently somehow talked Itachi into prolonging his stay with them some more and none were happier about these news than the kids and, of course, Hashirama, Tobirama, Mito and Toka, the quartet closest to Itachi. Said quartet were currently watching said man saying his farewell to the kids that had insisted on throwing a little show for their favorite ever adult for deciding to stay, much to Itachi's amusement and pleasure. They had practiced for a whole day and had then presented Itachi with a variety of skills and little performances. The young man had never lost his supportive smile and the interest in their show, no matter how silly or how many mistakes they made. Now that their mothers were calling them home for lunch, he had been stuck for fifteen minutes telling them how he had never seen anything as marvelous, only to end up getting small handmade gifts s thank for staying.

The humbled expression he wore as he received such attention finally solidified Tobirama's opinion that Dare no Ichozoku no Itachi was actually not spy and and all around genuinely good man. Too bad Butsuma still believed otherwise and posed a threat to Itachi.

Tobirama looked away from the man that was now making their way towards them and instead looked to his cousin. ''Wonderful. Even with Itachi's constant games and challenges, I have never felt more trapped and tortured in my whole life. I am just relieved I can walk around and work again.''

''Well, that's what you get for getting injured.'' Hashirama humphed from where he had been eating some of Mito's homemade food made for the picnic they had prepared for this very day, when the ground had finally dried up and the weather had become warm enough for them to sit around and enjoy it to their fullest. ''Older brothers are _supposed_ to be overbearing of their younger brothers when they do something stupid. Right, Itachi?''

The younger man arched an eyebrow in amusement as he sat down in between the two brothers. ''I'm afraid I must agree, Tobirama-san. It is an older brother's duty to be as annoying as they can be when their otouto gets injured. It usually serves as a reason for the younger not to get injured again.''

''Traitor.'' The albino muttered, earning himself a few giggles from the kunoichi, gaffing from Hashirama and a chuckle from Itachi himself. Seeing how relaxed everyone was, Tobirama couldn't hold up his scowl and just shook his head. He could never win against his family when they were this cheerful, something he was sad to realize had really happened only a rare few times before Itachi had ended up stuck with them all. But he was really just grateful that he had brought the boy back to their encampment and that they had managed to save his life.

Had they not done it, they would have never known this content feeling that had spread through the entire Senju Clan. For bringing that feeling with him, Itachi was truly precious.

''So, what did you used to do with your life before you ended up here with us?'' Hashirama asked of the youngest in their group with a smile on his face and his full attention on Itachi. The others quieted down and turned to look expectantly at the foreigner. Tobirma was silently wondering why he had never thought to ask Itachi that question. He had had ample opportunity, maybe even more than the rest what with spending each and every day in his company for the past week, for at the very least twelve hours continuously. Even if the first two weeks he barely spoke to Itachi himself, he should have at least silently wondered about it. Instead, his guff-ball of a brother had been the first to ask.

''Well, at first I trained until I gained a certain amount of skill. I started doing missions around seven and continued to get harder and harder missions for both the clan and the settlement we lived in until I turned thirteen.'' Everyone did a quick calculation and winced as they realized that was the time Itachi's family must have been killed. Tobirama sort of regretted this question ever being asked as he suddenly felt Itachi's chakra turning somewhat cold, a worrying sign for anyone who so obviously had a fire affinity. It meant that they were trying to close themselves off so no one would find out about their weakness. It also meant rage and sadness were warring for dominance in their heart. It had taken him a long time to understand how different feelings were expressed in shinobi with different natured chakra affinity.

It was fascinating. It was one of his favorite tings that he had learned. He also felt regret that he had learned to discern emotion like this, as they were a very private thing and one shouldn't invade another's privacy like that. But it was beyond him to stop, no matter how much he wanted to. He'd have to suppress his own chakra fully if he wanted to ignore others' emotions and Tobirama wasn't going to do that. It put his life and the lives of his family in danger as he wouldn't have been able to sense any enemy coming near the encampment.

''After that, I joined an organization of shinobi who had no clan or who ran away from their clans and family and did missions for them.'' Itachi continuing his story drew the younger Senju brother's attention back to the present and he listened carefully. Itachi very rarely shared any details of his life before arriving to the feet of the Senju patrol party and they never pressed him. From what he had told them on the few occasions that he had talked about his past, they had realized that his life had been a very hard one and they didn't want to make him relive any unpleasant memories. ''We sort of became each other's family, even if we were never that close to each other. It's kind of hard to explain. Some of those people, I have known since I joined at thirteen. We were from all over the Five Elemental Countries and had very few shared interests, yet we worked well together, all things considered. We, of course, saw very little of each other as we all worked in pairs and one team might not return to our hideout for years at a time. Still, there had been a sense of camaraderie there that I have not even sensed in my own family, but that's another story.''

''What were they like?'' Mito asked gently and Itachi's mouth quirked upwards.

''Insane, every last one of them.'' That got him a startled laugh out of his audience and Tobirama tried to imagine Itachi in what was essentially a nut house. No wonder he so easily got along with them all. He probably had met all sorts of people and they were all a piece of cake to deal with in comparison to those people. ''We were all so odd and didn't fit together at all, yet we did.''

''Who were they and where are they from?'' Toka asked excitedly, apparently enjoying the story and how open Itachi was in this moment. It would seem this organization he had worked for was a safe topic.

Unfortunately, they all noticed it immediately when Itachi's eyes dimmed. But ... He had been so _free_ just a moment ago! This couldn't be _another_ sad memory, right?

''Like I said, they came from all around. Let's see, there was one from Wind Country and his first partner was the only other shinobi besides myself from Fire Country. But that one defected and he got a new partner from Earth County. They were artists, always arguing whether art was eternal or fleeting. Drove us all crazy, their arguments, but they were at least fun to watch. They both died, one just a few days before I lost consciousness and one six months ago.''

Mito and Toka exchanged uneasy looks and Hashirama looked ready to stop Itachi but Tobirama shook his head at his brother. Itachi obviously never talked about this with anyone before, so it might be for the best to just let him get it all out. Itachi should be the one to decide if he wanted to say more or if it was too much. They needed to let him relax enough around them to feel free to share his past with them, even if he never revealed names or locations or anything. It was obviously hard enough to talk about it without them adding to it with misplaced good intentions.

''Then there was this pair from the smaller countries. They were a strange pair, one a miser and the other a zealot to a faith that I would rather not start on in how insane you have to be to worship carnage.'' The Senju and Mito grimaced at the same time Itachi did at the thought. ''They, too, died, a month or so after the first one ... And then there was my first partner. He was possibly one of the first people who acted somewhat kind to me after the death of my cousin before my family was killed. He, too, died. I couldn't help him.''

'' _Everyone is allowed a moment of weakness._ '' Tobirama quoted, bringing Itachi's eyes towards him. He did his best not to drown in those endless pools of ink. They were still as dangerous as the first time he'd seen them. Never before had a pair of eyes that weren't that of a Sharingan red fascinated and unnerved him to the same extent. ''Making a mistake _doesn't_ make you weak. _You're not a machine. You are not a god. You are human and humans are not meant to be perfect, no matter what people like to think. Everyone is allowed a moment of weakness. That does not mean you are weak._ ''

''I am sensing that we are missing something important here.'' Hashirama said in the silence that followed and it garnered him a startled laugh out of the younger genius present, which immediately dispelled the tension that had risen. Tobirama just shook his head in amusement while Hashirama asked what was so funny.

''My current partner was from the same country as my first partner, from Water Country. Strange, those people are. You need to be a certain sort of person to correctly deal with them.'' Itachi continued with his story. ''Then, there was this guy who is a fly-trap plant and no, I am not kidding.'' The raven answered even before the others could interrupt him. ''He was a honest to god plant with a personality disorder.''

''You really weren't kidding when you said they were all crazy, were you?'' Tobirama deadpanned and Itachi sent him an equally deadpan look that perfectly answered that question without a single word being said. ''Lovely.''

''Anyone else?'' Mito asked, drawing the attention away from that oddity and prompting Itachi to continue his story.

''Well, thee was Leader-sama and his partner. They were from a smaller country bordering with Fire Country. He and his partner, the only kunoichi in our organization, kind of took to me as though I were their kid despite being barely fourteen years older than me. At times, I could swear they were more my parents than my actual mother and father.''

''What was your family like? Despite your collages being better at parenting, your parents must have done something right. You mist have loved them.'' Hashirama asked, leaning closer to the younger man.

''Hihiue and Chichiue have forgotten to look at me as their child before I turned eight, so I can't really talk about them in an overly personal manner.'' The raven admitted, looking off into the distance. ''Chichiue was stern and prideful but protective of our family and clan, befitting a Clan Head.'' He didn't seem to notice the others choking around him as they realized Itachi was actually the Heir of some clan, small and unknown as it may be. It would seem both Tobirama's theories had been true: Itachi was both a nobleman of sort and a great shinobi to never receive a mark on his body until the day they had found him and he had been deathly ill at the time. ''Hihiue tried to be supportive but with the rest of the clan viewing me as nothing but a tool and a prodigy, she, too, forgot I was a child fairly quickly. Well, I always _was_ too mature for my age. She was caring and wonderful, really. But she definitely paid more attention to my otouto, Sasuke, than to me. Sasuke needed her more, since Chichiue didn't show just how much he loved Sasuke and it left him with self-esteem issues. Now, my cousin Shisui ... He was a whole different story. He was the first one who saw both the prodigy and the person behind it, behind that title, who still could feel and hurt and make mistakes and who still needed to learn. He was my best friend and my only confidant. The story is he committed suicide ... To this day, I do not know if it was the truth and if it is, why he had done it.''

Tobirama almost didn't notice it at first, that strange spike in chakra coming from Itachi. Something in the part about his cousin's suicide wasn't being revealed fully and Tobirama wondered if it was because Itachi was ling or if he did not want to talk about it. For the first time, emotions were far too complicated for the sensor to understand.

''Your childhood sounds tougher than mine was but still not as tough as the Senjus have it.'' Mito observed, fingering some of the flowers they were sitting next to. ''I was pretty much sheltered in Uzushiogakure. Not much happens there. We were actually almost isolated there.''

''Better than having your best friend try to deny you've ever been friends because of a stupid war you don't even want to fight.'' Hashirama pouted but lit up when he saw the flowers and looked over to Toka and at Mito. ''Hey, guys, turn around! I'm going to braid your hair with flowers!''

''I call dibs on Itachi's hair!'' Mito uncharacteristically called out, causing said young man to look at her in amusement.

''I can do Mito's and Hashirama can do mine.'' Toka replied, already seating herself behind the redheaded Uzumaki and picking flowers of her choosing. Hahsirama made no protest as he sat behind his cousin, pulling down her bun and separating her hair, combing it with his fingers gently. By the time he was finished with that, Toka had picked the flowers she thought she will need and had turned to do the same as Hashirama had for her to Mito's hair. It was a lot longer than her buns would suggest and was quite silky. ''Itachi, do you know how to make flower crowns?''

Said man nodded, careful not to disturb Mito's combing fingers as she already started working on his hair, eager to finally be allowed to play with it. Tobirama knew that Mito had felt how soft the foreigner's hair was because she had been the one to heal Itachi's head injuries and his eyes. The woman had commented that it was as soft as silk and had rambled on about all the styles she'd like to place it in after they got to know Itachi a little.

''My Hihiue taught me and I have had all in all four female friends in my life and each and every one of them had wanted to braid my hair with flowers at least once. Not to mention my cousin learned to braid hair just so he could tease me. And even my otouto loved flower crowns so I used to make them for him.''

''Good!'' Hashirama boomed happily, peeking over Toka and Mito to look at Itachi. ''Then we can sit in a circle and you can make a flower crown for Tobirama and Tobirama can braid my hair like you used to when we were kids!''

''Anija!'' The albino protested, not liking how the women chuckled and how even Itachi seemed amused and completely unresisting as he gathered flowers and started on the flower crown. ''You really are a traitor today.'' He told his Shogi opponent and Itachi snorted.

''A little relaxation and play never hurt anyone, Tobirama-san.''

''You say that now,'' Tobirama grumbled but complied and sat behind his brother and waited for the shifting to stop so they made one close circle, everyone playing with the person in front of them's hair. With practiced fingers, Tobirama started combing through Hashirama's hair, separating it in a few ropes so he can make one of those complicated braids their own mother had loved. It was a lot easier now than when he was a kid. Not only was he more of a height with Hashirama and his brother's hair was longer, but his won fingers were longer and more skilled. He had been able to make dozens of small braids when he was a kid out of his brother's short hair but he was now able to make a full, long braid out of Hashirama's long, chocolate brown hair and it looked beautiful whenever he did.

He felt Itachi settle behind him and it was perhaps the first time he was still able to remain relaxed despite knowing he had what was essentially still a stranger at his back. Itachi had had more than ample opportunity to try and kill him and he had never even indicated that he was thinking about it. The boy hated violence and would never resort to it first and he seemed to be the loyal type. Besides, Tobirama dared to consider Itachi his first real friend and especially his first friend outside his own clan.

He felt ... comfortable with him. He didn't even flinch when, two hours later - spent in talking, joking, story telling, secret sharing, comfortable silences and their silent and vigilant work on each other's flower accessories - pale fingers touched his head to place the colorful crown of flowers in his hair as he was finishing up Hashirama's own braid. By this time, everyone else was finished, too, and they all turned around to regard each other with silly expressions on their faces that had started out as tentative smiles.

''Well, aren't we all just dashing.'' Toka was the first to tease, bringing her braid forth to look over Hashirama's work. It wasn't nearly as complicated as the braid Tobirama had made of Hashirama's braid, but her hair _was_ the second shortest in their group. Still, it was like four interlocking chains and it looked beautiful in her light brown hair with flowers sticking out from every second interlink like a perfectly tended to garden.

Mito chuckled, trailing her fingers over Toka's own work that nearly rivaled Tobirama's in complexity. It set her whole hair to the side of her head and interlocked strands of hair over and over again. It was thick and rich with carefully arranged orange and yellow flowers, making Mito's hair look like fire. She looked even more regal than usual. ''We should definitely go to one of the clan meetings like this and watch Butsuma-sama's reaction.''

''Dear Kami-sama, that would be priceless!'' Toka agreed, looking over Mito's form to look at Itachi's braid. Mito had actually made him the Fishtail Flower Braid, manging to make a rose at the back of his head and sticking red flowers around to make it look like a crown. The red flowers were all lined with quite a bit smaller white flowers, making it look like a liner around the red and the contrast of the two colors against Itachi's black hair looked beautiful. Around the flower of the braid, Mito had even stuck a single blue leaf on each side to make it look like an actual black rose. Toka approved. ''It would definitely be worth the punishment we'd get.''

''Don't be so sure.'' Tobirama warned where he finally placed the last flower in Hashirama's hair, finishing his work. It was a giant braid underneath one smaller one and two even smaller ones. The largest was thick and wide, the second one was thinner and slimmer and the last two were barely three strands of hair linked and interlinked. Those two smallest braids even made a small flower down the middle of Hashirama's back, a personal touch Tobirama had added. The braids were decorated with the least flowers out of everyone, since it was already so complicated and pretty on its own that it only needed a few yellow and purple flowers to make it simply outstanding. Hashirama definitely seemed pleased with what he got. But Tobirama was no longer looking at their flowery heads and was instead looking in the direction of a Senju man making his way towards them at a brisk pace, his chakra suggesting something serious was going on. ''Because we're about to find out just how sever Otou-sama's reaction is.''

No sooner than he said that, the messenger came to a stop in front of them and stared at them all, especially at the usually stoic Tobirama's colorfully flowered head with a thick, complicated and finely made Cult Gaia flower crown in his pale hair. The red flowers Itachi had picked made his ruby eyes stand out more than usual and the darker blue and purple flowers he found to go along with them complimented his pale complexion. The smaller flowers were of various colors, such as pink, yellow, white, orange and light blue and the messenger was dumbfounded to see butterflies already flying all around the five flowered heads. It took him a moment to pick up his jaw from the floor before he could finally speak.

''Butsuma-sama has called for an emergency meeting.'' The man said, eying Itachi as he did so. He was one of the few Senju that still agreed with Butsuma that Itachi was a danger to their clan and an Uchiha in disguise. ''The Sarutobi Clan Head, Sarutobi Sasuke, has asked for our help, as it would seem the Uchiha have kidnapped one of his sons.''

The three Senju instantly grew tense and the aura around them turned cold and serious. They didn't even bid the raven and the redhead farewell before they, and the startled messenger, were transported away with Tobirama's Hiraishin, flowers and all.

The second storm has come.


	14. Chapter 14

**Konoha's Weasel Prince**

 **Summary: Itachi never got to use his Susanoo in his fight with Sasuke. As soon as the Kirin hit, he was sent back through time to the founder's era and it was up to him to ensure a safer and surer future for Konoha and the world at large. KisaIta TobiMada HashiMito others mentioned**

Itachi and Mito separated a few minutes after their friends left, the Uzumaki princess needing to go and prepare for the surely to come injured from the upcoming battle and Itachi having nothing better to do than to go for a walk in the woods. Deciding that today was as good a day as any to go back to the Naka River and ponder his memories of Shisui that have once again been brought up unexpectedly, he set off at a brisk walk, which turned into a run only after he was twenty minutes away from the encampment. Tobirama-san would be too busy with whatever meeting was taking place so he won't noticed Itachi gone unless he looks for him.

As he ran, he searched his memory and knowledge of Konoha's and his clan's history, trying to bring up at information he could have read somewhere about a Sarutobi boy being kidnapped by them but came up blank. It simply wasn't the Uchiha Clan's Modus Operandi. If they wanted to show their might, it certainly wouldn't be by kidnapping a child. If they'd even resort to kidnapping in the first place, that is. Itachi certainly couldn't imagine his prideful and arrogant clansmen doing something like that an he imagined that these 'ancient' Uchiha wouldn't do so, either. At war they might be, but the Uchiha were honorable opponents.

Besides, they were too arrogant to think they might need leverage over an enemy or an enemy's ally. The Uchiha Clan had always taken great pride in their eyes and they believed as long as they had the Sharingan, then they won't need any other 'tricks' to win. Chances were, this was someone else's doing and they might be just framing the Uchiha. Because this was in none of the history books and surely something like this would be written down in history to show how 'ruthless' the Uchiha were. Then again, in times of war, writing down history is surely not the first thing on anyone's mind, no matter how helpful it might be for the future generations. They simply hadn't cared at the time, so it is possible that it had happened and that no one ever wrote it down.

As he approached the river, however, his first suspicions were beginning to seem more and more likely as he heard a struggle and a familiar childish voice demanding to be let go. Speeding up without a single thought to the chakra backlash that the suppression seal will hit him with later, Itachi burst through the clearing, his hands already flying through the seals for the Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu and using the water from the river instead of conjuring up some on his own to preserve chakra. The dragon shaped water attack struck easily his targets, two men holding young Uchiha Kagami above the ground and trying to tie him up. Itachi wasted not a second in making another series of hand seals and releasing a torrent of fireballs at the men in the Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu. The two men jumped away from the child and Itachi came to stand beside Kagami, picking the boy up and running into the trees before the men could do anything else.

''Itachi-nii-san!'' Kagami cired in delight and relief, hugging Itachi's neck and burying his face in the crook of it and his shoulder as they raced through the forest, jumping from tree branch to tree branch at amazing speeds even for a ninja. While not the _fastest_ man in history, Itachi was definitely _one of the fastest_. He could easily escape these ninja ... if he had actually been smart enough to take off the damned suppression seal! He felt like kicking himself for not taking the headband underneath his hitai-ate off, as it now did its job a lot better than it usually did and slowed down Itachi because it limited the amount of chakra he could make flow through his body. And he couldn't try to take it off now, as it would require for him to channel chakra into i, which would only further slow him down.

But he faced an even greater danger in the form of the seal finally catching up to him and causing immense pain on numbing levels with the backlash. Now, Itachi had an extremely high pain tolerance due to his sickness and how long it had been ravaging his body, not to mention the aftereffects of using some of his Mangekyo Sharingan jutsus, but he wasn't certain he could handle the backlash now, while he was still using his chakra to flee from these ninja that seemed out to get little Kagami. He knew the second he stopped or slowed down, he instant his current chakra rush subsided just a little, he will be left motionless with overwhelming pain. If he didn't find them a place to hide and put up a strong enough genjutsu to trick a mediocre level sensor, then they will both be captured and it only depend on their pursuers if they will be taken away or killed.

But, before he can even think about hiding them, they have to shake off these ninja. ''Kagami-kun, do you think you can produce a big enough fireball to hide us for a few seconds?''

Dark eyes filled with fear looked up at him and Itachi's heart tightened upon seeing that expression but Kagami nodded. ''I-I'll do my best, Itachi-nii-san.'' He quickly rightened himself in Itachi's hold so he was looking over the older Uchiha's shoulder back at their pursuers and he put his hands together. Itachi felt faintly his chakra rise and at this point only because they were so closely pressed together as the boy made the proper hand seals for the jutsu. When he felt Kagami take a deep breath, Itachi made sure to steady their rate on a long jump and allowed to boy to take aim. ''Katon: Gokakyo no Jutus!''

As soon as the fireball grew to the right size, Itachi swiftly shifted his grip on Kagami and made a series of hand seals, erecting a genjutsu that even his own clansmen would have a hard time seeing through and quickly changing course. He knew he was at his limit with the seal on and he knew they had to stop and soon. He watched as the men hurried on after the illusion and frowned when he saw the symbol on their armor. Armor in this era was all the same for all clans. There was nothing that made one clan's armor stick out from the other. Even the coloring was mostly the same for the positions in the clan. Red armor for the Clan Head and Heir, blue or gray for the second heir and everyone else had armor of a strange, faded green. The only differences between clans were the symbols painted onto their armor. The Senju had their symbol painted on either their chest or on both of their shoulder guards. The Uchiha, he guessed, had their backs painted with a red and white uchiwa.

But what people looked at more than even the symbols on their enemy's armor were their features. In-clan marriages were more common than marriages outside of the clan in this time, when clans had more enemies than allies, so the features clansmen shared was what set friend and foe apart. These men, for example, wore the symbol of the Senju but their features did not belong among the Clan of Thousand Skills. Their skin was too fair and their bodies displayed too many scars to be from a clan that had at least a fifty healers at hand at any time of the day. Not to mention they had hair almost as black as any Uchiha's, a feature no Senju had, what with their disposition towards brunet hair. These men were _not_ Senju soldier.

''Kagami-kun, do you know who they are?'' He asked his companion as he continued speeding through the trees, being careful to keep a steady chakra flow. He desperately wished he had taken off the suppression seal right about now. It wasn't even because of the backlash that was sure to happen or the limitation to his own chakra. It was because he had to heavily rely on his hearing and eyesight without it, since he could not extend his chakra to feel around. Even if he trusted his gut feeling to tell him if a skilled ninja was around that knew how to fool the ordinary senses, he would have too little time to react if someone were to attack from such a close distance as it required for that same gut feeling to send him any messages.

He felt the boy shake his head, still looking over Itachi's shoulder as if expecting the enemies to suddenly reappear behind them. A valid fear, seeing as they were all shinobi. ''I don't know. I was just training and they appeared. I thought they were no one important and I didn't even _suspect_ them to be Senju. I would have just said I was a random kid laying in the forest but they ended up _being_ Senju. I _saw_ their symbol craved into their shoulder plates! They must have suspected me to be an Uchiha and were taking me to some super secret creepy place to kill me!'' The little head then buried itself into Itachi's neck in fright. ''I was so _scared_ , Itachi-nii.''

The older tightened his hold on his young companion, keeping his steady pace. ''It's okay for now, Kagami-kun. I'm here to keep you safe.'' He looked over his shoulder and was glad that he still saw nothing. That genjutsu won't last long with how repressed his chakra is. ''But those aren't Senju soldiers.''

''Huh? But I saw their symbol.'' The younger protested but Itachi shook his head only slightly.

''It was their symbol, yes, but those aren't Senju. They had black hair. Senju don't have black hair. If it resembles black, it's still just a very dark brown.'' His ears perked up and Itachi cursed even as he hastened his step, just in time to miss a kunai that embedded itself in the branch of the next tree, its trigonometry suggesting that it would have buried itself in his head had he not dodged it. ''This is foul play. A Sarutobi child has been supposedly kidnapped by the Uchiha and now an Uchiha child being hunted down by the Senju? On the same day? It's as though someone is trying to stir up the already raging war even more.''

''The Uchiha have done nothing of the like!'' Kagami protested, slightly louder than Itachi would have preferred with how close his mouth was to Itachi's ear and the fact that they had someone trailing them. Kagami still didn't know that so he was still fairly clam. Itachi would like to keep it like that until it became necessary that he tell Kagami otherwise. The boy was still too young to face this situation with the calmness a shinobi needed if they wanted to survive. ''I would know! I sneak around the encampment all the time and no one has been brought in but injured soldiers for the past seven weeks! The Uchiha take no prisoners.''

''I am aware, which is why I am saying it is foul play.'' The former Akatsuki member replied, dodging yet another kunai and cursing when he heard the familiar hissing of an explosion tag. ''Damn it.'' He cursed, bringing a hand up to Kagami's head and shoving it down so it was buried against his chest as he curled his body around the boy just as the tag went off. The explosion sent Itachi flying through the treetops at a speed that if he didn't stop, he will certainly break his back if he hit something. Peeking through his eyelashes as they flew through the air, he cursed when he saw a thick tree in their path and he knew would shatter his spine like glass.

 _'I'm_ so _going to regret this later,'_ was his last thought before his eyes bled red and the three tomoe spun frantically as his Mangekyo Sharingan formed. He winced as he drew on his chakra and made it enter the outside world, manifesting into a solid form around him and Kagami in the shape of a ghostly mist that was far more solid than the tree they crashed into. The tree snapped under the force of the impact and Itachi grunted as the pain of manifesting the very first level of his trump card finally wore him out and he had to stop using his chakra if he wanted his chakra system to remain undamaged. Usually, maintaining such a low level of such an exhausting technique required very little effort on his part, due to his chakra control, despite his low charka reserves or his illness, but with the suppressions seal, it was equal to any form of torture he could have come up with in the Tsukuyomi. His Sharingan faded and he and Kagami collided painfully with the forest floor, the two of them rolling just the needed amount to avoid the collapsing tree.

Itachi's spine gave a very noticeable tinge of discomfort as the pain of the landing hit him and it didn't help that he was suddenly as breathless as he used to be during the worst of his fits during his sickness. His arms were also aching from the scratches he got from the branches and broken three parts they had been rolling around in after they had slammed into the tree. He was still fighting for his breath when he felt Kagami move a little in his arms and wriggle out of his hold to look up at his savor but the gasp that followed from the younger Uchiha was lost on the prodigy as his world faded in pain.

The backlash.

It was far worse than Itachi had thought it would ever be. The pain of maintaining the Mangekyo Sharingan was torture. The pain of using Amaterasu or Tsukuyomi at times left him blind for a few hours, more so than he had already gotten blind due to overuse of his eyes in the first place. The pain of using his ultimate weapon ... That one felt like an unbearable pain in every cell of his body. It only increases the more time that passes and the stress it has on the eyes and the chakra system of the user could be momentous. But this pain, the combination of maintaining both the Mangekyo and his trump card, even if just for a second, as well as that water and fire jutsus, the genjutsu and using his chakra to accelerate his speed in their flight ... It was all too much and Itachi released a pained gasp. Never before had he ever expressed his pain in front of another other than his partner and so this one tiny gasp said a lot about how much pain he was in. To Kisame, Itachi had to show his pain so the older man could help him through his fits during his illness. But never before had he ever allowed someone to know how much an injury or his general condition, illness or something else, could pain him. Not even his own mother had known if he ever got hurt when he was younger. Not even Shisui.

Only Kisame and his crow but Kuro Onyx knew even if he didn't show it since they have a connection. Yet here he was now, letting not only Kagami, but their enemies see how much he was hurting because of the stupid suppression seal and his own idiocy for not taking it off. He could do nothing more than clutch his head at the headache that was forming and taking away all of his other senses. First went his sight, cowered by white hot pain, then went his hearing, overwhelmed by the blood rushing in his ears and his own heart's pounding as adrenaline rushed through his body to help numb the pain as his body still recognized that the situation was dangerous and that Itachi needed to _get out of there, now_! Slowly, without his permission, his awareness started slipping as his limbs became numb. He barely registered three people arriving in the mess that their landing had made, the young voice calling out to him and the small hands trying to cling to his person. He didn't feel it when rough hands pushed Kagami away and instead picked him up, tried him up and slung him over a shoulder, Kagami still yelling for him. He didn't understand what the people around him were saying, couldn't focus long enough to try and remember the path they were taking them down and he couldn't do anything as he was carried off as a sack of potatoes.

He didn't even register Kuro Onyx's input from above them, the bird cawing in an attempt to get his master's attention. Itachi stayed oblivious to it all, utterly out of it from pain. He had never felt so much pain in his entire life. He couldn't even think properly, the pain was so numbing.

He could only hope that Hashiram-san and Tobirama-san looked for him and found them before the war got even worse. For this was definitely foul play. Someone was trying to profit form the Uchiha-Senju conflicts and Itachi wasn't sure if he'll ever get to find out who it was. He didn't know if he will be alive for the next hour or if he will be thrown into the river to drown.

His only real regrets were that he hadn't protected Sasuke better and that he had failed Hagoromo-sama's trust.

He had failed his mission and Konoha was going to pay for it.

And then the world went black.


	15. Chapter 15

**Konoha's Weasel Prince**

 **Summary: Itachi never got to use his Susanoo in his fight with Sasuke. As soon as the Kirin hit, he was sent back through time to the founder's era and it was up to him to ensure a safer and surer future for Konoha and the world at large. KisaIta TobiMada HashiMito others mentioned**

''Will he be okay?'' Itachi came to to the sound of Kagami's voice asking that question while unfamiliar hands were holding his left eye open. Itachi flinched away from the touch and made to instinctively activate his Sharingan, but his eyes still ached from their earlier use so he could only wince as awareness came back to him.

''It would seem so,'' the new, unknown person answered, also in a child's voice and Itachi forced his eyes to focus. The person standing over him was a boy about Kagami's age, blinking at him with large but sharply angled dark, dark grayish brown eyes that seemed so familiar but Itachi's brain was still too foggy to comprehend who he was seeing. The boy had spiky brown hair that stood up a little and tanned skin, probably from spending a lot of time outside. His face was still slightly rounded by baby fat and he had a flat nose. ''He's waking up.''

Kagami's head suddenly popped into his line of vision, face twisted in a mixture of concern and relief. ''Itachi-nii, are you okay?''

Said Uchiha groaned and brought a hand to rub at his head as he sat up, not at all startled when he heard the clinking of chains as he moved his arm. He hadn't really expected to be free but he was startled to see just how much space he had to move his arms around. He could easily place his hands together and weave hand seals, a big mistake if they were going to hold a shinobi. Of course, he instantly realized why their captors were so full of themselves as to not restrain him better. The shackles around his wrists were made with suppression seals embedded in them and there were a dozen or more placed all around the cell he and the two boys were currently in. Any normal shinobi would have been left helpless here with the amount of chakra that would be suppressed with just the shackles, since the other seals simply stopped the use of chakra while the shackles sucked it out.

But Itachi was no ordinary shinobi. He was exceptional, as Shisui liked to say, and his chakra control was above even the average medic ninja's so he could easily escape here. He wasn't surprised though, to feel that a repelling seal had been placed on his hitai-ate to prevent him from taking it off and as such taking off the suppression seal the Senju had placed on him. Of course they had left that one in place. It was made by an Uzumaki and despite him showing signs of being able to use some of his chakra for certain amounts of time, it was still obvious that the seal was doing its job and making him a lot weaker and more vulnerable than he usually would be. It was made by an Uzumaki, after all. It was far stronger than any seal placed here. It was what was really keeping Itachi in place, the rest were simply placed there as backup.

What fools. Itachi could escape out of here with his eyes closed, if he was just given a few more hours to regain his strength.

''Itachi-nii?'' He realized that he hadn't replied to his young friend and smiled tiredly with a sigh to comfort him.

''I am fine, Kagami-kun. Do you know where we are and how long we have been here? Or how long I have been out?''

It was the brunet boy that answered him. ''You were brought at about dusk and it's after midnight now. We are currently in a cell-like room, complete with a metal door with bars for windows and two dozen suppression seals in the walls. We're somewhere to the south of the Fire Country, but that's all that I know.''

''You were right about them not being Senju, Itahci-nii.'' The other Uchiha told him almost eagerly. ''They were talking about how kidnapping one of the Senju's allies and an Uchiha child will make the skirmishes between the two clans even more heated and bitter and that the clans will fight until extinction! I couldn't figure out what clan they were from but they apparently want our territories and the power our clans have over everyone else.''

Itachi turned to look at the other boy and realization dawned on him. ''You are the kidnapped Sarutobi boy.''

The brunet nodded a bit cautiously. ''My name is Sarutobi Hiruzen and they kidnapped me while my aunt was teaching me shurikenjutsu. That was a day ago. I've seen no one and my aunt ... I don't even know if she is alive!'' Itachi almost instinctively reached out to pet the boy's head, a little shaken by the knowledge that he was comforting his future Hokage. He had served under this man for six years before he was forced to leave the village and he had still kept him updated on the Akatsuki for the next five years. Eleven years, this man had held his loyalty. Five years, this man had protected his brother. Itachi owed this man so much that he didn't even know where to begin in repaying him for all that he had done for Itachi, even leaving the same combination for passing through the protective barrier around Konoha to let Itachi check up on Sasuke in a blind bid of trust that anyone else would have taken advantage of. This man had tried to save his clan even when they have been proven to be traitors. The least he could do was offer him some comfort.

''Don't worry, Hiruzen-kun. We will get out of here and you will see your aunt again. And if not, then you will live to cherish her memory.''

''Doubtful.'' A new young voice said and the three inside the cell snapped their heads towards the door, just in time to see a mop of black hair duck out of the little barred window.

''Who's there?'' Itachi demanded, channeling chakra into his limbs if he needed to suddenly protect these two boys from whoever was out there. ''Show yourself.'' Unexpectedly enough, the person did and Itachi wondered if he was seeing who he was seeing. Black hair, mildly tanned skin, brownish eyes and a long face with a relatively short nose. Unlike with young Hiruzen, Itachi almost immediately sore he recognized this boy and the man he will become and he would lie to say he wasn't tempted to erase his existence just to save himself so much grief.

''Who are you?'' Hiruzen also demanded, standing in front of Itachi and Kagami joined the slightly older boy's side so both of them were protecting Itachi from the other boy's eyes as though they could be deadly. Itachi found it rather disturbing that even now, when this boy didn't know his identity and didn't know his skills, he still seemed enraptured with him.

''I am Danzo.'' The boy replied, his head craning to get a better look at Itachi. "Who are you, onii-san?"

"Itachi," came the tense reply. "So we've been captured by the Shimura Clan." He observed and young Danzo stiffened, eyes wide that this stranger knew who held him despite no one ever mentioning their clan. "Tell me, Danzo, why do your clansmen kidnap kids from important clans and blame their enemies?"

Danzo sniffed, sounding irritated. "The adults are being stupid, that's why. They want the Uchihas' eyes and the Senjus' influence but we're not strong enough to get either. Otou-sama seems to think that the best way to get both is if Uchihas and Senjus wiped each other out and then just take whatever is left in their wake, since the Uchihas didn't need to be alive to give their eyes and dead men can't fight for their lands and power." He huffed, more annoyed now that the other boys wouldn't move to let him to see Itachi. "Would you move? I want to see Itachi-san!"

"Why?" Hiruzen asked suspiciously, never stepping away and Kagami was even glaring at the Shimura in true Uchiha fashion, the Uchiha Death Glare Version 2, Version 1 resembling more a pout and being reserved to the ages between two and six. Itachi was rather impressed. Sasuke could still only pout until age eight.

"Because he's the famous Itachi-san of the Senju Clan!" Danzo replied, wiggling around on whatever he was using to reach the window and having to hold on for dear life to the bars when his support almost gave way under his feet. "They say he brought peace! I want to meet him!"

"I'm Itachi of no clan. My family died eight years ago." Itachi told them almost coldly, looking around Kagami's shoulder to face Danzo. "And while it may be true that I live with the Senju, I do not belong to their clan. I was their patient and guest, in the eyes of some, and a prisoner in the eyes of others."

"And the peace?" The Shimura boy demanded, all but pressing his face against the bars, eyes intense. " _The Senju had a glimpse of peace_ is what people are saying these days. They say a stranger came and gave them peace. They say his name was Itachi. I wanted to know if it was you. I wanted to know if you can give that same peace to my clan, too. The kids here are sick of all the fighting. We are a smaller clan and every loss to us is tragic. _Please_ , Itachi-san! Please give peace to our clan, too!" And the Uchiha was surprised to hear Danzo sounding so desperate. He had never thought Danzo to be able to beg. Not like this. "I promise I will protect it no matter what! Just please give us peace!"

"Can you really do that?" Kagami asked in awe as he stared up at Itachi, his eyes and Hiruzen's wide with wonder, hope and the same desperate hunger as Danzo's were. "Can you really give out peace?" The black haired boy in the cell suddenly stepped closer to Itachi and fisted two handfuls of his shirt. "Please, Itachi-nii? Can you give peace to my clan, too?"

"Mine, too!" The future Sandaime Hokage joined in on the practical begging. The young man stared at them all in quite a bit of bafflement. "Please, Itachi-san. Please give my clan peace, too!"

The former ANBU captain looked at the desperate faces of the three peace-starved boys. The hope in their eyes made his heart ache. He had never thought that Konoha's creation had actually affected these smaller clans so much. History never really mentioned just how bad things were for the smaller clans. The Uchiha and the Senju and their war had completely blinded the writers of history to the suffering of the smaller clans. Even those smaller clans themselves didn't write much of their own history without first mentioning how the bigger clashes between the two bitter enemies affected them all. Fire Country had been a giant battlefield but only the Uchiha-Senju skirmishes became well known. Who cared about a duel between the heirs of the Inuzuka Clan and the Aburame Clan about their territory which was good for both dog and bug breeding if Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara had once again forced everyone to rewrite their maps because of the consequences of their own clash? Who cared if the Nara and the Sarutobi were trying desperately to separate which parts of the forest was theirs and which was the Akamichi's for the harvest of the plants needed for their medicine and soldier pills and weapons development if the Uchiha had killed two of the Senju's Main Family's son's and the Senju had killed three of the Uchiha's? Who cared if the Yamanaka snd the Shimura were fighting for missions with the Daimyo that just weren't available because no one wanted to settle for anything less than an Uchiha or a Senju?

Their problems were considered minor in comparison to these two huge clans and no one cared for their struggles. Itachi guessed he should have guessed that what Pein was fighting against wasn't a new development. The Five Great Elemental Nations always gave more missions to the bigger villages such as Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Kumo and Kiri just because they were bigger and getting all those missions, they were the more financially stable ones and could afford to have greater gear and better influence outside of their territory and throughout the continents which in turn got them more missions. The smaller villages all struggled to get even _one_ mission every day while the Five more often than not didn't have enough shinobi to fulfill the missions they got. The same would apply to clans. The bigger clans got most of the attention and what was left of it was then divided among the smaller ones.

No wonder the Shimura were willing to resort to such tactics to kill off the two biggest clans in Fire Country. It would make them one if the big players and get rid of the biggest threat to their position. If they were to somehow really get the Uchihas' Sharingan eyes and implant even _one_ into each person in their clan ... Well, taking the Senjus' lands or not, they'd still be the most influential clan around, if not everywhere. Not all Uchiha awaken their Sharingan and rarer few still manage to activate the Mangekyo Sharingan. Still, having just _one_ Sharingan eye is usually a great advantage, no matter the strain the eye will have on the body of the user who is not an Uchiha. It would be a dangerous weapon in the hands of _any_ clan. Besides, it is unknown if any other clan can _withstand_ the eyes fully. Can anyone else but an Uchiha truly live with the images forever ingrained into the eyes of the Sharingan? Sure, the Mangekyo had a tendency to drive people a tiny bit insane if they are not centered enough to withstand the pain of loss, but the Uchiha were always a tightly knit group which is why such things were rather rare. They had each other and unless the loss is too painful to bear, they can ground each other from the path of insanity. Other clans are not as close and would not know how to help each other.

And the Uchiha's strong emotions is actually what is their saving grace in the end. The Uchiha don't do things halfway. If they love, they love completely. If they hate, it has no bounds. If they are loyal to someone, then not even the Shinigami itself would be able to make them leave that person's side. As such, even if they lose someone so precious your world is an empty void without them, the Uchiha's loyalty to at least their own will keep them from crossing the edge of insanity and they will keep them like that firmly. Kakashi-san was, perhaps, the only non-Uchiha Sharingan wielder who seems to have realized this as he allowed Maito Gai and Tenzou to ground him from his pain of his many losses. Danzo, however, only had his love/loyalty for Konoha to ground him and that had actually taken him to the extreme that had started this whole mess.

Perhaps it is up to Itachi to change that now.

"I would be happy to give all the clans peace," he finally told the boys as he gathered his thoughts. "However, to do that, we must first stop this endless fighting and making the Uchiha, the Senju and their respective allies believe the other side is kidnapping their children will not help us in doing so. It will only make matters worse." He took a deep breath and started concentrating on his chakra. This was going to be painful as all hell and Itachi had _been there_ many times in his nightmares. "To stop the big scale fight both sides must be planning, though, we need to get out of here."

"I can only pick the lock on your door," Danzo said regrettably but when Itachi nodded for him to do so, the future founder of ROOT immediately disappeared from their line of sight and they could hear him getting down to work. "It'll only take just a few seconds." He promised before some clanking was heard as he worked on the lock.

"What can we do?" Hiruzen asked seriously of the only adult and Kagami soon mirrored his expression. Itachi looked from one to the other before shaking his head.

"The best you can do is take off some of those suppression seals. I'm no seal master but I am pretty sure they deactivate as soon as they are separated from the place they had been activated on." The two boys nodded uncertainly, both looking at the repelling seal on Itachi's hitai-ate.

"Are you sure you don't want us to simply take off your seals or pick the lock of your handcuffs?" Kagami asked while bitting his lip and Itachi shook his head again.

"The best you can do is promise me you won't come any closer until I say you can, okay?" Hiruzen and Kagami exchanged uncertain looks and looked hesitant to agree bit Itachi would not relent on this. If they rushed to him before he was done, then they could get seriously hurt. "Promise me, Kagami-kun, Hiruzen-kun."

"Okay." The two boys said together and slumped before Itachi shooed them away to start taking off the suppression seals. The less that were active by the time he's done, the better for him. What he was about to do many would already consider suicidal but Itachi was a stubborn man. And he _must_ take Kagami and Hiruzen as far away from here as possible. The future of Konohagakure quite literally depends on it. This are its future Hokage and the ancestor of the shinobi who would sacrifice his life for the village and the Uchiha Clan. He is the grandfather of Itachi's best friend and Itachi swears on his _little brother's life_ that he will not let anything happen to Uchiha Kagami.

Itachi lowered his head so his bangs will fall into his face, hiding a good portion of it from the line of sight of his three companions. He let the chakra he had gathered enter his eyes and bit down on his cheek until he felt blood when the cuffs started trying to drain it all away and the chakra suppression seal tried to backlash him again. It was like a tug of war with two different ropes on two different sides. Itachi had to tug twice as hard on _both_ ends if he wanted to win and keep his chakra to himself all the while focusing his gaze through the pain at the two cuffs holding his wrists. It was painful and hellish for a long minute, the longest it had ever taken him to preform this technique, before he tugged harder on those proverbial ropes and won the tug of war against the outside suppressions.

In a flash, he felt his eyes sting and he knew by the familiar feeling that he had successfully activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. Without wasting a second, for he knew not how long he can hold this up, Itachi glared down at the metal cuffs on his wrists and allowed one of the deadliest Uchiha doujutsu to engulf the restraints. "Amaterasu." He said to himself as the all consuming, infinitely hot and endlessly burning black flames easily burned right through the metal without ever harming their master. The remains fell to the floor of the dungeon with a metallic clink and fast as a striking snake, Itachi curled down so he can touch the repelling seal on his hitai-ate. A single touch of his chakra infused fingertips all but burned the seal and he tugged off his hitai-ate off of his forehead before tearing the suppression seal off just as the backlash was about to attack him. At that same moment, the doors to their cell opened and Hiruzen and Kagami took off one of the last remaining seals in the cell. The three boys all were looking on in awe as Amaterasu's flames swallowed up the chakra draining cuffs and Itachi didn't bother to stop the flames, revealed to be able to use them again.

Still, the ache in his still recovering eyes is not something he welcomed any more than he usually did. He was just glad that his chakra was flowing right again. It felt a little like flying. Too bad he couldn't see anymore due to overusing his eyes. A _good_ this was that Kuro Onyx was just outside, awaiting his master's return. At least he will have _some_ form of sight until his eyes properly recover.

"Are you okay, Itachi-san?" He heard Danzo inquire and he shook off his weakness, allowing his chakra to rebuild itself for a moment before letting his senses spread out. It had at times been his only other form of 'seeing' the world and he had trained himself as best as he could to learn to live with it. It will come in extremely handy now, like it always does.

"Yes, I am fine." The weasel replied, carefully standing to his feet and sidestepping the infinite heat of the Amaterasu. "We must get out of here, however. As soon as possible." He had to guess that the three boys nodded because none of them said anything to disagree. "What is the fastest way out of here?"

"Unfortunately, through the dungeon and the prison then across the field surrounding it." Danzo replied immediately. "However, there _is_ a secret tunnel for emergencies that exits into the forest. We still need to go through the prison, though."

"Which is quicker?"

"Field, but it's also the more dangerous route. There's no where to hide. There's not even _grass_!"

"We don't have any time to waste." Itachi grunted and took the lead out of the cell. "Will you lead us across the field?" He asked even as he put his hitai-ate back on and searched into the folds of his sash. He easily took out one of the soldier pills he always carried around on his person and popped it into his mouth. He needed all the extra energy he could get. He was lucky to be walking at all with how little chakra he had and how unstable its flow was after being suppressed for so long. It was a wonder he hadn't backed out again. He was just glad that the Senju had returned to him his hip weapons pouch even if they took away all of his shuriken and kunai and explosion tags. And wire. And his scrolls with more weapons. Good thing he had a summoning seal on his arm that he hid with a genjutsu so he was never truly weaponless. He even had his _katana_ from his ANBU days stored there! People were idiots if they thought Itachi could be disarmed. He has another storage seal on his left calf and even one on his right shoulder. And lets not talk about most of his usual clothing having at least _one_ storage seal. His Akatsuki cloak had dozens. He wondered what happened to it.

But now was not the time to wonder about such things. The food pill had already started working and he could feel his chakra returning to his average levels. He reached for the summoning seal on his arm and just touched it, waiting for Danzo's answer.

"I can, but that's suicide!" The above mentioned boy protested indignantly. "We'd never make it twenty feet before we were spotted, hunted down and possibly killed like a rabid beast!"

"You leave the matter of our safety and survival to me." Itachi replied, finally deciding on his katana and summoning it into his hand. The three boys gawked at the magically seeming appeared weapon as Itachi summoned up some of his shield scrolls. His preferred method of shielding is _not_ to be used lightly, since it could easily uncover his identity as an Uchiha. Uchiha Madara was both famous and infamous for the use of this technique. He didn't know just how spread the knowledge was so he would rather not risk it. "Just lead us there and let me handle any opposition."

"You can't kill my _clansmen_ and expect me to do nothing but watch!" Danzo snapped, hurrying ahead so he can come to a stop right in Itachi's path, blocking his way. "I won't let you!"

"I'm a pacifist. I resort to killing only if it is absolutely necessary." The Uchiha told Danzo while easily sidestepping him without breaking stride. "Rarely do I ever feel that it is necessary." It was as much as he could give the boy and Danzo understood and reluctantly continued walking, tension obvious in every line of his body. Itachi had no comforting words to give and Hiruzen and Kagami were still wary of the son of their jailer.

It took almost no time at all to reach the upper levels of the prison and with Itachi's use of genjutsu, they were able to subtly leave the building without ever being noticed. However, just as Danzo had said,.the field was wide and long with barely any vegetation beyond moss and they were spotted less than twenty feet after they started their run towards freedom. Knowing that even weighted down he was at least three times faster than all three boys combined, Itachi slung Danzo and Hiruzen onto his back and told them to hold on tight while he lifted Kagami effortlessly off of the ground and started running, holding his best friend's ancestor with one arm, the other free to use his katana should he need to defend them.

The Shimura were quick to attack them and the sound of three blades meeting rang in the air as two shinobi jumped at Itachi in an attempt to catch him off guard or overwhelm him by numbers and brute force. However, Itachi's partners had both been overly tall Swordsmen of the Mist with huge swords and lots and lots of rippling, strong muscles and he could easily meet _them_ head on in a sword fight, so holding these two off even without channeling chakra into his arm was a piece of cake. He easily pushed them back and knocked them out with a carefully placed roundhouse kick to the head before continuing his run, occasionally having to fight more and more of the Shimura shinobi. They weren't as fast as him even when he was weighted down but there was a good chance they might outlast him if the chase were to draw on, especially with his three passengers. He thought about letting Danzo off - this was _his family_ , after all - but decided against it. Not only would it slow him down and he would need some time to develop this speed again, but Danzo might also be branded a traitor for letting them escape. And as much as Danzo's death would save him a lot of trouble and heartache, Itachi knew how much it hurt to be called a traitor by the very people that should forever offer you support as one of their own. Not to mention he might get killed for treason. Itachi wasn't going to allow a child to die if he can help it.

His biggest problem from the Shimura came when they took out their archers. The rain of arrows was bad enough but when spears, kunai, ordinary knives and shuriken if all shapes and sizes were added to the mix, along with explosives, fire-arrows and only Kami-sama knows what else, dodging became too hard with his three burdens. Manueverabilty was what he had to sacrifice for carrying three people. He couldn't jump snd twist the way he would want to and when giant shuriken and Fuma Shuriken joined in on the fun, Itachi knew he had to risk it. Especially as there were over three dozen men rushing at him from the trees, a dozen from each of his sides and two dozen from his back. If he didn't do something and fast, then his passengers will be the ones to take the damage of the incoming attacks.

Knowing he had no other choice, Itachi drew a deep breath and allowed the world to bleed red.

The sun rose behind the trees, red as blood.

The behemoth that towered over the field a second later left no opposition.


	16. Chapter 16

**Konoha's Weasel Prince**

 **Summary: Itachi never got to use his Susanoo in his fight with Sasuke. As soon as the Kirin hit, he was sent back through time to the founder's era and it was up to him to ensure a safer and surer future for Konoha and the world at large. KisaIta TobiMada HashiMito others mentioned**

Tobirama was furious.

Hashirama was horrified.

Madara was raging _mad_.

Izuna was even angrier.

No fool could miss that as the brothers faced off one across the other on either side of the battlefield, standing tall, proud and rigid beside their fathers. Their clansmen were uneasy to be around them, you can imagine what their _enemies_ were thinking and feeling. It was going to be a massacre on both sides. The numbers today were greater than ever before. Only the injured, the pregnant women and the too old or too young were not on the battlefield on this day. There were _so many targets_ for all four strongest shinobi of their generation. Only a fool would be eager to do battle today.

And yet do battle they must, for young Kagami, for young Hiruzen and for the innocent Itachi. Both sides were furious and disgusted with each other, easily believing their enemies to be the ones behind these three disappearances. After all, it was so much easier to blame your existing enemy than to try finding a new one. Whoever the perpetrator was for these three kidnappings, neither the Senju nor the Uchiha were going to be merciful. But that didn't matter as long as they had each other to fight and kill.

"Return the Uchiha boy to us," Madara growled out before his father could say anything, surprising both Tajima and the Senju with the authority he emitted in that one sentence and Tajima wasn't happy that his son was usurping his own authority.

"Bull shit!" Tobirama growled right back before his own father could say anything or Hashirama could try to placate his friend. Now was not the time for his Anija to talk about peace. The Senju will _never_ know peace again if they can't find and get back Itachi. _He_ was the only one who knew what real peace was like. Hashirama and Madara had fantasized about it just as any other child but they were just the only ones who still dreamed about it, the only ones who could _still_ make it a reality. But they were shinobi, bred for war and killing. Even the ever cheerful Hashirama would be lost in such a world as he, too, was a made killing machine. They can dream but they don't really know how to make those dreams a lasting reality. If those two ever decided to follow through with those dreams of theirs, they will need all the help they can get and Itachi would be their first helper as only he had known peace. Without Itachi, no one will come to know real peace because no one else _knows_ it to lead them through it. And after the glimpse he got, Tobirama wasn't ready to give it up. "We aren't the ones kidnapping others' young! It is us who should be demanding a return of our children! Give us back Sarutobi Hiruzen and Dare no Ichozoku no Itachi!"

"Itachi?" Madara blinked, his rage fleeing him in his confusion. "The Itachi Hashirama talked about?"

"Yes, that Itachi," Hashirama finally jumped in before they could resume shouting at each other across the field. "I'm sorry, Madara, but he was reported kidnapped by a group of dark haired people. I don't want to believe it's your people but the possibility still stands until proven otherwise."

The Uchiha Heir's eyes narrowed once again, going as far as to activate his Sharingan. "Likewise, Senju. You say you don't have Kagami, but how do we know you are not lying and at this moment trying to activate his Sharingan and taking his eyes? How can we trust your word if you won't trust ours? I want peace for children as much as _you_ do, bastard, or did you forget!?"

"Will you two shut up!" Tajima and Butsuma snapped at the same time at their sons, sounding extremely pissed that their sons were acting like this. And in front of their clans, their allies and their enemies! What a disgrace! Tajima flinched back from Madara when Mangekyo Sharingan eyes turned towards him in an angered glare as a growl escaped his son and Butsuma blenched at the red eyed glare his own younger son was sending his way. Izuna and Hashirama agreed with their brothers but were still trying to somehow keep them calm so things wouldn't escalate any further.

Still, one aught to compliment Butsuma on his balls as they had to be humongous if he dared say what he had said. Not even Hashirama would have dared say that to his younger brother and he at least knew he was actually _stronger_ than Tobirama and that he could survive the attacks the albino genius would certainly send his way. Butsuma was either stupidly brave or bravely stupid. Or simply an idiot.

"Why should we care of that Itachi? If he's telling the truth, then he is worthless and weak. We should not care about someone so useless. And we _should_ focus on finding Hiruzen-kun, who _they_ have obviously taken. You need to forget about that little prick and focus on more important things. He's better off dead, anyways-" Butsuma cut himself off with a hitch in his breathing as the air suddenly became too thick for his lungs to handle. Totally unsurprisingly, it was stiff with killing intent radiating off of the three extremely close cousins, the youngest of which was giving off such a thick aura of murder that it would suffocate them all.

Completely understandable. Itachi was not only the first one to show the Senju Clan what peace would be like, but he was also Tobirama's very first friend. Years ago, when he had been ordered to spy on his brother and the boy he was always meeting, Tobirama had not understood the appeal of having a friend outside of the clan. It had seemed stupid and risky. He had not understood Hashirama's desperation to cling on to Madara no matter what happened. He had thought it foolish to get attached to someone so much that they can hurt you as much as each of Madara's rejections hurt his brother. He had not understood why Hashirama would cling to the Uchiha at all, despite it being obvious that they can't be friends anymore now that they knew which clan they were from. But he had never had a friend before that wasn't related to him by blood. Until Itachi had entered his hospital room, Tobirama had never had anyone to care about other than his family.

The time they had spent together, playing games, eating snacks and joking or prodding each other had been some of the happiest days of Tobirama's life. He had gained his first friend in a person to this day a part of him suspected to be an Uchiha, although that part was mostly disregarded now. All he really cared about was the person Itachi was. Itachi had had more than enough opportunities to betray the trust they had extended to him and the thought had never even occurred to the young man. Being around the raven was truly an experience that had changed quite a few of Tobirama's views.

He finally understood the clinginess Hashirama had for Madara, Uchiha or not. He understood what it meant to go to his limits for another person that understood you like no other. As a genius, Tobirama was most often just considered plain weird as rarely did he interact with people like they expected 'normal' people to. As a result of his introvert style of life, kids his age used to tease him nonstop and his albino-like appearance and red eyes certainly didn't help. The teasing would have continued had Tobirama not proven to be stronger than even some adults, second only to his older brother in chakra, power and skill. His sharp mind even helped him against stronger and much bigger opponents and rumors of his skill kept the almost-bullies away from him. However, with even the 'bullies' avoiding him, Tobirama's only friends were his brothers, his mother and Toka. Two of his brothers and his mother died at an Uchiha's hands, which left only Hashirama and Toka. And no matter how much they and, later, Mito tried, they could never understand some of his eccentricities and they just gave up as they all grew up - or got to know each other better, in Mito's case, after she was brought from Uzushio. People simply couldn't understand him and so they labeled him weird and strange. It was a very lonely existence but Tobirama was used to it. He had never known any different.

And then Itachi came and all of that changed. Tobirama wasn't sure, but he was pretty certain that Itachi is smarter than him. There wasn't really a way to check and he didn't even really care. Itachi was the first person who could keep up with his explanations of his numerous projects and jutsus that he was working on and even managed to ask good questions, point out weaknesses and understand all the ways they can be utilized. Itachi could even give quite a few good suggestions and recommendations for his projects and jutsus. Tobirama had been quite pleasantly surprised to finally have someone to bounce off his ideas with. Itachi was also very wise. The younger Senju always shuddered when he would begin wondering what he might have went through to gain such wisdom. The boy _always_ had just the right words to say. The rumors of his talks of piece on the morning of that clash two weeks ago have quickly spread among those who liked Itachi. Everyone now talked about what the word _peace_ meant. And not even those who were distrustful of Itachi could deny that they were enamored with the peaceful world he had talked about.

As Tobirama had expected, as soon as Itachi started talking about peace, the rest of the Senju were immediately taken in. _Tobirama_ was taken in. Mito had told him word for word what Itachi had said and Tobirama had spent the night thinking it over and over again. He could almost _see_ the vision Itachi had made and he knew everyone who heard about it, especially those who heard the boy himself talking about it, could, too. Butsuma and a few of his close accomplices can talk all they want about war but now that Itachi has spoken, peace was only a mater of time and just how willing the Uchiha were to make it. It was quite sad when you think about it. Butusma is the Head of their clan yet Itachi, a complete stranger, was closer to their kin than Butusma had ever bothered to become. Hashirama will be a far better leader for their people when he becomes Clan Head. It was only then that war can end and that they can enter an era of peace.

Butsuma, if he really cared about their clansmen as he said he did, would have ended this war a long time ago instead of selfishly pursuing its end as the destruction of the Uchiha. More people have died in fruitless attempts to avenge all of their fallen kin than in the very first skirmish that had started the whole mess.

What Tobirama really hated right now was that Butusma was using the disappearance of a young boy and Itachi to rekindle the flames and make a new campaign. And he hated that the Senju, himself and Hashirama included, were so willing to accept it as a possibility that it was indeed the Uchiha who have taken them. It was more out of convenience, for if it wasn't the Uchiha, then they had no idea where to start looking. It is easier to just blame the closest enemy and focus all of their energy there than to search without direction. If he wasn't the Uchiha's prisoner, then they really had no idea where to even begin looking and they might never find him or be far too late to help him.

Tobirama didn't want to think about that possibility.

When he had heard that Itachi was missing since noon just last night, he had feared the worst, that Itachi had changed his mind and had indeed left like he had said he would a month ago. But all of his belongings were still in the cabin Hashirama had made for him and he had not taken any provisions. Mito even said that he had simply went for a walk and that he hadn't looked like he was planning on running anytime soon. He still had the seal on, for Sage's sake! He'd be an easy target no matter how good at taijutsu he was if his chakra was sealed!

The messenger that carried the important news had burst into their meeting with the Sarutobi Clan as they planned tactics for the fight that they were supposed to enter the next morning, panting and panicked, saying that three dark haired people in battle armor have been spotted near the Naka River and that they had, apparently, been carrying a young boy and a pale, dark haired man that the messenger could have sworn his life on was Itachi. Hashirama had let out a loud gasp while Tobirama had felt his whole world falling around himself, the fear gripping him. His first ever friend ... in the hands of the _Uchiha_? He had grabbed the messenger by the collar and had demanded to know how the man was sure it was Itachi, but the messenger just broke down and cried that he knew the boy well enough by now because he talked with the man's daughter every day ever since she approached him and gave him that flower crown. The man was just as attached to Itachi as his little girl was and he was terrified for the boy. He had said that he was tied up and obviously unconscious while the little boy was trying to call out to him, the both of them carried away like sacks of sand.

Tobirama hadn't known what to think, what to do, and Hahsirama was in no better a state. However, Butusma had seen it as an opportunity and he used Itachi's kidnapping to rally the troops, knowing that his sons, for once, won't protest. Tobirma left the next morning first, faster than anyone in their entire Clan, using the new jutsu he was still developing and working out the kinks for to reach the battlefield first, only to find the enraged Madara already waiting for him. Hashirama and Izuna somehow caught up to them before they could start spilling each others' blood and then the rest of their clansmen stepped out of the trees on either side of the field, eying the other side with a new form of disgust and hatred. Their fathers had calmly walked up to stand by their sons and had just sized each other up like they always do, arching an eyebrow at the other side and then this whole useless conversation began.

The younger Senju brother had left the encampment ready to tear through the Uchihas until he reached their encampment and found Itachi. He was ready for battle, not bickering across the field with their enemies. But Madara's chakra when he said he wanted peace for children as much as Hashirama did, when he questioned Hashirama about Itachi's disappearance ... He was sincere. His chakra had a perfectly normal flow, other than the way it was coiling and trashing just underneath his skin with rage.

But if the Uchiha didn't have Itachi and the Sarutobi boy, then who did?

This is what Tobirama feared. A pointless battle while Itachi was somewhere else, in danger. And it wasn't even just Itachi that was in danger, but their only hope of building a society where peace can exist. The Senju had been ready to end this war but if they believe the Uchiha were hiding Itachi, then the war will never end, not until one or both clans were destroyed from the face of the earth.

''Is it at all possible that someone could have done this without your knowledge?'' He asked as politely as he can bring himself to talk to any Uchiha, even going as far as daring to look Madara in the eye. The one thing he knew that Madara respected, it was boldness and courage alongside strength and skill. Rare few dare look an Uchiha in the eyes. If Tobirama wanted a sincere answer from this man, then he needed to take the risk. Besides, he can't get caught in a genjutsu. He was a sensor type. He can sense it if someone tries to manipulate his chakra even before the illusion can settle in so he can easily dispel it.

Madara narrowed his eyes before he let them slide over to his father before shaking his head. It was still Izuna who answered instead of his older brother. ''It's not possible, because I know everything that goes on around in our encampment and in our clan in general, and I tell everything to Nii-san. Besides, one of our own children disappeared!''

''The Uchiha are masters of deception!'' Butusma cried, glaring at the black haired people on the other side of the clearing. ''They are simply trying to trick us into believing they are innocent and then trying to shame our name by accusing us of doing something as despicable as kidnapping a child! We must not stand for this disrespect!''

''Please! As if you really care for honor, Butsuma!'' Tajima cried right back, glaring daggers with his red eyes, the tomoe spinning in anger. ''You would kill children three times younger than you to win this war! Why would kidnapping a child to better understand the Sharingan be any different?''

Unlike Butsuma, Tobirama noted, Tajima was completely honest in his belief that the Senju have kidnapped the missing boy and wasn't just trying to rail his troops up. Then again, if he had wanted that, all he would have had to do was rail Madara up enough to attack the Senju and the Uchihas would follow him to the gates of hell and back. Tajima wasn't trying to build a new campaign. He just wanted the child back. Perhaps it would have been different if either of the missing were actually a Senju, but as it was, Butsuma didn't care. Not enough to be seriously angry about this.

''We shall not stand for this insult!'' The Senju Clan Head cried, drawing his sword. ''Men, to arms!''

''Let's show them the fear our Sharingan can instill in fools like them, my kin!'' Tajima cried not a second later and their clansmen followed their own leaders, drawing all sorts of weapons. Things were escalating and not for the better. It was all happening too fast for either Hashirama or Madara to tell their clansmen to stop as they lunged across the field towards each other, their fathers leading the charge. Izuna cursed and drew his own sword, ready to help his clansmen but Madara held him back, trying to below orders over the sound of the war cry both clans were shouting. But no matter the capacity his lungs had, not even Madara could outshout over three hundred voices on each side as they thundered their war cry and death threats.

It wouldn't have mattered.

The cawing of dozens upon dozens of crows was their only warning before what looking almost like a tornado of the black birds flew into the clearing, cutting off the bath of both clans. Both the Senju and the Uchiha came to a stop as the birds flew in circles around the clearing at a speed no normal crow can achieve, cawing and crowing in warning to whoever tried to either cut them down or walk through the barrier they made. Anyone stupid enough to try and attack the crows nearly had their eyes scratched out of their head. The only noise that filled the clearing for a long moment was the sound of flapping of black wings and the crowing noises that the birds made before murmurs of confusion and curses and threats and accusations flew around the field again. The crows didn't dissipate for an entire minute before their flight slowed down and less and less birds flew in circles around the clearing.

''Now, men! When the genjutsu is slipping!'' Butsuma called out and tried to run across the filed again, Tajima copying him more because of the Sharingan than anything else, only for their paths to be interrupted by crows yet again, this time centering into a single spot and somehow seemingly coming together to form a shape. Everyone's eyes widened as a tall, lithe young man with pale skin, black hair and black eyes appeared in the spot the crows had been just moments ago, three unexpected guests hanging all over him.

''That's enough.''


	17. Chapter 17

**Konoha's Weasel Prince**

 **Summary: Itachi never got to use his Susanoo in his fight with Sasuke. As soon as the Kirin hit, he was sent back through time to the founder's era and it was up to him to ensure a safer and surer future for Konoha and the world at large. KisaIta TobiMada HashiMito others mentioned**

''That's enough.'' The so called Daro no Ichozoku no Itachi commanded and the two grown men froze at the ice in his tone of voice, staring as wide eyed as everyone else in the clearing at the suddenly appeared young man. ''There will be no fighting today. Not in front of these innocent children.''

''Itachi!'' Hahirama cried in relief and joy, looking ready to run over to the younger man but the tilt of Itachi's head in hi direction somehow conveyed the message for the Senju not to come any closer. Hashirama stayed in place with a confused and worried expression on his face before he looked at the two passengers on Itachi's back and the one held in his arms. Dark brown eyes widened further and he stared at the kids safely snuggled up to Itachi. ''Are those the missing children?''

Tobirama immediately focused in on the three boys instead of the raven haired man and saw that there, were, indeed three children around the age of six or seven years old hanging off of Itachi like monkeys.

''Hiruzen!'' A woman from the Sarutobi Clan with a white bandage around her head, the boy's aunt, yelled, pushing her clansmen and a few Senju out of the way. ''Hiruzen! Are you okay?! Hiruzen! Oh, I was so worried. I am so sorry I couldn't help you!'' The woman was near hysterics by the time she was in the front lines, tears streaming down her face. She didn't run up to where Itachi was only because the boy's own father was holding her back, no matter how much he himself wanted to run over to his son.

''I'm okay, auntie!'' The brunet of the trio of children called, waving with one hand while never letting go of Itachi with the other. He looked completely comfortable and at ease where he was. ''Itachi-kun saved us! He's so _awesome_!''

''Kagami!'' Another woman, this time from the Uchiha side, called, running up to where Izuna held her back while Madara studied this Dare no Ichozoku no Itachi. He could have sworn the boy was from his own clan had he not known that there was no one named Itachi in the Uchiha Clan. ''My little Kagami! Please, Izuna-sama! Let me go to my son!''

''I'm okay, Kaa-san! Itachi-nii saved us and Danzo-kun helped!'' The far too cheerful for a normal Uchiha Uchiha waved before snuggling up to the secret Uchiha with a content sigh. ''Itachi-nii is the best!''

''So you kidnapped these children?'' Butsuma snorted, glaring at the younger man that was blocking his way to his long time enemy. ''I should have expected nothing less from someone like _you_.''

''You leave Itachi-san alone!'' Danzo snapped, glaring boldly at the adult. ''He was kidnapped, too! Otou-sama wanted to get more lands and so he-''

''Offered his help in our escape so he would gain your favor.'' Itachi cut the boy off, getting a confused frown from all three of his companions. What was Itachi talking about? Danzo's dad had been the one to kidnap them, not save them! ''It wasn't the best motivation to help someone, but he still offered us his help and his son as insurance that we can leave his clan's lands without problems. He would like better political relations with the bigger clans so he took the opportunity to get them by helping us. The rogue ninjas that had taken us are all dead, thanks to the help of the Shimura-clan.''

''And why would they kidnap you?'' Tajima asked, looking Kagami over with a critical eye. ''You belong to no clan, if rumors about you are true. Why kidnap these kids at all?''

''Ransom, for them. Me, I was just in the way. I came across them attacking Kagami-kun and I tried helping him. The suppression seal hindered my efforts and we got taken away, anyway.'' Itachi smoothly answered, placing the kids down gently and letting them stick close to him as much and as long as they wanted. He never took his eyes off of the two older men. He looked almost as though he had just walked through a storm, not as though he had ran away from rogue ninjas that would have loved to roughen him up for interfering with their plans. ''When I recovered, we escaped and the Shimura Clan's patrol unit found us. The Shimura Clan wanted to offer us to stay and to escort us tomorrow, but I knew we had to return as soon as possible. The nukenin have already made the Senju and the Sarutobi believe that the Uchiha were behind Hiruzen-kun's kidnapping and I knew that the same would be done with the Uchiha and Kagami's kidnapping, so I hurried to return us here. Danzo-kun offered to help and his father agreed. On our way back, I heard your shouting and sensed your chakra and killing intent, so I came to see what was going on, only to see you all acting like brats, taking offense to what no smart man would. You are terrible examples to the future generations.''

And while the two Clan Heads and most of the Uchiha - the Senju were already used to Itachi's honesty and bluntness - Itachi pet the three boys heads and whispered to them to return to their families, or, in Danzo's case, to the Senju to wait for Itachi to finish things here before he can escort the boy back home. By the time that the boys' families (in the case of Kagami and Hiruzen) engulfed them in hugs, however, the Clan Heads have recovered from the shock and were glaring at Itachi with murder on their faces. They were obviously not happy about the insult he had just delivered to them both. They were very vocal in expressing this.

''How dare you, you little piece of trash?!'' Tajima demanded, shouting as though to be heard over a thousand voices that were all mute now. ''I am Uchiha Tajima, the leader of the proud Uchiha Clan and you will show me the respect I deserve! I will have your head on a spike and your heart in the oven for this offense!''

''You have defied me for the last time, boy! This is my clan and I will run it how I see fit! Some useless outsider won't dictate my moves and actions!'' Butsuma yelled just as loudly, both of them picking up their blades and rushing at Itachi before anyone else could react. The cry of Itachi's name rang out from the Senju side and from young Kagami in panic as they watched Tajima stab Itachi through the gut while Butsuma pierced his neck. Not a second later, the body they had so mercilessly stabbed burst into ravens once again, the birds flying three meters away and everyone watched, stunned, as they reformed back into the unhurt and perfectly fine Itachi. ''What?''

''What kind of genjutus is this?'' The even more shocked Uchiha leader demanded, not believing his eyes had been tricked so.

''This is my Karasu Bunshin. Only someone with a pact with crows can master this jutsu.'' Itachi calmly replied. ''And your reactions have proven my words ring true. You both claim that these are your clans and that you are their leaders, so why aren't you acting like it? A true leader think of their people's safety and happiness first and doesn't sacrifice them for selfish reasons like seeking revenge or defending an offended pride. You are both obviously immature and unfit to lead clans as big and as influential as these. You will only cause grief.''

''And what would someone whose mouth still stinks of his mother's milk know of good leadership?'' Butusma mocked, knowing all about the death of Itachi's family eight years ago and using it to goad the boy. The jibe at his age didn't have any better effect than the jibe against his family. Itachi had had a lifetime to get used to the remarks against his age and eight years to get used to the fact that his family is gone. It hurt and it always will, but Itachi had moved on as best as he could.

''I was once the Heir or my own clan. I would technically be its Head right now, had it still existed. I have had the same training as you two ought to have had in leading your families and what I have observed so far has done nothing but convince me that you are lacking in good leadership skills.'' The ponytail wearing boy replied blandly, earning himself more ire from both men.

''You lack experience and only know theory. You do not truly understand what it means to care for the lives of others!'' Tajima argued this time, setting aside his sword and putting his hands together to weave a series of hand seals and letting a giant fireball sail towards Itachi. Without flinching, Itachi put his own hands together and at a speed that not even Madara or Izuna could see through, he weaved the necessary seals for the Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu, easily putting out the fire. Tobirama and Hashirama looked startled, knowing that Itachi had an affinity towards fire because of how much Tobirama had insisted on it as a feature among the Uchiha. It was rare that someone could use more than one nature and it was even rarer that it was the exact opposite of their own chakra nature. Itachi was proving to be an even greater enigma now that his chakra was free than when his abilities were a secret.

 _'Wait, how is his chakra even unsealed!?'_ The baffled Tobirama wondered in his own head as he still couldn't take his eyes off of the spectacle going on in front of him.

''I was the leader of my own team, when I was thirteen. Before that, I lead another few teams from the age of ten to the age of eleven. And I am an elder brother, so I know how to care for people.'' The raven easily said in return to Tajima's words even as he sidestepped Butsuma's incoming charge, taking out a kunai and blocking Tajima's attack with one hand. ''I have seen war since the age of four. In all technicality, I know more about it than you two put together, as more of my life has been spent on the battlefield. You two have never seen the horrors I have so you can naively believe you can end this war with only one clan dying out. If you believe you can control the flow and direction of war, then you are even more foolish than I thought.''

"War is war. It is a man-made thing and it _is_ controlled by men!" No one was sure which of the two older men had said it as they were now weaving around Itachi, their blades occasionally clashing with his two kunai, sometimes even at the same time, yet Itachi had no trouble when he repelled their attacks. "It is not a beast with its own consciousness that can do as it pleases and cannot be controlled!"

"No, it's much worse than that." The former Akatsuki member retorted, jumping over Tajima's head, grabbing hold of his shirt beneath the armor and flinging him in the same manner he had flung Sasuke away in their fight. As Tajima fought to regain his ground, Itachi crossed his kunai to meet Butsuma's chakra lanced sword before it could cut into him, using substitution with his crows when the chakra extended and made to cut him. He reappeared behind the Senju and hit his knee cap from behind, crumbling Butsuma like a sand castle under the force of a wave. "War is nothing more than a mindless monster that brings chaos and suffering as its shadows. It cannot be controlled unless both warring sides decide against feeding it with more lives and hate. Your war has been going on for centuries and it will continue on for centuries more if you don't _stop_ it. You and those like you are people who invite this monster to your doorsteps, you feed it with the lives of your men and then you think you control it. That is your first and biggest mistake. Your second mistake is turning away from peace that would gladly follow you anywhere like a loyal dog even without the need of you feeding it pike you must war. You don't realize that or you don't want to realize it and as such, you feed more and more lives to war. If you would just _stop_ , the war would die out as no more lives would be fed to it. If you _don't_ , the war _will_ die out, one day, when there is _no more men to feed it with_. That means the death of both of your clans and if you are willing to go so far for your pride, then you are indeed not good leaders."

"How old is that kid again?" Madara, stunned and awed, asked of his old friend across the field but at a much shorter distance (as he had had to run forwards to catch Kagami's mother when she ran towards her son) and Hashirama beamed at him through his emotional tears, the idiot. Madara could still not take his eyes away from the three fighting men.

"Twenty one," he replied with pride, as though Itachi were his student, brother or even son. Yes, Hashirama really was an overly emotional idiot, Madara was sure of that when the said idiot sniffed rather pathetically. Still, it was clear that the friendship between the Senju brothers and Itachi ran deep and strong despite how little time they actually knew each other. They were obviously proud and protective of him, maybe even a bit possessive. Like of a younger brother, almost.

"He must have a really old soul to speak this wisely." Kagami's mother muttered in worry, watching the show with mixed emotions. On one hand, that older man was her Clan Head. On the other hand, Itachi was her son's savior. She didn't know for whose survival to hope for. She was so conflicted! Her son at least knew who to cheer for, never having felt comfortable or safe around Tajima. It is a sad day when your own young don't trust or like your clan's leader.

"He's damaged, is what he is," Izuna observed. He was perhaps the one with the best insight in the entire Uchiha Clan, or at least of the younger generations. And he could see it in Itachi's eyes that this boy, maybe two or three years younger than him, has had it rough.

"He's had a difficult life." Tobirama confirmed, answering as he had overheard the observation and crossing his arms but never taking his red non-Sharingan eyes off of the secret Uchiha. "His family is dead, his only younger brother and surviving relative hates him, his friends are dead and his partner surely thinks _he's_ dead, too. He can't return home and he's all alone now. He's seen things no man should see and yet he still wishes for peace. He is a jewel and if I need to crack open father's skull to insure he stays safe and undamaged, then so be it."

The three Uchiha adults turned startled Sharingan eyes upon him but Tobirama paid them no heed. Itachi had just sent a barrage of shuriken that bent and traveled at curious and should-be-impossible angles and he was trying to figure out how he had done it while Tajima and Butsuma struggled to avoid them all.

Not even he sensed that the Itachi out there was now nothing more than a clone as it danced around the Uchiha and the Senju.

The real Itach appeared as if out of thin air in front of Madara and the older Uchiha brother saw him only because he was so close. "Madara-san, I have a question for you."

Said Uchiha gaped at the raven haired younger man that had appeared in front of him so easily. He had not sensed him coming at _all_. No rise in chakra, no sound of approach, no stirring of air, _nothing_. It was just like what those ninja from the Water Country can do! He had met a few of them in battle and he knew that they were capable of sneaking up on people by hiding a thick curtain of mist and then using the infamous Silent Killing technique to sneak up on them and slitting their throats. But Itachi had not used a mist. He had appeared out of the blue, right in front of him, without using a mist or a genjutsu - he would have seen right through that with his Sharingan - to get so close to him without being noticed. And now, instead of attacking him, like any normal ninja would, he wanted to ask him a _question_? This Itachi was even stranger than he had thought him to be.

"And what might that question be?" The Uchiha Heir of the past asked the Uchiha Heir of the future, eying the younger man cautiously. He was a cautious and distrustful man by nature and seeing this boy make a fool out of his father and Senju Butsuma simply by using one of these ... Karasu Bunshin had him wary of him. He had snuk up on them all without any of the sensors, not even Tobirama, noticing him nearing the clearing and he had appeared in front of Madara without rising suspicion or drawing attention to himself until he wanted it there. That spoke of immense skill and Madara was not foolish enough to disregard that. People called him arrogant and, to an extent, he was, but he was not _stupid_. He didn't survive this long if he didn't have a good head on his shoulder.

"At this moment in time, would you be able to say that you have your clansmen's loyalty?" Itachi asked without beating around the bush, drawing the attention of the younger Uchiha brother and of Kagami and his mother. The boy smiled at Itachi while the woman was more interested in the question he had asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"If you were to become the Head of your clan right now, at this very moment, would your clan accept you? Would the Uchiha as a whole follow you?" Itachi elaborated, his voice never losing its edge and seriousness. "Could you say that they would retreat at your command? Would those not here still follow you? Would your Elders support you? Do they have your trust? Do you have their's? Their loyalty? Their _love_?"

"Why are you asking this?" Madara asked right back instead of replying to Itachi's questions. He had a good idea but he was never one to presume. He would rather like to hear it from Itachi's mouth than think one thing while a whole other was the truth.

''Hashirama talked about you a lot and he said you would stop this war if you had the power to decide on such things. He said you were as sick of the 'too small coffins' and that you wanted to build a settlement in which you can watch your brother grow up.'' The Uchiha from the future told his ancestor, never averting his gaze. Itachi had no fear of another pair of Mangekyo Sharingan eyes; his own wouldn't even be needed for him to see through a genjutsu if the other tried it and he was good enough in predicting movements even without using his Kekkei Genkai. Madara can't catch him off guard and even if he does attack when Itachi least expects it, Itachi was possibly the fastest person in weaving hand seals that there is. He can still defend himself, even if Madara tries something. ''Does that still hold true?''

''I would do anything to rid my clan of the grief and suffering that has been shrouding us since long before I was born. And I would do twice as much to keep Izuna safe.'' The younger Uchiha probably knew just how much his older brother loved him but he still appeared surprised by this declaration. So much so that he was left gawking at the wild haired Uchiha. Said man narrowed his eyes on Itachi. ''Hashirama says you have brought peace to the Senju unlike any 'peace' they have felt before and he is under the impression that you could introduce such peace to my clan, and others, too. What say you to this claim?''

Itachi frowned as well, but it had more a thoughtful feeling to it than Madara's challenging air. ''I have been told that by more than one person as of late. I do not know if it's true or not, but if I can, I would gladly very much like to help bring about peace. I hate conflict.''

Madara studied his conversation companion, carefully examining each line in Itachi's face and every flash of emotion that might cross his eyes, searching for any trace of deception or of lies. Itachi doubted Madara would be able to find any even if he had been lying, as he had spent too much time pretending for anyone to be able to see through his act by now, but he was serious now. He really wanted to end all wars, if he could and was given the chance to try. And while Izuna, Kagami and his mother watched from the sidelines, Madara saw this sincerity as well and he nodded his head, letting his shoulders relax fractionally.

''Yes, I _would_ say the Uchiha would follow me and my orders. I have practically been their leader for a few years now. They will not have any objections to my leadership. The Elders, though, _will_ need convincing if we want this peace to happen.''

They all watched in amazement as Itachi's whole face lit up with a smile that was one part relieved, one part happy and one part ... _dangerous_. That was the only word for it. There was no other way to describe the glint that entered Itachi's eyes at that moment. Izuna, though, didn't stay quit for long after that shock wore off.

''I won't let you kill our father.'' He hissed at Itachi and the shorter haired man arched an eyebrow at him.

''I am perfectly aware what my killing either of your fathers would do to this budding possibility of peace, so I will not lay a single hand on either of them. It would only stoke the flames just as they were dying down. I do not plan on rekindling this fire now.''

''But they need to die if we want peace.'' Madara said coldly. He loved his father, yes, but he loved his baby brother more and at this rate, any chance of making peace with the Senju might disappear. Sooner or later, Tobirama - Izuna's usual opponent - will get in a too lucky shot and Izuna might be taken from him as well. Madara wasn't sure if he'd stay sane if he lost Izuna.

''If an Uchiha kills Butsuma, the Senju will want revenge. If a Seju kills father, the same will go for our clan. That will only result in more fighting. And I refuse to use poison. That's a coward's weapon.'' The younger Uchiha brother huffed and crossed his arms.

''Then it's a good thing accidents happen on the battlefield.'' Itachi replied before suddenly disappearing from in front of them again and reappearing in front of the two tiring clan leaders. ''I will give you one last chance to stop this nonsense and instead let your clans make peace. No one here wants to continue fighting. At least no one of the new generation and it is them that should decide the future they would like to live in. The generations of the old have been dragging the young ones down long enough. Step down and let this mindless killing end or face the consequences of your own greed for power and lust for blood. You will not like it.''

''Go to hell!'' Both men yelled and charged at Itachi, only to yelp when the clone he had substituted himself with suddenly exploded. It wasn't a strong explosion but it was enough to push the two men back and everyone watched as Tajima and Butsuma stumbled on the rocky ground. As it was still morning, the rocks were still moist and slippery from the condensation the dawn brings and before anyone cold react or even blink, the two men were falling back. Now, it wouldn't have been an overly bad fall had they bothered to clear up their battlefields after they finish doing battle, but neither clan had ever even thought about it. As a result, all sorts of weapons were lying around and when Tajima fell backwards, he let out a cut off grunt of pain when his back was pierced by a broken spear that had been directly behind him. He was stabbed right through the spinal cord and his stomach, snapping his intestines and his spine. He was dead within the second. Butusma made it all the way to the ground before his head was stabbed from the back by a stray shuriken protruding form the groundi, so his death was swift and painless as well.

No one could say anything. They couldn't move or look away. An eerie silence fell over them all as the two clan leaders bled out. It was unbelievable, unthinkable. They had always thought Tajima and Butsuma would die at each other's hand, not by bad footing. Not by the weapons of the fallen comrades they had so wanted to avenge. It was ironic and everyone realized how right Itachi was. The past was dragging them down towards death just like these two have died. It left them all unsettled and they looked upon Itachi with a dosage of fear that he had not inspired earlier. They didn't know what to do. Nothing made sense anymore. The world had just tilted and they didn't know what to do with the new view presented to them.

''Retreat!'' Both Madara's and Hashirama's order finally startled everyone back to reality and they all scrambled to follow the order. In a matter of seconds, the clearing was left empty, for once with only two bodies and two puddles of blood as the afterimage. Rare few dared look back. The Uchiha left, Kagami waving at Itachi as his mother carried him away. Madara and Izuna left only after one last glance at this Dare no Ichozoku no Itachi, a new sort of respect and weariness in their eyes. Danzo left with Itachi and the Senju Clan.

Senju Butsuma and Uchiha Tajima were left in the last battlefield on which the Uchiha and the Senju will ever meet in battle, no one ever coming back for their bodies. It was their resting place and the graveyard of the past, of this war that they had only now realized how ugly it truly was and how serious the consequences of it were going to be if they had continued it.

They have left the past behind.

It was time to start building a new future.

The war was abandoned on that field. They will not feed that monster any longer.

It was time for peace.

And, for once, both clans were hopeful of its success.

A new era was starting.


	18. Chapter 18

**Konoha's Weasel Prince**

 **Summary: Itachi never got to use his Susanoo in his fight with Sasuke. As soon as the Kirin hit, he was sent back through time to the founder's era and it was up to him to ensure a safer and surer future for Konoha and the world at large. KisaIta TobiMada HashiMito others mentioned**

''I'm sorry for your loss.'' Both Hashirama and Tobirama nearly jumped out of their skin at the first words to leave Itachi's mouth since they returned from that battlefield, two whole days ago. Both brothers turned their heads to look at the sullen and solemn Itachi, head hanging low and black eyes not lifting to meet their gaze in what could only be shame and remorse. ''I am mostly responsible for your father's death and I will understand if you cannot forgive me. I will not begrudge you for it. Just know that I wish it had not been so. If you wish, I will leave.''

Hashirama and Tobirama exchanged looks that Itachi was unaware of before walking over to Itachi. Before the secret Uchiha could react, Hashirama drew the youngest man into a tight hug and Tobirama lifted a hand to ruffle his hair. The raven obviously hadn't been expecting that and he looked up at them with wide eyes, shock clear on his face. Neither Senju moved away.

''Our father died a long time go, with our mother. All that was left was Senju Butsuma, the leader of the clan who had no qualms about sending his seven year old sons out into the battlefield to be hunted down and killed by enemies three and more times their age, a ruthless and merciless man that cared only for his slighted pride. And while we do love him still,'' Hashirama swallowed hard but never let go of the startled twenty one year old in his grasp. ''There is very little left to mourn. He was acting selfishly and not for the sake of the clan. We would have followed him to extinction and he wouldn't have cared. Our loyalty meant nothing to him so his death means nothing. Only that an era has ended. It is time for a new era, one lead by the new generations.''

''We do not blame you for his death, Itachi.'' Tobirama picked up where his brother left off. ''His death was of his own doing. He died on the battlefield he has made and he belongs there. You gave both him and Uchiha Tajima one last chance to repent by letting go of old, meaningless grudges and they had thrown it back into your face. They would have killed _you_ and that would have been a far greater loss, a _tragedy_. We do not know peace, Itachi. You do. We need you to guide us if we want this to work.''

''And I think it actually will, _finally_.'' The eldest continued again, his cheery disposition returning and he lifted Itachi right off of the ground in a no longer comforting but rather a bear hug. Tobirama chuckled at the squeak that left the usually dignified younger man. ''And all thanks to you! I saw you talking with Madara! Oh, how joyous I am! Do you know he actually sent a hawk to me?''

''He _WHAT_?!'' Both of the younger men yelled in the same voice, glaring at Hashirama when he adopted an innocently sheepish disposition. ''When were you planning on telling me this, Anija?''

''What did Madara-san want?'' Itachi questioned, a curious and weary look on his face. His worries were misplaced, thankfully, as Hashirama was beaming like a loon. Tobirama, though, only looked even more weary than before.

''He wants us to meet at our old place where we used to skip stones by the river!'' The brunet exclaimed in excitement, still not letting go of Itachi and all but spinning him around the room as he danced. The Uchiha did not appreciate it. Hashirama didn't seem to notice. Tobirama at least found some amusement in Itachi's discomfort, like any good best friend would. Itachi briefly wondered why all of his closest friends were secretly dicks and why no one would believe him when he tells them so. Then he was once again distracted by the over emotional brunet that still held him in a tight grip. ''He said he wants to draw up a peace treaty!''

''And?'' Tobirama asked, crossing his arms and arching one fine, white eyebrow. ''There's got to be something more to it all.''

The future Shodaime Hokage stopped dancing and actually looked a bit worried as he lowered Itachi to the ground. He still didn't let go of him, though. ''He said he was having trouble convincing the Elders of his clan to finally let go of the past and instead focus on the future for the children's sake. He said he could use some assistance.''

Red eyes narrowed immediately and Tobirama all but wrenched Itachi out of Hahsirama's hold. '' _No_. Absolutely not!'' The older genius said, putting himself in front of his friend and shielding him from his brother's view as though that would somehow save him from Hahsirama's insane idea. ''There is no way we are letting Itachi go to the Uchiha Compound without someone watching his back. We might not blame Itachi for what happened but they will. We are not handing him over to people who will kill him the first chance they get!''

''Madara insured me that Itachi would have his, Izuna's and a few other Uchiha's full protection at all times. In fact, Madara had, and I quote, said that he will tie Itachi to his hip to insure his safety if need be.''

''His own standing with his clan might not be so stable, either.'' The albino pointed out logically. Even the Senju were having trouble with the transfer of power and they all loved Hashirama but Butsuma's old accomplices and the Clan Elders were raging against Hashirama's refusal to go to war against the new Clan Head of the Uchiha to avenge Butusma and to execute Itachi himself. Tobirama and Hashirama have been literally cowing them by letting their chakra trash around so they would back off but even the show of strength didn't help with everyone. The Senju were at least mostly reasonable with their emotions. The Uchiha were not. Madara was quite possibly, and even more probably, having more problems than they were. After all, they had the saving grace that even a few Elders were very fond of Itachi and have been taken in by his talks of peace. Few as those members of the Council of Elders were, they still had their power of vote and that was still something. It counted.

''Actually, he says that most Uchihas are eager to meet this Itachi who speaks of peace and ending the war.'' The tanned of the trio replied. ''Even better, the rumors of Itachi's words have spread not only through our clan, but further and to other clans, too. Hiruzen-kun had been telling his father how just amazing Itachi really was and that he lived up to the rumors circulating about him.'' Hahsirama beamed at the suddenly very uncomfortable and shy looking younger man. ''It would seem half of the Fire Country has already heard of Dare no Ichozoku no Itachi. Most of them are curious about meeting him, too, if I understood correctly what Danzo-kun and Sasuke-sama has been saying.''

''What about the minority that doesn't want Itachi there?''

''It's mostly just the Elders, Madara wrote. He even said that we can escort Itachi halfway back to the Uchiha encampment and wait for him at the Naka River in three days time.''

''Perhaps it is best that you don't.'' Itachi finally spoke up again, looking from one brother to the other. ''You must show trust to your allies and what greater show of trust than not to doubt that their leader will protect me?''

''It's still far too risky, Itachi!'' The albino Senju snapped. ''There are so many things that could go wrong even if most of the Uchiha are ready to sign that peace treaty and get this war over and done with! The Elders could order one of the lesser clan members to kill you behind Madara's back and no one would be the wiser until you're lying in a pool of your own blood!''

''When I talked to them, Izuna-san assured me that nothing went on behind his or his brother's back because Izuna-san himself made sure of it. If I have the direct protection of not only the new Clan Head but also Clan Heir, then no one would dare follow such an order. Besides, Madara-san said that his men were willing to follow his orders and they had, when he had called a retreat.'' Itachi explained calmly, stepping out from behind Tobirama's body. ''I have never met Madara-san in person before two days ago, yes, but he does not strike me as a liar or an idiot. He knows he can promise my safety and stand by his word. I don't think I will be in danger as long as we have Madara-san's word on it."

"I still think it's too big of a risk." But Tobirama knew he was losing this argument. Itachi's logic was sound. Having the support and protection of the two strongest figures in a clan meant no one else would dare mess with Itachi. Not to mention that all those who would be suspicious of his presence would still be halted by the knowledge that Itachi had risked his life in saving and returning young Uchiha Kagami to his clan. A gesture like that might have won him some people over and he _will_ have quite a bit of support among the lesser clan members. But the Elders have the final say in a lot of things and they are apparently against everything Itachi stood for. They don't want to make peace with the Senju. They wanted the war to continue until their enemies were all buried into the ground or die trying to make it so. Very much like the Senju Elders, too, except they at least had a few supporters for peace due to them having taken a liking to Itachi already. The Uchiha Elders were supposedly all against it and that will pose quite a bit of trouble.

But if Itachi could do it, if he can somehow convince them to sign a peace treaty and possibly follow Madara through with his and Hashirama's pipe dream about a joined settlement ...

The risk would be worth it.

"You cannot win something precious without risking." Itachi replied and Tobirama sighed, knowing he had lost this round. There was just no winning against Itachi, it would seem. Hopefully, the same will happen with the Uchiha Clan Elders, too.

00000

''Danzo-kun, how are you doing?'' Said boy quickly looked up from where he was inspecting a small cut on his arm only for his face to light up subtly upon seeing Itachi. The secret Uchiha cast a glance at Danzo's small injury and a part of him became cold and dark. So he had not been careful enough and one of the stray weapons had grazed the boy while they were escaping from the Shimura encampment. It was no dangerous injury and the weapons hadn't even been poisoned - that was more the Nara's style, maybe - but Itachi was angry at himself for letting a child get hurt under his care. Even if that child will grow up to be the man that will hunt him after make him kill his own family.

''I am doing fine, Itachi-san. Were _you_ injured?'' It was almost surreal to see the change that Danzo had went through to the day Itachi had first met him. He wondered what had happened to change him so much from this kind, if a bit snappish and blunt boy to the cruel, cold man who cared not who he used and what measures he resorted to if they helped him meet his goals. He lamented the loss of such kindness to be replaced with such cruelty. At least his own transformation was as fake as his illusions, but Danzo's transformation had been a true metamorphosis. They both loved Konoha and they both had protected it from the shadows, but even if he was an S-ranked criminal, Itachi had still somehow retained his moral code. Danzo had lost his. Perhaps even long before he founded ROOT.

''I rarely get injured and we were lucky that this was one of those times. I am sorry, however, that I have not noticed your injury until now.'' Briefly, he wondered again if he should have just left Danzo to his fate against his clansmen for letting such important political prisoners escape, but Itachi knew that wold be wrong. Yes, many problems would be solved or prevented if Danzo were to be removed from the picture, but a lot more problems could come from it, too. Danzo used to run ANBU alongside the Hokage and if it hadn't been for him, a lot of crucial information would have slipped into the hands of the enemy. As good of a Hokage Sandaime-sama was, Itachi knew the old man was a little on the naive side. He needed someone who can advise him sternly and his old teammates simply were not enough.

Danzo was truly the shadow of the village but that was not always a good thing. Still, he was necessary and besides, it wasn't up to Itachi to decide who was allowed to live and who should be removed from the world of the living. That's not the type of behavior that one would consider responsible and the Sage of Six Paths had specifically chosen him to do this 'mission' because he had known Itachi would be able to resist the temptation to make his life easier. Really, he had such a martyr complex. Or was it a hero complex? Maybe a little bit of both?

Itachi sighed at his internal debate and watched as Danzo blinked up at him. ''Oh, this?'' The black haired child lifted a hand to the small cut, cleaned and bandaged just in case it was something more serious than they thought, tracing the white wrapping. ''It's nothing. I've had worse. My mission was more important.''

''Mission?'' The Uchiha warily questioned, not sure what he was going to hear. Was his previous behavior an act? Was he sent on a mission by his clan to find out where the Senju Compound was? Was he here to assassinate someone? Itachi felt his chakra involuntarily rise to the surface, just beneath his skin, an instinct that came from living in the Akatsuki base for as long as he had. You never knew when one of the members was going to snap and try to kill you. Or when one of Deidara's bombs was going to go off. You were in constant danger and you learned how to keep your chakra accessible even if you didn't call upon it all the time. You also learned how to mold it within a fraction of a blink. The constant high alert would have driven anyone else insane but the Akatsuki members have learned to live with it, so much so that it was their normal state most of the time. It saved their lives more than once.

Danzo nodded, unaware of the turn Itachi's thoughts have made. ''Yes, as soon as I heard you were in our dungeons, I knew I couldn't hold it off any longer, freeing that Sarutobi boy. I've heard plenty of rumors about you for the past month or so and I knew I couldn't let you die. You're going to bring about peace! You can't die until you do. Letting you die would be a crime against humanity.'' Itachi had to refrain from letting snort escape him. Somehow, unknown to this Danzo, those words one day would change and become that it would be a crime against humanity to let him _live_. Thousands would agree on it, his little brother and this boy-who-will-grown-into-a-bitter-old-man more than anyone else. ''So I hurriedly made a plan, one that I should have considered more, and came down to try and help. Besides, I wanted to meet you before you freed yourself and were gone.''

The older raven haired male arched an eyebrow as he took a seat next to Danzo on ht bed in the guest room the Senju had provided the Shimura with. ''You seem to have a lot of faith in my abilities without even knowing me?'' It was poised as a question and a statement all in one and Danzo just snorted.

''Like I said, there were rumors about you. And I _did_ see for myself that they seemed to be quite well founded.''

 _'Only they aren't,'_ Itachi wants to point out but refrains form doing so. Up until the moment he fought against both Senju Butsuma and Uchiha Tajima, no one had seen his skills beyond him being able to jump onto a pillar across form his hospital room when he first woke up, despite the chakra seals. Well, that and escaping said chakra seals in the first place. These rumors about his skills were actually only _rumors_. There was nothing to back them up. Until two days ago, that is.

''I need to go to the Uchiha tomorrow for some talks so I have to escort you home tonight. Are you ready for a journey or should we wait a little while longer?''

The boy shook his head and hopped off of the bed. ''No, I am ready.'' He looked up at Itachi through the fringe of his messy hair and Itachi arched an eyebrow to encourage him to speak. ''Do you really think peace is possible?''

''It is. We just need to work hard to make it and make an effort to keep it.'' Itachi told him resolutely and the boy took his answer immediately, nodding his head before extending a hand towards him, as though expecting a handshake.

''Then I hope we will meet one day again, when there is peace.''

The Uchiha had to smile at the hopeful expression on the child Danzo's face and he nodded, taking the smaller hand and shaking it carefully. ''We should get going, though.'' Danzo just nodded and Itachi crouched down with his back facing the Shimure. He felt Danzo climb carefully onto is back and wrap his arms around Itachi's neck and his legs around the weasel's waist. Itachi stood effortlessly and exited the room through the window since it was faster. Luckily, he had not problem leaving the encampment since Toka was on guard duty and she just waved them off. He set off to a run as soon as he was out of the gates, easily gaining the same speed that baffled his opponents no matter hos skilled they are. Not weighted down by three kids but only one, Itachi moved with the same grace he always did and they traveled quickly. The trip that had taken them four to five hours the first time around now only took an hour and a half, with Danzo clinging on for dear life in fear of falling off of Itachi's back. He dropped off Danzo within three hundred meters to his clan's compound before taking off and running back to the Senju Compound, now without burden the trip taking less than an hour. Toka greeted him back as well and Itachi went back to his cabin for a little sleep near midnight. He just collapsed on his bed and burrowed under the covers, ready to rest.

After all, he had a big day ahead of him tomorrow. He had to go and make peace with his own Clan.

He briefly wondered what the Uchiha were like in this time before falling asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Konoha's Weasel Prince**

 **Summary: Itachi never got to use his Susanoo in his fight with Sasuke. As soon as the Kirin hit, he was sent back through time to the founder's era and it was up to him to ensure a safer and surer future for Konoha and the world at large. KisaIta TobiMada HashiMito others mentioned**

Itachi could not have been prepared for how much nostalgia seeing a single symbol would overtake him. As soon as the gates of the Uchiha Hideout came within view and as soon as he saw proud twin fans on the double doors with two very Uchiha-like people guarding them, he was nearly sent to his knees as a feeling of _home_ overtook him. It was not the Uchiha Compound in Konoha, but the appearance and the style was near identical and tears threatened to come to his eyes as Uchiha Madara walked him through the gates.

Seeing all the Uchiha walking around in the streets so similar to his home's wasn't helping and he knew he stared at them as much as they stared at him. They didn't really have all that much reason to stare, as handsome, black haired, pale skinned men were not an unusual sight among the Uchiha Clan, yet they still stared. Itachi guessed it was either from how different his chakra felt in comparison to a normal Uchiha - not that they knew he was one of them - and it was disconcerting that someone who resembled their genetic features so much was so clam, or it was because Madara himself was acting as his guide. And he at least had an excuse to stare t them all. Or so he thought to himself.

It has been eight years since he had seen any Uchiha other than his own reflection in the mirror or his precious little brother. He didn't count Tobi who claimed to be Uchiha Madara since he could never see his face and after meeting Madara here, even if for only one short conversation and now, Itachi was sure that the man in his time was most definitely not the real Madara. However, he knew that the other was most definitely an Uchiha because he could keep his Sharingan active for days on end. Itachi honestly had some suspicions about who was behind that swirly orange mask but he couldn't say anything for sure until he looked under said mask and confirmed it by himself. Anyway, after eight years of never seeing anyone with features similar to his own, Itachi had forgotten just how exceptional his own appearance actually was in the Uchiha Clan. His hair was a unique shade of black that really resembled ash more than the coal black or night-sky black hair one usually saw in his clansmen or the occasional dark brown head here and there. The lines under his eyes were also uniquely long and he had gotten them extremely young, younger than anyone else. He was also one of the rare Uchiha who had never in their life had a spiky hairstyle. His eyelashes were only rivaled by Shisui's and his skin was somewhere between a light tan and the usual Uchiha paleness, although he attributed that to all the time he spent outside training.

It was fascinating how reassured he was among all of these fire natured charka signatures. True, Itachi was no sensor but his godfather had taught him how to distinguish each nature type if he were close enough to the owner of said chakra nature. He had always been interested in how the Uchiha all share the same chakra affinity. Sure, you could have another chakra affinity, a secondary nature as people called it, but the primary was always fire and the only other chakra natures consistent within the clan as secondary natures were earth, wind and lightning, in Sasuke's case only. Water had never been an affinity within their clan and yet it was Itachi's secondary affinity, if you didn't count Yin Release that came with the genjutsu affinity the Uchiha also shared. It's what made him also stand out quite spectacularly against the other Uchiha chakra signatures and he wondered if any of them could feel it, his fire and his water balancing each other out inside of him.

He briefly wondered if he should ask Tobirama-san to train him in using some other powerful suiton jutsus after all of this is over and Konoha's founding was finished. It was quite tempting, to learn from the greatest suiton user in history. Yes, Kisame might actually be the one who would profit from it far more than Itachi, due to the massive chakra reserves difference and water being Kisame's primary nature, anyway, but Itachi was never one to pass up an opportunity to learn. Besides, he could always teach Kisame what Tobirama-san taught him.

That is, if he ever sees his partner again, a valid concern and doubt on his end. He may very well die here, either of old age or of a lucky kunai or shuriken. He might just end up going to the afterlife as soon as Konoha's stability was ensured, for all he knows! He might never see Kisame alive again. And that's not mentioning the fact that even if he returns to his own time just when he would return and if Kisame would still be alive then. His partner might have just continued on without him, doing missions for the Akatsuki and risking his life some new partner that could not live up to Itachi's standards, or, worse yet, alone. He could have died and he would have been alone. At least with his last two friends, Itachi had been there in their last moments. Shisui had left the world with a smile for his younger cousin while Juzo had died protecting Itachi from the Yondaime Mizukage in his chakra cloak when they ran into him during a mission in Kirigakure's territory. Itachi didn't want to think about Kisame, his partner of nearly eight years, dying all alone somewhere and his body being destroyed by natural elements of decease and time. It physically hurt, such thoughts.

Thankfully, a familiar young voice distracted him from them.

''Itachi-nii!'' Kagami yelled as he ran at full speed towards the young man being lead around by his Clan Head. Said secret Uchiha turned his head towards the sound of the noise and twisted around just in time to catch the lunging boy into his arms before he could topple them both to the ground. ''Itachi-nii!'' Kagami all but squealed in joy as he nuzzled into the crook of Itachi's neck and said man smiled gently down at the messy head of curly hair.

''Kagami-kun, I am glad to see that you are fine after what has happened.''

The young Uchiha looked up and nodded with a smile. ''I am fine and it's all thanks to you, Itachi-nii! How are you? Were you hurt? Are Hiruzen-kun and Danzo-kun okay?'' The boy was obviously worried for the other two children that had gotten involved into all of this and Itachi smiled again to reassure his young friend.

''They are fine. Hiruzen-kun returned to his family's compound the very next day and I escorted Danzo-kun home myself just last night. They were fine and their families were happy to have them both back safely.'' Kagami sagged with relief before narrowing his eyes as he realized Itachi hadn't answered one of his questions.

''And you, Itachi-nii? Were _you_ injured?''

The secret Uchiha blinked down at the child in his arms before his smile returned, just a little bigger and gentler than before. He had totally forgotten that there were others around them so he was unaware of the staring having increased as he displayed his gentler side that he usually reserved only for kids and those he considered extremely close to himself. ''I am well and no, I was not injured. However, even if I was, what is important was that you three _weren't_. Children should not have to go through what you and Hiruzen-kun have went through.''

''But you'll make sure no one has to go through any of that ever again, right?'' Madara stared at his little clansmen as he looked up trustingly and adoringly at the, to him, still a complete stranger. Did the boy really believe peace was possible if Itachi was involved? Will they actually succeed in this crazy scheme? ''You're here to stop the war and bring peace, right? Right?''

''Yes, I guess you could say that that is the purpose of my visit.'' Kagami cheered and hugged Itachi tight, earning a chuckle from the ponytail wearing raven haired man. After a moment of still hugging, however, Itachi knelt down so he can lower Kagami on to the ground and ruffle his messy hair. ''Now, off you go. I need to speak with Madara-san about a few things. Run along.'' Kagami nodded with another beaming smile before bowing in respect to his Clan Head and running off in a seemingly random direction.

Madara couldn't help but chuckle himself at the boy's enthusiasm. ''I see that you are quite close to him for someone who had only met him when he was in trouble.'' It was actually both a statement and a question and Itachi nodded as he stood up straight. He understood and he had no qualms about answering.

''I met Kagami-kun some two weeks ago by the Naka River while he was practicing the Katon: Gokakyo no Jutsu. We talked for a while and then he had to leave. This is actually only my third time seeing him.''

''You must have made quite an impression on him if he immediately grouped you as 'friend'. And don't think you can get out of it now.'' Madara told him with a smirk as he turned to continue walking, perfectly aware of the stunned looks still being directed at Itachi after such a soft display. He knew Itachi was handsome enough that such expressions would leave the Uchihas quite a bit dazed, despite being surrounded constantly by extremely handsome people all the time. ''Uchihas don't do things halfway. You're now his friend for life.''

''I have no objections to that.'' The younger man replied with easy humor but true sincerity in his words and Madara decided he liked him already. However, he noticed that not a second later, Itachi suddenly grew serious. "Speaking of objections, tell me about the elders of your clan."

Madara grunted in displeasure at the thought of the old coots but complied none the less, knowing Itachi needed this sort of information for the meeting that was going to take place tomorrow night. "What do you wish to know first?" He asked as he lead them straight towards the biggest house in the Compound, a house that nearly had Itachi paling when he saw it. Everything in this hideout was almost identical to both the old and the new Uchiha Compounds built in Konoha. The compound built after the Kyuubi Attacks was almost identical to the one that had been theirs _before_ the attack and that one was made to resemble their ancestral home. _This_ home. The last place where Itachi had been before he fell into the past. Seeing a house that resembled the one in which he killed his own parents so much left a bad feeling in his gut. He would rather not walk into that house but Madara had already opened the doors for them and was waiting for Itachi to step through. Steeling himself with all of his experience as an ANBU, Itachi stepped through the open doors and respectfully took off his sandals, waiting for Madara to do the same so he could follow him into the tea room.

"Why are they so against ending this war? If you could tell me both the reason they feed your clansmen and their _real_ reason, that would be well appreciated." Itachi was proud of how steady his voice was despite how disturbed he was with the continued resemblances of this house to the one he had watched his little brother grow up in.

''Pride, is what I would like to say but we both know that pride alone can't keep so many people against peace for so long.'' Itachi nodded and Madara continued as he took a seat on one of the cushions and gestured for Itachi to sit in the other. ''But while pride _does_ have a big impact on why they still want to fight, I think it is my clan's Curse of Hatred that has an even bigger impact on their stupid objections of peace.''

Madara watched with interest as Itachi went as stiff as a board as soon as his words left his mouth, looking as though his eyes will widen any second now. For a moment, Madara wondered if Itachi will jump up and start running or if he would maybe look around in a scared and panicked manner as many people before have as soon as an Uchiha told them about a 'curse' on their clan. But no, Madara decided as he watched the stranger's eyes darken and narrow, Itachi wouldn't run away. He looked ... angry. At himself, if Madara was reading him right. Why would he be angry at himself?

And, for the record, Itachi _was_ angry at himself. He had been trying to think up a reason why the Uchiha would insist so much on continuing these stupid fights in which they lost more and more of their brethren and he had tried thinking in a way that his ancestors were thinking. He had thought up reasons like influence, power over the lands, territory, even wealth and fame or some petty grudge. And while he had tried thinking in the terms of the past, he had forgotten to think in the terms of the _Uchiha_. For what reason would the Uchiha Elders insist to continue fighting?

Simple. They have seen too many of their brethren die and most of them have become consumed by the Curse of Hatred and could no longer make sound decisions for the good of the clan and could only think of avenging their lost loved ones. The younger clan members were still free of it but if the fighting continued, they, too, will become consumed by it. The entire clan could go crazy and the other clans, even their allies, might come together just to take them out. It would mean that Konoha would never be built and he himself would never have been born. _Sasuke_ would have never been born and Itachi would never allow anything to happen to neither his precious foolish little brother nor to Konoha.

 _'This had to be stopped.'_ Itachi knew this. But the question was _how._ The Curse of Hatred came in many forms, often time never even recognized until it was too late. Itachi had not realized his entire clan had been consumed by it until it was too late and he had no other choice but to report their doings to the Hokage and the Council of Advisors. The Curse had only been uprooted by the Uchiha Massacre and yet he was still pretty sure Sasuke had been consumed by it, too, but because of him and his actions. However, Sasuke ought to be cured of it by now, since all of his hatred came from wanting to kill Itachi so he should be okay now. Maybe a little directionless and lost for a while, but he should be fine.

Still, Itachi refused to resort to such drastic measures as to massacre another group of Uchihas. Never again will he raise a hand against his family if he can help it. He won't allow another Uchiha Massacre to happen. But maybe he could use the first Massacre as an inspiration, a ground to work on?

Meanwhile, Madara only sat and watched as Itachi went from stiff to completely relaxed, sitting there, in foreign territory as though he were a king sitting in his own throne and contemplating what to eat for dinner yet he knew Itachi's thoughts ran much deeper than that. Madara was not Izuna, who had more perception into a person's mind and soul, but he wasn't oblivious to these things, either. Itachi had an idea about how to deal with his Clan Elders and he seemed to be thinking it over. The Uchiha Clan Head wondered if Itachi will share his thoughts or if he will simply surprise them all tomorrow at the meeting. What interested him more, though, was if his suspicions were right and Itachi actually already _knew_ what the Curse of Hatred was.

''The Uchiha are people greatly devoted to love and friendship, yet they tend to conceal their more affectionate traits. When the object of their affection is lost, an Uchiha's love can instantaneously turn into hatred, leaving them more inclined to do anything and everything in their power to achieve their goals and show their own superiority, regardless of the consequences and repercussions of their actions.'' Madara still found himself explaining, breaking Itachi's train of thought and bringing him back to earth. ''This is the Uchiha Caln's Curse of Hatred. It is how even the Sharingan is created. The despair of these experiences cause a manifestation of unique chakra within an Uchiha's brain, impacting the optic nerves and creating the Sharingan. The Sharingan's advanced form also requires extremely painful experiences, which cause the user to delve into darkness that utterly consumes them. The Elders have all been warriors once upon a time and they must have seen too many of their precious people die to become like they are now. They absolutely refuse to see reason and stop this nonsense so that at least no more Uchiha have to die or to come to see their suffering like they have.''

''I think I can bring it to light to them that more people will suffer if they don't get their heads together.'' The younger man said seriously and Madara studied him again before nodding his head.

''Alright, I'll leave it to you, then. Now,'' he said just as the sliding doors across the room opened and in came Izuna followed by two lesser clan members, the later two carrying a tray with tea and some snacks which consisted of, to Itachi's delight, some dango. They also had some inarizushi there and a plate of berries, as well as some other sweet and salty foods. ''We wanted to get to know _you_.''

Itachi watched as Madara took up the plate with the most inarizushi on it and wondered how anyone could say the Uchiha had no sweet tooth in his time when both Madara and Izuna liked sweets, evident in Izuna taking the bowl of berries for himself. Itachi happily took up five dango sticks and immediately ate the first ball. ''I am not anything special.''

Izuna snorted before popping another berry into hi mouth. '' _Right_. Because that Tobirama-teme is _always_ protective of random strangers.'' He said sarcastically while rolling his eyes and eating his treat. ''You're obviously _different_. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you guys were friends.''

''And Hashirama never brings up anyone else when he tries to convince me of peace during our battles.'' Madara gave his two cents and ate one of his own sweets. ''He usually tries to guilt-trip me by bringing up our old friendship and our dream and how we used to skip stones as kids, but he never brings up anyone else's names. So, start talking, Dare no Ichozoku no Itachi.'' Both Uchiha brothers settled their gazes on Itachi and waited for the weasel named man to begin his story.

Itachi just sighed and thanked Kami he at least had some dango.


	20. Chapter 20

**Konoha's Weasel Prince**

 **Summary: Itachi never got to use his Susanoo in his fight with Sasuke. As soon as the Kirin hit, he was sent back through time to the founder's era and it was up to him to ensure a safer and surer future for Konoha and the world at large. KisaIta TobiMada HashiMito others mentioned**

Madara decided he definitely liked Itachi. The boy had been around the Uchiha for maybe a total of twenty eight hours and there was already a different feel around his clansmen and in the atmosphere around the compound at large. It almost didn't feel like they were still very much officially at war and could be attacked at any point in time by their enemy. The Uchiha Clan Head attributed it to the laughter of their children as they played with the kind stranger.

To be honest, he had had his doubts when he had first left his family lands to go and meet Hashirama at the river and to take this Dare no Ichozoku no Itachi back for the meeting with the Clan Elders. The boy - and wasn't it strange to refer like that to someone only a handful of years younger than himself, a mere two to three years younger than Izuna - had looked perfectly comfortable in the battlefield, like a true shinobi, yet Hashirama's words rang in his head that the boy knew peace and that his mere presence _felt_ like it. Itachi's words to their fathers, to Madara and Izuna themselves, had also liked to rear their heads all the time whenever he even began contemplating leaving before his old friend and the clanless young man could arrive, making him stay in his place out of curiosity, if nothing else. If nothing else, he wanted to see what had brought upon such wisdom into such a young person.

He had had his doubts doubled when Hashirama and Itachi didn't come alone, but he guessed it was to be expected. That younger Senju brother had been more aggressive than he had ever seen him before while he demanded the return of the missing weasel that day, three days ago, losing his cool on a battlefield for the first time since Madara knew of his existence. As Izuna had pointed out about his rival, Tobirama didn't get attached to people nor was he ever that protective of them. It was obvious he cared deeply for Itachi. They were friends and no one could deny that. It made sense that Tobirama demand to come along to see if Itachi will be safe. And knowing how good of a sensor that bastard was, Madara didn't doubt that if he had felt even the slightest amount of killing intent towards Itachi, Tobirama would have known and would have attacked him without second thought to peace.

Hashirama had also warned him not to let anything happen to the younger man, going as far as to tell him to treasure him like a pearl or a jewel or some other treasure. He had kind of tuned him out by habit when he started rambling like that. He had never known that he had kept that childish habit from their budding, brief friendship from all those years ago, but it would seem that he had and he was a bit startled by that fact. It was a dangerous one that he will have to watch out for. It is never good to not keep his focus out of his clan's compound as anyone could be an enemy, even the always foolish and childish Hashirama. Or that bastard brother of his that tails him like a shadow.

All in all, that meeting had gone rather well. He had nearly had his ribs cracked by Hashirama's hug but he had retaliated by actually breaking the buffoon's nose for such indignant behavior, not that Hashirama had complained much about it since he could heal himself. Tobirama had snorted in disgust at their behavior while Itachi had seemed to sport a bastard expression of amusement and befuddlement for which Madara didn't blame him. Tales of his and Hashirama's prowess in battle have traveled far and swiftly, their ferocity all but legendary and the rumors of the Uchiha Caln's stoic behavior were well known for centuries. To see them acting like two overgrown brats must have been surprising.

(In truth, Itachi was wondering how such marvelous friends had ever become enemies. Not that anyone knew that.)

After their little chitchat, Itachi had bid his hosts goodbye and had went with Madara back towards the Uchiha Compound, his easy grace and speed as they moved through the foliage allowing Madara to travel at his normal preferred speed without worrying about Itachi falling behind. In fact, if Madara remembered correctly, Itachi was quite the bit faster than himself but Madara also learned in their race back to the compound that Itachi seemed to have a lot less stamina. And while Madara might not be a real sensor, he could tell that Itachi's chakra seemed to be a little below average. Maybe, if things work out well and there is peace - and even that village he and Hashirama used to dream about - he could help Itachi out with some stamina and endurance training. As it was, the boy was only keeping up with sheer chakra control alone, a rather impressive chakra control, but the smallness of his reserves was worrying none the less.

When they arrived at the compound, Madara had easily noticed that Itachi was as fascinated by the Uchiha as they were by him. After all, the Uchiha were usually viewed as monsters without emotion because of how the Senju propaganda painted them to their allies. Rare few people ever walked into this compound if they were not prisoners and so rare few people walked into this compound so calm and collected. Even their allies had lines of weariness strikingly on display on their faces. Itachi was as cool as an ice cube. His interactions with young Kagami have immediately set the Uchihas at ease and they had been just waiting for Madara to leave him alone so they could talk with this newcomer that their new Clan Head himself had led into the hideout, not in shackles to boot.

Itachi was indeed a soothing and peaceful presence, just like Hashirama had said. It didn't take that long for him to win over the Uchiha. It may have taken the Senju some two weeks to see that he was sincere and not a threat, but then again, Madara had no doubt they had initially thought him an Uchiha or a spy for them. It was understandable. Had Madara not known all of his clansmen by name and face, he would have thought Itachi an Uchiha, too. But Itachi didn't act like an Uchiha and he didn't even feel properly like one, so he guessed even Tobirama must have had his doubts. Itachi was too calm to be a fiery Uchiha. His temperament was perhaps the exact opposite. And it was exactly for this reason that he could have such a great affect on the Uchiha. They had gathered around him like moths around a fire and were soaking up his calmness like the moths did a fire's light and heat.

The kids liked him, too. He was gentle and had a soothing voice. He answered all of their questions, some truthfully and others with fantastical stories that entertained them. He seemed to know which answer to give when, knowing when to tell the truth and when to deflect with stories so he never lost favor with any child. He let the kids clamber all over him like some climbing post or a tree and he just stood there, making sure not to let them fall or hurt themselves or others. Although it was obvious he was especially close to Kagami and paid him some extra attention, he never made a difference between the kids. Boys and girls, toddlers and young teens, he welcomed them all and he played with them all equally. And the kids seemed to understand that he and Kagami were already friends since before Itachi had come here so they didn't mind the few personal jokes the two shared every now and then. Although they _were_ awed by the stories Kagami told about Itachi's rescue of him and that Sarutobi boy and always asked for more. Madara had never seen Kagami so accepted as then, talking about his new friend who was too modest to speak of his accomplishments and just said that he had done everything he cold to get them out of there.

The adults could see that Itachi was honest and genuine when he talked with them. There was no hidden motive and he didn't hide much about his life other than maybe names and places. After hearing that Itachi had lost his entire clan when he was thirteen bar the younger brother that hated and blamed him for the lost, no one blamed him for wanting to spare himself the pain of naming people and places and so they didn't push. They all, of course, immediately noticed that no matter how young Itachi's body was, his mind and soul were almost three or four times older. His wisdom and patience were not attributes usually reserved for someone so young but that just endeared everyone to him. In a matter of hours, people were asking him about this and that, just to hear his views.

Really, the Uchiha had no problem seeing Itachi as one of their own. Madara wondered how the Senju could have been so weary of someone so kind. Well, then again, they didn't have the ability to glimpse into a person's heart with the Sharingan like the Uchiha could.

All in all, Itachi was easily accepted by the Uchiha in general.

The Elders, though ... They might be a different story. They were old war veterans, fifty years and older. They knew of nothing but war and suffering and loss their entire lives, so someone like Itachi was probably a new phenomenon to them. Madara couldn't help but worry how they will take to Itachi talking to them of peace and prosperity without the loss and suffering in their lives. a world of no pain seemed impossible and Madara knew Itachi was not offering that. But he was talking about an alliance with the Uchiha's greatest enemy and the ones who have taken the most Uchiha lives in the past nine centuries at the very least. They will also probably think his biased since he had first lived with the Senju. The younger generations will follow Madara into this peace and some of the middle generation will, too, out of respect for his skill and his loyalty to his clansmen that he had showed in the battlefield throughout his whole life but those who have not entered the battlefield in years or were too set in their ways, like the Elders and some of their accomplices ... They will try to diminish and undermine his accomplishments and his authority. Hell, they might even dare to go as far as to try and _assassinate_ Itachi! Like _hell_ was Madara going to let that happen!

He happened to like Itachi, and not just because he was good for the clan and for this peace. It was on a personal level, too. Izuna and Itachi had hit it off pretty well almost instantly. As soon as they stopped talking about serious matters yesterday and have managed to draw the younger man into casual conversation, Itachi had slowly opened up to them and had started telling them about his life, before and with the Senju. Seeming to know what will entertain them the best, Itachi had immediately told them about Hashirama's antics, his many victories in various games against Tobirama and the last thing they all did together before Itachi ended up smack in the middle of those kidnappings. Izuna had gleefully listened to all the silly things his rival did and said and wove that if they were ever to build that village from Hashirama's and Madara's pipe dreams, he was going to tease Tobirama to death. Madara found his behavior amusing and Itachi's exasperation even more hilarious and he was startled to find that he could laugh again in the presence of someone other than his brother or his last remaining cousin of direct relation. And the more they talked with Itachi, the more the two brothers had to agree with the statements of the Senju and of young Kagami, who told them all about his interactions with Itachi so far. Itachi really did bring about this ... _peace_ with him and both Izuna and Madara would be lying if they said they didn't want to selfishly keep him all to themselves. They have not known peace since their third brother died and only they were left with their cold and distant father.

Itachi will indeed be the on to bring about this peace, Madara was sure of that, if for no other reason than because people will want to spend more time with him and the Senju will be too overprotective of him to let their enemies come near him. Besides, now that the Uchiha have had this taste of peace, Madara doubted they'd even want to fight again. The image Itachi had told them when asked what peace was like (the very same image he had implanted into the heads of the Senju on the day Tobirama got injured) was too appealing for anyone to want to go to war ever again. Madara had even seen one of the Elders listening in, no doubt there to see what the big fuss was about this boy that Madara-sama had brought. If Itachi can convince the Elders to reconsider, it would truly be a road to peace, opened and obstacle-free.

It wasn't going to be easy, Madara knew from his experience of having shouting matches with a roomful of angry old coots. They won't listen to Itachi's soft words and gentle stories. He feels he should warn Itachi but at times he wonders if Itachi already knows. The meeting was going to be tonight and Itachi didn't seem the least bit nervous or anxious. He hoped that wasn't a front because those old geezers can practically smell fear. There was nothing Madara could do to really help Itachi but hope that he was ready for what the meeting was going to bring. It was all up to Itachi and the Uchiha leader kind of felt bad for him. He must have known just how much was on the line yet he never showed signs of distress or anxiousness. Like a true shinobi, he hid his emotions successfully. It made Madara wonder what had happened - in _detail_ \- to make him so resilient to all these stressors. His life was hard, that much Madara had gathered, but just how much was the real question now. What had he gone through to get such patience? What had he lost to gain such wisdom? And what had he seen that neither fear nor nervousness could touch his features? His skill, Madara feared to wonder about. He had seen only a glimpse and he already knew that the twenty one year old would be quite the opponent, especially if they helped him work on his stamina.

Itachi was a mystery better left unraveled until peace was finally here, Madara decided. Some secrets that people carried were better left alone because the horrors they hid could cause more turmoil than they were worth. If Itachi, who wanted peace as much as Madara and Hashurama did, than perhaps it is best for them all not to dig around until Itachi deigned to share. There were even secrets that were better kept just that, secrets, for the rest of time. Only those who knew the secrets themselves could say if the secrets were best left alone or if the world was ready to hear them.

So Madara will leave it alone. For now. Because, now, he had a meeting to take a certain clanless young man to.

"Itachi," he called to the boy and the ponytail wearing Uchiha looked up from where he was helping a boy brush out some leaves and dust, drawing both his and the kids' attention. "The meeting will start soon." The young man stood, meeting his eyes boldly and Madara held back a smirk. The elders probably had no idea what was in store for them. Itachi wasn't your typical type of person that they usually deal with.

 _'Oh, this is going to be fun!'_ He thought both gleefully and excitedly. Yes, there was some nervousness and anxiety there but he was more curious about how all of this was going to end. That, and he wanted to see the Elders finally put into their place.

''Come. It's time.''


	21. Chapter 21

**Konoha's Weasel Prince**

 **Summary: Itachi never got to use his Susanoo in his fight with Sasuke. As soon as the Kirin hit, he was sent back through time to the founder's era and it was up to him to ensure a safer and surer future for Konoha and the world at large. KisaIta TobiMada HashiMito others mentioned**

The meeting room was bigger than the meeting room placed in the Nakano Shrine back in Konoha in his time, was the first thought that struck Itachi when he was lead by Madara, Izuna and their first cousin Hikaku into it, located in a shrine similar to the one Itachi was used to, but somehow bigger without being noticeable over the treetops. It was also more elaborate, made in many different styles that must have changed with time over the past nine hundred years that the Uchiha have been living on these lands. It was a beautiful building with interesting interlocking patterns and styles and Itachi was utterly fascinated by the history locked in this place that will not see the dawn of his time. Not in this condition, anyway. It is unrecognizable in his time and he doubts anything of it was left by the time his fight with Sasuke was over. Such a pity, really. He hated such a treasure was destroyed. Hashirama-san had obviously never managed to rebuild it after the move into Konoha and the Uchiha themselves probably didn't bother after the Kyuubi Attack sixteen years ago, in Itachi's time. A pity, really, but there was nothing Itachi could do to save this structure. Everything that was important here was taken with the Uchiha themselves in the move, so it's not as though anything else other than the building itself was lost.

The second thing that struck Itachi when he entered the decorated stone room was just how many more Elders there were now than in his own time - while the Clan was still alive, mind you - despite this being a warring era. They were older, too, maybe wiser and more patient if they could just be bothered to see beyond their own loses and slights. And there were both men and women in this room, unlike back home, where only a man could become an Elder of the Uchiha Clan. Itachi attributed it all down to skill and competence. While his clansmen have lived in peaceful times with only the Third War as a possible source of greater loss, they have started slacking in training as they lost sight of what is truly important to all shinobi, Uchiha or not. They have started to rely too much on the Sharingan, believing their eyes will be enough to help them deal with everything, forgetting that their eyes needed first their bodies to become stronger so they can properly use them. The Sharingan was a powerful weapon and his clansmen have forgotten that like with any other weapon, one must to first learn how to use it properly and to its fullest. It was for this reason that Itachi was sure that there were more older members of the Uchiha Clan. They have survived to live to the age of fifty and above and they now carried their age with grace born of countless battles, both won and lost but _survived_.

If only they had come out wiser out of them.

It didn't take Itachi long to realize that very few of the thirty Elders actually looked upon him with indifference or any other emotion other than suspicion and downright hate. He couldn't help but get angry at them for judging him already, just because he was here to speak against them and their plans to continue this fruitless war. More than half of them were studying him with their Sharingan, just waiting for him to make a wrong move so they could have a reason to strike him down. As if they could. It was obvious these individuals were stronger than his own Elders had been and there were a lot more Uchiha just outside of this structure who would definitely bring him down if he turned out to be a traitor, but Itachi knew the only ones who would be a problem to him would be Madara and Izuna, one of the two most powerful Uchiha ever born. The rest would be child's play, really, as they shared most of the arrogance of his own clansmen. And Itachi had had time to become stronger since the Uchiha Massacre so a repeat really wouldn't be all that hard. Especially not with some of his more refined Mangekyo Sharingan jutsus.

But that was not why he was here. The Massacre was behind him, having happened at all only because his clan had been planning on endangering the entirety of Konoha, and as such the Fire Country and all of its people, by trying to get more power in a coup d'tat that would have no doubt ended with releasing the Kyuubi to kill them all. Despite what his father had liked to think, he was not some second coming of Uchiha Madara. He didn't have the required skill, control or sheer level of power to do that and Madara had had his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan when he had controlled the Kyuubi. They had been needed to be stopped. This was a different time, a different place, with different people and circumstances. Another massacre was out of the question.

But Itachi already knew how this meeting was going to go and he had a perfect plan with how to deal with these people. He _will_ use the Uchiha Massacre – without telling them it had happened to the future generations of their very clan, of course – as a reference of sorts. These old coots were trying to suppress the new, younger generations because they believed their experience has allowed them to suck up all the knowledge of the world and in their grief, they forgot what it was like to be young and hopeful and with the power to act and make a difference. They called it foolish and they tried to ignore them all, as they will try to disregard and ignore Itachi and his words today. They will make the same mistake his clansmen always made, presuming him patient and timid because of hi soft-spoken and kind manner and while _yes_ , Itachi _did_ have a lot of patience, even he had his limits and these people will no doubt put them to their limits.

They better pray they don't actually push him to those limits, as Tsukuyomi is not the best diplomatic weapon he has in his arsenal and that would reveal his identity, which would lead to even more questions he knows he can't answer – for more reasons than one. He'd rather not deal with that hassle.

''So this is the slip of a boy who you have spoken of before, Madara-sama.'' One of the elders, an old man in his early fifties, said with a sneer directed at the secret Uchiha, disgust plain in his eyes and visible for all to see. ''He doesn't look much to me. Why are you wasting our time with bringing him here? We have much more important things to discuss than such a silly notion as peace with the very people who have killed our Clan Head!''

''I'd like to remind you, Takami, that your Clan Head is right before you, living and breathing and perfectly alright.'' Izuna said with a fake smile, his Sharingan flashing to life as well, glaring at his Elder. ''Not to mention that it is rude to speak before the Clan Head opens the meeting. Show some proper etiquette and we _might_ consider hearing what you wish to say.''

The man, Takami, grit his teeth but stayed quiet, either because he realized his mistake and was too prideful to admit it or because he wished desperately that Izuna was not right _and_ stronger than him as he was. As it was, Izuna was in the right and any more protests or comments on his side would only drive that point across further and maybe even get him excluded from this meeting altogether, if the customs of meetings were the same in this time as they were in Itachi's. Nevertheless, the man stayed quiet and Madara calmly opened the meeting with the same opening words Itachi had heard Fugaku utter thousands of times in his youth.

''I am aware a lot of you have questions and … _objections_ on the matter we have actually gathered to discuss, and I will now allow you to ask Itachi any … _proper_ questions that you wish to get answers to before we let Itachi speak. Are there any who object to this course of action?'' Madara asked after his little formal speech was finished, eying his clansmen and simply daring them to make trouble.

Unsurprisingly, Takami was the first to speak up. ''Madara-sama, with all due respect, this is madness! How many of our kin have died at the hands of those bastard Senjus and you now want peace with them?! What would such actions do for our clan, have you though?! We will be ruined! They will try to destroy us the first chance they get! The Senju cannot be trusted!'' He pointed in a rather childish manner an accusing finger at the calmly seated Itachi, rage on his face. ' _'He_ is here only to make us lower our guard so that they may have a better chance to strike! Or he is here to find out hideout and give the Senju the information how to find us so they can ambush us! Or he is here to gather intel and deliver it to the Senju! He is a traitor that is not even a traitor, a _spy_! Madara-sama, we _have_ to get rid of him, as soon as possible!'' A few of the Elders around him murmured in consent and agreement, six pairs of Sharingan eyes glaring at Itachi with hate for things he had never done.

''I have heard nothing but accusations from you, Takami, while I asked for questions that Itachi may answer.'' The Clan Head said reprovingly before utterly ignoring the spluttering and protesting man before turning to speak to an elderly old woman, looking to be in her late seventies. ''Natsumi-baa-sama, you wish to speak?''

''I have a question for Itachi-kun.'' The old woman, somehow still retaining her black hair, only a few shades lighter than it had been in her youth, asked with a small, diplomatic smile that Itachi considered a vast improvement from Takami. Itachi nodded and Madara waved at her to continue, both waiting to hear what she will ask. Natsumi-baa-sama waited until Takami finally fell silent with one last glare at Itachi before addressing the young man himself. ''Itachi-kun, I would like first to ask you which clan you come from. Rumors have been circling that you have no family, but surely you can tell us which clan you are from.''

Itachi fought down a snort at her attempt to discredit him before he had even spoken. Really, she wasn't nearly as subtle as she'd like to think. Not to him, anyway, and not to Madara or Izuna or Hikaki it would seem. ''My clan has been whipped off of the face of the earth thirteen years ago save for myself and my brother.'' _'And Tobi, who I suspect to be a lost cousin of mine, but you don't need to know that.'_ ''My brother still carries the name and has forbidden, no _cursed_ me to never bear it myself, so I am Itachi of no clan. I love him too much to go against his wishes, even if he does not know about it, so you must forgive me if I cannot tell you.'' Itachi was fairly sure both Shisui and Kakashi-san would have been proud of the bullshitting he had just made, if they were ever to find out about it.

Natsumi nodded although it was obvious the old woman was displeased not to get an answer. Still, she let it go and instead focused on the important details. ''Other rumors say you have known peace and that you wish to spread it. If you know peace, then what makes you think you can spread such beliefs among people who have known only war when you do not understand us?''

''Simple, really, Natsumi-baa-sama.'' The smile that crept onto his face must have been sharper than any futon enhanced blade because she blanched when she saw it, inching back from him despite being on the other side of the room, her and a few others. ''I have seen war before I have known peace. That is the _only_ way one can know the difference between the two. Without light, there is no shadows, without good, there is no evil, without chaos, there is no serenity and without war, there is no peace. Just like without life, there is no death. But there is a balance that must be maintained. War is nothing but an excuse for people to shroud themselves in darkness, to kill and take lives, to commit cruelty and forget mercy, to make ideals they don't really stand by just so they can do horrible, terrible deeds, like hunting down and killing children when you are three times their age, for example.''

He paused long enough to see the entire room flinch as they recalled all of their young killed by the Senju and all of the Senju children killed by their hand. Madara was glaring at everything and everyone, hands clenched, jaw tight, back rigid, posture tense. Izuna looked sad and murderous while Hikaku was just uncomfortable, still too young to have seen anything of the sort with his own eyes. He was younger than Itachi but must have been at least two years older than Sasuke, just now entering adulthood.

''I have seen war at the age of four and have learned what peace was by the age of six. I have kept that peace until I turned thirteen, when I lost my family and more conflicts arouse.'' _'Mostly silent ones between myself and Danzo or Tobi,'_ he thought briefly. ''All in all, I have known both, perhaps far longer life-wise, than you. You may have more experience, but I have known longer of both. I understand both those who have known peace and those who haven't but long for it. Does that answer your question, Natsumi-baa-sama?''

The old woman grunted but nodded, looking contemplative already. Itachi had some hope for her.

''What would you suggest for this peace, boy?'' A kinder looking old man, somewhere around sixty years old, asked, no disdain in his voice whatsoever. ''The Senju and the Uchiha have been at war far too long that we don't even remember how the war started. What do you suggest we do to stop it now? Why now? What do you believe changed for there to be a possibility of peace now that hadn't been there before?''

 _'The interference of one noise Rikudo Sennin who sends innocent dead people to do his dirty work for him.'_ Itachi wanted to say that, but he knew he'd just get looks as though he were crazy. ''What changed, I believe, is within this generation itself.'' _'And I'm not even talking about the reincarnations of Indra and Ashura of the Otsutsuki Clan.'_ ''Perhaps this time is the first time in a very long while that someone actually dared think outside of the propaganda and prejudice you teach your young ones and those who think differently have allowed themselves to dream. Perhaps it is because two children of different worlds have come together and became friends, shared a dream of peace and decided to train to one day make that dream a reality. No one dared do so before, see beyond the clan name and the prejudice. They didn't even get much of a chance to, either. No one was strong enough to _reach it_. No one was quite brave enough to _show each other their guts_.''

Itachi saw it when Madara stiffened to the reference of his words, words Hashirama had carried in his heart for ears and never forgot, hoping to one day hear them come from Madara yet again. It would seem the legendary Uchiha had not been expecting that one.

''As for what you should do, I suggest both clans meet and you all discus terms first of a ceasefire and then, possibly, of that 'pipe dram' two 'foolish kids' have made and maybe reconsider it? It sounds like a wonderful idea. It would certainly keep your families and people safe. The children would live longer. You all would actually be happier and healthier. No more needless deaths.''

''So there would still be deaths?'' Another Elder challenged and Itachi sighed.

''We are shinobi. Death is a constant companion in our lives. It is actually a constant companion of all human beings, just it prefers to stick closer to shinobi than civilians. I doubt any of either clan members would give up their careers and would no doubt still take missions. Missions that can end in death any time they leave your compounds. Peace or no peace, we are still shinobi.'' The Elder nodded, seemingly satisfied with Itachi's answer. So far so good.

''But what would be the benefits of such a peace, and with our worst enemies, too? What would we gain? If we continue fighting the Senju, we will at least one day get rid of them, take their lands and gain their influence. We'd be the most powerful clan in Fire Country!'' A younger in the Council of Elders protested, challenging Itachi as well.

There, the opening he had been waiting for, _hoping_ for. He had honestly thought that it would come later into the meeting or that he would have to bring it up completely by himself. But this could work. This was the _perfect_ opening, actually.

''I could sit here all day and night, trying to list all the benefits and counter what you see as loses to your clan, but instead, I think I will tell you a story.'' He was grateful to Madara-san for quieting any protests the Elders tried to make as he gathered his thoughts. He just had to be careful, to make the story seen as impersonal as possibly, maybe even make it sound like some legend. Yes, that might be best. Legends and myths are meant to exist to teach future generations not to make the mistakes of the past. Itachi played with his Akatsuki ring as he started his tale.

''Once upon a time, long ago, in a far land, there existed a town where shinobi and civilians shared their land. It was a peaceful place and they all lived in harmony, the civilians providing food and materials and other necessities while shinobi provided protection to this town. The town had a good and just, but old leader. Many smaller clans lived in this village and one big Clan of proud shinobi lived there as well, one of the founding forces of the town itself. They kept peace in the town, among both civilians and shinobi and were very close with the old leader. One day, the old man stepped down from his position and named a worthy heir that the Clan very much respected. Everyone lived happily for a couple of years before tragedy stuck the town, a horrible attack that ended in many deaths, including the new, young leader's. Leaderless as they were, the old man took up the position again but he was old and tired and he now relied more on his Council of Advisors. A Council that feared the big Clan, that didn't trust them and that convinced the civilians that they were behind the attack. The Clan slowly started to lose trust and favor of the townsfolk, more and more people, both shinobi and civilian sure they were traitors until they really did turn traitor when they realized all of their previous power and influence within the town was being stripped each and ever day. And so, they began planning a coup d'tat.''

Itachi paused to take a deep breath and subtly study the room, seeing he had everyone's attention. His fingers never left his red ring, seeming lost in thought as he twisted it around and told the story.

''While the friction between the town and the Clan exponentially grew, an excellent warrior was born into the Clan, the very hair of the founders. He was a genius shinobi of great talent and exceptional skill, kind and just, one of a kind, loyal, empathic, smart and wise, gentle yet possessing the cruelty necessary to do his missions. He seemingly had no weaknesses. He was brave. Everyone knew him and they loved him, despite the distrust they felt towards his birth Clan. The old leader saw this and knew that this was perhaps their saving grace, this boy, a connection between the townspeople and the Clan that had slowly started alienating itself from them all. So he placed the young shinobi into a position of power in hopes that it would settle things. Unfortunately, the situation did not calm and instead became even worse off. Both the Council of Advisors and the Clan saw this as an opportunity to have a spy amongst the enemy and so the young shinobi became a double agent, never knowing for sure on whose side he was truly on. He was torn between two places. He loved his family, his clan, they were _his_ and he was theirs. But he was also loyal and so he could not turn his back to the townspeople who would suffer if the coup were to happen. He was stuck in this ambivalent state for two years before he was finally forced to make a decision. It all came down to two deciding factors: _which course of action will cost more lives_ and _which course of action will keep his only brother safe_."

The secret Uchiha had to pause to gather himself, letting everyone else fill in the silence with startled or horrified gasps and hitches in breathing. He felt both Madara-san and Izuna-san tense where they sat near him but he tried to ignore it all. Now came the critical part and his wording must be cautious. The Uchiha were a clan that loved like no other. Call them selfish for putting their own before everyone else, but would anyone else really do otherwise? Would anyone else truly give up family for a perfect stranger? _Thy who hath not sinned, throw the first stone._

"One of the Advisors knew this, knew of his unconditional love for his younger brother, and he shamelessly used it. He confronted the young shinobi about it after the shinobi confirmed the Clan was indeed planning a coup and that it would take place soon. The Advisor threatened the shinobi's brother if the shinobi did not execute his entire Clan in three days by midnight, threatened to send someone else to kill them all and to let their name be shamed for all of time. The young shinobi tried to think of an alternative, desperately pondering their precarious situation, but he knew even before he agreed that night that it was impossible. There was no other way. He wanted to save his family but if he let them do as they wish, hundreds more would die in the coup. If he let someone else do it, they would do so cruelly and mercilessly, maybe torturing his kin or hunting them down like animals. And he knew he would never be able to protect his brother in such a skirmish. He was backed into a corner, left with no choice. All he could do was make it as swift and painless as possible, give them the mercy no one else would if they were to take this task. So he made himself the villain, doing a deed that marked him as a kin-slayer, the worst of their kind, a Clan Killer. In the span of one night, a powerful Clan was all but whipped off of the face of the earth, only the brothers remaining. Since the order did not come from the old leader, going through with this mission was treason and he was forced to run from his home like a common criminal. His brother grew to hate him, thinking of only his death. His people hunted and detested him. His family was gone, perhaps cursing him from the Other Side. But his family name, their honor and their pride, remained intact, the truth about the coup never reaching the light of day. With years, his brother - now a young man, well loved and respected, stronger and grown - hunted him until they fought and the so called kin-slayer was slayed by his own last and most precious kin. He took all of his secrets to the grave with him, their Clan once again becoming as respected as it had been. The brother rebuilt it, slowly but surely; it flourished. The old leader died, another part of this story dying with him. The Council of Advisors remained to rule alongside a new leader, who was oblivious to their true nature, subtly sabotaging the growth of the reborn Clan as much as they could. But they are old and not even they can live forever. New generations will come. The Clan would survive on the sacrifice made by this young shinobi. He had died a criminal, a villain, when he was the hero, a savior hidden in the shadows and the illusions he had weaved around them all. His Clan _lived_. He could finally rest."

There was a moment of silence as everyone absorbed the words, the story, any possible hidden meaning or message it may convey but if there _was_ a message, then the Uchiha were having quite a bit of trouble finding it. Finally, the Elder whose question brought about this story spoke up. "But what does this have to do with us? How does this connect to _our_ situation?"

"Think about it." Itachi implored. "The Clan wanted more power. They did not listen to the younger generation, personified in the young shinobi, and theie thoughts or views. They selfishly moved onwards, careless of how many of their kin might die in the coup." The Elders could not say anything as they realized it was a slight directed at them. "The ruling class of the town could easily turn out to be the Fire Daimyo and _his_ advisors when they finally get sick of your constant conflicts with the Senju. Large your clans might be and no matter the number of allies you could gather under your banner against each other, rare few clans will pass up on the opportunity to fight for the Daimyo and not get a reward for every Uchiha or Senju they kill. When one does not want to consider peace, only war _can_ come their way. The Clan in the story was lucky to have survived and with their honor intact, too. Your two clans might not be so lucky, no matter how big or strong."

"Is that a threat?" Takami finally spoke again, glowering at the twenty one year old. The ex ANBU captain arched an eyebrow

" _Why_ would I possibly threaten you? How could little ol' me threaten all of _you_?" And he wondered if anyone heard the sardonic tone to his voice as he said that. Really, he should not have let his control slip like that. "You need to focus on the message of this story. The older generations have suppressed and used the younger generations in their pursuit of power and it has ended tragically. In this case, some of the younger have survived and the clan was saved. War was avoided, but at what a _cost_! You now have the golden opportunity, a unique _chance_ to stop war without a cost. Why would you throw that away?"

The others couldn't say anything, knowing that if they denied what Itachi said, it would only be denying sound logic and make Itachi's point _for_ him. The story they have been told was laden with all sorts of messages and they would be idiots to ignore any of them. And no Uchiha liked to look like an idiot. Itachi knew he had them trapped.

"Any more questions?" Madara asked after a full two minutes of silence passed, everyone deep in thought and Itachi looked up from where his gaze had fallen to his hands, still playing and twisting his ring.

"What is the name of that young shinobi?" Another elderly woman asked, sounding truly curious as she gazed at Itachi. Her seat-mates, though, didn't appear so genuine in their interest and the weasel could see that they were searching for faults and trying to find something that would discredit Itachi and all he had said. Under such scrutiny, Itachi allowed just the barest hint of a smirk to appear on his lips as he finally replaced his ring and pulled away his other hand so that the red jewel could be seen, the single black Kanji character standing out as perfectly as the tomoe do in the Sharingan.

"His name was Vermilion."


	22. Chapter 22

**Konoha's Weasel Prince**

 **Summary: Itachi never got to use his Susanoo in his fight with Sasuke. As soon as the Kirin hit, he was sent back through time to the founder's era and it was up to him to ensure a safer and surer future for Konoha and the world at large. KisaIta TobiMada HashiMito others mentioned**

"Itachi!" Both said young man and Madara flinched at Hashirama's bellow as he came into the clearing around the riverbanks of the Naka. At least they didn't reach for a weapon like Izuna had, startled by Hashirama's behavior and loud manner. To be expected, really. He only knew Hashirama the shinobi and not Hashirama the blubbering idiot, as Madara liked to call him. The long haired Senju was now waving at them enthusiastically from the tree line on the other side of the river, a beaming smile. "Madara! It's good to see you again!"

"By the mother of chakra, he's going to alert everyone that we are here." The eldest of the Uchiha grumbled while massaging his forehead to will away the upcoming headache and Itachi just smirked at him. "I had hoped he'd become a bit more sensible since when we were kids."

"Futile hopes, Madara-san." The youngest Uchiha said mirthfully, getting a grunt in answer and a hand suddenly burying into his hair as Madara messed with his tresses.

"I thought I told you to drop the 'san' bullcrap already." Madara said as he messed with Itachi's hair, a habit he had reserved usually only for his younger brothers and occasionally for Hikaku, but it would seem that he had completely relaxed around Itachi and one had to wonder what had happened in just three days time. Izuna snorted as he watched them interact, only to snap his attention back to the approaching Senju Clan Leader, who was not alone. The younger Uchiha brother's eyes flashed threateningly as soon as he saw Tobirama, activating his Sharingan more out of instinct and habit than conscious thought. Tobirama had also reacted with lightning speed, putting his hands together and readying to preform a jutsu but then Hashirama was running cross the river and before anyone else could react, he had taken Itachi and Madara both into a big bear hug. Madara's yelling at his childhood friend and Itachi's sigh of exasperation calmed the younger brothers and they both dropped their defenses but kept their guard up, just in case. They weren't Hashirama and Madara to trust so easily (although Izuna knew it was the case only for Hashirama where Madara was concerned) and they knew _someone_ had to keep vigil.

''Let go of me, damn it!'' Madara screamed one last time before Hahsirama actually listened, but - unfortunately for his other victim - he didn't let go of Itachi, instead cuddling him like a teddy bear. ''And you better not choke or break him. We kind of need him for all of this peace thing to work.''

''So the meetings went well?'' Hashirama immediately grew even more excited yet he somehow managed to become serious at the same time, as well. His four companions stared at him as though he were the strangest thing they have ever seen and all four agreed that it was perfectly justified. Excitement and seriousness should not be able to mix. Especially not with the amount of hope Haahsirama was putting into the combination.

''The decision is yet to become final or officially announced to our Clan, but it would seem so.'' Izuna was surprisingly the one to reply, smiling at the youngest of the group. ''Itachi here sure helped a lot with this. I'm not sure that we would have been able to convince the Elders in twice the time that Itachi needed.''

''We were lucky he was there.'' Madara added with a nod, crossing his arms. Itachi thanked his genes that the Uchiha stoicism allowed him to keep his blush at bay. He wished he had at least remembered that Tobirama was a sensor so that he could hide his chakra's reactions in time; as it was, Tobirama just chuckled at his embarrassment that the albino could feel. The secret Uchiha promised silently to himself retribution as soon as the chance for it arrives. ''How are things on your end?''

''Pretty well, actually.'' Hashirama replied, meeting his old friend's eyes. ''More than half of the Elders of our Clan were already ready to sign a peace treaty but father's accomplices have been making a few problems. Thankfully, when it came down to a vote, the majority was for the end of these conflicts and didn't want to watch any more of our clansmen die. The Sarutobi Clan, one of our main allies, agreed to peace as well and a messenger hawk from the Uzumaki brought a message that they would also agree to peace with the Uchiha, as long as the Hagoromo Clan stopped trying to raid their caravans.''

''That can be arranged.'' Madara promised in a dark tone and the two Senju shot him a worried and a reprimanding glance. ''They weren't even supposed to be on the caravan paths. They're not allowed to be there, according to our treaty. The Fire Daimyo has specifically assigned he Uchiha Clan to protect those paths.''

''The attacks happen on the borders with the Land of Rice Fields. I doubt you have the jurisdiction to act in foreign lands.'' Tobirama explained and all three of the Uchiha grimaced.

''No wonder we didn't hear anything about that. The Fuma Clan is pathetic. They once crossed the border and didn't even realize it until they ran into us.'' Izuna snorted in disgust. In fact, they were so far from the border that they had nearly crossed into the Akamichi's lands, having somehow made it through the Hatake's territory without triggering any alarms from their trackers.''

''They were lucky not to start an inter-clan war between the Hyuuga on their way back. And that was when they had a _map_.'' The elder Uchiha brother looked suitably annoyed.

''Although they are famous for their shurikenjutsu, everything else is below average.'' Itachi finally said, tapping on Hashirma's arms to signal that he would like to be let go. The brunet pouted but let him go anyway, for which the ponytail wearing raven was glad. ''They're the biggest clan in their country so they might have let it get to their head. Although, I must admit that they are one of the better chakra threads technique users. Most impressive.''

''Anyway, we must get back before Hikaku panics and thinks you've decided to attack us.'' Madara said with a casual shrug, turning around. He raised a hand and waved over his shoulder once before using the Shunshin no Jutsu and flickering away. The three remaining shinobi considered it an improvement that Izuna also turned his back to them without even a suspicious glance at them before disappearing after his brother.

''Well, that went better than I expected.'' Hashirama said, placing his hands on his hips in a pleased manner. Tobirama snorted and crossed his arms.

''Don't put your foot into your mouth just yet, Anija. Once our clans come together for the treaty drafts, it's going to become hectic.''

''Don't be so pessimistic, Tobirama! Look how well everything's been going! There is finally going to be peace between our clans! Kids can finally stop going out to war and dying meaningless deaths! Madara and I are finally talking again! We can even begin building our dream village soon!'' The oldest in the group was all but dancing in joy by the time he finished speaking and the albino rolled his eyes but didn't refute anything. ''It's like a miracle. I'm just sad our family didn't get a chance to see it all happen.''

''Unfortunately, Butsuma was too set in his own ways.'' The older genius grunted, but he, too, wished his brothers were here to see the dawn of this new age, the era of peace. He knew they would have loved Itachi, too. He would have fit in just great with the four of them and Toka. ''We should go back, too. Toka and Mito are waiting.'' Before either of his companions could react, Tobirama took hold of both of their forearms and teleported them away using his Hiraishin, startling Itachi. He had felt this sensation only a few times before, when Minato had deigned to play keep away with him with Fugaku, avoiding his father for hours on end when the brunet man wanted to teach him something. Later, Itachi would go to his father on his own and ask to be taught this or that jutsu, but that was after he saw war. Before that, as a three and a half year old, he preferred to be whisked away by his young godfather and would giggle quietly whenever Minato masked their presence in a tree while his father passed down underneath them. The sensation right now wasn't the same, a bit rocky in comparison to the polished glide of Minato's Hiraishin, but he guessed that Tobirama was still working on the jutsu.

''Tobirama! I thought I told you not to _do_ that!'' Mito, who had jumped when they suddenly appeared in the Senju Main House's living room, scolded her to-be-in-law while shaking a finger with one hand and the other hand clutched over her heart. Then she saw Itachi and she smiled at her friend. ''Itachi, welcome back. I hope your stay was uneventful.''

''It was fine, Mito-san.'' The weasel replied, gathering his senses back. It had always left him disoriented when Minato transported him anywhere with the Hiraishin, as he was not used to traveling by means closer to a summoning than any other teleportation method. One always needed a moment to stabilize themselves if they weren't used to these jumps through time and space. ''No one made any trouble for me and the kids were a delight. Young Kagami-kun was very happy to see me again and my hosts were wonderful, if loud at times.''

''I imagine Madara was, if what Hashirama told me about him is true.'' The redhead said with a smirk that Itachi quickly returned. ''Would you like to join us for lunch, Itachi? I just finished the cabbage soup and the roasted fish is almost done, too. There is enough to feed everyone, even with someone with Hashirama's appetite.''

''I take offense to that!'' Said man protested with a whine but his wife-to-be just chuckled. She gracefully lead the way to the dinning room, already knowing the men would follow her, Itachi for no other reason than because he was polite even if he wasn't hungry. Although, she was very proud of her cooking and she knew Itachi liked it. She kind of wanted to fatten him up little, as she found him too skinny. Too bad for her that the ex ANBU was aware of this and wouldn't let her baby him too much. His own mother had tried it when he had become an ANBU captain and even Konan had given it a try when he entered the Akatsuki, but his wiry built was unchanging. And the babying part is simply unacceptable for an S-ranked mass killer. Even though it was not so big, even Itachi had his pride and he would be damned if he let people stomp all over it by _babying_ him.

''So, is it rally true that all Uchihas look alike?'' Mito asked some five minutes later, when they all sat down to eat and their food was in front of them, smelling divine. Because of Hashirama's pouting, there was even some mushrooms on the table, especially carefully roasted by Itachi. His mastery of fire and chakra had surely impressed them all as the mushrooms were not singed and were in fact perfectly prepared. ''I can't exactly ask these two, they are too biased. My dear husband has only had eyes for Madara for years - to the point that I do not know if I should be worried or not - and to my dear brother in law, they were all the same, enemies.''

The Akatsuki cocked his head to the side and frowned in confusion. ''You got married while I was away?'' The redhead and the brunet looked just as confused as he was by his question but Tobirama just sighed.

''Their marriage has been official in paper for a year already, but they have yet to have a wedding, which kind of still makes them stuck at fiancé level, even though they are already technically husband and wife.'' Tobirama shrugged and took a spoonful of his soup. ''The Clan wants to wait until times are more peaceful so we can host such a big and important wedding.''

''Ah,'' Itachi nods in understanding before smiling at Mito. ''No, they don't all look the same. While, yes, their gene structure is strong and they greatly resemble each other, there are quite a few differences between each individual. It's not nearly as hard to discern between them as one might think, despite what rumors might say. They are hardly identical twins.''

''Much like my own family, then.'' The Uzushio princess concluded with a nod. ''Our eye colors differ but our hair is forever red, only if in different shades. The day I meet an Uzumaki with hair of any other color is the day I shave my head.'' Itachi has to bit his tongue not to tell her that she might as well do it, since he knows Naruto-kun to have perfectly blond hair that he had inherited from his father. He wonders if he should make her actually swear it, so that she could do it one day in the afterlife when Naruto-kun is born or when he eventually dies and they all meet in the Great Beyond. It would surely be a funny sight.

''You know, they say incest is the cause of the pigments in one's hair turning red. I always wondered if that was the truth.'' The albino in the group mused out loud, earning three perplexed looks, although one was a bit on the affronted side. Thankfully, Hashirama changed topics so as to avoid his wife getting angry at his brother.

''How is Madara handling it being Clan Head?''

''Better than you, surprisingly enough.'' Itachi notes with amusement, watching Hashirama crumble in one of his depressions and Tobirama snorted from where he sat beside Itachi. ''The younger Uchihas have already been immensely loyal to him, seemingly knowing only his commands in the battlefield - I take it that comes from Madara-san's impressive lungs capacity - and were never really all that close to Tajima-san. Madara-san was closer and more familiar to them, so they followed him. The older fighters need a little time adjusting to taking orders only from Madara-san, but they respect his skill and strategic mind, so I don't think it will be too hard for them to get used to thinking of him as not Clan Heir, but Clan Head. I think that only the Elders need to get used to Madara-san, and that is only his yelling and his refusal to be cowed by them. They'll get adjusted in time.''

''Remind me that if we ever build this village of yours, Anija, that Madara has to be one of the main advisors.'' Tobirama said in an impressed sounding voice. ''There might come a day where reason and sound conversations won't work and we just need someone to yell at the misguided bastards.''

Itachi and Mito snicker while Hashirama looks heartbroken at the thought that someone cannot be reasoned with. The two brothers instantly start a very serious and rapid fire discussion on the matter, Hashirama's idealistic optimism crashing hard against Tobiama's realism with Mito adding a few comments here and there for both sides of the argument. Itachi just leans back and enjoys the sound of his new friend's voices while a warm, homemade soup warms his tummy. This is how his life should have been back in Konoha, Shisui goading Sasuke into childish arguments - like that one time when Sasuke almost caught them talking about the coup and Konoha's future and Shisui had goaded Sasuke into a discussion of who was stronger between the two cousins - with his father grunting here or there and reprimanding them for being so loud or accidentally making a point for either side while his mother encouraged them with her own comments. He fervently wished it had ended like that, and not in so much death and despair.

In fact, he could almost imagine it. He could almost see it behind his eyelids when he closes his eyes, Sasuke (sixteen, in this vision) leaning over the low table to point his chopsticks threateningly at Shisui (twenty four) who was wearing the silliest of grins on his face as hey discussed if Shisui's Kotoamatsukami is stronger than Itachi's Tsukuyomi, Fugaku sitting right across from himself, papers open but obvious he wasn't reading them with how he didn't leaf through the pages and how his eyes oh so discretely watched his son and nephew. His mother was by the sink, washing the dishes, her tinkling laughter filling Itachi's ears like small church bells. It was peaceful.

A crow cawed outside of the window and Itachi forced himself to open his eyes, realizing too late that he had been casting a genjutsu on himself and cursing his weakness. He forced himself to see the reality, like he has many times before. Yes, he would have preferred to see his brother, his cousin and best friend, his parents all happy and content and safe and alive, but he wouldn't allow himself to ponder on that too much. Because that was nothing more than an illusion and Itachi didn't have a habit of living in illusions. He never had and he never will, so he faced reality as mercilessly as he always did, coming back to the real world where it was two dead Hokage and a redheaded woman he had only read about bickering about whether Uchiha Madara's special form of negotiation would ever be needed. He couldn't afford to be stuck in his own illusion. He was here with a job to do and he had finally made some progress. He still had a duty to fulfill. Konoha's future rested on his shoulders.

There will be time later to mourn the loss of that illusion.

For now, he will enjoy reality and shape the future as best as he can.


	23. Chapter 23

**Konoha's Weasel Prince**

 **Summary: Itachi never got to use his Susanoo in his fight with Sasuke. As soon as the Kirin hit, he was sent back through time to the founder's era and it was up to him to ensure a safer and surer future for Konoha and the world at large. KisaIta TobiMada HashiMito others mentioned**

''Oh my Kami, I can't believe it's actually happening!'' An entire three months later, an ecstatic Hashirama gushed as he packed the last of his belongings into one of the scrolls Mito and her clan have provided both the Uchiha and the Senju with for their big move. ''It feels like I am dreaming! Someone, please pinch me.''

''With pleasure.'' Toka said and unceremoniously punched the leader of her Clan, being none too gentle with the oaf. The other three occupants of the room sweat dropped at the antics of the two cousins. Hashirama sat up from where the female warrior had floored him and whined at her with large, watery eyes and a big pout.

''I said _pinch_ me, not _punch_ me, Toka~!''

Toka just shrugged her shoulders, not apologetic at all. ''Oops.''

Her response only earned her more pouting and Tobirama sighed from where he was helping pack his brother at the _last goddamn minute_. He was not amused with Hashirama's lack of responsibility. They should have left ten minutes ago. It will be rude if they arrive late just because of Hashirama's irresponsible behavior. Especially since it was going to be Hashirama who actually built the first houses of the village.

Tobirama honestly felt like pinching himself as well, as disbelieving this was happening as his brother was, only for different reasons. He had honestly never thought peace to be possible, yet two months after Itachi first entered their lives, the first treaty was signed between the Uchiha Clan and the Senju, ending a centuries long war. It was as though a miracle had happened but Tobirama wasn't going to question it. If a stranger's sudden appearance in their lands, injured and sick, is what ended a seemingly endless war, who was he to ruin it. Perhaps for the first time in life, Tobirama didn't go searching for answers. Hashirama was one step closer to making his impossible dream a reality and he had never seen his brother happier. Tobirama had promised himself on the day he accidentally ruined Hashirama's friendship with Madara that he will never again be the reason why his brother's smile dimmed and he was going to make sure he keeps that promise. Now, when it was all coming together, he was going to be Hashirama's support through all of this insanity and make sure that village gets built and _lasts_.

For the first time, peace was possible.

For the first time, that village from Hashirama's and Madara's dreams was _possible_.

It was literally a hair's width away.

And it's all thanks to Itachi.

Although, Tobirama has some doubts at the swiftness behind the agreement to joining their two clans together. The Uchiha Elders have been more against the ceasefire than the Senju Elders. There is no way they so easily accepted living with the Senju after only a few meetings in the last two months. He knew it had a lot to do with the last mission he had been on, two and a half weeks ago, where he met Izuna and a few other Uchiha in the middle of a battle. Supposedly, one of the three merchant caravans had hired a Senju and one had hired a few Uchiha to guard them from bandits, other ninja and wild animals that might endanger them on their journey. The third had felt comfortable with their hired goons and so they hadn't thought to hire any extra help. Halfway through the country, the damned mercenaries decided it woule pay off more if they simply robbed all three caravans. After all, there were over thirty of them and there were only, like, five ninjas there and they were all pretty young so they had thought it would be easy if they had the element of surprise. Too bad for them that the majority of the ninja present were Uchiha so they weren't really surprised since their Sharingan had read right through the initial moves of the first attack and were ready to retaliate. It was a swift and quick battle, shorter than any sparring match Tobirama had seen or experienced, with fire and water taking care of the mercenaries more than weapons did.

It was such an obvious win that Tobirama was surprised when he saw a bandit coming up behind Izuna from the corner of his eye. He had called out and Izuna had turned around but it was too late and the bandit's sword had started sinking into the Uchiha Heir's body by the time Tobirama could react further. Still, he had thrown a kunai marked with his finally - _finally_ \- perfected transportation jutsu at the bandit. The kunai had buried itself in the bandit's shoulder when Tobirama activated the seal on it and used Hiraishin, which allowed him to use his throw's momentum to push the man away from his once rival before the sword could pierce Izuna's lungs all the way through. Izuna made a wet, painful sound as the sword was dragged out and the bandit cried out in surprise and fright when he had seen Tobirama's murderous expression before his throat was cut. Tobirama had then immediately summoned a vast amount of water and had drown everyone else besides their clients and the other Uchiha, watching as it took them away. The road wasn't even wet when he was finished with them all.

The ragged and wet sounding sick breathing Izuna was trying to preform had quickly drawn his attention. The slightly younger man was just lucky that Tobirama was a decent healer. Yes, never quite Hashirama's or even Mito's caliber, but far better than the rest of their Clan and definitely better than the Uchiha were. He had managed to do a quick patch job that held until they could find a safe place to stop and Tobirama had used Hiraishin again to teleport back to the Senju encampment and demand of both Hashirama and Itachi to go with him, Hashirama as a healer and Itachi because the Uchihas trusted him. Hashirama healed Izuna the rest of the way after some five to ten minutes and the younger Uchiha was fine to continue the mission the next morning. The two stayed with them until they escorted the merchants to the town they agreed to take them to and they even shared half of the way back with the Uchihas. Madara was waiting for them where their paths were meant to separate, which Tobirama had immediately found suspicious, but he figured a messenger hawk had been sent to the man about his younger brother. Except that Tobirama hadn't seen or sensed a hawk departing. He had tried brushing it off as happening while he was getting Hashirama and Itachi but the look said younger man shared with the two Main Family Uchihas had him suspicious.

Had that attack been planned? No, Itachi was not one to play with others' lives. Maybe Izuna allowing himself to get injured and having a Senju heal him _was_ planned so that the Uchiha would trust them? Tobirama was aware he was a paranoid sort but he also knew he wasn't imagining things here. Itachi had three days to plan something like this with the Uchiha brothers. Tobirama of all people healing _Izuna_ was too grand of a gesture to pass up because it could _never_ be ignored. Tobirama and Izuna have hated each other since their first meeting so if _they_ can get over their past, surely the rest of their respective clans can, too.

What happened on the mission was maybe not planned but the mission itself _was_ , of _that_ Tobirama was sure. He was also sure that only Itachi could have thought up a way for this simple mission to become a joint effort between the Senju and the Uchiha. In a way, it was a statement to the rest of the world that their alliance was strong and steady and that it will _last_. It was their first cooperation and it had happened before complete strangers who will no doubt gossip about it as they continue their travels. The news will spread and people will realize that the Senju and the Uchiha really _are_ allies, a joined force that is fighting for peace.

This wasn't even hitting two birds with one stone. It's hitting _multiple_ birds with one stone. Tobirama had this strange feeling that this was something Itachi was used to doing but he never got the chance to ask as not even two days after the mission was over, Madara had sent them a message that the Uchiha as a whole were ready to start talking about building a village together. Hashirama's tears of joy nearly drowned them all.

"Are you guys ready to head out?" Mito asked as she packed Hashirama's last shirt, closing the scroll and securing it before placing it into a big pack that actually carried all of the elder Senju's belongings. With just a handful of scrolls, both the Uchiha and the Senju were able to carry all of their worldly possessions from within their ancestral homes and to the forest over which the dreams of this village were first created, over a decade ago. There were a few things that both sides refused to seal within these scrolls but those were easily carried over in vagons,.so they were all very much ready to start building this village. The basic plans for the living district and the market were already made, but the final plans were still not set in stone. Madara has been arguing with Tobirama for the last three meetings about the size and location of the Academy they wanted to build and Izuna was greatly displeased with how some of the training grounds were going to be practically within the new Senju Compound and as such not for the use of all. Toka wanted to reserve a few spaces in the market exclusively for her contacts in the Land of Iron and the Land of Snow, who will be coming in to be their blacksmiths and weapons forgers and Hikaku wanted to find a different place for the Sarutobi Clan since where their compound was meant to be would be better used for a sort of administration center for the village as a whole. Madara and Hashirama were fighting Izuna and Tobirama about the positioning of the Tower that will house the leadership of the village once they talk with the Daimyo about it all and Toka and Hikaku were arguing with their respective Elders about them _not_ being in the deciding council of the new village. Through it all, only Mito and Itachi have been calm and collected and ultimately, only their ideas were instantly accepted, meaning a joined library will be made and a protective wall will be erected around the village as soon as they build the first houses and ministration centers.

It was a tiring experience but oh so worth it.

"All set." Itachi, the one who had the least to pack as he had very few possessions, was the first to answer.

"I'm good to go." Tobirama, the most efficient in his entire clan and the most skilled with sealing things into scrolls, replied right after him. Toka just nodded and there was no doubt in their minds that Mito had already finished packing. And seeing as they had all come to the now abandoned and emptied up house just to pack up Hashirama, they knew he was ready, too.

"Then we should head out. It is rude to make people wait." Mito said with a nod and Itachi seemed to be refraining from a snort for some reason but he was out of the door before they could say anything. Shrugging at each other, the three Senju and one Uzumaki picked up their bags and went after Itachi, seeing their entire clan waiting to depart, the excitement and anxiousness radiating off of them all about this whole thing. They were about to leave what they have known for their entire lives only to brave the unknown with the people who have been their enemies for just as long. Tobirama found a sort of pride when he looked into their faces and, despite the apprehension, found no hesitation in their eyes. They trusted Hashirama and him to lead them into a new, hopefully better future and that made him feel ... _protective_ of them to a degree he had only ever been of Hashirama and Toka before. Mito had joined that circle fairly quickly after she was first engaged to his brother and Itachi had earned a place in there, as well, in the weeks he had spent with them. But his whole clan ... it had never been quite up there. Not until now.

And he was _extremely_ happy to see that the kids were not apprehensive at _all_. They were all just so excited to meet new people, to possibly make more friends and see unknown places that they were not scared at all. This was perhaps the best time for this move, the albino mused. These kids, the majority of them have yet to _see_ a battle with the Uchiha and while some of them have lost friends and family to these skirmishes, they were still not old enough to become bitter about it. It helped that their first experience with an Uchiha-like person was with Itachi, his warm and gentle smile, soothing voice and calming presence. They were those who will live and support this new age. They needed to be able to put aside any prejudice against the Uchiha that their parents might have ingrained into them and only kids can do that. They were the pillars of the future and they must be ready to work with and trust the Uchiha for this peace to last.

''You should say a few word to them, Hashirama-san.'' Itachi's recommendation broke Tobirama out of his thoughts and he looked at the younger man from the corner of his eye. The raven haired foreigner wasn't looking at anyone in particular, just out at the distance but his tone was focused and serious. Hashirama immediately beamed at the suggestion and cleared his throat, gathering everyone's attention to himself.

''My fellow clansmen,'' the only Mokuton user said grandly, smiling at his kin. ''Today is the beginning of a new age, an age filled with peace and prosperity if Kami-sama has any mercy. I know many of you are unsure of this move, but leaving behind our fallen brethren here, to rest for eternity while we build a new world order, is the only way to let them rest in peace. The time for vengeance is over and we will, on our past suffering, build a world where there is _no such thing_ as suffering. Today is the first day of this new age and I am forever grateful to you all for following me this far.''

There was a small cheer and sentences of reassurance flowing through the gathered men and women, the children just beaming at their new Clan Head, some of them not really understanding what he meant and others who did were just glad the war was over and were thankful to Hashirama for ending it.

''I know leaving is hard and adjusting will be even harder,'' Hashirama continued when everyone fell silent again. ''Perhaps even harder than war is, since war is all we've ever known and we are used to it. But it will be _worth it._ It already _is_. Our lives will be better and I hope _happier_ now that we will no longer fear for the lives of our children each and every day. As soon as we step outside of this compound, there is no more turning back.'' He warned and a few people looked back sadly at their homes or in the direction of their graveyard, where their fallen loved ones lay.

Tobirama looked as well, thinking of Kawarama and Itama, feeling almost sick to the stomach at the thought of leaving them here, alone. But they wouldn't really be alone,would they? Their mother was here as well and many of their other relatives. And they were at peace as well. Or they will be, as soon as other people stopped dying for their deaths. Hashirama was right about having to leave them all behind. It will really finally give them a chance to rest in peace, no more people dying in their name when it will change nothing. And Itachi was right, too. The older generation was now no longer allowed to drag the younger ones down with their past grievances. Leaving the dead be dead was the first step and they hadn't even realized that until Itachi had pointed it out.

''We must continue marching towards the future, always, if we want this peace to last, so I call to you today that we march into this future together and let this be the last march we ever do.'' The Senju all cheer at his words and part way for their Clan Head and his family (and wasn't it just strange that even Itachi had somehow gotten chalked up into family with them? Tobirama honestly found it fitting, not that he was going to say it. At least not for a very long time) to take point in their little progression.

Up ahead of them, a crow cries out, circling back and forth, back and forth, as if in waiting. Tobirama recognizes it as Itachi's crow, Kuro Onyx, and realizes that it _was_ waiting. It was waiting for Itachi and if he wasn't mistaken, it looked excited in the way it fluttered about. Looking at the bird's owner, Tobirama felt his eyebrows arch as he saw the look of excitement, almost unbearable, in Itachi's eyes. It was rare for the boy to look anything but clam, collected, serene and content, even though the undertones in his chakra suggested he had something important on his mind or that he was perhaps remembering a sad or painful event. Such emotions never made it to his face, the sadness, the pain, the regret. This time, all of it was there, edged by _longing_ and _affection_ , the likes of which Tobirama could not understand. And there was _loyalty_ , to what, he was unsure. Itachi had always been a mystery to him, but this was going beyond simple mystery. Something was bothering the raven haired young man but Tobirama knew him well enough already to know that Itachi will never allow anyone to share his burdens with him. He'll shoulder them on his own but that didn't mean people won't gather under the burden and subtly help him hold it up, if only by encouragement.

The entire way to the meeting lace, Tobirama thought of that longing look, of the speed Itachi slowly increased until he had to be reminded that not everyone can travel as quickly as he could. He had never seen Itachi acting like that. The anticipation in the boy was greater than in any of the children.

It didn't die down at all, even when they met up with the Uchiha.

It didn't die down even as Madara and Hashirama shook hands.

It didn't die down even as both clans cheered as war was officially ended.

It increased when the announcement of the first buildings being erected the first thing in the morning was made.

It increased with the new cheers.

And the affection grew into adoration, reverence, warm endearment; the loyalty into allegiance, devotion, homage, devotion. As it all grew into love, Tobirama wondered what had triggered such a reaction.

Kuro Onyx cawed overhead.

The calmness, the content around Itachi suddenly felt like _home_.

Tobirama vowed to understand it one day.

Today, he enjoyed it and soaked it up like everyone else.

Peace was _here_.

And here was _home_.


	24. Chapter 24

**Konoha's Weasel Prince**

 **Summary: Itachi never got to use his Susanoo in his fight with Sasuke. As soon as the Kirin hit, he was sent back through time to the founder's era and it was up to him to ensure a safer and surer future for Konoha and the world at large. KisaIta TobiMada HashiMito others mentioned**

Watching Uchiha Madara - his own ancestor, one of the strongest shinobi his clan had ever produced and the man he was often compared to and urged to surpass - shake hands with Senju Hashirama - the Shodaime Hokage, the one who had made the Will of Fire by which he lived and (would have) died, the one shinobi he knew he would probably never even come close to, let alone surpass like his clan would have wanted him to - was almost as surreal to Itachi as when he had met little Uchiha Kagami, his best friend's ancestor. It was more surreal than meeting the Sage of Six Paths, as unbelievable as that might sound.

And why shouldn't it be? He would have eventually met the Sage, anyway, when he entered the land of the dead. It was logical that anyone from his clan would meet the man who was the father of the patriarch of their clan, or at least that's what Itachi told himself to lessen the impact of everything that he had seen so far. He knew he would have never met the Senju brothers in the afterlife, as Sandaime-sama had sealed them away during his fight against Orochimaru three years ago when the Snake Sannin attacked Konoha, so meeting them was rightfully unbelievable. Madara, he might have met eventually. Kagami, also. They were his ancestors. He would like to think that the same applied to his great-ancestor, if only to keep himself sane.

It still felt a lot more surreal to watch the building of the village he had been ready to give his life for, a century before he was even born, a century before his existence was even thought about. Because he was watching it, watching the process of the village he knew by heart being built one handful of buildings at a time, hearing the founders bickering about this or that. He watched his own first home being erected from the ground by Hashirama-san, carefully supervised by Madara-san so the Uchiha design would be perfectly executed. He watched both Madara-san and Tobirama-san yelling instructions at Hahsirama-san as the man built the Academy he studied (very briefly, but still) in. He watched as the walls of Konoha (but still _not_ ) slowly rose from the earth to surround the village, temporary until they can make the wall of stone and concrete that Itachi knew. And he watched as the Hokage Tower (still not) rose over the houses.

When the first week of building was finished, it looked like a wooden, colorless version of the village he had loved and protected his entire life and Itachi had had to find a crook where he can hide until the tears stopped trailing down his face, his ever fateful Kuro Onyx his only companion as he fought to gather himself. It had been too overwhelming and Itachi feared for the future, as clan by clan trucked into Konoha like history said they would, and soon. He wasn't sure he could hold out before he finds a little escape like this little crook or any other so he can just wallow in sorrow and happiness in equal measures as he saw his home being built but still not being _his_. Hopefully, he will get used to it and it will stop being an issue.

It wasn't the first time he cursed his Uchiha genes, but he had never cursed them before because of his emotions, as he usually had a tight reign on them. Still, he honestly thought it was justified so he jut let it be, figuring he will learn to deal with it. He had learned to deal with the lack of his family and friends in his life years ago, this shouldn't be much different. He just needed time.

And it did become better as his fascination with this just born and not yet named Konoha grew. Madara-san and Hashirama-san both insisted that he attend all meetings regarding the decisions about the village. Tobirama-san, Izuna-san, Toka-san and Hikaku-san all agreeing that he had as much say int his as any of them. He had thought about saying no, before he remembered that there were some things he could fix in the internal structure of Konoha. And there were things he had to make sure stayed the same, or else history might take a dangerous turn. After all, Konoha was built a year or two ahead of schedule and Izuna-san was here this time around, as opposed to being dead. That would surely make some changes that Itachi has to keep in check, lest the Konoha as he knows it does not come to be. The focus of his task and watching Konoha slowly become what he remembered it being soon won over the grief of watching what _was but still wasn't_ and he slowly fell in love with his home village all over again.

And his help was indeed needed, mostly as a buffer between Madara-san and Tobirama-san, or, even more mindbogglingly, between the two of them against anyone else. He had thought about it before, how similar Tobirama-san was to Madara-san, but it had never been quite as obvious as when both the albino and the older Uchiha brother smacked Hashirama-san over the head when he made a very stupid suggestion regarding the Academy that Tobirama-san and Madara-san were put in charge of for the time being. Their arguments against Hahsirama-san's were almost the same, only worded differently and with differing levels of sarcasm, but still the same. From what history had taught him, Itachi had thought those two would be enemies but then he wanted to kick himself. Izuna-san was still alive and that was what originally made Madara-san hate the younger Senju brother. It was to be expected their current relationship would be different.

Still, their too similar personalities clashed more often than not and Hashirama and Itachi both had to clam down their respective best friend. Izuna-san and Toka-san were of no help and their presence and comments seemed to only spur their respective clan member on. Mito-san and Hikaku-san could only sigh or face-palm in despair. At times, as the two argued over the locations of training grounds, the positioning of this and that house, the amount of guards needed at the gates and so on, Itachi wondered if it would be too bad if he simply put an end to their and everyone else's misery before shaking those thoughts off. It probably wouldn't help any, as Izuna-san and Toka-san would pick up right where they left off and might just end up making more problems. It really wasn't worth it.

But when those two took each other's side, no one could find flaws in their reasoning and they effortlessly filled the blanks in each other's arguments or plans. By the time the village was a month old, Hahsirama-san looked ready to tear his hair out when they started dissecting his ideas just so they could explain to him why they had to turn it down. The brunet man had turned to Itachi as though he were his savior and had asked him to deal with the two. More often than not, it was only made worse for the older Senju, as Itachi agreed with his fellow geniuses. If Madara-san and Tobirama-san were smug at those times, well, Itachi decided to ignore it. If they pouted like children when he disagreed with some idea - No _, Tobirama-san, we_ cannot _put a restriction to which clans can and cannot join the village just because the Inuzuka are too feral and the Yamanaka once tried to kidnap and brainwash you. We must give them a_ chance _if we don't want to be hailed as hypocrites_ \- and gave a sufficient enough reasoning behind it that they couldn't fight it unless they wanted to look foolish. Itachi didn't feel at all guilty that he already knew all the facts about what Konoha was and what it was supposed to represent and he felt no remorse when he used that against its founders. He was here on a mission and he wanted Konoha to come to be once again as glorious and beautiful as it was, even with its nasty underbelly and the secrets he still carried.

He found an ally in Mito-san for quite a few things, especially when he had to argue with Hashirama-san alone. If Madara-san and Tobirama-san were too busy with other matters or didn't want to get involved, he always knew he could fall back on the man's own wife to help him beat some reason into the Senju. If the Uzumaki got a kick out of it, well, Itachi wasn't going to call her out on it. And Hikaku-san was his ally in calming Toka-san and Izuna-san when they got into an argument of their own, although both he and the eighteen year old cousin of the Main Family suspected their arguments came more from some sort of suppressed sexual tension they could not find the origin of between the two. And Toka-san helped him deal with the argument between the two Senju brothers. Usually, her presence was all that stopped him from getting Kuro Onyx to use Shisui's eye on them just to shut them up. It would be such a waste of the Kotoamatsukami, so it was a good thing she was usually present when the urge overcame him.

And then there was Tobirama-san, the only person in the village who could help him deal with a teamed up Hashirama-san and Madara-san. It had taken the two of them three whole hours to convince the two Clan Heads and founders that merchants and the such _must_ pay _some_ taxes if they wished to deal withing Konoha's walls and boarders. The two daydreamers were convinced that in a peaceful hidden village, there is no need for taxes since they won't need the money for war, but Itachi knew otherwise and Senju Tobirama was the physical manifestation of practicality and good sense. It took a while and Tobirama and Madara got into a few yelling matches that Hashirama and Itachi had to stop before things got physical, but they managed it. Although, people kind of avoided them all, having overheard the ruckus three streets down from the Tower.

All in all, the building was going great and the village was all but finished. Well, Uchiha Compound and Senju Compound wise, at least. Civilians are yet to move into the village and the first clan that will join the Uchiha and the Senju in this new village was going to be the Sarutobi Clan. Although, strangely enough, the Shimura Caln was already reaching out to this new village as well. Itachi knew his history rather well and he wondered how much time they had before Konoha truly started flourishing. It will get loud and some tensions will rise as old allies of both ex-warring clans came.

But the peace would hold, of that Itachi was sure as he walked down the streets and watched kids playing. _Uchiha_ children with _Senju_ children. Seeing their smiling faces was enough of a reward for all the hard work everyone has been putting into the construction of the village, even though Hashirama-san had done most of the house-building work. The streets still had to be built by people and wells had to be dug up. Thankfully, Tobirama-san was there to make sure there was water there to begin with, both as a sensor and as a suiton user. There was plenty of work, from making concrete and brick houses to arranging everything in the village, distributing tasks and taking care of them once the right people got them.

This place, not yet named, was truly becoming Konoha and Itachi could finally _breathe in_ the familiar air and allow himself to think _home_. The mixture of voices - all familiar but none from his own time but rather from his misadventures with both clans - gave ease to his heart and the secret Uchiha allowed himself to close his eyes, take it all in and allow himself to be embraced by what they were building. He had never seen Hashirama-san as happy as he was while walking down the streets of his dream with his best friend by his side. He had never seen Madara-san so relaxed and _proud_ as when he was instructing those who worked on the protective walls of the village, preening as that first line of defense - of the village, of his clan, of _his little brother_ \- rose over his head. Tobirama-san never looked as content as he did when he watched the children playing a laughing, finally carefree in the innocence they were almost robbed of. Mito-san and Toka-san finally allowed themselves to smile more and Izuna-san and Hikaku-san allowed themselves to relax.

Kagami-kun was excited to finally have some friends, especially if they all managed to drag Itachi to play with them. The ex ANBU usually let them do it since he rarely could play with them these days and they didn't ask often, knowing he was busy and respecting his need to be responsible. Kagami-kun had went ahead and told every single one of the kids that Itachi was the reason peace had finally come and the kids had this habit of gawking at him in awe whenever they saw him doing some of his duties. Thankfully, the founders of the village didn't seem to kind giving Itachi all of the credit, especially since they enjoyed making him all flushed and flustered from barely hidden embarrassment. Itachi never did get over his shy and humble nature, it would seem, and he had gotten so used to not getting any more recognition as an ANBU and in the Akatsuki that he had forgotten all about how awkward it made him. Hashkrama and Madara enjoyed teasing him and the others were just as bad at times.

Sometimes he really wished he could Tsukuyomi them all.

"Itachi!" He looked up when he heared the future Shodaime yell his name from almost the other side of the village. He saw the man himself running towards him with an excited skip in his step, Madara walking a little behind him at a far more sedated and dignified pace but looking just as excited even if he tried to hide it. Itachi sent a silent thanks to whatever good was listening for allowing his eyesight to remain as sharp as it used to be before he started going blind - and he made sure not to think about who _else_ might have had a hand in it as it would have been beneficial to the _mission_ they have saddled him with - so he can be as observant and perceptive as ever before refocusing on the two overgrown overpowered children making their way towards him. "Itachi!"

"Hashirama-san. Madara-san." He greeted each man with a respectful nod of his head, ignoring when both tried to reprimand him for being so formal. It was a conversation they have been having a lot since Konoha's building started. They never did manage to beat the polite out of him, something that vicious stubborn little Uchiha part of him was very proud of. "What's got you both so excited?"

"We finally heard from the Daimyo and he gave us his blessing to name the village and a village leader!" The brunet told him excitedly and the weasel felt his heart skip a beat before it started thundering against his ribcage. "I decided that the position should be called Hokage, or Fire Shadow to honor him for being so kind and Madara named our village!"

"Oh? That's wonderful news." Itachi said, still waiting with bathed breath. He was sure he will faint any moment now. It's unhealthy for one not to breathe when their heart was working in overdrive. "What is going to be the name of the village then?"

"Konohagakure." Madara proudly said, holding up a green leaf with a round hole in the middle and looking through it at Itachi before giving it to the youngest. Itachi took it with shaking fingers and allowed the older Uchiha to guide his hand up so that the hole in the leaf lined up with the houses and the people and the endless forests still in sight. "Or Konoha for short. I thought up the name right on the spot, but this leaf, it sort of reminded me of that design on your forehead. I thought it fitting, seeing where it was built."

"Konohagakure ... Village Hidden in the Leaves." Itachi breathed the name like a prayer and couldn't stop the almost besotted smile that spread on his lips. He was faintly aware of people stopping to stare at the sight of him and he knew his friends were staring, too. He had been told many times his smile was a heart-disease hazard but he didn't care. _Konoha_ was finally _born_. He could relax a little now. "Poetic. I think it is very fitting."

"Quite," Tobirama's voice said behind them and all three turned around to face the albino. "Still, the village leader-"

"Hokage," all three corrected, ignoring Tobirama's scowl for being interrupted.

"Should be chosen democratically. You can't just say you want Madara for the leader-"

"Hokage"

" _Without_ consulting the rest of the villagers." The younger Senju continued on like they haven't said anything. His words registered and he looked in confusion towards the two childhood friends in a silent question that needn't be in the first place, as Madara gladly cleared it all up.

"Oh no! You _are not_ saddling me with the _entire_ _village_ on top of my current duties!" The elder Uchiha snapped with a glare at both Senju. "Being Clan Head is hard enough! I don't need to babysit the entirety of Konoha, too! And besides, if being Hokage means having my face engraved into the mountain, then I _certainly_ don't want the position! I have some pride, damn it!"

"But it's such a great idea!" Hashirama protested. "Just think about it! Your face is so stern and scary that no one would _dare_ come attack us! You're our protector, Madara! The position suits you _perfectly_!"

"I don't think the village needs Madara's scowling face scaring their children all day long for the rest of their lives, Anija."

"At least _my_ face isn't such a sorry sight!" Madara retorted as though Tobirama never spoke and the white haired man glared at him for it. Itachi began to wonder how these three _ever_ built the original Konoha if this was how they acted with him around.

"It's not really that bad, is it?" The depressed Hashirama asked, sounding sorry for himself and his younger brother could just rub the bridge of his nose in an attempt to relieve himself of the upcoming headache. The move was one he had seen preformed by Nagato-kun enough times to know it by heart and Itachi chuckled at the thought of how alike Senju are to their sister clan's members.

"I think a monument is a wonderful idea." He finally cut in before the shenanigans could continue, drawing attention to himself. "And voting for a leader is also great. Very modern. It will assure that the leader picked is loved by the people and there will be no accusations of favoritism and the such." The one who suggested it looked smugly at the two older men. They will no doubt deny it to their graves that they were pouting at that moment. "However, don't you even _think_ about putting my name on the candidate list." All three men went to protest but Itachi just shook his head. "The leader of the village must also be its main protector, its very first _and_ last line of defense. The Hokage must be the strongest ninja of his or her generation as well as kind and just. A good ruling head means next to nothing if his body is not fit. And I dare say rare few shinobi would follow a leader that is weaker than them."

"You are hardly weak, Itachi." Madara argued and the other two nodded in agreement. Itachi just smiled at them but there was determination in his gaze. The Shodaime _will_ be Senju Hashirama, the Nidaime Senju Tobirama and the Sandaime Sarutobi Hiruzen or Itachi _will_ gauge his own eyes out. With a blunt teaspoon. Without the application of any pain killers. This he _swears_. And if those three make it Hokage, then so will Minato-sama and Tsunade-sama later on be Yondaime and Godaime respectfully. History _will_ keep its course. Hopefully, some of the bad things will iron themselves out and make a better future.

"Perhaps, but you three are far stronger than me. You can't deny it and you know that." Now all three men were pouting and the image was enough to cause Itachi to erupt into laughter, free and cheerful. The pouting stopped at the melodious sound and three of the greatest shinobi in history just stared dumbly at a man who should not even be there to begin with. "But I promise to be an advisor for as long as you would have me."

"Always," Tobirama was the first to swear and Itachi was touched by the sincerity in his words, echoed by the two friends not a second later. A sort of warmth spread through his chest and Itachi allowed it to travel across his body and spill further, outwards in the form of the biggest smile he could remember ever smiling in his life.

It took traveling to the past after a death match with his baby brother, but it would seem, finally, Itachi has found peace.


	25. Chapter 25

**Konoha's Weasel Prince**

 **Summary: Itachi never got to use his Susanoo in his fight with Sasuke. As soon as the Kirin hit, he was sent back through time to the founder's era and it was up to him to ensure a safer and surer future for Konoha and the world at large. KisaIta TobiMada HashiMito others mentioned**

Six months since Konoha's official birth and naming found the village growing and expanding at a startlingly rapid pace, more and more clans - civilian and shinobi alike - hearing of the strange alliance between the two most powerful clans in the Fire Country and desiring their protection. Lead by the Sarutobi and Shimura Clans, the Hatake, the Hyuuga and Kurama Clans all joined the banner of Konohagakure, proudly wearing the symbol of the leaf that Hashirama shamelessly took off of Itachi's forehead protector to represent their village. When asked by anyone else, he would claim that the leaf symbol was for the forests that surrounded them and that the little curve in the center was for fire, to represent their homeland. Everyone else, especially the Senju, knew that to be a load of hull and that the symbol was meant more as a tribute to Itachi, the one who helped them bring about peace, more than anything else. Since he had no idea what had inspired the symbol the first time around, Itachi made no attempt to change the reasoning and just let it be. He was just glad that the leaf symbol once again represented Konoha, as it should, and that they hadn't added the slash that went across the middle. They had understood from the start that it was damage and not intentional to the original design. They tried to talk him into getting a new one for himself but Itachi will not take a new hitai-ate even if it meant Madara trying to steal this one and burn it with Izuna's help.

It was now eight months since he first arrived here and Itachi had throughly gotten used to life in the past. He was used to playing with Kagami-kun, used to working alongside the Senju and Uchiha brothers and he very much enjoyed the afternoon teas he had with Mito or the occasional patrol he shared with Hikaku or Toka. He was never one to watch TV or play video games to begin with, so he didn't miss the more modern forms of entertainment, like most ninja in his time except the younger ones and he greatly enjoyed playing games with Tobirama-san still. The Senju was slowly catching up to Itachi's winning streak now that he was used to Itachi's style of playing. The secret Uchiha was impressed with the speed he had adapted to him, as even rare few Naras were able to and he greatly enjoyed the new difficulty in their games. When others watched, Tobirama always grew annoyed because people always cheered for Itachi, sans Hahsirama who cheered for them both and simply so he can cheer. He usually snapped at them all to leave them be, which always ended in an argument between him and one of the Uchiha brothers, most often Madara. Some of their verbal brawls turned into actually physical brawls, which usually ended their matches more swiftly than one would anticipate.

Izuna would usually cheer his brother on for three seconds before snatching Itachi away before anyone else could attempt the same. The others would soon realize what had happened and try to hunt them down, but Izuna was always sneaky enough to escape them all for a few hours, in which he and Itachi either explored the woods together or trained somewhere. They both needed stamina training so they figured why not train together. If Tobirama or Madara were trying to find them, well, they barely had half an hour before the sensor and as close to a sensor as an Uchiha can get pinpointed their locations and that was if they were moving. After Tobirama started placing secret markers on everyone so he can use Hiraishin to find them faster, it lessened to ten minutes, and that was usually because he was still fighting with Madara. It became quite tiresome after a while, all of them always arguing who will spend Itachi's day off with him.

And, speaking of tiresome, Itachi frowned as he adjusted the folds of his kimono shirt for the upcoming meeting, the Nara have finally decided to join the village. That promised to be more troublesome than Itachi could deal with. The Nara, along with every other smaller clan, have been somewhat oppressed by the two warring clans for years and they would no doubt try to somehow manipulate some greater rights for their clan. Usually, there would be no worry as he, Tobirama, Hashirama, Madara, Izuna and Mito were more than enough to catch and hidden loopholes a clan might try to present to the village council, but these were the Nara they were talking about. More so than even the Hatake, the Hyuuga or the Uchiha, they were a clan of geniuses, intellectually first as opposed to ninja skill as was with the three above mentioned clans. If a clan-full of geniuses has made the proposal that they will have to look over, a handful of geniuses might not be enough. Itachi had implored for a few Hatake and a Hyuuga or two to be present when the proposal was presented but he wasn't sure if it will be enough. That proposal will have to be looked over again and again.

He had never before wished more to be able to use his Sharingan as he did right now, just thinking of the headache that will come from all that glaring at small and big print alike for hours on end. He'd take the aftershock pain of that stupid suppression seal after using Amaterasu rather than that. Still, as he was an official advisor, he was required to come, just like Hashirama and Madara as the founders and Izuna and Tobirama as their main supporters. None of them were happy campers on this fine day and Itachi briefly wondered if someone is going to die. It was a very likely possibility and he wasn't even sure who would commit the murder, which was probably the scariest part.

''I swear those Nara are doing it on purpose,'' he muttered to himself as he left the house Hashirama had built for him in the village, only a street away from the Hokage Tower for the exact purpose of Itachi being quick to make it there should his presence be needed, mostly to stop disputes. He recalled how infuriating that one Nara had been when he got to lead Team Ro on a mission and wondered if he could save himself, Kakashi-san and Tenzou a future headache if he found the man's ancestor here and got rid of him. He usually didn't mind following orders but that man, unlike the rest of his clan, had been so arrogant that Itachi and Tenzou had taken turns in stopping random Chidori from striking him. Because the guy was a dick that hated that Kakashi had better scores on the written test of the Chuunin Exams than him and wasn't below using Kakashi-san's father to get at the Copy Nin. Half the time, Itachi and Tenzou wondered why they were even protecting him. Thankfully, they never had to work with him again, more so because he died in a mission two months later than because the Hokage had taken pity on them.

Itachi really was suspicious about the cause of death being falling off of a cliff and into the speeding Naka River, but never tried to discriminate his fellow ANBU who had been lead by him that day. ANBU stick together, especially when the rare few arrogant Nara lead them.

 _'I better get going,'_ he thought to himself as he looked at the clock on his wall. The meeting was meant to start in twenty minutes, but Itachi liked to come first to make sure everything was ready and to check the council room to make sure people aren't trying to do anything suspicious. A part of his ANBU training from when he used to guard Sandaime, a job each ANBU had to do at least once every three months so they could recover from the other dark things they had to do for Konoha's safety. He or his partner for that week would go in and secure the room,making sure there were no bugs, traps or the like before letting the Hokage and whoever he was meeting with enter. It was a dull job that had its exciting moments, like when a young Naruto-kun would try to prank the Hokage. Itachi never fell for those traps but quite a few other ANBU did and the Uchiha had to make sure he didn't outright laugh in their face when seeing the result.

It caused him to chuckle now, remembering that one time Tenzou didn't dare show his face in front of Team Ro for three weeks because he couldn't remove the pink paint from his skin, mask and hair. Ah, good times.

 _'I've been more nostalgic as of late than in my entire Akatsuki career.'_ The genius mused as he started the walk towards the Hokage Tower, absently returning greetings as he went. And it was the truth. As an Akatsuki, he was forced to not think about his loyalties, about the friends that were now hunting for him and instead focus on keeping his _spy_ status a secret.

And ever since Konoha was named, Itachi, despite how busy he was, had been thinking of his friends a lot more lately. It started with Shisui, of course. Just watching little Kagami, the age Shisui had been when Itachi first met him, was like watching his friend, running around and having fun, making friends and just enjoying himself how neither he nor Shisui ever really got to. Kagami, as skilled a shinobi as he was one day sure to become, wasn't a genius like they were and so he got to be a kid for a while longer. And with no war going on, h's going to stay a kid a lot longer than even Sasuke had. He wanted to envy him for keeping his innocence so much, if only to prove that he is still human - as what kind of human wouldn't be envious of someone having th peace they longed for but knew they would never have - but it was no use. Itachi had never been envious of anyone or anything in his life and he couldn't be of Kagami now. Not when he was the one to ensure such a thing was possible, for him and all the other kids. Not when he looked so much like Shisui and all that Itachi had ever wanted for his loved ones was to know peace and content and happiness.

Seeing so many Hatakes walking around made him think of Kakashi-san, especially when he saw a person that must have been in some sort of direct relation to him and his father. She even had the same mole as Kakashi-san did, the same smile, the same spiky hair style, although her's was longer. If Itachi had to take a guess, that might be Kakashi-san's grandmother. Seeing so many silver haired people definitely brought back memories, especially if he saw a teen Hatake training with a teen Uchiha. It reminded him of the good old days when he was Kakashi-san's kohai and was dragged along everywhere the Copy Nin went since he hadn't had much friends outside of Shisui, Kakashi and Tenzou. And speaking of Tenzou, every time Hashirama-san used his Mokuton, Itachi _still_ half expected Tenzou to throw some dry remark at him or Kakashi-san. At times, just seeing Hashirama-san and Tobirama-san pouring over some scroll with only the tops of their heads visible had him staring, _hoping_ silently that when they look up, one face will be covered by a black cloth mask and the other's hair will be shorter. He usually had to make a hasty escape at those times, as he feared his heart will show in his eyes if he stayed long enough after the brothers looked up and saw him staring at them with a heartbroken expression on his face.

It was difficult at times being around Mito-san, too, as he expected either of the Uzumakis he's known to look up at him. The urge to wait for the redhead to turn into Nagato-kun died pretty easily and quickly, as Mito-san's hair was longer, shinier and softer, but the thought that it _might be Kushina-hime_ never did. Especially if the woman left her hair down. Kushina-san had been like a second mother to him. For all that he knew her for only two years that he remembered, she had treated him more like a child than his own mother ever did. She was his godmother and honorary aunt and he had loved her a great deal, but she was now gone and her own ancestor mocked him from time to time, unwittingly and unknowingly as it might be.

And seeing _Izuna_ -san ... sometimes it was too much. Uchiha Izuna looked so much like Sasuke that Itachi wanted to tear his own hair out. There were differences, of course, like Izuna having slightly sharper and more mature features than his otouto did and his hair didn't resemble a duck's butt quite like Sasuke's did, but the resemblance was still _uncanny_. Even their _voices_ were _somewhat_ similar and hearing that voice call out _Nii-san_ tore Itachi's heart to shreds. But their eyes were different, their mannerisms were pole opposites and their overall tempers were odd in comparison to each other. Itachi learned to deal with the similarities and lived with the constant reminder that he had saved Madara from failing his little brother like he had Sasuke.

But perhaps what tortured him the most was Kisame's absence from his side. Longer than he'd been friends with Shisui, certainly longer than he'd worked with Kakashi-san and Tenzou, he had lived with Kisame constantly just a few steps away. For eight years, Kisame was the only one he could lean on, the only one he could trust and turn to. Kisame knew things about him that no one did sans his crow and Itachi missed him terribly. Especially since his character was _everywhere_. Hashirama-san had his loud, obnoxious jokes. Tobirama-san had his suiton jutsus. Mito-san had his quiet when Itachi needed to just talk about something without anyone saying anything. Madara-san had his obsession with fighting. Izuna-san had his understanding of when Itachi wanted to went and would take him away from everyone so he could. Toka-san had his tolerance for Itachi's quirks, like his sweet tooth. And Hikaku-san had his tendency to ask questions that would lead them into deep, philosophical debates and keeping score of how many he managed to win.

It hurt, finding a part of Kisame everywhere he went but not finding the man himself. Itachi spent some nights awake, staring at his ceiling and wondering what had happened to his partner. There was no doubt Kisame thought him dead. Who wouldn't, after the way he disappeared? Itachi wasn't sure what Kisame would do if he died. For Itachi, it had always been clear. He had to keep his brother safe, so he would stay with the Akatsuki and continue keeping him safe from afar. Kisame ... He had some sort of connection to Tobi, that much Itachi knew for sure. The orange masked man had promised something to the shark and Itachi had some doubts about how his death might impact Kisame's loyalty to that promise. Tobi might be manipulating Kisame without the Kiri nin knowing. Who knows what that kreep might have tried to make Kisame do had he not been Itachi's partner?

Although, for a while, Itachi had considered the fact that Kisame might have been placed ad his partner for the sole reason to spy on him and report anything he might find to Tobi. Zetsu couldn't successfully spy on him, since Itachi had learned how to detect him. It was easy. All shinobi should be able to feel eyes on them. Itachi had simply used his crows to find Zetsu's location, too, so he _always_ knew where the plant man might be. But Kisame wouldn't be an obvious spy. As his partner, Kisame would stick with him no matter where he went as a rule the Akatsuki have established. And seeing how hostile their first meeting had been, it wouldn't be at all suspicious that Kisame was keeping a sharp eye on him even in sleep. If that had been the case, then Tobi had chosen the wrong shark to send after Itachi, as Itachi had, apparently, weaseled his way right into Kisame's loyalty, friendship circle and _heart_. By the point the rest of Akatsuki became aware of just how close they had gotten, it would have been useless to try and separate them. Itachi might be a pacifist and against pointless killing, but Kisame was just like Kakuzu, going through countless partners until he found the one he could not kill.

That's why Itachi wasn't sure how his partner might react. On one hand, Kisame had a promise with Tobi, but on the other, he was _loyal_ to Itachi. He might mourn for a few minutes, as was the maximum a Kiri nin allowed himself to, before becoming fully loyal to Tobi and the Akatsuki. However, Itach sometimes got the impression that Kisame stayed in the Akatsuki only because he was there. And to kill things. Kami, but Kisame liked to kill things. Itachi sometimes wondered how they even got along enough to be _partners_ let alone lo-

"Itachi-san." Said man broke out of his train of thought and looked towards his left, from where he was called. A curious expression settled over his features when his eyes were met with a solemn Danzo, not quite daring to meet his eye. Which was quite strange. The last time he saw the boy, two weeks ago, Danzo had boldly been meeting his gaze, comfortable and not at all shy or ... Was he anxious, now? He sure looked like it, which was quite strange when Itachi remembered this was the man that lead a big part of ANBU in his time. The only time he'd ever seen Danzo looking uncomfortable in the time he had known him, it had been when Itachi infiltrated his circle of bodyguards and threatened to sell out all of Konoha's secrets. He had been afraid back then, uncomfortable with the ease Itachi had reached him even with dozens of other ANBU and ROOT around. But this boy ... he was doing his best to hide it from him, but Itachi could see he was quite anxious, uncomfortable in his own skin and afraid.

"Danzo-kun." The secret Uchiha greeted back with a nod, coming to a stop. He had a bad feeling he won't be going to that meeting and that might annoy Tobirama-san and Madara-san. They didn't want to deal with the Nara without him. Hashirama-san might be panicking already, as Itachi should have already been in the meeting room.

"Itachi-san, Chichiue wants to speak with you." The younger raven said just as solemnly as his face was set. "Please come with me."

"I have a meeting to attend, Danzo-kun. It is important." Itachi said but he was already turning so his entire body faced the boy. He was both curious and cautious about this meeting. The Shimura Clan have joined Konoha a month after its naming, a week later than the Sarutobi Clan. Danzo's father, Sanzo, could have requested to speak with him at any point in time after that. Why choose now? Was he, perhaps, in cahoots with the Nara and wanted to distract Konoha's leaders by keeping Itachi away and thus making it easier for the Nara to potentially trick them? But what would he gain from that?

"Please, come. Chichiue says it's important, too." Danzo all but begged and Itachi couldn't stop the surprise from appearing on his face. ''He says it might be of help and he wants to tell it to you, Itachi-san. Please follow me?''

''I wonder if I will regret this?'' Itachi mused to himself even as he walked over to Danzo and let the child take him by his hand. He hoped Madara-san and Tobirama-san don't kill anyone until he makes it.


	26. Chapter 26

**Konoha's Weasel Prince**

 **Summary: Itachi never got to use his Susanoo in his fight with Sasuke. As soon as the Kirin hit, he was sent back through time to the founder's era and it was up to him to ensure a safer and surer future for Konoha and the world at large. KisaIta TobiMada HashiMito others mentioned**

''You have summoned me at a rather difficult time, Shimura-san.'' Itachi said by way of greeting as soon as Danzo brought him before his father. ''I have an important meeting to go to and yet you have me coming here now, of all times.''

''I apologize, Itachi-san.'' Sanzo surprised the secret Uchiha by actually sounding sincere in his apology and the bow that followed it. ''But what I have called you here to discuss might be of some help. Please, sit.'' He indicated towards a royal purple cushion right across from himself and Itachi followed to direction, making himself comfortable but sitting in such a way that he can easily react should things come to that.

''What is it you wished to discuss?'' Itachi was well aware how his behavior was revealing his heritage, his status as a once Clan Heir and he didn't bother to squash it. His authority - something that only got more and more polished in his ANBU and then his Akatsuki career - has helped in a great number of meetings with other Clan Heads that wanted their clan to join Konohagakure. Even if Itachi's clan 'no longer exists' - which it really doesn't, in more ways than one - he was still recognized in his status and people who didn't know him actually bothered to _listen_ and not just ignore him and then get beat up by Madara-san so they _would_. It happened once, when they first held such meetings and Itachi acted like his humble self. And it was a mere _merchant_ who dared try and shut him up. The man must be scarred for life after seeing the Uchiha Clan Head lung for his jugular. Itachi never acted as anything but another Clan Head ever again. It was simply too much work to convince _everyone_ that Madara was _not_ crazy.

"I am very well aware of what you have done all those months ago, Dare no Ichozoku no Itachi-san." Said man stiffened faster than a cat aware of a dog nearby that would try to chase it. And Itachi _knew_ how _that_ was. He had spent quite a few years helping Nekobaa-sama and her cats out, even after he became ANBU. It was quite an impressive speed and Itachi stiffened _faster than that_. And Shimura Sanzo noticed. "There is no need for alarm, Itachi-san. This is not some ploy for revenge or to somehow sabotage or blackmail you. If anything," the man bowed yet again, much to the bafflement of the younger. "I wish to humbly express my greatest gratitude for your actions and apologize for the trouble we have caused with our actions."

"I don't understand?" The Uchiha hesitantly admitted, warily watching the man before him. A sensor he might not be, but he was still a shinobi and a damn good one. He couldn't determine the emotions in a person through sensing their chakra - and he couldn't afford to activate his Sharingan, even if just for a second, to see if there were any changes in the older man's chakra flow without exposing himself to the risk of discovery on the same level as when he used _that_ technique while fleeing the old Shimura Compound - but he was still able to detect if there was any killing intent coming from the man. There was none. And Itachi was more than observant enough to tell that the man was genuine in his apology and gratitude, seeing it in every line of his body language.

It truly confused Itachi. Shouldn't this man hate him for foiling his plans? Why would he be thanking him instead?

"You had my only _son_ , my _heir_ , the Heir of the Shimura Clan, in your custody when you escaped and you have not harmed him. You protected him as though he were also kidnapped. Moreover, when you had the opportunity to rightfully blame my clan for our treacherous actions, you simply said it was some random rogue shinobi and not us. You said we _helped_ when we were the ones who have caused you so much problems. You opened for us a gate to a greater alliance than we deserve to be a part of, you offered us _peace_ and I cannot thank you enough.'' The way the Shimura was looking so gratefully at him had Itachi fidgeting a little in his place. He really hadn't expected this. ''For your actions, you have forever earned the loyalty of the Shimura Clan and where you direct us, Itachi-san, we will go. We are in your dept and we can only offer you our eternal loyalty.''

''If you want to thank me at all, then I suggest that eternal loyalty goes to Konoha.'' The weasel said confidently, seeing an opportunity to maybe strengthen an alliance. While the loyalty of a Shimura would never measure up to the loyalty earned in an Uchiha, the Shimura were still known far and wide as being extremely loyal and protective. Such behavior might come from their pride - they never broke a vow - and not from deep emotions like in his own clan, but the Shimura always stayed true to their alliances. It might be for that reason that Sandaime-sama chose Danzo to lead a part of ROOT. Danzo was so fiercely loyal to Konoha that he would do anything to keep it safe and stronger than the other villages. For the Shimura, there were no moral boundaries, no matter how small or big the task or offense given from/to the object of their loyalty. ''I am tired of conflicts and Konohagakure is what will eventually stop all conflicts. I truly believe that. But Konoha must be kept safe, so I ask you, instead of giving me the honor of your undying loyalty, give it to the village. Protect it to the fullest of your might and we will be more than even.''

Sanzo nodded seriously, mulling over the words. ''Very well. If that is what you want, Itachi-san, then I officially declare Konoha the Shimura Clan's top priority.'' The man straightened up properly, meeting Itachi's eye from his own seat on bigger and comfier looking cushions befitting a Clan Head. ''However, this brings us to the topic I have wanted to discuss with you in the first place. About this meeting you will be having with the Nara Clan about them joining the village.''

That caught the secret Uchiha's interest and it must have shown on his face. However, instead of smiling like most people do when they manage to get a reaction out of him, Sanzo's face just grew grim. And that didn't escape the Clan Killer. ''Is there something that I should worry about?''

''The Nara are, as you are no doubt informed, a genius clan like no other.'' The older man began in serious tones. ''It is genetically passed from one generation to the next, along with their ability to manipulate shadows. You never know how gifted a Nara is until they blindside you.''

''As you've pointed out, I am quite aware of that.''

''Then you must be aware of the possibility that the Nara will try to offer you a seemingly normal treaty that will bind you legally to give them privileges no other clan, not even the founder clans, have.'' The Shimura carefully half asked, half stated. Itachi nodded grimly, letting the man continue. ''Just in case, I wanted to warn you, as a sign of good will and loyalty that we have discussed moments ago.''

''I thought you have an old and still lasting alliance with them?'' The twenty one year old suspiciously asked, a frown marring his features. Sanzo grimaced.

''Indeed. A business proposal, if I've ever seen one.'' He shook his head, scowl still in place. ''They tricked even us, so they never did quite earn our loyalty, but we still will not break our vows for despicable people like them.'' Itachi very carefully didn't point out that Sanzo's own actions some seven months ago weren't all that pure, either. ''I would have given this warning to one of the Senju or the Uchiha brothers, or anyone, really, but the agreement we have signed with the Nara legally binds us against doing so. We are not allowed to warn other clans of their methods of legally tricking people, so our hands were tied.'' Those grayish-brown eyes that he shared with his son focused on Itachi's own black ones and the Uchiha was interested in their intensity. ''However, _you_ change the playing field.''

 _'Ah,'_ Itachi thought with a nod. _'Now I understand why he has called me here.'_ Itachi had been introducing himself with only his name, rebuking the claims of belonging to any clan because his birth clan had been wiped out, earning himself the name Dare no Ichozoku no Itachi. As a person who belonged to no clan, he was the only truly neutral person in this village, more so than even the merchant and craftsmen families were because he was completely alone. Yes, the Senju took him in, but he was still not one of them. Yes, he looked like an Uchiha and they have accepted him, but these were still not _his_ relatives. As far as anyone was concerned, Itachi really had no clan and was as such excluded from the 'clans' that the Nara's agreement would have obligated the Shimura not to inform. Itachi was their one loophole they could not have hoped to cover, as there was not many people like him in a time where you can only trust your own clan to keep you safe and cared for. It was considered suicide in this time to alienate yourself from a clan. Itachi was, once again it would seem, the exception.

''I see. Very clever of you, Shimura-san.'' The ponytail wearing man said with a smirk that Sanzo echoed.

''Thank you.'' The older man replied before growing serious again. ''I advise you to carefully read everything on the treaty the present you with. There will be small print, sometimes in between the lines in the very main text, written with a smaller pen and in a fainter ink that will with time grow darker. Within two days, at most, and the Nara _will_ make sure you sign it before then. Be careful of any smudges that might on the paper or parchment that the treaty is on; they usually contain a few words that completely change the meaning of a sentence. And don't forget to view every sentence from every possible angle. The deer-lovers have a tendency to use technicalities in grammer to change the meaning in twenty different ways, each time giving the sentence a new meaning that went into their favor. And be careful: while their wish for peace may be genuine, they will not allow themselves to not get the best possible terms for their joining of your village. You are better off granting them nothing than giving in to any of their demands. Better good riddance than whatever they might bind you to do.''

Itachi frowned in thought even as he nodded to the older man to show that he recognized the wisdom in his words. He was right, of course. It would be wiser to let one clan go instead of being bound to ludicrous demands they might make and Sanzo was genuinely trying to give good advice. But he wasn't aware that Itachi cannot let the Nara Clan go. They were one of the more famous and more important clans in Konoha and their strategic genius has saved them all more than once during the wars that will no doubt still come. Itachi had no idea how long he will be staying here, so he didn't know whether he'll see the First Shinobi War or not and without his insight in to the flow of history _and_ without the Naras that had made some of their most important strategies, Konoha would no doubt lose and maybe even be leveled with the ground. Itachi wasn't about to let that happen, so he knew he had to somehow convince the Nara that it was in their best interest to stay but without giving in to any of their demands. There Nara were not the founders. They cannot have the privileges that they might desire.

But even if they did stay - as Itachi will make sure they do - they will need to be shown that they cannot go around manipulating people to do as they would like them to. The decisions made in the council will be made for the good of the village, not for the good of the Nara. Or any other clan. They will need to show those geniuses the sharpness of their minds and that they will not be cowed or manipulated.

 _'And who better for the job than the man who had manipulated all of the shinobi world into hating him and naming him a criminal?'_ Itachi thought as he stood and bowed to the still seated man. ''Thank you for the heartfelt advice, Shimura-san. I now know what to look out for and what to do with the Nara. Unfortunately, I must leave now as I am already late for the meeting and your advice would go to wast if I were not to attend at all.''

''Of course. Best of luck, Itachi-san.''

''Thank you, And take care of Danzo-kun. I bid you farewell.'' Despite his words, Itachi did not hurry or use the Shushin to get to the Hokage Tower faster. The later he was, the more incompetent the Nara will think him to be and as such, they will underestimate him. Itachi had used his opponents underestimation of his skill for many a years of his life and he wasn't above using them now, too. The less the thought of him, the easier it was to take them by surprise. For the plan slowly putting itself together in his head, that was essential. Well, that and his ever fateful Kuro Onyx.

 _'This is going to be fun.'_ He thought as he finally made it in front of the doors to the council room, where he could hear Hashirama-san trying the reassure the Nara that Itachi was indeed coming and that this didn't usually happen.

''How troublesome.'' He heard one of the Nara say and rolled his eyes since there was no one to see him behaving in such an improper way. They were all lazy, no matter the generation. How they even bothered to write such tricky treaties when they were almost too lazy to breathe, Itachi will never understand. ''And I so wanted to meet this Dare no Ichozoku no Itachi everyone's been talking about. Shame.''

Taking that as his cue, Itachi opened the doors of the council room without announcing his presence and plastered on one of his most deceiving but in fact deadliest smiles in place, the same one he had given Kurenai when she thought she had caught him in a genjutsu that day when he came to check up on Sasuke and Konoha in general after the Konoha Crush and Sandaime's death. He saw Hashirama and Izuna deflate in relief, Izuna being a lot less obvious while their brothers remained impassive, if confused. Tobirama was the best sensor this side of the globe and Madara was as close to a sensor as one can get without actually being a sensor, so they both must have felt where he had been and when he had arrived in front of the door, so no wonder they were confused with his not entering until right then.

''Then I am glad that I will not disappoint you, Nara-san.'' He ignored the strange looks he was receiving as he walked straight up to the man that had spoke, eying him up and down and almost snorting a he figured him out. The man was like an open book. It was far too easy to read him. He extended his hand to him to shake, hiding his assessment as easily as he used to hide his love for his baby brother even when he slammed Sasuke into a wall by the neck. The Nara man took it and shook hands with him, eying Itachi in a manner that would no doubt have Kisame hot on his heels if the blue man was here, Samehada at the ready. As it was, his current friends looked ready to take his place, anyway, so it wouldn't have mattered.

''Itachi, I presume.'' An older man from the Nara said, also standing to greet Itachi. The weasel named man shook hands with him as well, assessing him in the same manner and finding him a more formidable opponent to read than the younger Nara. There were two more members of their clan, one an elder in her late forties and one a young woman about Itachi's age. She had a heavy blush on her face and did her best not to look directly at Itachi. It was the most embarrassed Itachi had seen a Nara look in all of his life. ''A pleasure to meet you.''

''The pleasure is all mine, Nara-sama.'' The secret Uchiha replied, meeting the ban's gaze boldly. He wondered if this man would have the same guts to look him in the eye like this if he knew from which clan he actually hailed from. Probably not.

''Shikama, please.'' The Nara Clan Head introduced himself with a tight smile that didn't quite reach his eyes for one to call it sincere. "What might be the cause of such a tardy entry?"

"I believe that is no one's business but my own, Shikama-san." Perhaps the man noticed the change of tone in his voice from mild and humble to the authoritative drawl he used when addressing his ANBU subordinates or he saw the glint that flashed across his eyes, but Shikama stiffened and seemed to realize that Itachi would not be an easy opponent. In _any_ field. For his hold on Itachi's smaller yet far deadlier hand tightened momentarily in a spasm before he reigned in his control. Itachi wanted to chuckle. In his time, where his reputation preceded him, he would have understood such a reaction. Here, where his only displays of skill have been escaping a medical ward, escaping the Shimura compound and that 'fight' with Senju Butsuma and Uchiha Tajima, people had no excuse to be so intimidated by him. "You are here for the treaty, not to pry into other people's daily affairs."

"How can I be content in letting my clan join a village that cannot even keep track of one of its most prominent figures?" The pineapple hairdo man asked, eyes weary as he studied Itachi.

"How can _we_ be content in letting your clan join our village when we _know_ you will try to undermine us with a shameful offer in your treaty that you will try to get us to sign?" It was quite amusing seeing both of the Nara males pale just half a shade and their eyes widen a millimeter before narrowing two more in the laziest attempt at a glare Itachi had ever seen. At least this made it certain they were _Nara_.

"Itachi, what are you _doing_?!" The incredulous Hashirama demanded in practically a stage whisper as he hissed at the younger man. Itachi had never been this aggressive with potential new allies and villagers. To see him go like this at the Nara was disturbing. Madara was strangely reminded of the Tale of Vermilion Itachi had told his own Elders and wondered if these people have earned the young genius' ire in some way. He rather hoped the retelling of that tale won't be needed. As educational as it was, it was also very uncomfortable to hear of clan slaughter when one lived for their clan like the Uchiha did. And he wasn't sure the Senju were ready to hear that story, either.

"Do not think us fools, Nara Shikama." Tobirama marveled at the ease with which Itachi ignored their joined incredulity and prowled on unhindered. He wondered how he got so good at it and how many years of practice he had had. "It only makes you look foolish. We are quite aware of what you do with each of your treaties. It will not work on us. Your demands will not be met."

"What do you think he's getting at?" Izuna asked of Toka, who could only shrug and watch the show. The Hyuugas and Hatakes present didn't even bother trying to figure Itachi out and instead just observed the proceedings.

"What are you insinuating, _boy_?" The eldest Nara hissed, glaring at Itachi with all her might, not at all pleased that it had zero effect on her target. "What right have you, a boy of _no clan_ to speak of, to badmouth us like so?"

"I _of no clan_ do not count under the restrictions your previous agreements have put you allies under, Nara-baa-sama." A more subtle yet at the same time more effective threat had never been uttered. The Nara were geniuses. It didn't take them long to figure out what he meant and put the pieces together. "Such are the privileges of us who do not grow arrogant enough to think ourselves better than others, for we _earn loyalty_. Friendship with the only Heir and saving his life tends to make the Head of the clan quite favorable of you."

"What do you _want_?" The younger Nara male, a couple of years Itachi's senior, snapped, baring his teeth. It showed nothing more than how truly helpless he was. Itachi smoothed his face out and faced him, knowing he had him hook, line and sinker.

"The Nara would be valuable allies and I still very much wish for your clan to join Konoha." Hashirama sagged in relief but was expertly ignored, everyone more focused on what Itachi was getting at. "However, even without reading it, I already know your treaty has ludicrous demands and as such is unacceptable. Still, there is a way we can make a compromise."

"We're listening." Both Nara males intoned, sharp eyes focused on a deceivingly pretty and mild face.

"A game of Shogi, to settle things. If you win, you may chose three demands from your original treaty that Konoha will _have_ to agree with." Said village's representatives immediately jumped up to protest but a sharp look from the man speaking had them snapping their jaws shut. Satisfied with their silence, Itachi turned back to the men he was conversing with.

"That sounds _agreeable_."

"However, if _we_ win, you will draw up a normal, standard treaty with us and sign it without discussion." By the grimaces on all four Naras' faces, they obviously had wanted to get quite a bit more than a compound and grounds symmetric with the numbers and needs of their clansmen, a representative in the Council of Clan Heads and the security and protection Konoha offered for all the clans that allied themselves with the village. "Do we have a deal?"

The two men exchanged looks, a silent conversation going on between them that didn't go unnoticed by Itachi. He wondered viciously how surprised they would be if they were to learn he knew everything they were communicating to each other. When they looked back at him, Itachi knew his face was perfectly blank.

"Very well. Let the game decide."

The smirk sent their way definitely made the Nara nervous.

"Game, indeed."


	27. Chapter 27

**Konoha's Weasel Prince**

 **Summary: Itachi never got to use his Susanoo in his fight with Sasuke. As soon as the Kirin hit, he was sent back through time to the founder's era and it was up to him to ensure a safer and surer future for Konoha and the world at large. KisaIta TobiMada HashiMito others mentioned**

To the surprise of no one, the Shogi game lasted for _hours_ on end. The players seemed evenly matched and people have gathered to watch with bathed breath as the game progressed. The Konohians, so to call them, were shocked that their champion was struggling so. The Nara were _floored_ that one of their own was struggling _just as much_ if not _more_.

And Tobirama knew Itachi was just playing with them all, just like he was playing Shogi.

Of course he realized very early on that Itachi wasn't nearly as serious about this game as he was every time they played in the past. He could easily see that the clanless young man was focusing on something entirely different but he hadn't figured out what it was quite yet. What he did know, though, was that Itachi's opponent, one Nara Shikasai - the younger of the males that had come to represent the Nara during the treaty talks - was way out of his league and he didn't even seem to notice. He very obviously thought Itachi was on his A-game while they played, seeing the poker face Itachi sported at the moment. He didn't have Tobirama's experience with Itachi and strategy games to understand that Itachi's mind was possibly miles away as he responded and matched the Nara move for move. Tobirama _will_ admit that the Nara boy would be a more formidable opponent than himself, if Itachi would only pay attention to him and _challenge_ him with only his eyes to do _better_. As it was, the Nara was arrogant and lazy and didn't feel the need to prove himself to Itachi, thinking _he_ was the one playing around with the ash haired man instead of the other way around.

The entire village had gathered right in front of the Hokage Tower - that was _still_ waiting for the elections of its very first Hokage - to watch, children in the front rows, teens sitting beside them and adults standing behind them or hanging off of the Tower itself to see what was going on. Kagami, Hiruzen and Danzo were standing right behind Itachi and cheering for every piece he took and pouting for every peace that was taken from him, although Danzo looked more like glaring when that happened. Tobirama stood right behind them, watching Itachi's match with the same intensity he usually reserved for his jutsu development. He didn't know why but he didn't trust the Nara and his eye twitched every third or fourth turn the pineapple hairdo man took. He could tell Mito and Madara didn't like him, either, and he guessed it had to be a sensor thing. They were standing right there, beside him, along with Hashirama - who was chewing on his hair - Izuna - who was glaring death at Shikasai - Toka - who was whirling around a kunai in worry- and Hikaku - who couldn't take his hand off of the handle of his sword.

On the opposite side of the board stood Shikama and the two women, as well as quite the number of other Nara, half of them having fallen asleep by the time the third move was made only to be startled awake when Itachi penetrated their clansman's defense and nearly took his King. They hadn't been able to return to their 'lazy, sleepy' state since as they, along with everyone else, watched as pieces were eaten and returned to the field, upgraded or left the same, move after move, two different pale hands moving about the board with a speed that most normal chess players would call insane and possibly impossible. Each strategy was thought out within a few seconds and it was now only a matter of who had planned better. The battlefield looked equal so far ...

Except Tobirama couldn't help but notice how, on those moves that made him and his fellow sensors quite twitchy, that Shikasai looked very _smug_. Tobirama wasn't sure what it was about that man that had him glaring every time he made those moves, every time he looked so smug and _every time he looked at his best friend_ in the way that he did. Had it not been completely controversial to what they were trying to convey by building Konoha in the first place, Tobirama was sure he would have been racing Madara and Toka about who had the rights to snap the man's neck. And there was a possibility that Mito and Izuna would be in that race as well.

Itachi looked oblivious to the strange behavior that happened every third or fourth turn and just continued on as usual. He even looked away from the board to speak with the three boys he seemed especially close with, smiling that gentle and calm smile of his. The Nara either glared or stared at him and he paid them no heed, chuckling at the antics of his three young friends. He even took some time to _tickle_ them, an action Shikasai took as a show of lack of respect and hissed insults at Itachi for. Itachi had responded with taking one of his stronger pieces and coming dangerously close to his King. Shikasai focused back on the game and let Itachi be.

''How _long_ will this take?'' Toka asked of the albino, looking and sounding incredulous. ''Is this even _normal_?''

''Shogi matches can last for hours on end.'' He said in way of exploitation, remembering how progressively longer his own games against Itachi got. Both of them were obviously stubborn people and they were quite competitive, although Itachi didn't show that side of him often. The more he knew of Itachi's style of playing, the easier it got to even out the scores and lengthen their games. ''Itachi is a spectacular player and the Nara were always renowned for their intellect and love of Shogi since it was so challenging. It was bound to last this long.''

''You seem rather knowledgeable of Itachi's style of play.'' Izuna pointed out with a frown, demanding an explanation. Tobirama snorted at the younger Uchiha.

''After that lovely wound you gave me all those months ago and I was stuck two weeks int eh hospital, Itachi used to come by every day and play all sorts of games with me. I think I have every right to say I know Itachi's style pretty well.''

Madara turned to him, a serious and calculating look in his eyes. ''Do you believe him able to win?''

The younger Senju frowned, crossing his arms and staring down at the board. There it was again. That feeling that something wasn't quite right. He still couldn't place it but it was definitely coming from Nara Shikasai. A glance at Madara and then Mito told him that they have, once again, felt it, too. It was like a spike in the man's chakra, like he grew maliciously amused and smug. Taking his opponents pawn shouldn't bring about such a reaction.

''I know Itachi's skill fairly well and while the Nara _is_ a tougher opponent than I am, Itachi should have had less difficulty. I know Itachi's playing with him, but _something_ is still not right.'' He whispered and moved his lips just the barest amount so that if there were those who could red lips, they wouldn't understand what he was saying and et suspicious.

''Good, then it's not just me. I thought I was becoming paranoid.'' The Uchiha grunted, glaring death at the older of the players, causing Shikasai to fidget despite his best efforts to repress the need.

''I felt it as well.'' The redhead kunoichi said as well, focusing hard on the Nara to try and figure out what wasn't right about him.

''Is there a problem?'' Hahsirama asked nervously, now bitting both his fingernails and his hair, sweating buckets as though it was him and not Itachi playing the game.

''Not at all, Hahsirama-san.'' They all jumped as Itachi spoke, craning his neck to look at them with a winning smile even as he placed the final piece needed to utterly corner Shikasai's King. The man had nowhere to go and no matter which of the pieces he took, there were always two more that can finish the job. Itachi had played him into a corner, backed him up to the point that any other move the other could make would be suicidal. Shogi was meant to represent war, a battlefield; if this were a battle, the only move Shikasai could make was to surrender and beg for his life.

The Nara in question stared for only a moment before he snarled and lunged across the low table they had carried out in front of the Hokage Tower to place the board on, taking a handful of Itachi's clothes and dangling him over the game, disturbing the pieces. He growled in the younger man's face, their noses inches apart and not caring at all how the three highest ranking Senju and Uchiha flared their chakra dangerously, three pairs of Sharingan eyes flaring their deadly red and Madara even going as far to manifest his Susanoo's ribcage. Within seconds, dozens upon dozens of other chakra signatures also flared, lead by Mito as they all rose to arms to protect Itachi.

Said man remained as serene as he had always been.

Shikasai snarled. ''You _cheat_!'' He ignored how much slower his own clansmen were in response to the hostility around them, unused to the quick response that war-worn soldiers have after centuries of battle like the Uchiha and Senju do. ''You cheating _bastard_! You must have set up the game! A Nara _cannot_ lose at Shogi unless it is to another _Nara_!''

Itachi's whole continence changed as that serene smile turned into razor sharp smirk that had Shikasai faltering and flinching back. Itachi easily brushed aside his now slack hold. ''You must not accuse others of your own actions, Nara Shikasai. I have not been blind to your actions throughout the game.''

''Are you accusing me of _cheating_? It's impossible to cheat at chess.'' The older male growled dangerously but Itachi just chuckled.

''You just contradicted your own accusation of me, but we both know that you _can_ cheat at chess.'' The foreigner leaned across the board and shadows fell over his eyes, making them glint dangerously, like they contained a deadly secret that will take your life if you hear it. ''I am neither blind nor is my memory _lacking_. If anything, my memory is eidetic. Do not think that you can move my pieces during your turns so that their positions serve you better without me noticing. Do not think that you can take my captured pieces and think I will not see that their numbers don't add up. Do not think that I do not recall every move you have made during this game.'' The ponytailed man tilted his head to one side, the smirk becoming even sharper than the sharpest blade reported in history. ''You should be well aware that I actually _planned_ for you to act so lowly. It is why I issued the challenge as I have. I _knew_ you would cheat. And I already knew when you will cheat long before you made the move to do so during out game.''

''Are you implying that you actually _are_ an _Uchiha_ with their cursed eyes that see the future or read unsuspecting people's minds?'' Shikasai questioned mockingly, moving to challenge Itachi with false confidence, their faces once again inches from each other. ''It would seem you are a _cheater_. A _liar_.''

''I have eyes and I use them.'' Itachi replied, not at all deterred. ''We are close enough sitting across from each other for me to see every twitch of your throat.''

''What does _that_ have to do with anything?'' The incredulous Nara asked and Itachi leaned away, looking smug for some reason that Tobirama was all too eager to find out. Itachi and smugness was not a combination he saw more than a handful of times in the eight months he'd known him. It always promised to be interesting.

''Since the moment a human being learns to speak properly, the speaking mechanism never stops working, as humans begin thinking.'' The twenty one year old explained. ''When reading or thinking, unconsciously, the speaking mechanism traces the words and sounds without air going to the vocal cords or the mouth opening to speak the words, but the words are shaped and _can be read_. All one needs is to have a sharp and quick eye, be perceptive enough about the smallest of twitches a throat makes and keep track of those subtle movements and, of course, know how to read them, something most people can teach themselves just by practicing in the mirror. It is a trick I've learned and practiced to near perfection before I turned eight.'' Shikama and Shikasai paled as they realized the implications behind Itachi's words while Madara looked ready to ask whether Itachi would teach him how to read these movements. It must have been at least a ten thousand times easier feat for someone with the Sharingan. ''Basically, I have been reading your mind. You do not need any special powers to be able to do it. You only need sharp eyes.''

''You _tricked_ us!'' Shikama hissed at Itachi, making as though to lung for the raven but Hashirama reacted more quickly and erected a wooden dome around their seated friend.

''Your agreement to let him cheat should it be required speaks much of your lack of honor. Me tricking you into exposing that lack of honor, Nara Shikama, is hardly dishonorable on my own part.'' The weasel replied casually from within the dome. Seeing as it was very silly, Hashirama let Itachi out but dragged him to stand in between himself and Madara. Tobirama, followed by Izuna, moved to flank his brother. ''However, your resourcefulness is something one should congratulate you on. Cheating in chess, either the western variation, the Chinese or our own Shogi is, indeed, near impossible and it shows a great deal of skill on your part to be able to cheat so subtly. It is a skill set I would be rather honored to have added to our already established skills in Konoha. Your clan will be quite an asset and a formidable ally.''

''How were you even able to see him cheat, Itachi-kun?'' The younger female that had been in the initial group for the negotiations asked curiously, blushing when the younger man looked at her.

''It has a lot to do with who taught me to play in the first place.'' The foreigner replied with a small smile. ''Had he not been a Nara himself, I probably never would have known what to look out for. I would have noticed an irregularity on the board, but would not have realized how it was being done and that meant I wouldn't know how to prove it. It would make my points and arguments null.''

''None of us know you.'' A Nara called out and Itachi chuckled.

''I was pretty young when the person taught me to play and it was indeed none of you. I fear he might have passed away.'' The young man looked - and felt - rightfully remorseful, Tobirama noted, so he was sure Itachi was truthful. Well, at least Itachi's strange skill with Shogi made sense. His very first opponent was a Nara. He was bound to be good. And Tobirama more often than not lacked a good challenge from his own clansmen when it came to the game. He guessed he can understand now why it was so hard for him to win against Itachi. ''And no, I am not going to tell you his name. I have very little doubt you will blame him for your loss and might ridicule both his life and death, if it had happened, for it.''

Shikama sighed and ran a hand tiredly over his face. ''How troublesome.'' Madara twitched at the habitual catchphrase the geniuses tended to use for everything but Tobirama was glad to see that he made no move to skin the man. ''Oh, well. A deal is a deal.'' He shrugged casually and Hashirama's jaw dropped at the easy acceptance. Tobirama figured that the Nara were just too lazy to fight it all. ''Besides, it would be quite interesting to work with people like you.'' Shikama said with a look at Itachi before turning to the two founders and extending his hand towards them for whoever wanted to the two to shake. ''The Nara will gladly join Konohagakure and offer all of our services to this village. No matter how troublesome.''

Hashirama beamed while Madara's only reaction was to deactivate his eyes while the brunet shook hands with the Nara Clan head. The rest finally relaxed and the Nara went back to their lazy ways, only Shikasai still grumbling about his loss. People started dispersing, returning to their everyday peaceful lives while commenting on what they have just seen.

And as the negotiation groups made their way back towards the council room inside the Tower, as Kuro Onyx gawked from a branch nearby before taking off back towards Itachi's home - Tobirama was quite curious as to why the bird hadn't been closer to its master during the game - the white haired Senju noticed a small, pleased and content smile slip onto Itachi's lips.

He briefly wondered what that was about before focusing on the matter at hand.


	28. Chapter 28

**Konoha's Weasel Prince**

 **Summary: Itachi never got to use his Susanoo in his fight with Sasuke. As soon as the Kirin hit, he was sent back through time to the founder's era and it was up to him to ensure a safer and surer future for Konoha and the world at large. KisaIta TobiMada HashiMito others mentioned**

A whole year passed since that fateful day when Konoha was named before the Shodaime Hokage was officially announced to the villagers, chosen by them and agreed to by the Daimyo and his own Council of Advisors. It took time for them to first finish all the administrations inside the village, make an Academy for ordinary civilians and the Ninja Academy for anyone who wanted to learn the ninja arts. It took time for more clans to gather under the Leaf symbol, for them to make connections and trade deals with distant lands, for them to get most of the nearby nobles' approvals, to make all the adjustments required for their village to run as smoothly as it must for so many shinobi to live in one place before the Shodaime Hokage could be elected.

Now, as he watched from behind Senju Hashirama, standing with Senju Tobirama, Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna, Uzumaki Mito, Senju Totsuka and Uchiha Hikaku on top of the Hokage Tower with a cheering crowd bellow, as the long haired brunet man made his vows to protect and guide this village, Uchiha Itachi felt as though he truly accomplished something.

In the months following his cracking (with the help of Kuro Onyx with Shisui's Sharingan; Itachi had good eyesight but truly only the Sharingan can read such minute movements and he couldn't use his own so he used his connection with Kuro Onyx to observe the Nara and keep track of all of his movements, no matter how subtle) the Nara way of cheating - one of the first things that Shikaku-sama had taught him when he had been teaching him to play, for whatever reason - a lot more clans have joined Konoha's fold in quick succession. The first were, of course, the Akamichi and the Yamanaka, followed soon after by the Kurama, the Aburame, the Izumo and some clans that lived outside of Konoha's walls, like the Kohaku and some merchant clans that still counted as Konoha's citizens. Then came the smaller, merchant families like the Namikaze and the Haruno or the Umino and the Yakihiko families. There were many other names that Itachi knew only from having read them somewhere or in passing, people who were jonin and chuunin he might have known at one point to bare such names or even a few who were known to have a few generations of ANBU operatives in their family. Others were people who have come to live within the protective walls of Konoha simply for the safety of it, their kids never becoming ninja or doing anything noteworthy in other fields, either.

All in all, Konoha was rapidly growing and getting the good word all around the Fire Country, especially since they had the Fire Daimyo's approval. As soon as they finished the infrastructure of Konoha and made a chain of command, they were ready to vote for the Hokage and Hahsirama had won. Itachi had been quite surprised by how many people have been ready to vote for him until he had pointed out that the Hoakge must also be the strongest one in the village. It had been a tight race between Madara-san and Hashirama-san until Madara realised people were voting for him and immediately said that he was not Hokage-material and said that he himself recommended Hashirama. And while Tobirama-san accused him of quiting just because he didn't want to be stuck dealing with the ensuing paperwork, he didn't exactly complain about his brother winning, either.

Although, Itachi thought as he watched Hashirama make some awkward jokes that people found more amusing due to his fumbling than because they were entertaining, he might come to regret that as Itachi was fairly sure that he had seen Hahsirama-san trying to hide from anyone who was hounding him to finish whatever paperwork being Clan Head or a village founder entitled him to during this year and a half. He had a feeling there was a lot of comedy in store for him for however long he stayed here. Or a lot of headaches.

Probably both.

''Itachi?'' The secret Uchiha was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Izuna leaning over so that he could look into Itachi's eyes, a concerned look on his face. ''You've zoned out again.''

''Ah.'' The younger man smiled awkwardly, always feeling guilty when he made his friends worry. ''Sorry about that. It does seem to tend to happen, ne?''

''Is something wrong?'' The younger Uchiha brother asked again, straightening out and leading Itachi towards where the rest of their group had went earlier on, now waiting for them. As he looked at them while approaching them, Itachi could not help but think that they were quite the ragtag group. It made him smile, as the Akatsuki had been nothing less and yet they had all worked spectacularly together, even if none of them would ever admit to it. Then again, Team Ro had also been quite strange, too, and they had been the most feared squadron in all the five countries. They even had a Do Not Engage order in a few smaller countries before Itachi left for the Akatsuki. Although, from what Sandaime had told him later on through letters and other forms of communication, he had discharged Kakashi from the ANBU not long after he left. Itachi had been forever thankful to him for it, knowing that the darkness the ANBU face every day was not meant for a kind person like Kakashi-san. ''You spaced out again~!''

He was snapped back to the present, again, by Izuna's almost whine of a complaint and couldn't help but chuckle at the pout forming on the slightly older man's face. _Kami-sama_ , it almost resembled Sasuke's signature pouts from when they were children! ''Apologies, Izuna-san. I was just thinking of how far you've all gotten in a single year. It is quite impressive.''

Now close enough for the others to hear, Mito frowned and almost snorted at the secret Uchiha. ''What do you mean 'you'? You should have said ' _we_ '! Without you, who knows how much longer the fighting might have continued. There had seemed to be no end in sight for that blasted war.'' The redhead sent a not at all impressed look towards the current Clan Heads and Clan Heirs of both the Uchiha and Senju, Madara bristling under the flat look and Hashirama descending into one of his depressive moods. It looked twice as strange - and three times funnier - in the traditional Hokage robes. Seeing his friend sink into the depression had Madara snapping at him to act according to his status and not embarrass the village by his behavior while Tobirama snapped at him to get up before he dirtied the robe. Which was funny enough, since Tobirama had been the one most against the design, saying it was impractical in the event that the Hokage had to fight unexpectedly. Itachi silently agreed but let the Senju brothers duke it out on their own, knowing that Hashirama-san would win and the traditional white and red robes will stay. They simply had to. Itachi wasn't sure if he could ever picture Sandaime in anything else.

''She has a point, Itachi.'' Toka said as she walked around the trio and came to Itachi's side, throwing a sisterly arm over his shoulders. ''We would have never stopped the war before something worse happened that could never be fixed if it had not been for you.''

 _'Like Izuna-san dying and Madara-san going mad with grief,'_ was at the tip of his tongue but Itachi had always had a good brain-to-mouth filter so he didn't say it. ''You would have figured something out eventually.

''It's definitely better this way.'' Izuna said, eying the muscular arm around the twenty one year old's shoulders with interest. Toka missed it, too busy planning on how their celebratory dinner should go but Itachi - even though he was paying attention to every word she said - noticed and arched an eyebrow at his ancestor. Izuna flushed as a knowing look entered intelligent eyes and looked away, engaging Hikaku into a conversation.

 _'Interesting,'_ Itachi thought, filing away the reaction and the actions. After knowing Izuna for as long as he did now, Itachi knew for a fact that the younger Uchiha brother was near impossible to embarrass. But knowing him for as long as he did also let Itachi learn a few things about him, one of the main to come to mind was that Izuna's type was a person strong enough to punch him unconscious or close to it, preferably a woman, not that he had anything against it being a man, either. And the only reason he didn't find Tobirama-san attractive was because he had only ever seen him as a rival and now an oath-sworn brother and a maybe-friend. But he had been sparring with other people since Konoha was built and he had found that rare few could really match his skill. However, Toka had once managed to punch him hard enough to crack four of his ribs while actually breaking one and Izuna had just complimented her on her form, much to Madara-san's exasperation.

It would seem that it was the punch of love. He idly wondered what Toka-san would think if she knew she had Izuna's interests. And an Uchiha's interest was no fickle thing. It's quite possible that those two will one day end up getting married. He wondered at the chaos such a union might bring about genetically but decided against worrying it. That was for Hagoromo-sama to do. If he had decided to give Itachi free reign of how he will change the future, then let the old man have a few heart attacks along the way if he didn't like something Itachi did.

''I agree.'' Mito-san said, falling into Izuna's place as he dragged Hikaku to walk a few steps away in a bad for a bit of privacy, hissing at his younger cousin something that not even Itachi's ANBU trained ears could pick up. Kakashi-san and his ridiculously sharp hearing would have been a great help right now. ''It was such a terrible era. There was nothing to guarantee the safety of children at all, Clan Heir or not. At times I think Butsuma did not care at all. It is better this way. This way, children can be born into this world without the fear of them being killed too young or even before they left the crib.''

Itachi's eyes widened as he heard this and looked at her discretely from the corner of his eye, his mouth nearly falling open when he saw her hand falling towards her lower abdomen before freezing and returning into the folds of her white kimono. Understanding had Itachi placing a hand on her shoulders and offering her a comforting squeeze, drawing her out of her own horrid memories of too small graves and Hahsirama and Tobirama cursing each and every one of them for existing at all. She looked up to lock eyes with Itachi, who had still been but a stranger when he first told her of peace, who had given her a dream and a hope to stride towards. Her dark, dark brown eyes - not quite as dark like that of the Senju, where they looked almost as back as the Uchiha's but dark enough to all but mask the pupils - looked up at him, silently begging for the reassurance that she knew would come from him if he truly understood like she believed him to.

Itachi smiled gently at her. ''Now that Konoha stands strong, we will not allow any more children to die for meaningless victories. We will not send them to war and, hopefully, others will follow our example. No more too small to bear graves. No more. _Never_ again.''

The Uzumaki smiled up at him, the worry lines seeming to disappear from her face as she took his reassurances to heart. ''That sounds just wonderful.''

''Hey, what are you all dillydallying about over there?'' They all winced at the volume of Hahsirama's voice as he yelled from besides the entrance to the roof, waving about like a maniac to get their attention. On either side of him, Tobirama and Madara stood massaging their foreheads to relieve themselves a little of the headache Hashirama was causing. ''The celebrations are about to begin! We can't be late for them!''

''Funny, seeing how you were late for your own initiation.'' Madara grumped out, causing Hashirama to pout but at least he calmed down. This way, they will at least keep their dignity in front of the crowds. Sage bless the elder Uchiha. "You really need to stop being late to things."

"Let him be late every once in a while." Tobirama grunted, knowing _that_ can't be helped. "It's more important that he stops losing all of our money in bets." The albino glared at his brother and then at his brother's best friend, much to Madara's confusion and displeasure. He looked away a few seconds later, glaring off into the distance. "However, I am thankful for your frequent presence with him to win most of it back. We would be ... in quite a bad spot if not for you."

"Oh. Um, thank you..." Itachi watched in interest as both men looked away from each other pointedly, almost as if pretending the other didn't exist. Which he found very odd. They usually tried to out-glare each other no matter what, to the point that they had to be separated. There had even been a time where they were simply keeping an eye on each other as they didn't trust one another. The secret Uchiha knew the feeling; he and Kisame had not trusted each other at all in the beginning, unlike with him and Juzo. Juzo had known there were things that he shouldn't mention and lines he didn't dare cross while Kisame had stomped all over them in their very first meeting. But it's also for this very reason that Juzo stayed mostly a collage and nothing more, maybe just brushing edges towards friendship while with Kisame hewas partners, friends and _something more_.

''Hey, guys! Do you know what just occurred to me?'' Hashirama brightened up like a Christmas tree and beamed at the gathered group, making them all give him wary or unimpressed looks. The lack of a proper reaction from his audience didn't dim Hahsirama's exuberance and he was already vibrating in place. ''We finally have peace!''

''Hashirama,'' Madara began in a tone that suggested he was half wondering how he was friends with such an idiot and half wondering how the fool was even still alive today. ''There's been peace in the Fire Country for the past six or so months with no ninja clan conflicts whatsoever. If you realized that just now-''

''No, no! I knew that! I didn't mean that!'' The long haired brunet man shook his head and hands frantically to reassure them, which only made him look silly. ''I knew there was peace for months already. I meant that we never quite really took advantage of it.''

''Anija, if you're suggesting a vacation, forget it!'' Tobirama snapped at his brother with a firm glare that had Hashirama pouting briefly at him for a moment. ''As Hokage, you will now have a lot more responsibility and tons of things to do. The whole village is officially your responsibility, as well as the Senju Clan. You won't have time for any vacationing for a long while.''

''While that's tragic, too, I wasn't talking about taking some long overdue vacation.'' The elder of the Senju brothers reassured although it was quite obvious he would still really like it if he could get some vacation time. Itachi could understand. They've all more than deserved it. After the Nara joined their village, things have become hectic as more and more people trickled in and they had to register them all properly, to meet their needs and set new rules. They had finally written an official law book but were still working on the law enforcement. The library was being worked on, every clan's books finally being placed in one big building for all to access - not all books, of course. The clans had the right to keep whatever texts they wanted for themselves only, of course. And they had began taking missions for the village. They were using mixed teams so they could enforce some sense of pack mentality on all the shinobi in Konoha, and while that was all nice and dandy, it also meant that each team had to be carefully chosen. Which meant that each and every shinobi had to be considered and throughly examined before they let a team leave the village. So far, they have not lost a single shinobi but it didn't do to jinx them.

''Then what were you talking about, cousin?'' Toka asked with both amusement and curiosity, wondering what they could have missed in doing that was as important as some downtime would have been.

A blush spread across tanned cheeks. ''Well, I thought that, you know, we could, maybe, finally hold my and Mito's wedding properly and all.'' Quite uncharacteristically for Hashirama, the entire thing was mumbled under his breath that they had to strain their ears to hear him. Tobirama's and Touka's eyes widened, unbelieving they had forgotten somethings o important while Mito looked away, too, a pink flush coming into her own cheeks, too. Itachi couldn't help but smile at that while the three Uchiha exchanged baffled expressions.

''Aren't you guys married already?'' Izuna decided to ask as he was probably the one who had the least shame and Madara and Hikaku both looked ready to face-palm.

''Well, yes, but we never had the full, proper ceremony or celebration since it was wartime and food was better used than for a grand feast.'' Mito answered while her husband tried to regain whatever of his composure he could.

Madara nodded his understanding. ''A proper ceremony is important. I see no reason why we can't do that.''

''Madara-sama could even plan it.'' Hikaku chipped in with a smile on his face. ''He usually plans out the weddings for our clan, since it's technically our Clan Head's duty to ensure a safe and happy union for all our kin.''

Said man glared at his cousin, trying to make the younger man submit. Hikaku remained mostly unaffected, knowing Izuna would no doubt jump to his defense if only so he can torture his older brother like any younger sibling lives to do. ''It's supposed to be the Clan Head's _wife's_ duties, but since mother died young and I was still too young myself to be declared Heir, I was stuck doing her job since Otou-san didn't have any time for it.''

''And the Clan loves you and is grateful to you for it.'' Meanwhile, Itachi was trying to remember if he had ever seen his own mother planning someone's wedding or not. There had been no young couples when he was a child and later he had been too absent due to his mission to even be around for a wedding if one _did_ take place. He would rather like to see what a traditional Uchiha wedding looked like. Although he did doubt that Tobirama-san would let Madara-san plan an Uchiha wedding for Hashirama-san and Mito-san.

As if n cue, the younger Senju glared and growled like a caged dog. ''Hashirama is _not_ having an Uchiha style wedding.''

As expected, Izuna immediately jumped at the chance to argue with Tobirama. They didn't do it nearly as much as one would think, thanks to Tobirama always being too busy arguing with Madara to fight with Izuna. Still, they have been rivals for years. Some of that rivalry still remained. ''And what, pray tell, is wrong with an Uchiha wedding?''

The Senju stared incredulously at him. ''Maybe the fact that he's a _Senju_ , you idiot.''

''I wouldn't mind.'' Hahsirama jumped in, trying to placate everyone. ''It would be a show of good will and make people even closer than before! It would at least calm the few stragglers that still argued in the streets or made messes out on missions due to in-fights.''

''Absolutely _not_.''

''Tobi~!''

''No.''

''But-''

''No.''

''But it's a chance to learn their customs, too! You were always interested in that!''

 _'Ah, good tactic.'_ Itachi thought as he hid a smile. Offering Tobirama-san any form of knowledge often helped in convincing him to do things he normally wouldn't approve. _'Too bad it won't work this time, Hahsirama-san.'_

''We can do that when they make a wedding for their own clansmen.''

''But-''

'' _No_.''

Cue puppy dog eyes of doom. ''Please~!''

A white brow arches. ''That didn't work for twenty four years, Anija. It won't now, either.''

''But _why_!?''

''Because it's an _Uchiha_ wedding and you're a _Senju_.''

''We're not at war anymore, Tobirama!''

''My answer is still no.''

''Argh!''

Itachi sighed as the epic battle of wills ensued as to the nature of the wedding.

 _'Ah, at least everyone will have entertainment.'_


	29. Chapter 29

**Konoha's Weasel Prince**

 **Summary: Itachi never got to use his Susanoo in his fight with Sasuke. As soon as the Kirin hit, he was sent back through time to the founder's era and it was up to him to ensure a safer and surer future for Konoha and the world at large. KisaIta TobiMada HashiMito others mentioned**

Tobirama still couldn't believe he lost that argument with Hashirama, even to this day, when the wedding in question was finally taking place. Then again, saying Hahsirama won that argument was like saying the rainbow is colorless, since it was mostly Itachi's doing, as always. Tobirama had wondered at the wisdom of using the basis of every traditional wedding and just telling Madara to deal with that while a Senju can help him plan the rest that will make it a proper Senju wedding, but then they remembered that Mito's own clan was no small deal and they had to add some Uzumaki customs as well or else they might insult her visiting relatives.

To solve that problem, Itachi had suggested they ask every clan to help them plan and make a whole new set of customs, a new traditional wedding style that will be dubbed Konoha's Wedding and that it would be a wonderful show of unity if Konoha's Hokage is the first one married under these new customs. At first, everyone thought it was just a sick joke, combining their rites like that, but Itachi, like always, sure had a way with words and he convinced the Clan Heads of every clan in Konohagakure to participate. They left the actual planning to Madara himself and Tobirama had to admit - no matter how reluctantly or the fact that he'd rather swallow sand and ashes before he voices his thoughts - the Uchiha had done a great job. Far better than anyone could have ever expected Hashirama's wedding to be.

It would seem that years of wedding planning have made Madara a bit of an expert at it. He had tackled the new customs made like it were an enemy and he fought through all the traditions, stopping people from making any part of the wedding be too partial to any particular tradition and instead focusing the customs to seem equal from beginning to end. The manner of dress will remain the same as it did for all civilian weddings, the only difference that remained was that the bride and groom will bear their clan symbols on a piece of clothing of their choosing and according to their clan's traditions. The couple will chose who they wish to lead the ceremony instead of getting a priest or whatever else do it, making the ceremony far more intimate than first planned for. When vows are made, the one leading the ceremony will tie their joined hands in a white cloth with the Leaf painted on it in red and make three circles around the hall housing the ceremony. Once their hands are untied, they are to place flower crowns on each other's head that they have made themselves for each other before mixing black and white sand to represent a union that can never be broken. Then, before freeing the bird of their choice to fly away with a single plant of their choice, they are to join hands in a single hand seal, once again of their choosing and get rice thrown at them. Later, they are to gift each other a special gift that represent what they love most about the other in front of everyone, feed each other a single honey cake before having a wedding first dance. It was such a mix of traditions that many have thought it would be more than a little unorthodox.

Madara had to be given credit where credit was due, as he had made it look natural and beautiful. And the newly officially wed couple looked so happy, they couldn't stop smiling as they chatted with their guests, arms perpetually linked and never leaving each other's side for longer than a few minutes. They were glowing in their happiness and Tobirama wondered if they had been this happy when they first got married. They hadn't looked nearly this excited back then. Even Mito's usually poised face was glowing in a way that made her beauty stand out even more than it usually did.

The silks for their ceremonial robes were made from the silk and cotton that came from the Shimura's connections. The hair decorations have come from the Kurama Clan. The flowers for the ceremony were from the Yamanaka, the chosen plant - aloe - from the Nara, the honey cakes from the Akamichi and the bird was a falcon Hashirama asked of Madara. Hashirama made a big clearing with lots of different flowers for the wedding - and all future weddings - to take place and Mito safeguarded it with seals that will prevent anything from ever destroying it. The Sarutobi wrote the wedding ceremonial words that will apply for every wedding, the music that followed the groom when he arrived at the isle was an old Hyuuga variant of the song they would have used for their own weddings, the music that followed the bride was the traditional song civilians would use but played by the Inuzuka. The Aburame made sure to clear the clearing of bugs except butterflies and the Hatake provided the fireworks in the form of their lightning just before the rice was thrown. The Uchiha greeted the couple outside of the hall with sky-reaching fireballs. There were dozens of other smaller details that Tobirama was impressed were all made equally important and he had watched as Madara puffed up in pride when he saw how much everyone was enjoying themselves at the wedding he had planned.

The wedding was truly breathtaking, coordinated and Tobirama had a hunch it went as smoothly as it did because Madara might have threatened the other villagers with bodily harm if they mess up his best friend's wedding. Mito chose Toka as her Maid of Honor and Tobirama was Hashirama's Best Man, just like during their first unofficial wedding. They had wanted to make Madara lead the ceremony but the Uchiha Clan Head had insisted that he wasn't the right person to do so and so they had all agreed that Itachi should do it, as the whole combination of traditions was his idea. He had tried to refuse but Hashirama had _cried_. Even though he knew it was just Hashirama being Hashirama, Itachi had still given in and he had looked so humbled when the couple came to stand before him. And Izuna had beat everyone else in throwing rice at the couple.

Seeing how he had hit Hashirama straight in the face, Tobirama suspected his glee came from finally getting the chance to hurl some sort of projectile at his Nii-san's best friend like any jealous little brother would do. Tobirama did it almost every day by throwing a paper weight at Madara whenever the older man entered his office.

''What are you doing here, brooding like this, Tobirama-san?'' Said albino turned around to face Itachi and that damn crow of his. To this day, even after a year and a half of knowing the younger man, Kuro Onyx still made Tobirama feel like he was being watched constantly. He swore that bird was more intelligent than it gave the impression of being and Itachi probably knew it.

''I am not brooding. I am pondering the life I am currently living, where Uchiha Madara - the so called bane of the Senju and the supposedly red-eyed devil spawn - was planning a Senju's wedding and made it better than anything any of us would have managed.''

Itachi, being the traitor of a friend that he was more and more often these days, chuckled at him. Tobirama scowled. Itachi wasn't moved by it. ''It makes sense, if you think about it. To the Uchiha, matrimonial union is important, since Uchiha marry only for love. Their weddings are extravagant and in the ranks of sacred. No Uchiha will ever allow a wedding to become a disaster.''

''Well, I guess if you look at it _that_ way, it _does_ make sense.''

''And Madara-san has apparently had quite the experience in doing this. I've spoken with a few Uchiha during the planning and preparation and they said that Madara-an had taken over his mother's duties when he was eight and he had been helping her before that.'' Itachi looked at said man instead of his companion, probably knowing Tobirama was staring at Madara as well. ''He continued with the duty even though he could have pushed it off onto Izuna-san, in honor of his mother's memory. Apparently, she really loved planning weddings and was even better at it than Madara-san, but the Uchiha appreciate Madara-san's efforts always, since he was Clan Heir and their best soldier and now Clan Head and village founder and always so busy but still set aside enough time to plan something as big as their weddings. They respect and love him for it. They would have followed him to hell had your war continued.''

Tobirama stiffened at the mention of their centuries old conflict and turned to look at the seemingly serene raven haired young man beside him. Itachi looked regal in the robes Izuna had provided for him. Tobirama had wanted to protest the almost Uhciha style of it but the robes had made Itachi smile so he had kept it behind clenched teeth, his complaints. At least there was no uchiwa claiming him. Itachi, for reasons unknown, looked more comfortable in these dark clothing than anything Mito and Touka had had him fitted for. Tobirama wasn't sure how to breach this subject but he knew Itachi wouldn't mind waiting until he found the wording he liked.

''Itachi ... If the war continued,'' he looked away, sweeping his eyes across the room and taking in all the happy and relaxed faces of all the people who he now thought of as his as much as his clansmen. ''What do you think would have happened?'' Out of the corner of his eye, Tobirama saw Itachi's lips tighten into a thin line and his jaw tense, his eyebrows coming down just slightly almost as if to glare. The younger's face soon smoothed out as if nothing had happened before he answered.

''I think you would have eventually introduced that Hiraishin of yours into the battlefield and maybe strike Izuna-san down or gravely injure him.'' Tobirama flinched, for the first time understanding what it must be like talking with him for others when he told them something bluntly and without sugar-coating it. He could not imagine his life now without Izuna annoying him day in and day out. While Itachi was still his best friend, he was also surprisingly extremely close to the younger of the Uchiha brothers. Just a little over a year ago, he would have had no problem striking him down yet now the thought left him feeling cold.

And then he thought of what he now knew of the Uchiha and paled at the thought of what would happen to Madara in his grief.

''Madara-san would no doubt go mad from losing his last brother,'' Itachi continued, as if reading his mind, still not looking at him. ''There might have been a death match between Hashirama-san and Madara-san. Maybe one of them would have died. Maybe both of them. Maybe they would have resolved their differences somehow and still would have built Konohagakure, but all those who had seen Madara go mad would be suspicious and afraid of him, further isolating him and driving him deeper into madness until he would have had enough and left. A grieving man left alone is never a good thing but a grieving _Uchiha_ left alone ... Well, maybe he would have come back one day, but not in the way that would have been welcome.''

Meaning, he thought Madara might come back to attack Konoha. Tobirama shivered at the thought. He thought of Madara as he knew him now and tried to imagine him grieving and crazy and homicidal ... Hashirama would have been grieving and Tobirama knew himself enough that he would have definitely been partially guilty for Madara's condition and not just because he would have struck Izuna down. He would have definitely lead people in their suspicions. Just thinking that he might push Madara so far ... It made him sick. Madara was in many ways like himself, more so than he had a likeliness to Hashiram and he found some sort of solace in bickering with someone as smart as Madara. He and Madara had even become a weird sort of friends and he would never want the older man such grief.

''Hashirama-san would have had to cut him down. Perhaps later generations would look back on such a betrayal and doubt the Uchiha until they, too, are one day driven away enough for them, too, to try and betray, only to be similarly cut down. It might have become an endless cycle of hatred and war despite the good intentions that have begun it.''

''The road to hell is paved in good intentions.'' Tobirama said in a faint voice, fairly shaken by the world Itachi had painted and willing himself not to show it too much. He vowed, there and then, that he would never allow such a thing to happen.

''Indeed.''

The white haired man looked at Itachi, wondering why there was such a tight note to the younger man's voice. Even after all the months he's known Itachi, he only now realized just how much of a mystery Itachi still was. He wondered how many years will it take him to fully understand the younger. He was still trying to refrain himself from calling the other a boy, even in his mind and it was still as hard as always, but at times like these, he saw another part of Itachi that rare few caught a glimpse of. It was that part that that showed just how much this young person had seen even though they have not seen the war of the Senju and the Uchiha. It was the side of Itachi that Izuna had blurted out about three months after Konoha was officially named, when telling Toka how Itachi had made the Uchiha Elders rethink their campaign against the Senju with a single story that he then did his best to retell. A single mortifying story, but a story none the less.

Tobirama opened his mouth, the question of the origin of the story, of the amount of truth in the words, the significance of the protagonist on the very tip of his tongue when Itachi turned to look at him in the eye and he was frozen on the spot. For the first time since he had met Itachi - not even when he had been facing Uchiha Tajima and Senju Butsuma had it happened - the raven's eyes were cold and hard as steel. There was something in their depths that Tobirama knew he wouldn't ever be able to discern. He was simply not socially apt enough to understand what that something was beyond the silent request that he not ask the questions just about to leave his mouth. A mute warning to not discuss this topic, ever, to leave it alone, to let it die with time and never torture Itachi with it again.

But he knew that won't happen, even if he inclined his head towards the other that he understood. Itachi relaxed slightly, so minutely that Tobirama wouldn't have noticed had he not been standing right next to him and observing him closely.

Mito, as if sent by the gods themselves to stop awkward silence from developing between them, arrived at that exact moment with a small smile on her face. ''Itachi, would you mind terribly to come with me? My family wish to meet you, seeing as you are practically one of the founders as well.''

''Not at all.'' The younger man replied, offering Mito his arm politely and leading her away after they both nodded at Tobirama. ''It would be an honor, although I do wonder why they would be interested. I know it is widely gossiped about me but everyone knows I am not truly a founder of Konohagakure and they know I have no significant place in the village.''

Tobirama heard Mito laugh pleasantly as she started to tug on Itachi as if to hurry him. ''Don't be silly, Itachi. They want to meet you because they, _like everyone_ , know that you are the one who actually brought about this peace and they want to meet you and thank you. They have been awfully worried for me but now they know they can rest easy. Also, they want to meet you as a friend of mine and as one of the advisors. You see, they want to found a village themselves...'' Mito's voice trailed off as she dragged the younger man further away and Tobirama would have had to strain to hear them, so he let it go. Mito would no doubt later drag him as well over to greet her father, Uzumaki Ashina, and whoever else had come with him, as was proper, him being Mito's brother-in-law. For now, he let his thoughts wander.

Itachi wanted to forget this so called Tale of Vermilion that he had told the Uchiha Elders so that it might not remind him of whatever had put that steely look in his eyes, but that won't happen. Already, children were being told and retold the story over and over again, each lesson pulled out of the story to teach them something and Tobirama had no doubt that the story will live long after the day it had first been told. The people of Konoha were already adopting it into their shared culture and before a decade passes, its origin in their culture will probably even be forgotten. Perhaps its initial significance will be forgotten, too. Maybe the story will even spread out throughout the Fire Country, if it hadn't already been a part of its culture. Tobirama had no idea where the story came from, and he had looked for it, too.

One thing was for sure: the Tale of Vermilion _will_ stay and _will_ be retold, again and again, whether Itachi wants it to or not. It was culture, education and a warning all rolled up in one nice legend.

Tobirama has no doubt it will have an impact on all the generation to come, starting with the young ones hearing it now.

(He has no idea just _how much_ that story will impact the future. He really doesn't.)


	30. Chapter 30

**Konoha's Weasel Prince**

 **Summary: Itachi never got to use his Susanoo in his fight with Sasuke. As soon as the Kirin hit, he was sent back through time to the founder's era and it was up to him to ensure a safer and surer future for Konoha and the world at large. KisaIta TobiMada HashiMito others mentioned**

Uzumaki Mito hated herself for admitting to this weakness, but she was nervous. Actually, forget nervous, she was an anxious wreck as she stood in front of a door that no one but the owner of said door ever passed, despite how many close friends the man has made so far. There seemed to be some sort of silent agreement in Konoha that that one house was not to be entered unless invited and so far, the owner of the house had usually been the one invited elsewhere.

It would seem that she, of all people, will be the first person to step over that threshold. Not Tobirama, who has claimed this person as his best friend. Not Izuna, who loved annoying everyone and inviting himself into their houses whenever he felt like it. Not Madara, who loved taking this person out to fly their birds together. Not Hashirama, who liked hiding behind the man when Tobirama was chasing him with paperwork. Not Toka, who loved sparring with him. Not Hikaku, who usually sought the man out for some peace and calm after guarding Izuna all day long. Not any of the numerous children that ran after the man whenever he exited this small, cozy house. None of them, but Mito, on a day she had felt the first true nervousness since she was a ten year old and her kin taught her the first principles of what it meant to be a wife. Not even when she had, as a young woman, stood beside Hashirama on the altar to be married to him with Butsuma's glaring eyes on her at all times. Not even when Hahsirama first took her to bed as his - unofficial back then - wife.

And it wasn't even the owner of the house that was unnerving her so! If anything, the calming chakra signature she felt inside should have soother her nerves long before she came to stand outside this slab of wood that separated them and that she didn't dare knock on. She did not understand why she was anxious about talking with him. For as long as she had known him, he had been nothing but clam, sportive, wise and gentle towards everyone who did not earn his ire by being thoughtless and careless towards the welfare of others. His attitude his earned him many friends in the village, even if he seemed unaware of them most of the time, and he was more than well loved. The very founders of the village looked upon him as a new younger brother and many of the war-weary veterans looked up to him as a symbol of hope and peace, since he was the one who had essentially brought about the circumstances to end the war in the first place.

There was nothing about Dare no Ichozoku no Itachi to suggest that she should be nervous when standing on his doorstep. Mito felt silly and rather ashamed of herself for allowing herself to hesitate like this. It was approaching almost two years of their acquaintance and friendship and he was practically family after conducting her wedding ceremony, yet here she was, practically doubting how he will be receiving of the subject she wished to discuss with him.

She even doubted it would be news to him. Itachi was a far too perceptive person not to notice and she knew he prided himself with his eyes. Mito had been the one to notice the damage they have sustained when he was first brought back to the hospital back at the Senju compound and she had immediately started working on them, channeling careful amounts of her healing chakra into them in the hopes of recovering their vision. She had had her doubts that it would ever be enough - the damage was grave and seemed to have been developing for more than a couple of years - but she was glad today that she had made the effort. Itachi had beautiful eyes that roamed over every face and seemed to sear into one's soul if you meet them. They could channel all sorts of emotions into others and Mito knew that his gaze was hypnotic, especially when he talked of peace or his family, long gone it might be. His dark pools of onyx would become warm and gentle with affection or his dreams of a peaceful world and people would immediately, more often than not unknowingly, shift their goals so that they might do something to make that look reappear. Mito knew more than a few villagers were a bit envious of children, since their innocence drew those looks to the surface more than anything else besides maybe Kuro Onyx.

So, really, there was no reason for Mito to feel nervous and so she took a great, big breath of air in order to calm her frayed nerves. She blamed it on her current condition that her hand still trembled minutely as she hesitated one last millisecond before letting her knuckles rap gently against wood. She waited with bathed breath as she felt curiosity peak the chakra signature from inside the house although she had no doubt Itachi knew it was her. Sensor he might not be, but Itachi still had some basic knowledge of sensoring. Maybe a bit more than an average ninja, but still nowhere near her, Madara's or let alone Tobirama's level. He was somewhere between the Yamanaka's level and a normal shinobi's level, quite impressive all things considered, especially his rather low chakra reserves.

(Mito was still incredulous as to why he had such low reserves, even when his illness was not feeding off of his chakra to keep him alive and moving as Itachi had admitted to using it for _years_ to do. He compensated for it with great chakra control but still ... Mito had never met a ninja born with such low chakra reserves while at the same time being as gifted as Itachi was. He was almost on the level of the Uchiha and the Senju brothers!)

While she was momentarily lost in thought, thinking about the stamina trainings Hahsirama and Madara (they had monstrous reserves and stamina, the two of them each, that Mito wondered if their mothers might have possibly come from her clan with the volume of their chakra) had badgered Itachi into having with them to increase his reserves, the door opened and she was snapped out of her thoughts at the confused sounding caw coming from over a black clad shoulder of Itachi as he looked at her in silent worry.

''Mito-san, are you alright?'' Ah, he must have felt from her circulating chakra how anxious she was. Rather rare, for non-sensors to notice a change in emotions based on the churning of chakra, but a skill Tobirama, Mito and Madara have come to terms with Itachi possessing early on. She tried to smile at him reassuringly, but it felt too shaky for her linking and Itachi - bless his soul - smoothed out his face and stepped aside to signal her to come in. ''I will get tea.''

''Peppermint, if you have, please.'' The redhead replies politely as she enters and goes to the living room/dinning room/kitchenette where the young man heads as soon as he closes the door and makes sure she has found a place she wishes to sit. He grunts an acknowledgement before starting to prepare the teakettle, rummaging around near noiselessly and Mito knows he's only making noise to make her feel a little more relaxed. No ninja would make that much noise normally, especially if they were planning to ambush or attack someone and while Mito knows Itachi wouldn't do it either, it was still an instinctual comfort and she sighed. A small smiled touched her lips when Kuro Onyx fluttered over to her, as if the bird knew he should play host. Knowing that it was far more intelligent than either it or its master showed regularly, Mito wouldn't be surprised if the crow did understand. Besides, she was distressed and animals have a tendency to approach distressed humans in an effort to make them feel better.

''Hello, there.'' She greeted as she carefully lifted a hand towards the bird, not wanting to startle it even though she knew Kuro Onyx was not like other birds and was far from being so skittish. Still, she respected the man of the house, the owner of this bird, and she wanted to show it. She gently touched the feathers of Kuro Onyx's head, marveling at the soft texture and that fact that he was letting her pet him at all. He was, in truth, a wild bird. Itachi had told them that he and Kuro Onyx went way back and that the crow was a wild one that refused to leave his side for years. He never tried to tame him and he didn't have a contract with crows that would bind the bird to him. He had made a pact with crows on the day he met Kuro Onyx and pacts with _dogs_ were rare enough as it was, let alone with animals like crows. It requires a sense of loyalty and trust between both human and summons and it is still unknown just how loyal wild crows can be. But anyone who sees these two would think that these two were practically soul-bonded.

Itachi returned while Kuro Onyx was preening under her attention, two steaming cups of tea in hand. The bird ruffled its feathers, skipped away from Mito's fingers to as for attention from the man and cawed happily when Itachi scratched under its beak before the crow took flight and flew out of the open window. The redhead watched Itachi shake his head in amusement before he sat down across from her at his dinning table.

''Don't you ever worry for him?'' The woman asked, unable to help herself. How she understood it, Kuro Onyx was Itachi's lifelong companion. If she had a lifelong companion, she would be worried sick every time said companion left her adobe, especially if it was practically a normal bird like Kuro Onyx was. She couldn't bear the thought of what some cat or dog might do if they were to get lucky. Just the imaginary of the crow's broken body wanted to bring tears to her eyes and she _cursed herself for losing her control so much due to her condition_. It was unacceptable. She was a kunoichi, the princess of Uzo! She was the wife of the current Hokage and such behavior was befitting her status. She was an Uzumaki, not some weak and scared peasant woman.

''Hm, I used to, when I was younger.'' Itachi admitted, blowing away the steam from his tea before taking a small sip. ''Then I realized that a part of my psyche is connected to his and that his already great intelligence for even his species has increased even more and that he was practically a half-trained ninja animal due to somehow absorbing some of my training into himself. Kuro Onyx can't use techniques but he _can_ fight. No other animal, no matter how big, ferocious, mythical or powerful has been able to take him out of the air or catch him off guard so far.'' Judging from his wording and the amused pride in his voice for his precious crow, Mito suspected there was a story somewhere in there that she already knew in advance that Itachi won't tell. ''But I doubt that is what you have come to discuss with me, Mito-san. Would you please tell me what bothers you so?''

Mito takes a long, shaky breath and looks Itachi in the eye, never even touching her tea other than to fiddle with the cup. Well, she has to tell him. It is why she came here, after all. It would be cowardly and downright idiotic to back out now.

''I'm pregnant and ... I don't know how to ... how to tell Hashirama.'' And the worst part is that she knows her worries are unwarranted. Both of Konoha's founders were so fond of children that she didn't doubt Hashirama would cry rivers of joy when he hears he'll become a father. Yet isn't every mother a little worried with how their partner will take the news, when they have to tell them? Wasn't that like the rule of the world? Everyone is nervous at first before the joy sets in and then, sometimes, a new burst of nerves replaces it again, all in tidal waves until it sets on one of the two options. Or so she's heard. That's how it is among the Senju kunoichi. Back home in Uzo, her sisters and cousins and aunts had no such worries as they were not at war like the Senju used to be with the Uchiha so they didn't need immediate soldiers like her in-laws had needed and yet they have _still_ been quite a bit anxious about their pregnancies. It was the same for civilian women as well. Was it the worry of their partner's possible negative reaction? Mito knew that wasn't the cause of her own anxiety, as was mentioned before. So what had her hesitating? She hoped Itachi could somehow help her unearth the answer to that. "I don't even know why I haven't told him already. I's been a month and three weeks since I found out and I still haven't gathered the courage to tell him. I know it will be a cause for celebration and yet ... "

"From what I know, this is called, among commoners, parental anxiety." Her companion said after a short silence. He was smiling gently at her, as though he understood her worries and she had to wonder if he really did. Young as he might be, he very well could have had his own kid. "My mother had waited three weeks before telling father that she was pregnant with my brother despite apparently never hesitating about telling him about me. And they both hesitated with telling the clan."

"And you?" Mito felt herself grin as she relaxed, taking a sip of her tea. It reassured her that other people felt the same as she did. And it was always quite an experience to learn something new about her friend. Itachi was still shrouded in mystery and Tobirama still occasionally followed him around like he used to those first couple of weeks in the Senju hideout. Mito wondered if anyone ever knew all of Itachi's mysteries and how long it had taken them to find and figure it all out. Or if they could give some advice.

"Hahaue told me when she was showing already, maybe five, six months. I know Chichiue was especially nervous about telling me." There was a nostalgic looking smile on Itachi's face, his eyes distant and fond. "He feared how I would react, especially since I was an ... _exceptionally_ mild child and they weren't sure how I would take it. Hahaue had to tell me when I asked her if she was sick after accompanying her to the doctors. I am proud to say I took the news very well."

"Did you want a little brother?" The Uzumaki couldn't help but ask and Itachi surprised her by shaking his head no.

"I never thought about it. I had two older cousins that used to treat me like _their_ younger brother. The older one disappeared on a mission when I was four and was never found, presumed dead. I remember very little of him. The other, Shisui, was my best friend and I truly saw him as an elder brother, so I never even thought about being an older brother myself. When Sasuke was born, though, I remember being flooded with this strange unconditional love for him. It was so surprising and strange. Shisui had to earn my love but here was this essentially little stranger, looking up at me with blurry eyes and I loved him on sight. I would do anything for him." And she could hear it in his voice. The affection he held for this Sasuke, it was enough to envy this unknown boy or teen. And to think this Sasuke threw Itachi's love back in his face ... That made her want to bash his head against the nearest hard surface in hopes of beating some sense into him. But she doubted Itachi would be thankful for such actions if it hurt his little brother. "But my love for my otouto isn't what we were discussing, either. We were talking about the anxiety a parent feels when they first find out about becoming a parent."

She should have known he won't let it go.

"Why do you think is stopping you from telling Hashirama-san? I know you are perfectly aware that he will be thrilled at the news, so what could possibly be holding you back?"

"I really don't know. I was honestly hoping you would be able to tell me."

Itachi arched a fine black, unimpressed eyebrow. "Mito-san, I cannot tell you why _you_ are feeling like this."

"Can't you guess?" The kunoichi asked hesitantly and her companion sighed.

"Very well. Hn." Mito watched as he leaned against the tabletop, twirling his tea around as he studied her. She felt herself sinking deep, deep into his endless eyes, as though she were falling into a sea of ink. She had surprisingly little complaints if something like that were to happen. She trusted Itachi not to let her drown. She honestly saw him like a brother, too, just like the others do. "Could it be leftover worries of giving birth in Butsuma-san's and warring times? It usually takes a lot of time for people to get over wars, even if they never go out on a battlefield. For my parents, it was why it took them almost six years to have Sasuke after me. Maybe you feel that same anxiety for the safety of your child in such insecure times?"

Mito blinked, wondering how she could not have thought of that herself. She remembered how unsettled she had first been when her father had introduced her to Senju Butsuma for the first time. The man was rather cold towards his own men, his own _sons_. She had known from the very start that any child she gave birth to would have been used as nothing but a damned weapon for the goddamn war against the Uchiha. No woman had wanted to be with child in such a hell. Butsuma had sent his own seven and eleven year old sons out to die at the hands of grieving Uchiha who have lost children as well. Had Hashirama and Tobirama been any less skilled, they, too, would have died before fully coming into their own. Had Itachi not come along, Butsuma would have still been alive and Mito would have lived with dread and fear as her firstborn was turned into a weapon while she was forced to stand by and watch, helpless. Would she have been able to recover from the loss, if her child was killed in battle before his first growth spurt, like the many Senju mothers before her had to? She was not a Senju, who loved the world as a whole. She was an Uzumaki and all of her clan is who she loved and they easily loved more and more people, letting them become a part of their family. The loss of one was unbearable, almost, as they were so used to living freakishly long lives due to their strong blood and chakra. Not at war and with such longevity, loss was very rare and very hard to take.

Losing a child would be ten times worse.

She wondered how the Uchiha women bore with the pain of losing their children, what with their capacity for love and the suffering they endure whenever someone is lost to them. Do they rage first, or do they mourn? They always gave back as good as they got, all of the Uchiha, but the mothers ... Did they used to go tearing apart Senju platoons after losing their children to them? Although, she rarely heard of Uchiha children being killed out in battle. As far as she knew, Izuna and Madara were one of the rare few kids of the Uchiha that went into battle, and that was only because of how skilled they were. Had she married into the Uchiha, would Uchiha Tajima have left her children alone? And if they were ever killed, would she have been allowed to properly mourn them? Butsuma always sneered at tears when he saw sniffling mothers and fathers crying over their lost children. He said they were true and full-fledged shinobi and that they deserved to be honored, not cried over. And worst still, he truly believed that. He never cried after his late wife, he never cried for his killed sons. Senju were not allowed to mourn their fallen. Not under Butusma's leadership.

Itachi had truly ended the fears of all women when he arrived and started opposing Butsuma's idea that war and the total annihilation of the Uchiha was the only answer. Madara always said Butsuma and Tajima were far too much alike so maybe she would not have had peace of mind even if she had been betrothed to an Uchiha, even if she would have had her revenge. It was best that both of them were gone. Finally, the era of too small coffins was at an end.

Mito's child will be the first one born in this peaceful times.

 _'Ah,'_ she thought as she felt her anxiety leave her, the chill she had not been aware of in her bones finally seeping out of her in the presence of Itachi's warmth. _'What a wonderful thought.'_ She hoped this peace lasted so that her grandchildren may one day also be born in a time of peace.

''Yes,'' she answered her friend as she fully relaxed, placing a hand over her stomach. It must have been what gave her way, this new habit she had picked up on as soon as she had felt the stirring of a young new chakra in her belly. Itachi was far too perceptive not to have noticed it at least once, but she is grateful to him for not bringing it up until she did. She was grateful he had accepted her into his home for this talk. She was grateful he was here at all. ''I believe that must have been what was worrying me. Is it strange that that fear is ... simply gone, now?''

The clanless lad chuckled amusedly and finished off his tea just as Kuro Onyx returned from wherever the bird had been. ''Not at all. Sometimes, we cannot cope or accept change, however good or bad it may be, until it is brought to our attention what it is that is bothering us about it. You simply could not detach yourself from the lifestyle you have lead for the past few years until someone brought it to your attention that this was not the same lifestyle you lead back then. It is why humans cannot reach perfection on their own. We always need someone there, even if we are not aware of it or don't want to acknowledge it. You should be fine now, as you let yourself accept that you live in a better time now. Your child will be safe, Mito-san.''

''Thank you,'' she says, and the words have far more meaning than she can convey. _Thank you for helping me work out my problems. Thank you for talking to the Uchiha Elders. Thank you for being Tobirama's and Hahsirama's new little brother. Thank you for being our friend. Thank you for showing us peace. Thank you for helping us keep it. Thank you for staying. Thank you for being here. Thank you for **living** , for **being born**... Thank you for **being who you are**._ ''Just ... thank you for everything, Itachi.''

Yet she still thinks he understands her, from that affectionate look in his eyes.

''It was a pleasure and an honor, Mito-san.''


	31. Chapter 31

**Konoha's Weasel Prince**

 **Summary: Itachi never got to use his Susanoo in his fight with Sasuke. As soon as the Kirin hit, he was sent back through time to the founder's era and it was up to him to ensure a safer and surer future for Konoha and the world at large. KisaIta TobiMada HashiMito others mentioned**

The news were taken as well as both Itachi and Mito had known they would be taken, with Hashirama crying almost a literal river when his wife told him he was going to be a father. The entire village was rejoicing and it was the first sign that this alliance was going to be more than about simple (complicated) clan politics. Their cheer was so genuine and so contagious that even Madara couldn't help but let a tear slide down his cheeks.

He nearly choked up and had to leave the room when Hashirama and Mito asked him to be one of the three godfathers for the child, forgoing old traditions and making new ones as they went. The Uchiha Clan Head was pretty sure Itachi and Tobirama were in similar states of being humbled by such a request and the baby hadn't even been born yet when it became clear that it was going to be spoiled rotten.

The collective happiness that spread through the village at the news a a first newborn arriving in these peaceful times lasted for days, weeks, even, and Mito and Hashirama received many sincere congratulations in that time period. Following their various traditions, each clan gave the couple a unique gift that they hoped the young one will be able to enjoy once they come into the world and Konoha was in serious threat of a flood if Hashirama kept crying like that. And for once, Madara didn't begrudge his old friend such disgraceful behavior, for he understood. While he might not have ever been a father, he had greeted four little brothers into this world and had held each and every one of them before even his own father had. Babies had such a strong impact on people so Madara let him be. Besides, not only was Hashirama becoming a father, but his and Madara's dreams were finally coming true as the village showed the first signs on unity in this celebration.

Madara still found it hilarious how quickly Uzumaki Ashina had run back to congratulate his daughter. They must have just returned home when the news reached them, as they were still carrying the same things they had with them for the official wedding ceremony. The only new things brought along were numerous gifts for the future parents and the still unborn baby.

However, with Hashirama finding out he was going to be a father, he had to spend more time with Mito so they can finally get settled into their future roles. They had to remodel their home and prepare a room for their new addition and that can't be done when 90% of Hashirama's time was spent in the Hokage office, so his duties had to be split. He now did only one forth of the work, the rest equally divided between Madara, Tobirama and - who else - Itachi.

Itachi, Madara was very fond of and saw him as his and Izuna's fifth and fourth younger brother respectively and he loved spending time with the twenty one year old. Spending every day, hours on end, with him was going to be a delight and a treat, as Itachi had seen a lot more than they have, never having been shackled by an ongoing war like they have. He looked forward to getting to know the younger man even better than he already did, as Itachi still had many mysteries they have not solved around him. He was really going to enjoy spending all that time with him.

Senju Tobirama, not so much.

It wasn't even that he was a Senju - that would have been very hypocritical from Madara if he didn't want to work with one of the members of the other founding clan - or that he was Izuna's long time rival and had placed many of the scars his brother carries on him - although that did play a huge part in it at the beginning - that bugged Madara so much about the younger Senju brother. It wasn't even the white haired bastard's possessiveness over Itachi - from what Hashirama said, Itachi was Tobirama's first friend and so Madara understood that need to make sure that first friend was still there; despite how much he rebuked the idea of peace and their friendship since that day on the river whenever Hashirama brought it up on the battlefield, Madara still cared deeply for his friend and had forbidden everyone else from engaging Hashirama in battle for fear of some of his kin getting in a lucky shot - that got on Madara's nerves.

It was actually just how very similar they, Senju Tobirama and Uhciha Madara, were that rattled the Uchiha Clan Head's nerves. How alike yet oh so seemingly fundamentally different. It was disconcerting in many ways and Madara never liked things that he couldn't understand and Tobirama was the second greatest mystery of Konoha, right after Itachi.

(The third was how they all got any work done in the first place, with how crazy their group was. Really, people wondered if Konoha's conception was some sort of miracle.)

While it was true that they differed in many aspects - Tobirama was calm, cool, collected, rarely raised his voice, built more for speed than brute strength, a suiton user unlike any other, a Senju and Madara was hotheaded, quick to react and be provoked, easily brought to yelling, a lose cannon in quite a variety of scenarios, loved head on battle that measured strength and stamina and the best goddamn katon user in history so far (and he had no doubt for generations to come; he wasn't being arrogant, it was simply fact with his chakra reserves and control) - they were still far too similar in others that it unnerved quite the number of people, their brothers and cousins included.

For instance, they both were extremely smart people. They made leaps in logic that sometimes not even Itachi could follow, not even the smarts of the Nara and Madara was always a bit too smug about it. Tobirama liked to pretend that he was annoyed by it but the Uchiha had seen him repressing a smirk one too many times to really believe that Tobirama minded his smugness at confusing the so called genetic geniuses. They were the best to bounce their ideas against each other, back and forth, until they've found the best way to fulfill those ideas and make them a reality.

They were both competitive and argumentative and that didn't always end well. While it was at times useful, as they teamed up against whatever idiots and their idiotic suggestions they were facing at the time, they were also just as likely to pick a bone with each other and argue for _hours_ on end. It more often than not drove whoever was watching them up the wall or right out of the room in fright when their massive chakras flared in annoyance. They were two opposing forces of nature and when they clashed, things were always heated and tended to go right up to the border of being a natural disaster.

Usually, Itachi was thee to dissuade any storms before they could break out. It was another trait they shared; they both loved and respected Itachi a little too much to really upset the younger man. They also - like everyone else - liked to compete for Itachi's time and while Madara wasn't as bad in this regard against Tobirama like Izuna was (some rivalries die hard or just transform and this is exactly what happened between the two younger siblings), they could still get rather carried away.

What usually brought them really together was their Academy project. As surprising as it had been to find out, Madara had gotten used to the idea that Tobirama had an extremely big soft spot for kids and that his greatest passion in life seemed to be to teach the future generations. And Madara had no problems finding the roots of that passion, as Madara knew it came from the same place as his own passion for protecting the kids came from: both of them have lost younger brothers, have seen too many too small coffins and were both sick of it and wanted to make a change. In different and yet completely the same way, they wanted to protect the kids and teach them to protect themselves when no adult is around to do it. Hence the Academy. They both wanted to ensure these kids will live long past the ages their younger brothers died at and so they worked together, tearing apart anyone who tired to in any way undermine _their_ Academy. They even tore Hashirama a new one when he tried to suggest they slow down on the development of the Academy to focus on relations with the clans that have yet to stop their stupid wars. No one dared cross them on the matter of their project and it was coming along wonderfully.

Izuna still snickered whenever their red eyes flashed dangerously when someone dared mention the Academy at the Council meetings with a complaining tone of voice and how everyone just shut up for a minute or two before changing the subject. Madara suspected half of those people will have their lifespans shortened by a third with the amount of fright he and the younger Senju installed in them every fifth or sixth meeting. He also suspected that Itachi might be developing a migraine from all of their combined antics, the poor thing.

Another thing they were really similar in, Madara had noted, was their work ethic and devotion. Or, as Toka liked to call it in exasperated tones, their workaholic tendencies that neither denied existed. Tobirama was by far the worst in that regard but Madara was a close second with Itachi running for third place. It was made worse by them needing to convince Hashirama that no, he cannot delay this or that paperwork pile or this meeting and that project just because he didn't feel like working at the moment. Or ever, the lazy bum. And since he was now spending even less time in the office, the paperwork fell on the three of them and Itachi was the most sensible out of them. Then again, it might have had something to do with Tobirama refusing to let Itachi overwork himself due to some past illness that no one wants to tell Izuna and Madara about and Madara had found it a mute point to ask over time. Still, as Itachi was forced to leave work far earlier than them, Madara and Tobirama tended to pull more than a full overnighters, at the very least three every week. Izuna swore he was going to grow gray hairs before his time and he blamed them for it. Toka only complained if the nights piled together and it ended up being 72 hours of no sleep or more.

But it was just so hard to stop working sometimes when they were around each other, especially when they were working together on some project. It was like they fed on each other's determination and focus to fuel their own and they were just so _relaxed_ when working like that that they didn't even notice any strain on their bodies or the time that was passing them by. Madara remembered the first working session they had like that, how two full days have passed, the two of them constantly bickering and exchanging ideas, absently eating each other's lunch or drinking coffee and tea from each other's cups without noticing, ignoring all who entered the room as they discussed proposals for how to protect the village, where to place which compound, how which house should be built, if they should build one big or several small temples, how long the market should be and so on. Four straight days have passed before it was finally brought to their attention - in the form of an intervention by Hashirama, Itachi, Izuna, Touka, Hikaku and Mito - just how unacceptable such behavior was and then they were dragged off to bed while Itachi and Hikaku took over.

When it happened the second time, Itachi had gone out of Konoha to the nearest bigger civilian residence and returned with what appeared to be some sort of timer that civilians used to make sure they cooked things long enough. It went off every three hours to remind the two workaholics to take a small rest, eat or drink something and actually use a bathroom - the first time they had nearly developed chronic pains in their stomach from not using the bathroom at all for three days. More than a few people have called them idiots for it.

And while all of this was just fine, what really surprised, delighted and unnerved Madara about why he was so similar to the white haired Senju was how they acted around and towards their family. It had taken him a shameful two months to realize this, but in his defense, Tobirama had always been so cold around him that he had simply concluded - poorly, he will admit but only to himself - that the man was an icicle regardless of company. But the more time he spent around the infuriating genius, the more he realized that much of his own ideals rest within Hashirama's little brother.

Tobirama was fiercely protective of his family, much like Madara was of his. He had very few people who he considered precious and he would do anything for any one of them, as opposed to the rest of the Senju who loved their whole clan and more. Hashirama himself, despite having his precious people, still tended to love everyone but like a mass, not for individuals with the exceptions of his closest family and Madara - and his family, by extension or else Madara would have kicked his ass a long time ago and this peace wouldn't have lasted. It's the sort of behavior an Uchiha is very likely not to understand, as they will always, always be loyal to their family first. Tobirama must have realized that, at some point, as he was now trying to instill on everyone that the village ought to be like a family and Mito's and Hashirama's wedding and the news that they were expecting might have very well inspired that idea. That was the first sing of unity among them all and only a blind man would have not seen how Madara's own clansmen had changed their tune. They had been the first to vow to protect the little one when they were born and the peace that will protect it and every other child that came after.

Tobirama had realized that the Uchiha can only be so completely loyal to family so he had started working on a philosophy that Konohagakura was one big family and that they must look out for each other. That will give the Uchiha the initiative to love the village like they love their clansmen and make them the most fierce protectors Konoha could hope for. Madara must admit to being impressed by such cunningness.

But he is even more impressed at finding someone with such similar ideals to his own. He does not want a peace that encompasses all, like Hashirama dreams. First and foremost, he wants a peace that will protect his loved ones. He doesn't really care if the rest of the world burns; his family _will_ survive. That is why he will be the first Uchiha who will declared Konoha not just his home and the dream village he dreamed up with a bowl cut buffoon, but as his _family_.

Their ruthlessness is the final trait their share, he and Tobirama. They are not like Hashirama. They are not nearly as half as forgiving as he is. They are not nearly as willing to bend for someone else if they know they have an advantage. They can do what needs to be done to protect those they care about, to fulfill a mission that will give their clan an advantage. But they are still fair and they will _never_ kill a child, even if ordered to.

It is safe to say that they are a nightmare and a dream time at the same time, for both their allies and their enemies.

And that _bothers_ Madara, because he might have, sort of, maybe started somewhat _liking_ the younger Senju. If as nothing else, than a friend and _that_ was disturbing enough as it was. He had always thought he would never be able to trust the man let alone to the point that he now knew all of the other's moods, knew how he would react to this or that, could rely on him to have his back in politics _and_ battle both and the _understanding_ that had somehow developed between them. It went from never allowing Tobirama to be in the same room as Izuna alone for longer than a second to letting the albino spar with his younger brother and Madara would always value Izuna's life above his own. It spoke _volumes_ to his clansmen just how close he had gotten to Tobirama, despite their constant bickering. He often wondered if Tobirama was even aware of just what sort of honor Madara was bestowing him with by giving him that level of trust and believing that he will not betray it.

He wondered if the other could ever understand what that might _imply_ if it was left unchecked.

He knew Itachi seemed to understand it, from the knowing and understanding glances the younger kept throwing his way. He knew it was only a matter of time before the foreigner - as some still called him, despite him now officially being part of Konoha - acted on his observations. Madara just didn't know what to expect from him. It was a very big possibility that Itachi would confront him about it, maybe try to make him understand his feelings or something like that. Or he might be the type to try his hand in matchmaking, also a possibility, if Madara didn't act on his feelings first. It was hard to tell what method someone like the clanless young man might use to approach this strange situation. And the Uchiha Clan Head _knew_ he _will_ approach this. Itachi wanted everyone to enjoy the peace they have made and Madara and Tobirama were both his friends, people he cared about. There was no way he was going to let them flounder through this or make a mess of it. Or worse yet, which was a very high possibility with them, to ignore it altogether as they might be wont to. Itachi will definitely interfere before he and Tobirama potentially mess it all up. Hopefully.

 _'Hopefully?'_ The Uchiha thought with a frown, completely tuning out the Hyuuga Clan Head that had called the meeting of the Clan Heads Council regarding this or that matter, Madara didn't know, as he was a bit busy with his own and Itachi better be listening or else no one was going to stop Hashirama from giving in to whatever the Hyuuga wanted this time around. _'What is_ that _supposed to mean?'_

Surely he didn't actually _want_ it to go good, right? Right? He couldn't actually ... _lik_ -

"Thank you for attending today." He very nearly jumped out of his skin when Hashirama's voice broke off his train of thought, turning wide eyes to the Hokage. He had to fight off an embarrassed blush when his eyes landed on the man's younger brother, one white brow arched judgmentally at him, no doubt because Tobirama had noticed that he had spaced out. Itachi was shaking his head at him (or so he thought) so Madara kind of wanted to pray for the earth to open and swallow him up just to avoid any interrogation that might come from those two. He could already see Izuna scheming ways to make him talk and Madara _knew_ he won't be able to avoid his little brother asking annoying questions. Just great. "We will have to look over your proposal one more time before we get back to you. I suggest we vote tomorrow?" There were murmurs of agreement and Hashirama beamed. "Alright!" He chirped, already standing up, in a hurry to go and join his pregnant wife. "I officially declare this meeting over. I wish you all a pleasant day!"

And before anyone could try and saddle him with more work or questions, the long haired brunet skipped out of the room. The others soon followed until only Izuna, Toka, Hikaku, Tobirama, Itachi and Madara remained. Without much thought or hesitation - hey, he couldn't _afford_ it, as he had no idea what the Hyuuga had been blabbering about for the past hour and forty minutes while he was lost in thought and he had to make sure Hashirama won't agree to something unorthodox, like the seals the Hyuuga place on their branch family members for instance - he turned to Tobirama. "So, could you give me a summary of what he was talking about?"

The white haired man gave him a startled look, which Madara thought was weird enough. Wasn't that why Tobirama had looked at him so strangely a few minutes ago? "You ... weren't listening?" And ... that _wasn't_ a reproach. How odd.

Madara shook his head. "My thoughts wandered. He was too monotonous for my brain to handle. I would have died of boredom and that is _not_ a dignified way to go." Toka and Izuna snorted in agreement while the younger Senju suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Then we have a problem."

"Oh?" A fine black eyebrow arched under a spiky fringe. The eldest Uchiha present looked curiously at Tobirama as the other ... _fidgeted_. _'What the actual hell?'_ Tobirama _never_ fidgets!

"I ... was far too preoccupied with my own musings and contemplations to fully focus on what was being discussed. I am ... ashamed to say that I have no idea what we are voting on." Madara was aware that his jaw wasn't the only one that dropped after Tobirama finished speaking. Senju Tobirama, not paying attention at a _meeting_? Izuna actually stuck his head out of the nearest window to check if fire and brimstone were falling from the sky or any forbidding clouds were on the horizon. Nope, no apocalypse in sight.

"Is this some sort of witching hour or something?" His little brother asked, looking back at Tobirama as though he had just grown a second head and five more limbs. Which would have actually been more likely to happen - some of the man's experiments were crazier than any of them wanted to contemplate - than him not paying attention. Usually, he was the one reminding everyone just how important these meetings were to the integral structure and security of the village.

"It feels like we entered a twilight zone." Toka agreed and Tobirama rolled his eyes at them and their dramatics.

"Don't be like that." Itachi finally spoke up, coming to their defense. "Even Tobirama-san, just like Madara-san, is allowed to make a mistake, have a bad day, not listen for once." If he were anyone else, Madara would have expected him to shrug. "They are still only human, after all." He then threw a deadpan look at Izuna and Toka. "And you're not really in the position to criticize them. You weren't listening at all, either. You never do. You looked ready to fall asleep! At least they could pretend to have been listening as to not offend Hyuuga-san." The two looked rightfully chastised and looked away in guilt and embarrassment.

"You looked a bit distracted, too, Itachi." Hikaku teased, winking at the twenty one year old. "You seemed deep in thought. What were you thinking about?" What? Even _Itachi_ hadn't listened? Konoha was _doomed_!

"I was plotting world domination, but don't worry." The ponytail wearing raven said in a sarcastic drawl. "I can multitask." And he promptly ignored the startled looks sent his way. Madara couldn't believe he was joking like that. But at least _someone_ had listened and they could justify it when they say no. And they _will_ say no. The Hyuuga have brought up quite a few ridiculous proposals to the Council by now and every one had been justifiably turned down.

''So, what was the meeting about?'' Madara asked, hoping to distract everyone from plots (of world domination or otherwise) and the fact that no one but Hikaku and Itachi (if only by halves) had listened to the proposal so they can actually get something done. The look Itachi sent his way had Madara repressing an uneasy gulp, as it promised that this was not over.

Mercifully, he let it go for now and filled them in on what they missed and that was it.

For _now_.


	32. Chapter 32

**Konoha's Weasel Prince**

 **Summary: Itachi never got to use his Susanoo in his fight with Sasuke. As soon as the Kirin hit, he was sent back through time to the founder's era and it was up to him to ensure a safer and surer future for Konoha and the world at large. KisaIta TobiMada HashiMito others mentioned**

It was shameful to say that it took Itachi a month of careful observation before he finally realized why Tobirama-san's and Madara-san's behavior towards each other was so familiar to him and why they were actually so close when they should have hated each other. When it finally dawned on him, he felt like bashing his head against his work table but he knew that wouldn't have done anything other than give him a headache. Still, he could not believe that he had not realized immediately what was going on. It was so _obvious_ that it was _embarrassing_!

After all, it was the same way he and Kisame have acted around each other before they developed a bond, a partnership no one could break apart. He really should have recognized it earlier.

It was all _there_ and he hadn't seen it. All the stages of relationship development between the two stubborn men was there. All the clashes, all the clicks, everything. Every conflict and every agreement. The only thing that was different was that neither Madara nor Tobirama deferred to each other like Kisame did to Itachi, but the dynamics was still there, the computability and Itachi hadn't recognized it.

He felt like a fool. He really did.

Well, he guessed not even he can notice everything right away. He wasn't a god or anything, although he wished it hadn't taken him this long to figure it all out. And he had to give both men some credit; they have hid it well, on both sides. Perhaps a bit _too_ well. After all, they didn't seem all that aware of what was going on, either.

Really, every interaction of their relationship screamed of a classic suiton-katon relationship and Itachi should have noticed it right away, having been (still being?) in one such relationship himself. Everything was there, from the initial hostility of their different natured chakras clashing to the compatibility it also gave them. It was just like the first couple of months of his partnership with Kisame. Their first meeting had been absolutely horrid, death threats (subtle or not) being thrown left and right, tension between them as they traveled, long, awkward silences and threading - very much intentionally - all over each other's land mines and looking for signs of the other exploding.

It was a miracle they haven't killed each other back then. It was a miracle Tobirama and Madara haven't killed each other _now_. But those two had actually quickly worked past those initial stages and had somehow fallen into the second stage without anyone noticing. It had taken Itachi and Kisame to begrudgingly trust each other an entire year into their partnership and the tension only really vanished half a year after that. Tobirama-san and Madara-san got to those two points within eight and ten months respectively, after they started interacting daily while they all slowly built Konoha. Itachi and Kisame only started relying on each other outside of missions after Kisame didn't rat him out to some passing Konoha ANBU after a bad argument that Itachi had actually _yelled_ in and after Itachi saved Kisame from a team of Hunter Nins from Kiri respectively. Madara-san started relying on Tobirama-san after the younger Senju supported his opinion even after everyone else on the Council - save himself and a Nara and Hatake - was opposed to it while Tobirama-san relied on Madara-san a lot earlier than anyone had noticed, trusting Madara to reign in Hashirama before he made too big a fool of himself.

The third stage, Itachi and Kisame have beat those two to, since they learned to work around each other on the battlefield without thought, hesitation to protect each other or doubt that the other would do the same a lot faster. The way they learned to combine their jutsu and skills was still on a lot higher level than Tobirama and Madara - despite the two being downright _legendary_ with their chakra natures - and a lot more intimate. Madara-san still had the same trust issues that Tobirama-san, did, too, but, interestingly enough, they were helping each other work through it. They still had a lot of work to do in that department, but they were doing great so far. Then again, they had the respect needed _not_ to purposefully push all the wrong buttons in each other. That was maybe more so because the same things would hurt them if they tried to use it against each other and so they wished to spare themselves, as well as the other, that insufferable, unbearable pain. Still, it took a lot of trust to let a person who knew your biggest weakness to stay at your side, where they can so easily take advantage of it, stomp all over all of their scars and hurts.

When Itachi had finally opened up to Kisame, it hadn't exactly been easy. Itachi has been taught his whole life to never show weakness, to never _have_ a weakness. Well, he got one when Sasuke was born. His unconditional love for the 'small, bastard of a jerk' as Kisame called his little brother made no sense to the Kiri nin, but Kisame had respected him enough to not question it when he first learned of it. As time passed and they got closer, started trusting each other more, learned more and more about each other, it became easier to reveal such information and Itachi had been stunned when, one day, Kisame broke into a rage on his behalf because of how he had been treated. It had been even more shocking when, after his attempts to calm the older man failed, Kisame whirled around, took his smaller hands (he had been near sixteen back then and his head barely reached Kisame's diaphragm) into his big, blue ones and _vowed_ that Kisame will always be on Itachi's side, that he will always protect him and _never_ betray him. And maybe stunned really couldn't cover how Itachi had felt then, or in the next moment when he was gathered into an almost bone crushing hug. He really wasn't sure there was a word to describe his level of surprise when he just let it happen and _melted_ into the first protective embrace he had felt since he was five and his beloved godfather died. Minato-sama had been the last person who ever gave him a protective hug, his mother having forgotten that for all of his genius, he was still only a child and his father feeling the need to be the strong and stern Clan Head after the war was over. Even Kushina-hime had forgotten how he needed some TLC, as she grew more and more excited as her pregnancy neared its end and Naruto-kun's birth date neared.

He had selfishly enjoyed the moment in which he was held, letting himself for the first time digress in his maturity to act his actual age for once and just let himself be held. Kisame hadn't let go of him for an hour and he had not moved to dislodge himself either, too comfortable. He even dozed away a little and they only separated because Leader-sama had sent Konan-san for them because of a mission.

That had lead to what Itachi called stage four, or the 'best friend and trusted confident' stage. By that time, Itachi had noticed that when he overused his eyes, he could end up being blind for hours with headaches and a tiredness that clung to him for over a day, no matter how much he rested. In those times, before that strange day when Kisame snapped in rage for him, Itachi had relied on Kuro Onyx to be his eyes and had acted as though nothing was wrong. Despite having early on learned each other's tells for when they were injured, Kisame hadn't cared about his partner hurting for the longest time and then he just ... did. He started fussing over Itachi worse than Konan-san used to in the first month since he joined the Akatsuki - he had been thirteen and so much smaller than everyone else that they had still worried about someone trying to kill him, despite his reputation - and the Uchiha just ... let him. And enjoyed it.

He grew used to the change in the dynamics. He still saw Kisame as his Akatsuki partner first ( _a threat to Konoha, a threat to Sasuke's eventual safety, a risk for Itachi's cover to be blown_ ) but he had accepted the fact that Kisame was also something more. For the first time since Shisui's death, Itachi had a ... friend. For all that Kskashi-san and Tenzou tried to be there for him, his mask of strength - and his _actual_ strength - had still blinded them to his need for more than collages. Yes, he is one of the most emotionally and mentally stable people to have ever entered ANBU, but he was still human and the loss of his _best friend_ \- someone so precious that their loss has managed to trigger the activation of his Mangekyo Sharingan - _hurt_ more than anyone could understand. He might follow the Will of Fire as religiously as the Hokage do, but he was still an _Uchiha_ down at his core and his emotions were _impossibly strong_. Had he not had Sasuke, he would have gone mad. Had he not loved Konoha and his clan as much as he did, he would have let them burn in Amaterasu's black flames that very first night. He had felt alone, for the longest time, even in a crowded room full of people, even with Juzo just a few steps away. Kisame had somehow managed to ... take away some of that loneliness, to fill a fraction - no matter how small - of the emptiness that ensued after the massacre and from the knowledge that only a couple of Uchiha remained in the world. He stuck to Itachi like glue and didn't allow him to ponder sadly (No, it is _not_ sulking or brooding, Kisame. -Whatever you say, Itachi-san.) about the past for very long and usually found random topics to ramble on and on about to distract him, ever since he learned that Itachi _always_ listens.

Itachi didn't know when things got so serious and intimate between them that he actually became one of the rare few people who Samehada allowed to be handled by without draining them of chakra. Kisame even joked that the legendary sword was playing matchmaker and it had flown right over Itachi's head back then, but in hindsight, it was so obvious that Kisame had noticed the final stage of their relationship long before Itachi had and the blue man hadn't said anything out of respect for Itachi, to let him figure it out on his own time and by himself so that he doesn't freak out. It had been embarrassing to come to terms with it and realize that Kisame had known all along even as he blushed in the face of the teasing, toothy smirk sent his way. There might have been some pouting involved.

But, seriously. Stage five was almost impossible to notice when you become so close during stage four. The transgression happens so fluidly that you don't even realize that the intimacy between you and the other person is more suited between lovers rather than just really close friends. And watching Tobirama-san and Madara-san trying to come terms to it, with their own newly developing feelings, watching them live in denial had Itachi both embarrassed -Had he been like that, too? Had Kisame? Were they that obvious to anyone who knew how to look? - and indignant. He had never been in denial about his feelings for Kisame, mostly because denial was a form of illusion one cast on themselves and Itachi had never allowed himself the comforts of an illusion clouding his eyes and judgment. He had hesitated when facing them but as soon as he had realized that not only was he attracted to his partner but that he also cared for him a great deal more than he had ever cared for Shisui and especially in a very different way, he had accepted it as it was and tried to figure out how to proceed with this new development. He was just very glad that Kisame was as patient with him as he had been, seeing as he had no experience whatsoever. The closest to a love life he had ever been to was when he had sat with Izumi and they ate dango together that one time.

The kind of relationship he developed with Kisame was unique in some ways but general in others. And not just among shinobi. Civilians might not know how to _use_ chakra or have no developed chakra coils, but that didn't mean that they don't _have_ chakra. They do and a shinobi can sense it. Even among civilians, the relation between fire and water was clear. As each other's opposites, they balanced each other out and Itachi had been surprised when he realized just how common it was, katon and suiton gravitating towards each other. Of course, not everyone went through all five stages of that particular relationship scale, but fire and water were definitely drawn to each other. And only a rare few were even aware of the change in their relationship or what had even drawn them to each other in the first place. Itachi and Kisame had been no exception, although they _were_ a somewhat special case. Their dynamic was all four later stages rolled up into one, although they have somewhat slipped into the first stage in their last interaction. It was because Kisame didn't want Itachi to go and let Sasuke kill him and Itachi had been indignant that Kisame would break his promise to let him go. He might not have his partner's chakra reserves, but his chakra control had allowed Itachi to match the Kiri nin enough to actually trick Kisame into an illusion and end the fight in his favor. Kisame had deferred to him one last time and now they might never see each other again. Itachi had been trying not to think about the possibility that he will never again be held in those strong blue arms ever again, that he would never be treasured and protected like Kisame made him feel as it _hurt_. He really didn't want that disaster of a fight to be the last meeting he ever had with his partner but he had resigned himself to a death without peace the night of the massacre.

Now, he wasn't even sure if he was actually dead or not. He had been yanked out of his time, out of the Shinigami's enclosing embrace and had been thrown one hundred years or so into the past, only to be _mocked_ and _tormented_ with watching two different people go through the same relationship development he had gone through with Kisame himself. Wasn't it ironic, though? Powerful suiton users seemed to be awfully attracted to Uchiha geniuses. Yes, Itachi had figured out that on some instinctual level, suiton users sought out katon users for their much warmer chakra to balance out the natural cool of their own by heating it up and vice versa, katon users wishing for the coolness of water to lower their temperatures. But it was _ridiculous_. Senju Tobirama was the most legendary suiton user in history and he seemed attracted to Uchiha Madara, the greatest katon user in history and then Hoshigaki Kisame, who almost rivaled him in his talent for water, fell for him, Uchiha Itachi, whom his clan had dubbed as the second coming of Madara for his talent. Like Kisame and Itachi balanced each other out, Tobirama and Madara needed to do the same. They _needed_ each other on a level they could not yet perceive and Itachi wasn't going to let them stay oblivious to it.

 _'Question is,'_ he thought even as he told the others what the Hyuuga had been blabbering about, observing the way those two kept glancing at each other so subtly that not even he would have noticed had he not been looking for it and he still needed the help of the Sharingan in Kuro Onyx's eye socket to really be sure it was happening. He was just really glad that he was as good at multitasking as he had said he was. _'How do I get them to realize it without either of them freaking out and deciding to avoid the other?'_ A really highly likely thing to happen with Tobirama-san's and especially Madara-san's personalities. The Senju would do it out of over-thinking what such a match might lead to if they were ever to get into a truly bad argument that they could not get over, what the end of their relationship might result in. His ancestor, though, would definitely freak out, possibly for the same reasons. When an Uchiha loves, they _love_ stronger than any force in the world and it might overwhelm Madara to suddenly come face to face with it without it being on 'his terms' so to say. He might withdraw from Tobirama completely or, worse yet for their fledgling village, he might take out his frustrations on the white haired man. It is something Itachi knew he had to avoid especially. They do not need rumors that Konoha's political infrastructure was weak to draw all those who would gladly take them down.

But those two cannot be left as they are, either. They were both realizing they might like each other more than they are ready to deal with at the moment and unresolved tension will start developing between them much faster than _anyone_ can deal with. It could all end in disaster if it is not contained and Itachi had been sent here to make _sure_ Konoha has a brighter future. He was pretty sure that included at the very least putting off Madara's departure from the village only to return with the desire to destroy it years later. Itachi _will_ have to interfere.

 _'Hopefully,'_ the weasel thought dryly as he finished the recount of the meeting. _'I will not have to resort to Konan's method when she forced Hidan and Kakuzu to resolve_ their _unresolved sexual tension.'_ There had been a lot of property damage, cursing, blood, limbs and trauma (Poor Deidara, it hadn't even been his fault that he went to inspect the thumping noises) by the time it ended. Leader-sama had ran out of Advil and the other five headache pills he usually had stored for dealing with the Akatsuki's shenanigans and Kisame and Sasori had all but dragged out their younger partners from the hideout and hadn't allowed them to return for the next six months. And _yes_ , that _was_ the reason why Akatsuki members met up so rarely. Konan was too much of a yaoi fangirl for the sake of anyone's sanity. Even Zetsu avoided her when she set her mind on something regarding the three pairings within their organization. Nagato-kun, that cowardly traitor, allowed her to do as she pleases.

 _'I really, **really** hope,'_ thought Itachi as he saw Tobirama's red and Madara's black eyes meet for a second accidentally, a strange flush - barely visible despite their pale skin - coming to their cheeks before they both looked away. _'That it will not come to that.'_

A futile hope, since he already knew it would be necessary.

 _'Konoha's insanity is just starting, isn't it?'_

Oh boy.


	33. Chapter 33

**Konoha's Weasel Prince**

 **Summary: Itachi never got to use his Susanoo in his fight with Sasuke. As soon as the Kirin hit, he was sent back through time to the founder's era and it was up to him to ensure a safer and surer future for Konoha and the world at large. KisaIta TobiMada HashiMito others mentioned**

"How dare you! What you're saying is bordering on blasphemous! You insufferable idiot Senju, why can't you just admit that you are wrong this once!?"

"I will, when you actually give me an argument that _proves_ me wrong, Uchiha! All you've given me so far are useless, childish rants! It's like arguing with an imbecile!"

"Better to be an imbecile than an _idiot_ , you blasted fool!"

"So you _do_ admit to being mentally retarded?"

"How _dare_ you! I ought to-"

"Oh by the glorious mother of chakra!" Toka swore fervently in the background, going almost completely unheard over all the shouting, banging her head against the dinner table in the Uchiha brother's dinning room. It was a very near miss but she almost landed her entire face into her plate. "Someone, _please_ , for the love of the gods, _make the stop_!"

"I thought they were finally getting along~!" Hashirama whined, looking ready to follow in his cousin's footsteps and he most assuredly _would_ land in his plate so Mito pushed it a bit away from him.

"I swear I haven't ever seen Nii-san acting like this." Izuna grumbled, still somehow sounding mystified by it all. "I thought he finally settled down here and let himself relax outside those stupid meetings. I don't understand what could have gotten him so riled up that they are now arguing over _colors_!"

The incredulity was completely justified. Two of the strongest shinobi in the world were currently snapping at each other, bickering worse than a cat and a dog across a dinner table with their mouths half stuffed with food half of the time, over something as simple and quite unimportant (in comparison to their previous arguments, at least) as colors. And they hadn't even looked like they were in a snit when the evening started, which was the truly worrisome fact, since it meant that they have somehow provoked each other into this argument, which means it might last for a while.

''So much for the peaceful evening we were hoping for. _One_ dinner, that's all I ask.'' Mito grumbled, sending a venomous glare in the direction of the two bickering parties. Which, as was expected, went completely unnoticed. It only made the pregnant woman's mood worse and she actually _growled_. It caused Hikaku to squeak in surprise and shuffle a few inches away from the Uzumaki.

''Maybe they'll get over it soon?'' The second youngest Uchiha suggested hopefully and Toka looked at him as though he had just grown a second head. ''What?''

''There is no way they are stopping until one of them wins. I know for a fact that my little cousin won't let it go until he wins.'' Izuna's eyes narrowed on the Senju kunoichi and he looked ready to growl.

''Who said anything about the white bunny winning?''

Toka returned the glower as good as she got. ''Well, it certainly won't be _Madara_ that wins in an argument against Tobirama, that's for sure. He's not nearly sharp enough.''

''Are you insinuating my brother isn't intelligent?'' Two pair of Sharingan eyes flared almost in unison, both Uchiha brother's trying to glare their respective Senju opponent into submission, only it was entirely unconscious on Madara's part. It spoke a lot about the strength of their alliance and peace that neither Senju looked away from those deadly eyes like they had been trained their whole lives to do.

''I'm surprised you caught on to that much, pretty boy.''

''There's no need to be jealous of my looks, _Toka_. I am sure _someone_ will be willing to put up with your appearance.''

''This is a nightmare.'' Hikaku whispered in disbelief as Toka's chakra flared in anger, Izuna's rising to meet the challenge in turn. At this point, they'll be lucky if they survive the night, especially as there was no doubt in anyone's mind that Madara and Tobirama will jump in to support their respective relative. It is more likely than not that the Uchiha Main House would end up destroyed before either of these silly arguments end.

''If they don't stop fighting,'' Mito promised in a hiss, her words clear and most definitely carrying a threat. ''I will _make_ them. These levels of stress are not good for me or the baby.'' Month four and Mito's hormones were already making her quite moody and these moods usually stemmed from Madara's and Tobirama's interactions, sometimes Hashirama's depressive spells or his moping when Madara yells at him or Toka's and Izuna's increasing sexual tension. It was now literally a matter of time before she actually does rip someone apart and so far the only ones keeping on her good side constantly were Itachi and Hikaku, but Hikaku was still more than terrified and that at times had her rather overly emotional, too. She had made it quite clear how much she hated the effect of the hormones and would then stuff her face with the first treat she could find and no one dared comment on how ungraceful her eating at those times was. They found her scary as it was already. They didn't need any more proof of just how frightening a pregnant woman can be.

''Maybe we should focus on why Madara-sama and Tobirama-san fight so we can stop these fights before they happen?'' Hikaku proposed and Hashirama looked up to meet his curious gaze. "What?" He asked self consciously and crossed his arms defensively. "There _has_ to be a reason behind such behavior, right? Right?"

"But of course." Itachi finally spoke up, lifting his gaze from his plate and gracing them all with his full attention. "Everything has a _reason_. It is just sometimes hidden even from the person _doing_ the deed."

At the sound of Itachi's voice, however, before anyone else could say something as a reply to his rather cryptic observation (they were beginning to believe that Itachi actually knew why the two were always fighting and just wasn't telling anyone), Madara and Tobirama stopped yelling at each other and turned to look at the now (should be but Itachi didn't really feel any older and he hadn't aged a day since his arrival to the past) twenty two year old and make him the focus of their attention as though they were well trained dogs and he was the trainer, leaving Toka and Izuna to glare it out. Anyone else would have been unnerved under the red gazes of these two powerful shinobi, some of the most powerful to _exist_ , but Itachi had faced down biju, immortals, Sannin, armies, had met the Sage of Sixth Paths and had defied death more than once, in rather interesting ways, so he wasn't afraid at all. He had stared down over two hundred red eyes just like Madara's and he had taken them all down. And besides, he was very close friend with both men so he _knew_ they wouldn't hurt him. And even if they tried, Hashirama and Mito wouldn't hesitate to come to his aid. He was safe and he knew it.

"Itachi!" Both the Uchiha and the Senju called together, pointing at each other. "Tell him he's wrong!"

Now it was everyone who turned to the secret Uchiha, expectantly waiting an answer that will end this stupid debate in either side's favor just to end the argument once and for all. But really, how it came to be that they needed the youngest in the group to dissuade an argument about who was right in regards to _black_ and _white_ was just shameful. If anyone form within or out of the village were to learn of this, Konoha would lose all of its reputation and hundreds upon hundreds of clans would come to attack them. And while they might as well just send Tobirama and Madara out to deal with them while they are this aggravated - those two are scary enough when they are calm; when they are pissed, it promised to be hell - it wasn't safe to do so, as they might just turn on each other when they run out of opponents and Konoha cannot afford to lose either of them.

It was still a wonder of, well, the _world_ at large that they even came to the topics of the two colors. Black and white are polar opposites and even if they are always placed together as contrasts, they re rarely related to each other in conversations. _If_ one even _has_ conversations about colors in the first place, that is. But these are Tobirama and Madara and they have been having increasingly more awkward conversations by the day. Sometimes, they would spend hours avoiding each other only to start a stilted conversation so awkward that one could cut the atmosphere it produces like butter. It was near painful to bear witness to such an event and, what's worse, half of those conversations ended in the two fighting like they were just now. They usually unwittingly draw Izuna and Toka into it, the two working through their own tension, which only makes it all that much worse.

Quite frankly, everyone grew sick of it real quick. It had been amusing in the beginning, watching Madara explode and the usually calm Tobirama snap like an aggravated dog, but it became too boring in a matter of about six weeks and people were starting to get exasperated. Other's were already well beyond annoyed and there were quite a few fearful that such bad relations between the Head of one clan and what is essentially the Heir of the other might just spiral them into war again and no one was eager for that to return. They quite liked the current peace, thank you, so they always relaxed a little when Itachi came to play peacemaker for the two powerhouses. Hashirama didn't know how to break them out of these arguments so it really was for the best that it is Itachi who is left to deal with it all. Mito would snap both of their necks, Toka would take Tobirama's side and Izuna Madara's and they'd both just make the situation that much worse and Hikaku didn't have the backbone needed to not only oppose a powerful opponent like Senju Tobirama but also to go against his Clan Head, so, yeah, Itachi. And Itachi never had any problems when dealing with them, so all was well.

Now, the clanless man just arched an eyebrow at the two quarreling men and they took it as their cue to state their opinions.

''Itachi, tell this insufferable fool that black is _not_ a void of color! That's white! Black is _definitely_ a real color.'' Madara huffed out with a venomous glare at Tobirama that might have set him on fire had he had the ability to use Amaterasu like Itachi could. The younger Senju brother was definitely lucky in that regard. Still, the albino shot Madara such a deadly glare, as though actual knives were flying from his eyes, that it was a surprise Madara wasn't already dead on the floor, lying in the pool of his own blood.

''Itachi, please explain to this _idiot_ that he is _wrong_ because white is _not_ a lack of color, since it's the _source_ of all of the other colors of the rainbow and every shade in between. I can't seem to make that thought penetrate his tick skull, although it makes me wonder _if_ there is anywhere for it to stick even after it enters, since he clearly doesn't posses the all too precious organ called a _brain_.'' The white haired man said through grit teeth icily and Madara's chakra spike din rage at the insult.

''Why you little-!''

''Actually,'' Itachi said with a sigh, cutting in before they could go back to yelling. They gave each other one more glare before turning to look at Itachi, both obviously expecting him to agree with one of their theories and turn the other's down, declaring a winner. _'As if,'_ thought the secret Uchiha. That would just lead to another argument of a different topic and he would rather avoid that until the end of the evening. ''You're both wrong.''

Utter silence. Since the beginning of the evening, the entire house was washed in utter silence and Itachi enjoyed the brief moment.

''Come again?'' Toka asked, needing a clarification, because it had never happened before that Tobirama was _wrong_. Well, almost never.

''What do you mean, _both_ of them are wrong?'' Hashirama asked, curious, since it was usually the situation that one of them was actually right. This was definitely a new development.

''Simple, really.'' The raven haired young man replied, pouring himself some green tea. '' Neither of them are right, so they are both wrong.''

''Itachi, please elaborate how they are wrong.'' Mito was obviously not amused by his dry response and Itachi didn't even bother to fight back a smirk at the twitching eyebrows he saw everyone but Hashirama sporting. Hey, he was allowed to have some fun, too, yes?

''Well, you see, while a lot of people would argue that one or the other is right out of their own personal opinions that actually come from habit and nothing scientific at all, they would be just as wrong. Because, you see, white is the synchronization of all colors at the beginning of one end of the spectrum, while black is all the colors mashed together at the other end. Either way, neither white nor black are a lack or a void of color, but are actually different mixtures of all the colors. As you can see, neither are right, so both are wrong. Black and white might be each other's opposites but they are actually twins. Identical twins, almost.''

''That actually makes sense.'' Tobirama was the first to grunt out while the rest just stared at Itachi as though he had grown a second head. ''How didn't I see this before?'' He muttered to himself and Itachi restrained the urge to roll his eyes.

 _'You were a bit too focused on Madara-san to notice, Tobirama'-san.'_ He thought and watched as the red faded from Madara's eyes, a contemplative silence overtaking him. The rest were finally calming down and relaxing since it became obvious that the fight was over and Itachi would not deny that he was both smug and pleased that he had managed to salvage the evening.

Half an hour later, he was suffering through a vicious headache that just won't let him be in peace as the yelling started again after someone - it was probably Hashirama's fault - toppled the seven feet tall block tower they had all been building together to pass time as a group. Thankfully, Izuna and Toka didn't feel like joining in this time around, to deep in their conversation about different kinds of blades, some of which were no longer used in Itachi's time or were rarely so since they required a long period of training before it can be brought out to the field and people just found it too bothersome (Itachi made note to monitor the influence of the ever lazy Nara so that the village doesn't fall into ruin after whenever he has to leave. It would be such a pity for Konoha to fall apart because of not an enemy's attack or a war, but due to the laziness of its own citizens). Mito had given up, trying to read a book to pass the time and not let her annoyance kill her brother in law and one of Konoha's founder, and Hashirama was still depressed because he had caused the topple. Hikaku had somehow managed to fall into a light doze, apparently all too used to the way his clan head was acting. They all were getting rather used to these rather spontaneous arguments and that said a lot about how often they happened. But when the shouting reached a new pitch, Itachi finally snapped.

 _'I've had_ enough _!'_ He thought, jumping to his feet with all the speed and grace of an advancing cheetah on a hunt. It made the others look up and Itachi gestured for Mito to follow him before he marched right up to the two arguing men. Neither Madara nor Tobirama were ready to be quite literally _yanked_ out of their argument by the backs of their collars and then _dragged_ right across the house to the nearest guest room. Itachi knew where the three customary guest rooms were because one practically belonged to him now - and wasn't it ironic that it was the same room that will one day become _his_ bedroom? - on the insisting (read whining) behest from the Uchiha brothers. He skipped over the one that was practically his and opened the door that was the furthest from the living room in order to give the two some sort of privacy that won't mean much for a while. He was pleased to hear Mito was right behind him, with the rest of their group following right behind out of curiosity, as he pushed the two sputtering and protesting men into the room and quickly inspected the window, finding it closed and seeing no other exits, he nodded and slammed the door shut.

''Mito-san, if you would be so kind as to put a seal on the door to lock it and damage-proof the entire room?'' The redhead blinked in surprise but did as he asked, trusting that Itachi knew what he was doing, placing three seals on the door, one an internal and external protection seal that made the walls near impenetrable, one that locked the door and the window and one that prevented the doors and window from being broken or opened from the inside due to chakra being released into the locks.

''Done.'' Mito told the weasel named man and Itachi nodded.

''Do you possibly have a seal that will muffle all sound?''

''What are you doing?'' An alarmed Izuna demanded, coming up to the door and pressing his ear to it. He could hear shuffling on the other side, making it rather obvious that Tobirama and Madara were trying to find a way out. ''Let them out! They're going to kill each other in there!''

''Yes?'' Mito answered when Itachi paid no attention to Izuna's protests. Said secret Uchiha nodded.

''Prepare it. We'll need it soon, for our sakes.'' He said just as shouting started again from inside the room, far louder and more aggressive sounding than it had been in the living room, or the dinning room earlier on or, well, any of their arguments since the founding of the village. Everyone bar Itachi exchanged uneasy looks, clearly thinking that this was going to escalate too soon and a full on battle was going to break out, when there was a loud thump coming from what sounded like the left wall and then all sound stopped.

In the deafening silence that followed, only Itachi could move and he lowered himself to his knees to peek through the keyhole into the room. The others just clustered around him and waited.


	34. Chapter 34

**Konoha's Weasel Prince**

 **Summary: Itachi never got to use his Susanoo in his fight with Sasuke. As soon as the Kirin hit, he was sent back through time to the founder's era and it was up to him to ensure a safer and surer future for Konoha and the world at large. KisaIta TobiMada HashiMito others mentioned**

 **WARNING: SLASH! LEMON! YAOI! If you're not into this kind of thing, you better skip half the chapter!**

''I hope you know this is all _your_ fault.'' Was the first thing that escaped Uchiha Madara's mouth after they searched through the entire damned room and found that there was no way for them to get out. Tobirama had said that it must be Mito's doing, as only she had the knowledge of seals that was advanced enough to create such a prison with nothing but chakra that was being channeled into the walls since they were locked in. Madara was not happy with how this had gone. Not at all. He hated being held in one place too long. At this rate, he will use some over the top jutsu just to try to break out and bring his entire house down in the process. Whatever, he doesn't care, if it gets him out of this situation.

Tobirama whirled around to level his companion and fellow prisoner with a fierce glare. '' _My_ fault? How is it _my_ fault? You're the one that wouldn't stop yelling!''

''Oh, like you were an innocent bystander flower!''

''What the hell is that supposed to mean?!''

''You know damn well, Senju! Or are the rumor about your intelligence really false?'' Tobirama didn't take well to that taunt, as could be said from the rising of his chakra. Usually more level headed than most people in their entire village - yes, the lazy assholes Nara included - it was quite a sight and very strange when Tobirama got pissed off enough to let his expression contort in rage and his chakra respond to it. He usually had such a tight reign on it that only Itachi could match him in that control, his chakra never betraying his emotions. And while Madara wasn't as good of a sensor as Tobirama was, he could still tell when chakra shifted in accordance to emotions and he could sense it now. He was rather pleased to get a raise out of the other.

''You know damn well that they aren't. After all, I always beat you in our arguments. You should know by now just how smarter I am than you.'' That got the Uchiha bristling far faster than it had gotten the albino, his chakra snapping to respond, his massive reserves almost blocking all of Tobirma's senses from outside the room. Madara's presence always made the rest of the world fade away, as he had almost as huge reserves as Hashirama's were, only his were far more volatile, far more alive, a true raging inferno trapped in living flesh. Tobirama would lie if he said he wasn't fascinated by the constant shifting of that fire trapped inside of Madara. He now understood why fire was so specific for the Uchiha - it was the only element that could properly portray their raging emotions. Madara's fire was just so much brighter and warmer than the rest of his clan. He was just glad he had learned to read all of the smallest tells the older man's chakra showed because he saw the attack coming almost as though he had the Sharingan, just barely blocking the punch aimed for his face.

If he was resorting to violence before words, then Madara was livid. Things were about to get real physical and real messy. And although he knew he really had no chance against Madara - the man was his brother's match and Tobirama had never defeated Hashirama before, no matter how cunning he could get in battle; his brother would simply outlast him and Madara's chakra and stamina rivals Hashriama's - he still didn't back down. In fact, he pushed even more.

''What's wrong, Uchiha? The truth stings, doesn't it?'' Tobirama continued taunting and Madara snarled in rage. Tobirama nearly stumbled when the Uchiha pushed harder at him physically, his free hand coming up and taking his neck in an attempt to choke him. Tobirama dodged just enough that the reaching hand came more as a blow to his shoulder before he sidestepped Madara, still keeping a bruising grip on the older man.

''You think you're so smart, don't you, Senju?'' Madara asked maliciously as he twisted in a way that made Tobirama almost wince in sympathy at what the Uchiha was doing with his body. He had never seen a move like that and it peeked his interest as to what sort of exercises the other did to keep that flexible. It also peeked a different kind of interest that Tobirama had to force himself not to ponder on at the moment. Such a distraction was going to be deadly with how much he had goaded the other. ''But let's face it. You're not all knowing, no matter how much you want to make everyone think you are. Hell, even a kid like Itachi is smarter than you.''

''Itachi is no more a child than you and I are.''

''Really?'' The black haired man asked as he swept Tobirama's feet right from under him. The albino caught himself before he hit the floor, but he had had to let go of Madara in order to prevent injury i either of his hands. He also needed them to roll out of the way as the Uchiha made to stomp right on his stomach. ''Because you're really obvious, To-bi-ra-ma.'' Said man scrambled to his feet and Madara grinned ferally at his opponent, getting into a fighting stance. ''Everyone knows you think of Itachi as a child. Your younger bother, perhaps?''

Red eyes narrowed and it was Tobirama who snarled this time, lunging for the Uchiha, who met him easily halfway and they grappled and wrestled until they hit the floor and started rolling around, fighting for the position on top. ''I thought you were above using our younger brothers for an argument, _bastard_.''

Madara caught the punch sent his way and pushed hard, almost breaking the younger man's arm when his elbow was forced to buckle. ''Oh, I'm not the bastard here. My features make it quite obvious where my origins come from. You, on the other hand,'' He finally pushed the Senju off of him and come back to his feet just as the white haired man jumped to his, uncontrollable rage seen on his face for the first time in his life as he dared Madara to finish the insult already halfway out of his mouth. Never having been known as one to back down from a challenge or a dare and not exactly famous for his self-preservation instincts, the older Uchiha brother continued in mocking tones. ''Correct me if I am wrong, but there are not many white haired Senju, now are there? Am I missing something? Or are you just-''

With a wordless bellow of rage at the thought of the insult to his mother - who he had always loved more than his father, who he had missed since she died, who he still mourned as though she had died yesterday - Tobirama used the speed he was so famous for and lunged at the Uchiha, grabbed Madara's shoulder and slammed him into the wall behind them. The raven grunted under the force of the collision and the breath whooshed out of his lungs, leaving him breathless and with difficulties in breathing. When he tried to move, Madara found that Tobirama had quickly grabbed his wrists instead of his shoulders in order to restrain him and his hands were now being held on either side of his head, feeling as though they were glued or chained there. And they might as well have been, since he could feel Tobirama channeling chakra through his own hands to hold Madara in place by using chakra to stick to the wall like one used chakra suction to walk up trees. Such a move was more than clever, as there would have been no difficulty for Madara to escape if Tobirama was simply restraining him with his own strength. A burst of chakra from Madara through his system would have been enough to dislodge the Senju. As it was, with his writs trapped so, his legs on either side of the Senju's legs - when did that happen? - as he was pushed against the wall, he was kept almost immobile by the length of the other's entire body and Tobirama even had a few inches on Madara, so that went to his advantage.

For a long moment, the only sound that predominated the air of the modest guest room was the sound of their ragged, labored breathing as they glared into each other's eyes. Their noses were almost touching, their breaths mingling and they weren't even aware of the close proximity despite the warm air brushing across their faces with each breath they let out. They were almost literally touching from head to toe and it never occurred to either of them in the type of compromising position they currently were, their chakras and blood surging through them like hurricanes. The stalemate felt like it had lasted for a year and for merely a second before, with a grunt, Tobirama pushed forward, grinding Madara harder into the wall he had his back to, and claimed the lips in front of him in an aggressive kiss that was more teeth and bitting than lips. The elder only let out a grunt of his own as he let it happen, even going as far as to open his mouth in invitation for the slightly taller man to come and play and Tobirama gladly took the invitation.

The kiss was hot and messy and aggressive and everything the two of them needed at that moment, after months upon months of unresolved desire between them. There was nothing graceful about their exchange, as they both took and took what they wanted, drawing blood here and there and lapping at it with their tongues as though it was the nectar of the gods, not separating until breathing was an impossible necessity they had to indulge in before pushing their lips back together, not wanting to waste another second. Neither was willing to admit but they needed these kisses more than they needed air right now, they needed the other's touch more than they needed their hearts to pump the blood in their veins.

Following that need had Tobirama detaching his mouth from Madara's, only so he could travel a little lower and bite at the older man's neck. Madara couldn't hold in a moan as he was marked, once, twice, three times on one side of his neck and then the Senju moved to the other side, pushing down the high collar of Madara's robes to have more access to the skin that was only a shade or so darker than his own pale skin. The albino shivered when Madara moved his head just a little bit to the side while he was still working on a hickey just below Madara's left ear and the Uchiha bit gently on his earlobe, pulling a bit more harshly before he let it go. He nearly buckled in the knees when a wicked tongue brushed against the shell of his ear before warm breathe was blown over it and he clamped his teeth harder and sucked harsher on the skin under his mouth. He more than enjoyed the shiver and moan that it got him form his partner so he grew bolder and pushed one of his thighs a little higher.

Madara's breath hitched when his half erection was massaged by a muscular thigh and he jerked his hands, needing to hold onto something as the Senju tortured him in the most delicious and pleasurable of ways. Tobirama still held steadfast to his wrists so he could do nothing but writhe against the other's body as he was stimulated to full hardness, panting and moaning under the delicious friction. He did his best to twist his head a bit more and lower it as much as he could with Tobirama still sucking him as a leech - he was now at his shoulder, having somehow undone the upper half of Madara's traditional Uchiha robes, leaving most of his well sculpted chest and abdomen on open display - so he could suck a hickey of his own on the pale neck presented to him. It was then that he realized his hands were free and he immediately brought them to the other's back, sliding under the black, long sleeved shirt the other was wearing and raking his fingernails across sensitive skin. The following shiver was more than gratifying and even better when that shiver resulted in their erections brushing against each other. They both let lose strangled moans and Madara let one of his hands leave Tobirama's back to weave his fingers through white hair. He pulled the other's head up and mashed their lips together again, fighting for dominance even though he knew he was going to let the other in in the end. It had been far too good the first time around for him to fight it. The younger man sure did know how to kiss.

And Tobirama was more than happy to take the lead, which was evident in how he tugged Madara away from the wall and turning them around so that he could back the older man onto the bed. Madara yelped when the backs of his knees hit the bed and he was toppled down onto the soft mattress, soon followed by the white haired man. The yelp turned back into a moan very quickly when Tobirama started kissing down his chest, pale fingers playing with both of his nipples and leaving Madara as close to a moaning mess that his dignity allowed him to be at any time. He almost whined in displeasure when Tobirama's hands left the sensitive buds, but he was far more interested in watching the Senju take off his won shirt to complain. He wasted no time in taking off his own robes but he still yelped when Tobirama pulled on his leg to get his pants off. Madara couldn't help but feel silly when he was left in nothing but his ninja sandals and the wrappings around his ankles even as Tobirama moved up to kiss him again. He forgot about it when a skilled hand wrapped around his erection and tortured him some more. And torture it was, as he was quite ready to take things further. Tobirama better not stop on him now or Madara swears on his brother's life that he will kill the white haired menace for getting him so worked up only to pull away.

Thankfully, Tobirama had no plans on doing so, despite how it looked when he stared making hand seals and placed a hand on Madara's hip before disappearing a second later in a flash of bluish white. Madara blinked in confusion and was just about to start cursing the Senju to the lowest pits of hell when said man returned in the same manner as he had left, only with a jar of some sort of body oil in hand. The older man blinked in confusion again when pleased red eyes flickered down to his hip and Madara frowned, looking down as well. All he saw was some strange drawing like seal on his hip, one smaller circle inside a bigger one, six lines coming out of the smaller circle going out of the bigger and upwards went three and downwards the other three. It almost looked like a rather nice and interesting tattoo had Madara not been able to discern that the lines weren't lines but rather rows upon rows of _sealing letters_!

Dark eyes narrowed in annoyance up at the Senju, who was coating his fingers with the body oil. ''You could use your Hiraishin to get us out of here and it never _occurred_ to you?'' He demanded, not at all even the slightest bit bothered by the fact that the other looked so pleased for marking him with his signature seal. He as much more annoyed that they could have left this room _before_ that nasty fight that had brought up topics he'd rather not think about. He wasn't exactly proud of the things he had said but if he could shift even just a tiny bit of blame on Tobirama, then he was petty enough to do it.

As if knowing that was what he was doing, Tobirama just rolled his eyes at him. ''Would you like to leave _now_?'' He challenged and Madara said nothing, which earned him that infuriating smirk of his. ''Thought so.'' Before Madara could say anything else, Tobirama thrust the first finger into the older man's hole, making him yelp in pain at the sudden intrusion. Leaning over to kiss him in apology, Tobirama let him adjust a moment before he gently started stretching him, moving and twisting his index finger around until the thigh muscles loosened enough for a second finger to fit. The entrance of the second digit was far more gentle than the first and when the two fingers brushed against his prostrate, Madara bucked his hips in pleasure, his vision going white for a second.

''D-do that again!'' He demanded and Tobirama gladly complied, leaning up to watch the show, lustful red eyes never leaving his partner's face. It made him realize that he had actually been given a great privilege. His partner, the man underneath him, letting him do this, was none other than Uchiha Madara, one of the most powerful and gifted shinobi so far, both in the Uchiha Clan and the world as a whole, and yet here Tobirama was, in what many deemed the domineering position over him. It was both gratifying and humbling to realize Madara would let him do this, even if only this once. It was obvious the other man didn't do these kinds of things often, or at least not in this position, as he was still rather tight even when Tobirama used his third and then his fourth finger to tease and stretch the man a little more. Despite how their interactions in this room had started, this wasn't about pain. Tobirama wanted to make Madara feel good, so hopefully they might get to do this again sometime in the future. Tobirama really wasn't the type of guy who liked one night stands.

Madara wasn't, either. It was part of the Uchiha's nature. They never did things halfway and they never engaged in casual encounters if they didn't want a repeat. More often than not, if an Uchiha sleeps with someone, they tend to marry that same person, as Uchihas don't fuck. They make love and love was a very serious matter in their clan. This albino Senju better be ready for a real commitment, or else Madara will skin him alive. If Izuna doesn't get his hands on him first, that is.

''Ready?'' Tobirama asked as he withdrew his fingers and positioned himself at Madara's hole. The Uchiha only nodded and brought his arms up, almost demanding that the younger man come into his arms. Tobirama complied and buried his face against Madara's neck as he slowly entered, feeling almost overwhelmed at the burning, tight heat that greeted him. Judging from Madara's shuddering breath against his shoulder, the older man was just as affected and that made Tobirama feel a bit better. He wasn't used to being this overwhelmed. He wasn't used to feeling this attracted to someone, either. It had never happened before. Not like this. Kami-sama, if he was given the chance, he'd never let this man go.

''Move,'' Madara breathed after maybe a minute of adjusting to the size of his lover, having spent that minute petting white hair while he received lazy kisses to his neck and collarbone here and there. With how frantic the night had began, it was quite the opposite how they were now. Now, they just wanted it to last as long as it could, which was obvious form Tobirama's sedate pace that was driving Madara crazy. Maybe he was just a bit too worked up for slow and gentle and he hoped there will be another time for that, but right now, he wanted a let out for all of his pent up passion and desire and Tobirama better be ready to deliver or Madara will take matters int his own hands. And wasn't _that_ an attractive idea? He'll have to discuss it with his partner at another date, right now ... ''Go faster, damn it! I'm not made of glass!''

Tobirama was only too happy to oblige, feeling as frustrated as Madara and also hopping for a chance to go slow some other time. Now, he sped up his thrusts and enjoyed in the strangled moan that was his reward, kissing Madara's lips to drink in the sound as though it were the water form the fountain of youth. It gave him more of a motivation to use his speed for purposes other than battle and Madara's scream of pleasure as his prostate was hit again was music to the genius' ears. He shifted his hips just the tiniest bit to continue ramming into that sweet spot and a flow of curses spilled from the Uchiha's mouth, eyes unfocused from lust as he clung to his partner, blunt nails leaving faint half moons on place skin. Just to hear the man under him scream more - he never thought he'd enjoy his partner being so vocal, but it was quite a turn on with Madara - he would draw out one of his thrust every once in a while so he can _slam_ into the other as hard as he can, getting choked versions of his name to come from the lisp that were bruised from their kisses no doubt as much as his were.

For Madara, it was far too soon when he felt that something coil and tighten in his lower belly. It felt so good that he wanted it to last for hours and hours but he also craved release, so he moved his hand to stroke himself, only to whine when Tobirama batted him away. He went to complain but the Senju just snapped his hips three times in a row as hard as he could and Madara was unable to speak from pleasure. Seeing that his partner was determined to make him come from his cock alone, Madara let his head rest on Tobirama's shoulder, occasionally bitting it and just panting in the man's ear. He wans't going to last long and Tobirama's arms were already shaking, meaning he was close to his release as well. ''I'm c-close.'' He panted, voice gruff from all the screaming he had done and he was pretty sure he wouldn't have been able to speak any better even if he had been silent. It all just felt too good, the constant brush against his most sensitive spot, the way his cock rubbed against hard abs - both his own and the younger man's - and the almost possessive hold the other man had on his hips ... It was all too much. ''I'm going to-!'' He was cut off by a moan he couldn't help as the hips started snapping harder and faster, if at all possible.

Tobirama turned his head just the slightest bit to let his breathe ghost over Madara's ear. In a husky, but breathless voice, he whispered in his lover's ear. ''Then come for me, Madara.''

That was all the older man needed, that voice, that tone, the way they formed his name, the insistent pounding into his prostate ... Madara came with aloud shout of Tobirama's name, white completely overcoming his vision. He arched right into his partner, cheeks flushed, eyes wide upon but unseeing, mouth just the tiniest bit open despite how loud he was. And Tobirama had only a second to mourn that he lacked the Sharingan to be able to immortalize this moment in his memory forever before his own orgasm overtook his body and he grunted, emptying himself in the tight passage that had brought him this release in the first place.

He all but collapsed right next to his partner when his limbs unlocked and his arms lost their strength. He hadn't even been able to pull out of the other yet, not that he was in any hurry to in the first place, but he doubted it would be an all too comfortable position to sleep in. He moved to pull out, only to be surprised when he felt someone snuggling into him, arms wrapped around his waist, a face buried in his chest. He looked down at Madara in shock, surprised the other fell asleep so easily beside him but he wans't one to complain. Who knew if he'll ever get the chance to hold this man again after tonight.

So he simply wrapped his arms around the older man's shoulders and brought him closer, enjoying the calm that overtook him right then and there. The tension that had been there for months was draining away and he could feel sleep creping up on him. Oh, he knew tomorrow morning had the potential to be awkward as hell and that it all might actually go to hell - it was a bigger probability than Hashirama making a fool of himself, with the two of them and their personalities - but he had some hope that it might be good, too.

But that was for tomorrow to be dealt with. Sleep was all he was going to do now.


	35. Chapter 35

**Konoha's Weasel Prince**

 **Summary: Itachi never got to use his Susanoo in his fight with Sasuke. As soon as the Kirin hit, he was sent back through time to the founder's era and it was up to him to ensure a safer and surer future for Konoha and the world at large. KisaIta TobiMada HashiMito others mentioned**

Itachi rolled his eyes as son as he saw Tobirama push Madara down on the bed and pulled away from the lock. ''Should have know. It's always like that, isn't it? Suiton users, really.'' He grumbled to himself as he stood up and gestured towards Mito. ''If you would lease soundproof the room?''

Mito nodded and moved to do so even as she cast him an inquisitive look. ''Why, though?''

''Because Madara-san has very powerful lungs and I doubt we want the entire village to hear them when things get loud.''

'' _What_?!'' Toka spluttered and Mito nearly tripped over her own feet. Izuna's mouth fell open, his jaw hitting the wooden floor while Hikaku turned an interesting shade of red. Hashirama just blinked, oblivious.

''Shouldn't we just let them out, then?''

Izuna turned to the older Senju and stared at him as though he was the stupidest person the Uchiha had ever seen. Seeing how he was interpreting this situation, that might just be the case. '' _How_ can you be this _blind_?'' The Uchiha asked incredulously. ''Are you brain dead or something?''

''That's rude.'' Hashirama pouted while Toka finally recovered.

''Wait, are you seriously playing _matchmaker_?'' The female Senju asked equally incredulously as Izuna had asked moments ago. ''For _those_ two? Are you nuts or something? That will never work! They can't stand each other!''

Itachi rolled his eyes at her, pointing to the door behind himself. ''Just because I am the only one who has _eyes_ and saw that they have had eyes for _each other only_ since Konoha was _named_ doesn't mean I am nuts.'' Mito was probably the only one who readily accepted that Itachi had noticed something none of them had, since he had noticed her own pregnancy long before she gathered the courage to tell him and then the rest of the world. ''That was why they have been arguing so much, especially as of late. Too much UST.''

''UST?'' Hashirama asked while Hikaku got even redder. Mito just contemplated the possibilities while Izuna adn Toka were too busy making disgusted faces at each other as they imagined their older brother and younger cousin doing the dirty deed respectively.

''Unresolved Sexual Tension. In short, they have had feelings for each other which they wanted to express but didn't and some urges that come naturally after finding yourself attracted to someone just got too bad and they lashed out the only way they can, which is fighting each other so they have an excuse to get up close or physical with each other.'' The weasel explained casually, as though he was talking about the weather and not the reason behind so many of Tobirama's and Madara's issues. ''I suggest we leave them to it so they might finally resolve everything between them and finally give the rest of us some peace.''

''Wait, you mean to tell me my little brother is- is-!'' Hashirama started spluttering, his face going an interesting shade of red as he finally understood what was going on.

''Having sex?'' Izuna supplied none to helpfully, not nearly as much of a prude as Hashirama, the overgrown child, was.

''NO!'' Said man wailed an ear splitting screech that had them all putting their hands to their ears to save their poor, poor ear drums the trauma. '' _No_! Don't _say_ that! No! That's _wrong_! My baby brother shouldn't be having sex! _He's too young_! Madara's corrupting him! Some friend _he_ is! I'll _kill_ him!'' Hashirama was really ugly when he cried, fat tears rolling down his face and even some snot coming out of his nose.

Itachi snorted and rolled his eyes aggravatingly. Seriously, he was just glad that he wans't actually born in this time. If he had had to deal with this without knowing what the reward was when it was all over and done with, Itachi would have committed a mass murder long before his thirteenth birthday, and it wouldn't have even been ordered.

''Twenty six is a perfectly alright age to have sex in, Hahsirama-san. In fact, if this is really his first time, then he is a bit late. I had sex the first time around when I was fifteen years and seven months old.'' He gave them all a very pointed look when half of them stared at him in bafflement. ''What?''

''You had a lover?'' Toka asked curiously, one of the few that weren't flabbergasted. Hahsirama and Hikaku were staring with their mouths on the ground. Izuna looked like he had enough of all of this sex talk and Mito was listening with interest.

''I _have_ a lover. Well, I will as soon as I contact him again. I wonder if he even knows that I'm alive.'' Itachi also wonders how much time had actually passed in his own time, as it was nearing two years here in the past. If time moved parallelly here and there, then Kisame no doubt thought he was dead. Itachi couldn't help but question whether Kisame had moved on already or was still mourning. He knew it was selfish to wish that Kisame was still loyal to him so he didn't wish it, rather wanting the man happiness. It still hurt to think that he might actually one day go back to his time and Kisame will be with someone else. Itachi wouldn't even tell the blue man he was still alive if that were the case. He had no right to intrude on the other's life anymore, ever since he made the decision to stay here.

''And what was that comment you made about suiton users?'' It was Mito who asked this time and Itachi was grateful to her for distracting him. He turned away from the door and started heading towards the living room.

''Suiton and katon users tend to be attracted to each other and often end up in various stages of the specific suiton-katon relationship, raging from rivals of sorts to lovers. My own lover is a suiton user and my own nature is katon and we went through all of the stages. It took me a while but I eventually recognized the signs between Madara-san and Tobirama-san that they were in the same pickle me and my lover used to be so I decided to try and help them. I tried the subtle way the past couple of months but they kind of just annoyed me a too little tonight and I resorted to the method my kunoichi friend from the organization I worked for used on two other members of the organization, since it had been rather successful that time and those two are far worse than Madara-san and Tobirama-san. It seems to have worked yet again. Now, it is all up to Madara-san and Tobirama-san to set the parameters of their new relationship, whatever it might be.''

''Isn't it obvious what it will be?'' Izuna asked this time around, casting one last glance at the closed and locked door before following everyone else to the living room.

Toka rolled her eyes. ''Just because they had sex doesn't mean they will suddenly be all lovey dovey with each other. It doesn't mean they'll fall in love, get married and live happily ever after.''

''Except, for an Uchiha, it does.'' Hikaku finally spoke up, recovering enough to function like he normally did. "We don't take these kinds of thing easily. There's no liking with Uchihas. We _love_."

"And we love _completely_." Izuna added pointedly. He was looking away from Toka and that was all the proof Itachi needed that he'll probably need to interfere with those two, too, if they don't get their heads out of their asses and pull their heads together. "An Uchiha very rarely has a second relationship after they decide on a partner. Both a blessing and a curse of our intense emotions. I suggest you don't let that snow bunny die or else Nii-san might just go crazy."

"Please, don't call Tobirama-san a snow bunny, okay?" Itachi looked imploringly at the younger Uchiha brother, making Izuna pout but he didn't complain.

"Can I still rip Madara a new one?" Hashirama asked with a hopeful expression. The others look at him as though he were an idiot and most of them were even thinking it.

"No."

"Oh. Can I be the best man for the both of them, then?"

"What? No way! I'm Madara's best man!" Izuna snapped, glaring at the Senju.

"But I'm his best friend~!'

"I'm his _brother_!"

"Un _fucking_ believable!" Toka muttered to Itachi as, for the first time ever, Hashirama and Izuna started arguing _with each other_. It seems that some of Izuna's younger brother jealousy towards his older brother's friend hadn't completely faded.

 _Fantastic_.

00000

Madara woke up with a very strange feeling overtaking his entire body. It was a mixture of a pleasant soreness - but not like after a too intense workout - that was just a little bit painful (he was a shinobi, so it really was only a little bit), he felt calmer and more well rested than he had in the last couple of months and he felt ... warmly safe, if that made any sense. It was just nice, okay, and he didn't want to wake up fully. There was a very strange full body pillow that he was snuggling up to and it was giving off an incredible warmth that made the Uchiha even more reluctant to get up and face the day. Besides, with that rhythmic rocking motion it was making, even a PTSD patient would fall asleep just like a baby to a lullaby.

 _'Wait!'_ Since when did Madara have body pillows, especially ones that had rocking motions or gave off this delicious heat? The thought had his eyes snapping open in a second and he nearly froze like a deer caught in the headlights when he net a pair of content red orbs that were _not_ that color due to the Sharingan. Madara did a quick observation of his surroundings without moving or even shifting his eyes away from the younger man, feeling as though he was the prey of a snow leopard that were the summons of this man. Finding out that he was in bed, in the arms of Senju Tobirama in his own home's guest room was _not_ what Madara expected to discover and as the memories of last night came back, he wasn't sure if he should panic or relax. They had never talked about this and Madara wasn't exactly the best at conveying his feelings through words. He didn't even know how he could _begin_ this conversation, let alone find a way to say what he felt and what he wanted!

And what he _really_ wanted was for last night not to be a one time thing. But how was he supposed to tell Tobirama that if he felt so tongue tied!?

Luckily, Tobirama recognized the unease in his bedmate for what it was and tightened his hold on his lover, bringing their bodies flush together. He ignored the (undignified) squeak that left Madara's lips as he was broken out of his silent panic spell and instead just brought his lips to the older man's forehead. "Good morning." His voice was deep, rumbling and husky from sleep, although it might also be from still being buried balls deep in the other. Tobirama had no plans of moving until the other told him to. Quite honestly, he wouldn't mind a round two right about now. But he and Madara would have to have a little talk first. They needed to know where they both stood in this matter before they could move forward. "Sleep well?"

Madara felt like he should be gawking at the albino for how casual he was. It _should_ have been awkward as hell! Yet the raven actually felt rather relaxed and content himself. All the tension had drained out of his body after last night and he couldn't be more grateful, as it had been driving him _crazy_. It surprised him how easy it was to just nod and grunt and furrow deeper into the solid chest before him in an effort to hide away from the sun peeking in through the window in hopes of getting in a few more minutes of wonderful, peaceful sleep. He hadn't slept this well since the death of his mother and that had been _years_ ago.

"Hey, don't go to sleep on me now." The Senju protested, shaking his lover and ignoring the protesting whines and grunts the other released. "We need to talk about this."

"I know~!" Madara whined again, placing a sweet kiss over the other's heart as a bribe to make him possibly shut up and let a few more minutes of sleep. And as much as the action caused his heart to skip a beat or five, Tobirama was having none of that.

"If you know, then wake _up_. Madara, this is _important_." He stressed the word to make a point but didn't try to rouse the other with anything else but his words. Quite the contrary, he was carding his fingers through messy dark hair and letting himself be used as a snuggle pillow. If anyone were to see them now as they were, they would probably die of shock from being unable to perceive two of some of the most powerful shinobi in history acting like a lovey dovey couple after a long night of celebrating their anniversary. "Come on, we need to talk about this. If we are going to do this again, then we need to make sure it doesn't start off as it did last night."

The Uchiha stiffened at those words, remembering the insults that had been thrown about like rice at a wedding and he winced as he remembered what he had said to Tobirama. What he had insinuated about Tobirama and his mother ... Shame filled the Clan Head and he placed another kiss over the slightly taller man's heart, this time in apology. "I am sorry for all the things I have said, especially about your mother. She must have been an amazing woman to have raised both you and Hashirama the way you are now."

The albino was obviously quite surprised at the first real words to leave his partner this morning but, as they registered, a part of him that had been tensed and agitated slowly relaxed and he just sighed into the other's hair. "You were right, about there being no white haired Senju. Me and Itama have been the only ones in the past ten generations who have had white hair, even if Itama's was white only on one side." He pointedly didn't look at Madara when the Uchiha's head shifted up to look at his face, instead focusing on the wall behind him. "The theory is that white hair occurs only when a Senju and an Uzumaki procreate, since we are technically sister clans. Apparently, no matter how much apart our ancestry is now, we still have too much similar genes among each other that white hair occurs when there are Senju-Uzumaki babies."

Madara couldn't help but snort. "That beats the theory of the brown haired Uchihas' origin." When Tobirama looked down at him in curiosity, Madara smirked. "Apparently, there is a legend that the dominating blackness of an Uchiha's hair comes from our ancestor, a brunet by nature if the stories are true, marrying a beautiful pale skinned, black haired, red eyed maiden that descended from the moon and blessed his eyes to see and remember all that he sees for the rest of his life _if_ he promises eternal loyalty and faithfulness to her, which he did. Since she was obviously some sort of deity raised in the ashed of eternal fire, Uchihas have predominantly black hair, skin as pale as the moon in honor of his previous home and blessed eyes while our chakra was of fire's nature due to how she was born."

"Seriously?" Madara couldn't hold in a laugh as he fully took in the other's curious and excited face. Tobirama looked abut ready to jump right out of bed, find the nearest writable surface and whatever could be used as a writing tool to note down everything Madara said. It was shockingly cute, his thirst for knowledge.

"No, don't be ridiculous." He chuckled a bit more when the albino pouted. _Pouted_! Madara had never even imagined the other capable of doing that! It was even more endearing than the curiosity. "That's just some urban legend civilians have made up about us. Seriously, divinity marrying a human? It's almost like a fairy tale. Besides, nothing can live on the moon, I think, and even if something did, would it really be like us enough to procreate offspring?"

"So the whole story is a lie?"

"The fantastic parts are, but it _is_ true that the first patriarch of our clan was a brunet and his wife had pale skin and black hair. Our Sharingan, however, came from him, not her. At least that's what the few texts we have regarding that matter say and depict in the drawings from back then, when our clan was first born." Madara shrugged, not really caring. It was all in the past, now, so why should he? He has his own life to live instead of reading about the lives of people long since dead and gone. "But what really _is_ true is that the first matriarch demanded my ancestor's full devotion, loyalty and faithfulness and that he gave it to her. In turn, she loved him more than a mother could her child and so was born the overwhelming capacity of emotions in Uchiha. And that brings us back to what we _should_ have been talking about, mainly what happened last night."

"I feel I ought to warn you that I don't really do casual all that well. Just so you know." The red eyed man immediately said, a serious look in his gaze that oddly reassured Madara when it would have sent anyone else running with how intense it was. Then again, Madara _had_ grown up around lots and lots of intense red-eyed gazes. Had one of his own, too. It was more of a comfort than it probably should be, as a lot of people freaked out as soon as they caught a _glimpse_ of red eyes, be the person who owns them an Uchiha or not. It was all out of the fear of the Sharingan and as a Sharingan user himself, Madara had nothing to fear.

"Good. I don't, either. No Uchiha does." The older man said in return. ''Like I just said, overwhelming emotions and whatnot.''

''I guess some of the things I learned about you Uchiha finally makes sense.'' Tobirama said, pondering what else there was to be discussed. Madara beat him to it, though.

''I hope you don't mind but I'm not really big on public displays of affection.''

Tobirama actually sighed in relief for that one. ''Thank Kami, as I am not, either. I don't know if you've noticed, but I am a very private person.'' Madara chuckled and leaned up to place a kiss on his partner's cheek. He did not expect the gasp that escaped them both, as when he moved, Tobirama slid a bit out of him. Red and black eyes met as heat flushed through them both, some of it even staining their cheeks a lovely pink. A smirk slid onto the paler man's lips. ''Do you think you can handle round two, Ma-da-ra?''

Madara returned the smirk with a seductive one of his own before Tobirama suddenly found himself on his back, a smug Uchiha straddling his hips and looking down at him with lustful eyes and the same smug smirk. ''Hn. Why don't we test it?''

As he rolled his hips, making Tobirama gasp, it was clear neither had a problem with that.


	36. Chapter 36

**Konoha's Weasel Prince**

 **Summary: Itachi never got to use his Susanoo in his fight with Sasuke. As soon as the Kirin hit, he was sent back through time to the founder's era and it was up to him to ensure a safer and surer future for Konoha and the world at large. KisaIta TobiMada HashiMito others mentioned**

''That child is going to be spoiled rotten if someone doesn't take it from Hashirama's arms, soon.'' Uchiha Izuna noted, watching said man fluttering around the market of Konoha with a cute blond child in his arms. The girl had two small, low pig tails and was currently only two years old, but with how it was going, she was going to pick up all of Hashirama's worst habits. No one could believe it to this day that Mito allowed for their daughter to be brought to a freaking casino every now and then but they figured she had declared it a lost battle and had just let it happen in order to keep her sanity. One simply couldn't argue with Hashirama without getting a migraine of ungodly proportions.

''It's to be expected that he would try to win her over by spoiling her.'' Senju Toka, who was sitting with him in a sushi bar for their lunch date, snorted into the sake she had ordered to go with their dishes. ''Tobes is her absolute favorite and Madara and Itachi are in the running for second place, followed by Mito and only then Hashirama. It's better than the alternative, I think.''

The younger Uchiha brother made a face at his fiancée. ''Toke, as much as I love you and want to agree with you that _anything_ is better than hose creepy looks he kept giving Tobirama and Madara (and even Itachi, sometimes), I still think that it would be better to do something about his kids before it's irreversible. She _is_ kind of a part of the future of Konoha and all.''

It was the Senju's turn to snort. ''You know that it will be impossible to stop him now when both Madara and Itachi are on that mission in the Land of Iron and Tobirama is too busy with his students to really be bothered. I tried and Mito tried and you can go and try if you want, but it won't do zilch. I just hope he doesn't let her try alcohol. That's all we can pray for.''

The Head of the Konoha Police Force made a face at that. ''It should be made a law that those three aren't allowed to be so busy at the same time. Shit happens when they're not around to help Mito babysit our esteemed Hokage and make sure he doesn't lead this village to ruin.''

The kunoichi had to agree with that. They could still remember that one time when Madara and Tobirama were sent to the Fire Temple to offer some assistance in strengthening their defenses because of a terrible raid the same week Itachi had been sent off to help out in the forming of an Advisor's Council in the newly created Uzushiogakure and Hashirama had taken the opportunity to add three new completely useless stalls in the market without making the merchants of said stalls pay the taxes for them, took out the History class out of the Academy's regular schedule and almost managed to make enemies of the Sunagakure diplomat that had come to discuss a possible treaty and trade routes. Had Tobirama and Madara come just a day later, there would have been war with Sunagakura and who knows what else would have happened with the established Academy learning system. Hashirama was just lucky that Itachi never heard about the History class thing, or else the clanless youth would have handed him his ass on a platter in the middle of Konoha's streets for all to see. He would have totally deserved it, too.

''Hopefully, Madara and Itachi will return in five days so I think Konoha will survive that long.''

''We can only hope.'' Izuna agreed. They both had a feeling the entirety of the village did, too.

00000

Senju Tsunade really loved her uncles. They were her favorite people in the world! Except Izuna, he was way too squeaky for Tsunade's tastes, but she still liked him.

Now, of _course_ , her _absolute_ favorite was her biological uncle, Tobirama, and she could spend days tailing after him like a little puppy and never get bored. How _could_ one get bored when her Jii-chan did so many awesome things on a daily basis? For one, he was a sensei of a genin team and a few other kids who wanted to learn from him, one of them being that creepy Danzo kid and another being the Sarutobi boy she had taken a liking to. He was nice. If she were to just sit to the side as he taught them new things, she would be entertained for an entire afternoon and she would learn something, too. She may be little but her Jii-chan was good at explaining things. She already knew what chakra was so that was a plus.

Her Jii-chan was also an inventor. He liked making up new jutsus and testing them out in a clearing a bit outside of the village so that no one could get hurt if the more dangerous experiments and jutsus go wrong. It was his clearing and no one was allowed to go there without asking for his permission first, the only exceptions being her Tou-chan and Madara-Jii-san, who were both strong enough to survive the fallout of a jutsu gone wrong. Or just stupid enough to go into the line of uncontrolled fire. Jii-chan hadn't decided yet. Her Jii-cahn let her watch him test out the less dangerous jutsus, like that cool jutsu that made more Jii-chans appear out of thin air and then play with her for a while! That was her favorite so far. She thought it might be Madara-Jii-san's favorite, too, since he had been red with happiness when he saw it. Or at least she thinks it was happiness. But she was two and a half, what did she know? Adults were all just so confusing.

Jii-chan also had one of the best kuchiyose contracts _ever_. His snow leopards were _awesome_. They were like giant cats that talked and let her ride on their backs. She really liked Sekisetsu-sama, the oldest of her Jii-chan's summons as she had some really really cool stories to tell and Tsunade loved listening to her purring voice. It was also fun to watch Sekisetsu-sama fawn all over Jii-chan as though he were one of her cubs. It always made Jii-chan go red in embarrassment. Only Tou-chan and Madara-Jii-san can do that.

Jii-chan's work isn't as fun, though, at least not when Madara-Jii-san isn't around so they can bicker or put down whoever came up with some stupid idea that really wouldn't be good for Konoha. Still, Jii-chan would give Tsunade a scroll or some papers to draw in and she would be content. Spending time with Jii-chan was all she needed to be happy.

Of course, there were his private interactions with Madara-Jii-san that she could really do without because it was as icky as her Kaa-chan's and Tou-chan's private moments. She did not need to see them making kissy faces like that.

Madara-Jii-san was fun to be around because he had what Jii-chan called an explosive temper. It meant he often yelled and flailed around, screaming his lungs out at anyone stupid enough to garner his ire. He was also far more easily flustered than Jii-chan and he had some cool jutsu, too. She loved it the most when he used that blue giant warrior thing to lift her over the forest so she could see the whole of the land, especially since it made everyone panicky. Her Tou-san always wailed whenever Madara-Jii-san used it. Other kids thought it was the coolest thing ever, just like Tsunade did. And Madara-Jii-san was the best to fall asleep on, since he was so warm. He was as hot as a furnace and he never minded when she fell asleep on him. He'd just continue whatever it was he was doing and occasionally pet her hair or rub her back gently and Tsunade would sleep for hours on end without being disturbed, even when squeaky uncle Izuna came over to complain about aunt Toka doing this or not accepting that courting gift.

Madara-Jii-san also had the driest sense of humor in the whole of Konoha, rivaled only by Jii-chan and a couple of Nara and Hatake. He used it mostly against the Hyuuga, who Tsunade thought were rather weird but let it go. She wasn't very fond of them because they usually managed to get Madara-Jii-san in one of his 'moods', as Jii-chan called them, that had him going out of the village for a few days to cool off and usually returning with either enough game to feed the _whole_ village for three days or a report of which part of the forest Tou-chan had to regrow. Although there was that one time when Madara-Jii-san returned with a convoy of criminals behind him, all of them shaking in terror and begging Tou-chan to either execute them or lock them up for the rest of their lives as long as it got themas far away from Madara-Jii-san as it was possible. Tsunade didn't understand why they would act like that when Madara-Jii-san was almost as awesome as Jii-chan was. Maybe they got scared of Madara-Jii-san's fire jutsus? Tsunade wasn't above admitting that she, too, had been scared the first time she had seen it. Madara-Jii-san was ridiculously strong. Just like Tou-chan.

And then there was Tsunade's third uncle, who she was definitely going to marry one day. That way, Itachi-jii can be fully brought into the Senju Clan and he will be officially family and the Uchiha can stop trying to adopt him. Besides, Itachi-jii was almost as interesting as Jii-chan was and he had just as crazy a day as her Jii-chan does. Itachi-jii had daily Shogi matches with a variety of the Nara and Hatake clan members and he won as many matches as he lost, now that everyone knew not to underestimate him. Tsunade didn't really understand the rules but she liked watching the reactions of all those who did. Besides, Itachi-jii relaxed when he played and he had a really pretty smile when he relaxed. Tsunade suspected that they had so many spectators only because people came to see Tsunade's pretty Itachi-jii. Another reason why Tsunade had to marry Itachi-jii, so people would stop staring at him.

After he finished playing Shogi with those stiffs, Itachi-jii would tour the village and search for anything that had to be brought to the Council's or the Hokage's attention and just enjoying the walk and chatting with the villagers who stopped him or came up to him to greet him. Itachi-jii was as much loved as Tou-chan and Madara-Jii-san were, only he didn't frown as much nor was he so loud so people felt more comfortable o approach him with either their troubles or just for a few quick words. Itachi-jii always made sure to have enough time for everyone before he returned to the Hokage Tower and he started directing people in different devisions on what needed to be fixed or done. He had a natural authority that made everyone listen to him, no matter how older, bigger or from which clan they were and Tsunade would just sit on his shoulders and marvel at his efficiency.

Itachi-jii also had a way of stopping unnecessary bickering between Jii-chan and Madara-Jii-san, or Madara-Jii-san and Tou-chan, or aunt Toka and uncle Izuna and even Jii-cahn and uncle Izuna. There was a lot of bickering in Konoha and Itachi-jii could always stop it this way or that. Tsunade figured it was because Itachi-jii was so smart. Itachi-jii usually spent his lunch with Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, aunt Toka, Uncle Izuna, Madara-Jii-san, Jii-chan or uncle Hikaku, although there were days when he didn't show up for work at all and went off somewhere with that cool bird of his, Kuro Onyx. No one bothered him on those few days and Tsunade wondered what he did on those days. The next day he was always a bit more somber, his smile a bit tighter and his eyes pinched in a way that suggested he was hurting. On those particular days, he liked having Tsunade snuggle with him and she always obliged. After all, she needed practice for now because she was going to marry him when she got a few years older and that will be her responsibility as his loving wife.

When she told him as such, once, he had chuckled and said he couldn't wait to get such a thoughtful wife. Tsunade had puffed up in pleasure and pride and had beamed at her family, as strange and ragtag of a group a they might be. She still didn't understand why they had cooed at how cute it all was but she figured it was an odd adult thing and brushed it off.

She really hoped Itachi-jii and Madara-Jii-san will come back soon because without them around, even Jii-chan was too busy to play with her and while she loved her Tou-chan, he didn't know when she just needed her nap.

Although she definitely liked the strange places with those strange games that he brought her to.

She wondered when he would let her play, too.

00000

''Are you certain about this?'' Madara asked even as he and Itachi exchanged a glance that might s well have held an entire conversation. They knew each other for about four years by now and were rather close friends, so much so that Madara openly often called Itachi his newest younger brother and even the younger man had slipped a few times and had called Madara 'aniki', even if it usually happened after the younger man had _exhausted_ himself or after one of _those_ days when no one is to disturb him. The days after Itachi mourned all that he lost were days where everyone tended to treat him like he was made of glass and the _only_ time that Itachi actually _let_ them. After being friends for four years and working together for just as long, they could read each other well and knew that they were both rather unsettled by the news they had just heard from Land of Iron's leader.

Said man just nodded, fiddling with his long mustache that were rather common in these parts of the world. ''Yes, I am certain. The new Kage himself had made the trip here to ensure we can have a treaty so that they could do trade with us. We made sure to stress the fact that we are _neutral_ despite having numerous alliances with bigger and smaller countries, _including_ the new shinobi villages. He said he understood but he still ordered a large amount of ore that would be ideal for various weapons.''

''That sounds like he's preparing for war.'' Itachi stated blandly and the old man shook his head.

''I do not know what he is preparing for, nor will I make a guess that might steer you astray, but I do know that the ores he bought were definitely ones used mostly for weaponry, and especially the amount he bought.''

''He might simply be trying to equip his new shinobi.'' One of the advisors said optimistically but he didn't sound any more convinced than Itachi and Madara looked. ''I know it sounds far fetched, but it isn't _that_ unlikely.''

''Can you possibly at least give us the list of ores he had bought?'' Itacxhi asked after a long stretch of silence. ''We do not ask for the amount or if he said what he was making, just the ores. We can figure it out on our own. There is no need to drag you into this sort of mess, especially if a war is brewing.''

''We thank you and we will gladly give you the list, Itachi-sama.'' It would appear Itachi's name had been dragged even all the way to the Land of Iron, which said quite a bit about his reputation as a peacemaker. In the time he had been here, his name had spread throughout the Five Great Nations and everyone knew he could make anyone consider peace since he had helped the Senju and the Uchiha not only stop their endless war but come together into a joined village. He could not remember ever meeting someone who did not call him with 'sama' after learning that he was the famous Dare no Ichozoku no Itachi. ''We wish you luck.''

A few minutes later, the two Uchiha (although Madara didn't know there were two) started making their way back home with the list and promise that their allies will inform them if they hear anything about an attack or war being planned for. There was a tense silence as they traveled before Madara finally spoke up.

''Do you think it is true, what we have just heard?''

Itachi narrowed his eyes up ahead o them, in thought. ''Yes. It is a very probable possibility, seeing as there are already Iwagakure and Sunagakure, not to mention Uzushiogakure and Ishigakure. And there are already rumors about Kusagakure and Kumogakure from our allies. As Uzushiogakure is more loyal to Konoha and this the Fire Daimyo, it's not so strange that the Land of Water wants a shinobi village of their own.''

''We'll have to have Mito ask her relatives in Uzushio about this new Kirigakure.'' The legendary Uchiha mused, not at all noticing the way Itachi all but repressed a flinch. Things were going according to schedule, one by one, the hidden shinobi villages were forming and that was soon going to bring with it its new bout of problems. And worst of all, Itachi started feeling like he was losing time, slowly but surely. He had been here for so long already and it felt like he had less than half the time he had already spent here. He feared he won't be able to do everything that _should_ be done to secure Konoha.

After all, the wars started not long after all Five Great Nations were built and that time was nearing.

Itachi was running out of time.


	37. Chapter 37

**Konoha's Weasel Prince**

 **Summary: Itachi never got to use his Susanoo in his fight with Sasuke. As soon as the Kirin hit, he was sent back through time to the founder's era and it was up to him to ensure a safer and surer future for Konoha and the world at large. KisaIta TobiMada HashiMito others mentioned**

''Itachi-nii! Madara-sama! You're back!'' Both black haired men looked up from where they were filling out the usual forms upon entering the village at the yell, bracing themselves just in time to not be bowled over by the ever enthusiastic now ten year old Uchiha Kagami, all smiles and rainbows, like always. Madara couldn't help but grunt good-naturally at the boy and Itachi just chuckled, ruffling Kagami's wild curls fondly as the littlest Uchiha snuggled into them, his arms somehow wrapped about both of them. ''Welcome back, Itachi-nii, Shishou. Sensei and I sure missed you.''

''Itachi, yes, but I could have done a few more days without that headache.'' An amused voice said from behind Kagami and all three raven haired males looked up to the Senju albino who stood there with arms crossed and an impassive seeming face. Only in his eyes could you see that Kagami was indeed telling the truth and that the two other men were very much missed. Madara still scowled at his lover while Itachi just shook his head at their antics. Some things never change.

''Well, if that is the case, Senju, then I guess I will not invite you over this fine evening to, hn ... _catch up_.'' The eldest Uchiha present was definitely smug with the way he tilted his head just a little bit to the side so that his long bangs fell into his right eye despite the hitai-ate pushing it back. The sultry look he sent Tobirama's way had the other man's eyes flashing and Itachi grunted in (mostly) mock disgust.

''Get a room, you two.''

Madara just smirked and sauntered away gracefully, well aware that Tobirama was staring after him. Itachi just rolled his eyes and started the trek towards the Hokage Tower, knowing it will probably be up to him to inform Hashirama of their finds. Besides, having his own lover that he would really like to see but being unable to due to the circumstances under which he was even alive to begin with had Itachi more understanding about Madara's and Tobirama's urges than most others. That didn't stop him from teasing them, like the rest of the village. He was just generally nicer to them.

''Come along, kids.'' The weasel said, letting Kagami take his hand and gesturing with his free hand to the rest of Tobirama's students to follow him. ''Your sensei has other business to attend to for right now.'' Itachi acknowledged Tobirama's grateful nod with a fond smile before he steered the kids away while the Senju went to follow Madara. ''So, tell me, what have you learned in the time I was away?''

''Hiruzen tried to get Tobirama-sensei to teach him Hiraishin but Tobirama-sensei refused, saying it was still a bit too much for us to learn.'' Mikotado Homura said with an amused glance at his teammate, who just stuck his tongue out at him.

''Just you wait. One day, I am going to be a Hokage just like Hashirama-sama!''

''You're just as naive as Hashirama-sama, so that might actually happen.'' Shimura Danzo teased causing Hiruzen to go into a spluttering fit that had the others giggling at his antics. Even Itachi chuckled at the strangeness of Konoha's Advisors and Sandaime Hokage acting like such children, even though that's all they were right now. It was just so different from what Itachi was used from them.

''He just needs to become as strong as Hashirama-sama first, to be Hokage.'' Akamichi Torifu continued the joke.

''But we all know Hiruzen is more likely to go spy on girls in the baths than study and train enough to manage that~!''

''Kagami!''

''What?'' The little Uchiha asked farce innocently. ''You know it's the truth!'' Hiruzen was as red as a tomato by now.

''Don't forget that he'll also need to find someone to fill in Madara-sama's Tobirama-sensei's and Itachi-san's places, too.'' Danzo added again, nodding sagely. ''I call Tobirama-sensei's.''

''No way!'' Utatane Koharu immediately protested. ''You're nothing like Tobirama-sensei! I call Tobirama-sensei's position.''

''Then I call Madara-sama's!''

''I didn't know you had the hoots for Danzo, Homura.'' Now it was Hiruzen giving back as good as he had gotten, laughing like a maniac when his teammate spluttered with an enormous blush on his cheeks.

''Ugh, Hiruzen, that is _disgusting_!''

''I call Itachi-nii's position!'' Kagami announced proudly, ignoring all the arguing that came about that as well.

''You're more likely to cause a war than to prevent it.''

''You're really mean today, Danzo.''

''Shut up.''

 _'Ah, this is the craziness of Konohagakure that I am used to.'_ Itachi thought and just let the kids duke it out. It let him wander in his thoughts and make plans for the future. He will need to have a clear course of action prepared before he asks Mito-san to contact her family, after all.

00000

''I see,'' said redhead murmured after Itachi finished explaining the situation to her since Hashirama was unavailable at the moment, stuck in a meting with his Clan Elders. ''I will contact father and see what we can find out. Other than that, has your trip been successful?''

Itachi nodded, taking a sip of the tea she had served him when he had come over after cleaning up form his mission. ''It went well, all things considered. The weather was on our side most of the journey and the diplomatic meetings went without a hitch, so it is safe to say it was a success. Our connection to the Land of Iron is most definitely secure and, neutral they might be, we have a firm ally, just like Uzushiogakure.''

Mito nodded, studying Itachi as he took a long sip of his tea, suspiciously narrowing her eyebrows when she noticed that he had not even touched his dango that she had went out of her way to hide from Tsunade. Usually, the sweet would have been either half eaten or gone completely, yet here it was, still sitting on the plate on which she had brought it in. That, if nothing else, was a sure tell that something was wrong. She had to push back the years old worry that had not reared its head the last three years that Itachi might be having a relapse but she could sense in his chakra that he is only troubled and not ill. The fact that she could read his chakra so easily was worrying as well, as Itachi mostly kept it stable and indistinguishable.

''Something on your mind?'' The Uzumaki ventured, watching Itachi twitch at her question. So he had fallen deep into his thoughts and she had manged to startle him? While not uncommon that Itachi would sink into his thoughts, he didn't usually visibly startle like that. Which meant that it was important enough that he let the outside world fade away completely. While Mito was honored that he allowed himself to feel safe enough to do so in her company, it was also worrying, as Itachi was almost constantly alert, almost as much as she, Tobirama and Madara were. But they were sensors, so whether they want it or not, they were constantly vigil. She wasn't sure if she could count on one hand that someone had startled Itachi so.

''Hn. Nothing.'' Mito's eyebrow threatened to twitch at that sound. She wasn't sure if it was an Itachi thing anymore or if he had picked it up from the Uchihas. Either way, it was annoying. Both the sound and him trying to brush aside his worried when it was obvious something bothered him.

''Itachi.'' She warned in a tone she usually reserved for Tsunade - and Hashirama; gods, she had thought she had only _one_ child - having learned some time ago that Itachi was affected by that tone of voice. It was the tone a mother used to scold her child and Mito knew she probably shouldn't be using it on Itachi - not because he was a man only a couple of years younger than her, but rather because it was unfair to remind him what he had lost so early on in life. Still, the tone was successful and, with a sigh, Itachi capitulated.

''Kirigakure is in the Land of Water and I am ... curious whether my partner decided to join or if he still stayed with our falling apart organization.'' Which was the closest to the truth that Itachi could say. Kirigakure in particular didn't have to be the village Kisame would join but the side against Tobi was what was important. If he stayed with the Akatsuki, Itachi would be his enemy and if he defected from Akatsuki, even if he didn't join any other village ever again, Itachi could go back to him and they can roam the world together.

Mito winced at the answer. Itachi often spoke so impersonally of his past that people forgot that he wasn't just telling random stories but his own life story. She didn't even know his partner's - and lover's - name but Itachi's feelings about him were obvious. Four years apart - at their behest that he stay, no less - and Itachi still longer for his partner, a loneliness sometimes entering his eyes that no one could chase away. Not even Kagami, who so far seemed to know the most of Itachi's old acquaintances. After all, he was the one who told Tobirama about that cousin of Itachi's, Shisui, whose death Itachi had never gotten over and never would, by the looks of it. Itachi had only once mentioned his little brother by name and so they knew his name was Sasuke, but no one else's name has been mentioned, ever, by the clanless man. He did not drink and even after several sleepless nights he was not uninhibited enough for his tongue to loosen. Itachi kept his secrets close to his heart and never shared them.

Once, Toka had gotten sick of Itachi hiding himself from them and had snapped at him about it, demanding to know if they were somehow unworthy of sharing whatever the burden with him. Itachi had looked her dead in the eye with his own gaze as empty as a bottomless pit and told them, clearly and calmly, that he had only ever shared his burden with two people before, one being his late cousin, the other his lover. It had taken him a few years before he shared anything with his lover after Shisui's death and he will not share after his lover's death ever again. Faced with the coldness of Itachi for the first time ever, they had conceded and Toka had meekly apologized. They never spoke of it again.

"Do you think it's possible he joined?" The Uzumaki asked carefully, wondering why Itachi had even thought about it. Hadn't his lover been in the same organization as him? Hadn't Itachi said that said organization had practically become family? Would Itachi consider the defection a good or a bad thing? So many questions and not a single answer. Had Mito had any less of an even, steady temper, she would have gotten as frustrated as Toka had been when she had snapped at the younger man. How Madara or Izuna hadn't followed suit was miracle enough.

"I honestly don't know. I've been away for half as long as I've known him and a lot can change in that time." The secret Uchiha replied with a tired sigh. The peace that had clung to his existence since the naming of Konoha had evaporated as soon as he heard about Kirigakure's conception. Just the thought that somewhere out there, one of Kisame's ancestors was swearing fealty to the village Kisame would betray - to a village that will betray _Kisame_ \- had unsettled Itachi like not even his first encounter with the Yonbi could. Just the thought that Kisame's story was beginning right now was overwhelming to the ex Akatsuki.

"Would he join a village if it meant leaving the organization?" Mito asked again and Itachi sighed wearily again.

"I don't know."

The woman bit her tongue to prevent even more questions from spilling when she saw a bone deep tiredness in her companion. For the first time since she met him, all those years ago, Itachi was not the epitome of peace. He looked uneasy, tired and haggard and she knew it wasn't just because of the mission he had returned from not two hours ago. In all the time that she had known him, it was Itachi who was offering comfort for others. Mito had never once seen him even close to losing his calm and yet he now looked on the very verge of breaking. It worried her how not even Tsunade's high temperature as a baby that one time when she was sick had worried her. There had been nothing to worry about with Tsunade, after all. Both she and Hashirama were marvelous healers and some of their healing abilities had been transfered to their daughter. Itachi, who had never had problems before, was a whole new undiscovered territory and she was the first to see it. Madara would have been too excited to see his lover and brother to notice and the kids that had trailed after Itachi would never be able to see through his careful mask.

To see Itachi so world-weary was as unsettling to her as the thought of Kisame's origins happening right now were to Itachi. A change in topic is in order.

"Izuna is getting antsy." She said after a moment of thought and Itachi looked at her with an arched eyebrow but there was gratefulness in his eyes that belied how much relief he felt at the change of topic. "Hikaku and Tobirama have been teasing and mocking him respectively about the irony of a fiery Uchiha - especially one as flirty as Izuna - getting cold feet." She appreciated the snort this earned her from her companion, a rare thing indeed from the polite man. "He in turn mocked Hikaku for liking that Yamanaka boy and Tobirama for still not daring to pop the question with Madara. Tobirama did not appreciate the reminder. Or Izuna stealing a certain jewelry box my brother in law has been carrying around for the last year."

Itachi couldn't repress a groan as he thought about the two Uchiha-Senju couples. With a careful intervention from Mito, Itachi, Hikaku and Tobirama, they have managed to get Izuna and Toka together maybe half a year after Tobirama and Madara had hot, wild sex in the Uchiha Main House's guest room. Hashirama was bemoaning the fact that he can't be Toka's anything at the wedding and said kunoichi was thanking ever higher force she could think of that her Clan Head was male. Madara was after that able to give back as good as he got in regards to teasing, Izuna having had taken a great delight in teasing Madara about his relationship with Tobirama to the point that Madara had picked - an old one, according to Hikaku - up the habit of throwing Izuna into the koi pond in the Uchiha Compound. Somehow ending up being best friends with Tobirama since then had only made him more unbearable until Tobirama had enough and took Itachi to the side, asked to team up so they can get them to start dating so he can tease both Izuna and Toka about each other, especially since his _cousin dearest_ liked to question him about his sex life. Tobirama's revenge was petty and cruel and Madara loved it.

Especially since Izuna had all but proposed on the first date and especially since Toka said yes. On their first date. Ever.

The matchmakers considered it a success although none of them wanted to know what the new couple had gotten up to when they all but ran out of the restaurant they had been having their dinner date in. Rumors have it that they were worse than Madara and Tobirama. Said couples were insulted. No one was sure which one more so.

Still, since Izuna had technically asked Toka to marry him already, he felt he had the right to tease Madara and Tobirama about them never popping the question for a couple of years before they all found out Tobirama had been carrying a ring on his person for a while now and they were just trying to get him to propose. The younger Senju was still insisting on waiting for the right moment and Izuna and Toka were only getting worse by the day in their teasing. No one and nothing can stop the teasing war and more often than not, there are many casualties caught in the crossfire (be it from embarrassment, shame or simply scaring people for life, no one can tell the exact cause or numbers unless they have witnessed the thing from start to end) and a select few people were getting annoyed with their antics.

One person, unnamed for their own safety, had even dared to go and say that it was even worse than when the four had been arguing every five minutes.

The newly established Police Force were still searching for the one who dared utter such a blasphemy.

Itachi waved away the matter as though it were smoke. ''Izuna-san will get over it once the wedding day comes and he becomes a ball of nervous energy. We just have to endure two more months. Besides, it's his own fault for wanting to have a long engagement.'' It is by far the strangest - and longest, especially for an Uchiha - engagement Itachi had seen so far and the Konoha he had lived in his whole life as well as his career in the Akatsuki have let him meet all sorts of people and see all kinds of things, so that was really saying something. ''Although, we can only hope that Tobirama-san makes a move while they are still young.''

 _'Or while I am still here,'_ he thinks to himself, once again feeling the passage of time. It almost felt like when he was sick again, him being aware of every second that ticks by and lessens his chances of fighting Sasuke to let his brother finally avenge their clan and get a second chance at happiness. Time was passing by him and he could feel it. He didn't have much left here, he just didn't know how much longer he can stay. He had honestly expected to disappear from this time when Konoha was formed, or named or made an official village of the Fire Country. He expected to disappear after the first face was carved into the Hokage Mountain. He had expected to disappear long before Tsunade was born. Yet he was still here.

And if he was still here, he wanted to do as much as he could to stabilize this peace. He wanted to find a way to possibly avoid the wars that will come in the future but he knew that will be useless. The biju will soon come into play, one way or the other. He can only hope it won't be because of Madara betraying the village and attacking them with the Kyuubi. Yes, it would change the whole history of the world, and he can't be sure if it will be for better, but it would sure as hell make Kushina-hime's and Naruto-kun's lives easier. Mito-san's, too, as she wouldn't have to become the Kyuubi's first Jinchuuriki.

Too much relied on every single decision Itachi made here. The Konoha Police Force, once run only by the Uchiha, was now filled with Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Nara, Aburame and Hatake. This way, the Uchiha cannot be pushed to the borders of the village. They will not be hated for the job they do, because it won't be just them that's doing it. Tobirama-san had lately been talking about establishing the ANBU - Itachi had barely repressed any reaction he might have made, physical or otherwise, when he heard - and Itachi had been doing his best to set some parameters in regards to mental stability, age and skill. Itachi even had a meeting with the Daimyo about establishing the Twelve Guardian Ninja for him and how that selection should be based. The Daimyo seemed to like him, so Itachi had gone a step further and asked for Konoha's Hokage's not to be politically selected.

That had gotten him a negative response from the Daimyo's council of advisors but the Daimyo had only been confused by the request. Itachi had simply explained that while this Daimyo might not abuse the power of choosing a Hokage, some other might, as was the case with how Danzo came into power. Itachi knew his time of ''death'' hadn't been the best and he knew Danzo was now Hokage, but the powers in Konoha have long since been out of his hands.

Now, he had all of Konoha's internal power right at his fingertips and Itachi was going to change as much as he can and hope the change will stick. He's changed so much already that he feared the Konoha he will return to won't be the one he had been raised in. In fact, there was even a possibility that he won't be born at all. Naruto, Sasuke, they sure as hell will. Something in Hashirama's and Madara's chakra felt the same as Naruto's and Sasuke's and Itachi had been looking through the Senju's and the Uchiha's books since the library in Konoha had been founded to find out just what it was. There was something Sasuke and Naruto were needed for so they will be born, but for the rest, it was still only a 50% chance. Itachi as he had been might never exist again so he _had_ to ensure everything will be okay.

Mito laughed, drawing him out of his thoughts and lighting up the mood that had weighted him down. ''One can only hope, my friend.'' She said through her giggles and Itachi felt his won mouth twitch upwards in an amused smile.

Hope, indeed. No matter what he did here, he can only hope it will turn out okay. Soon, it will all be beyond his hands and Itachi will only be able to hope for the best.

And that sounds surprisingly okay.


	38. Chapter 38

**Konoha's Weasel Prince**

 **Summary: Itachi never got to use his Susanoo in his fight with Sasuke. As soon as the Kirin hit, he was sent back through time to the founder's era and it was up to him to ensure a safer and surer future for Konoha and the world at large. KisaIta TobiMada HashiMito others mentioned**

Their informants ended up being right and not a month later, Itachi, Tobirama and Madara had their first encounter with Kirigakure's ninja during a mission on Nagi Island. Just as Itachi was aware it was happening in the future (his present), the two ruling families had been about to settle the power play with a race of their champions and had hired ninja to protect their champions throughout the run. The Wasabi family had hired Konoha shinobi while, it would seem, the Wagarashi family had hired Kirigakure's shinobi.

All would have been good and the three geniuses would not have had any problems had there not been three deciding factors that made a mess.

Condition of the mess-maker number one: Tobirama and Madara had gotten into a nasty fight just a few days before they were supposed to leave for the mission and hadn't made up yet, so they spent most of their trip to the Land of Tea snapping and snipping at each other, trading insults like it was gossip or downright ignoring each other, warnings and recommendations during the mission all together.

Condition of the mess-maker number two: Kiri's ninja were still nowhere near as famous and infamous as Konoha's were so they were a far cheaper force to buy, so the Wagarashi family had hired three dozen jonin level shinobi for almost the same price as Itachi, Madara and Tobirama were hired (but, then again, they _are_ some of the founders of Konoha and the best ninja in their village, so it was to be expected that they are that expensive and they _had_ been asked for specifically), so it was ten to one, when the fighting to protect each family's champion began during the race.

Condition of mess-maker number three and the most crucial to their current fucked up situation: one of the ninja from Kiri was a Hoshigaki and Itachi had only had a second to realize what weapon she was using before their chakra had been drained almost completely dry. Thankfully, for the sake of their mission, the two champions have continued on racing and had gotten quite the bit away from the fighting, so they were both safe while the Kiri ninja were far more interested in the three Konoha shinobi to care about their mission (Itachi suspects that the results of this mission will later teach Kiri to breed its ninja to always put the mission first).

So they had scooped up the three unconscious men and had taken them to a nearby cave system that used to be a prison and they threw them in three separate cells before going off to finish their mission. It took a couple of hours for Tobirama and Madara to wake up while it took Itachi a whole day to recover from that awful drain due to his much smaller chakra reserves, but he was reassured to hear the couple bickering when he woke up, signaling that they were both okay, even if the arguing _was_ annoying.

''No, it's _your_ fault! How could you not sense something that drains chakra when it is just a few feet away!?'' Madara was screaming from his cell, right across from Tobirama while Itachi was in a cell a little to the left of the Senju and out of sight of both of his companions due to a stalagmite in between his and Madara's cell so no one was aware he was awake. Which in turn meant that their chakra was restrained. Itachi sighed in annoyance. Not this shit again.

'' _My_ fault!? What about those eyes of yours?! How didn't you see it coming, huh?! I thought the Sharingan sees _everything_!'' The albino shouted right back, aggravated at the blame all being pushed onto him. It was the toppled block tower all over again, it would seem.

''Would you two shut the fuck up!?'' A rough voice called from outside of their filed of vision but Itachi stiffened as he recognized that sort of drawl easily, a blue face with a sharp, sharky grin coming to mind with the ease of eight years of partnership. He clenched his fists even as his companions indeed quited and turned their focus to the approaching Kiri nin. ''I swear your lover's spat can be heard from all the way at the Todoroki shrine.'' Which would be considered quite the insult, since they weren't even within the ten mile radius of the Modoroki shrine. The two legendary shinobi glared death at the offender.

Itachi decided now was the best time to intervene before the Hoshigaki before him decided to drain their chakra some more. ''What do you want?''

The Hoshigaki turned to look at him in surprise and Itachi did his best not to react to the gills, to the blue skin, to the resemblance to a shark when he saw sharp teeth and beady, round yellow eyes. The woman was tall and muscular, almost as much as Kisame was with hair the color of seaweed in a tight, high braid that ran down her neck. Kirigakure still hadn't designed their standard jonin uniform - or ranks, for that matter. Official ranks were still being decided on even in Konoha - so the Hoshigaki was dressed in what must have been her clan's traditional battle garbs, consisting of a long kimono with a blue sash that had the emblem of her clan sewn into it. And, of course, the heirloom that had later been passed on to the Bloody Mist's Swordsmen, Samehada stood strapped to the Hoshigaki woman's back, wrapped in the white bandages like always.

Itachi cursed his luck as it occurred to him that hew as once again facing one of his important people's ancestors, this time possibly Kisame's grandmother or something. She even had large chakra reserves, although nothing quite like Kisame's enormous chakra reserves that had earned him the title of the Tailless Tailed Beast.

The blue woman stepped closer to the secret Uchiha's cell and regarded him curiously. ''I honestly didn't expect you to wake up so soon. You have way less chakra than these two and I sucked out enough chakra for them to b fatal had they been anyone else. You should have died or at least stayed unconscious for the next ten days.'' Itachi didn't bother answering and just stared her down, not flinching when she grinned in a very frightening (to anyone else) manner, showing off all of her pointy teeth. He fell in love with a grin like that. ''Interesting. Well, my name is Hoshigaki Fuka and I am the leader of this unit. I already know I hold Uchiha Madara,'' she pointed to the cell holding a suspiciously silent - and thus murderous - wild haired man before pointing to the equally silent - and equally murderous - albino in the second cell with a blue hand. ''And Senju Tobirama. But who might my third captive be?''

''It is rude not to answer someone's question.'' The weasel admonished, surprising the shark woman. If Itachi knew anything about his partner, it was that Kisame was almost as polite as Itachi himself was and he will keep pretending he was speaking to Kisame until this woman gave him reason _not_ to honor her in such a way. It is easier to pretend. It is easier not to give away his secrets by escaping with the use of Amaterasu like he did the last time he had been restrained like this. Besides, if Kisame's ancestor was anything like his partner, then she will respect a polite disposition despite being crude or savage herself. He would bet his eyes on that.

His wager payed off.

Fuka's startlement disappeared and was replaced by a half amused, half bemused grin. ''My apologies. Well, since your interference had cost us the mission objective, we can't exactly return to Mizukage-sama empty handed, so we figured we'd take you three to him and get some information about Konohagakure out of you. Those two are bound to know something useful, but what about you? Who are you? Are you useful or should I kill you now?''

''Don't you dare touch him, you bitch!'' Madara screamed loud enough to echo throughout the whole cave system, glaring death at the female Hoshigaki. ''Don't you dare even _look_ at him, or so help me god, _I will murder you_!''

Fuka only chuckled a bit sadistically at the older Uchiha, unaware that the younger's eyes had turned cold as soon as he heard what he had been suspecting to be the case. There was no animosity among the newly fledged villages yet for the Kiri nin to want death onto them, but Konoha had an unfair advantage that all the other villages would want to lessen or completely destroy.

The rivalry among the villages seems to have begun.

''And how do you plan to do that while you are trapped all the way over there, your chakra suppressed and chained as you are?'' She turned away from the two fuming older ninja to look at the younger - secret - Uchiha. ''I'll deal with you later. Even if you don't have any useful information for us or won't give it, we can still get quite a price for you with the slave market or the bounty collectors while taking your eyes for ourselves.'' All three of them stiffened at that, Madara going pale at the thought of his eyes being gouged out while Tobirama growled like a beast. Whatever leftover curtsy Itachi had been planning on giving the kunoichi that may have been a direct ancestor of Kisame's flew right out of the window at those words.

Madara and Izuna had exchanged eyes just a year and a half ago, when they have both been rendered nearly blind from how much they were using their Mangekyo Sharingan to protect Konoha on missions and from random bandit attacks from stupid groups who thought they can take on a village full of highly trained shinobi. Both brothers had been hesitant to let the operation happen, since it was usually used only for when one sibling was dying, but while Madara would be able to learn to live blind due to his sensory abilities, Izuna's weren't exactly the best and he'd have to retire as a shinobi within the next couple of months. And since both of them still wanted to be able to see the faces of their lovers, they conceded and went through with the operation. Madara recovered within two weeks but Izuna had needed two months before he could use his eyes again at all, Madara's eyes far too powerful for him. Madara somehow got the true Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and perfect sight, allowing him to make the full body perfect Susanoo, while Izuna was still stuck with only the powers of the Mangekyo Sharingan but he still had perfect sight. No one could explain how that worked but the brothers weren't complaining - not counting Izuna's teasing complaints about Madara becoming even stronger and as such even more pigheaded just to annoy the guilt out of his brother for the half-success Izuna's operation turned out to be - so no one else made a big deal out of it, either. After the operation, Izuna and Madara became even more protective of their eyes, more so than any other Uchiha did with their precious Sharingan.

Itachi better deal with Hoshigaki Fuka himself or Madara _will_ kill her. The ex ANBU wasn't ready to risk Kisame's life on the possibility that this was just some grandaunt or something.

''I am Dare no Ichozoko no Itachi.'' He introduced himself, drawing her attention back to himself and away from thoughts of Uchiha eyes and slave markets and bounties and everything else that would have spelled really bad news for the powerhouse couple. Those yellow eyes turned in shock to him and Itachi raised his chin defiantly. He liked this particular Hoshigaki even less for the grin that tugged at her lips next.

''Well, the peacemaker Itachi himself! What an honor! I think you might make me even more money than these two together.'' Tobirama and Madara started tugging fruitlessly at their restraints when she, without further ado, unlocked Itachi's cell and walked in, grabbing the weakened weasel by the chains on his own wrists and started dragging him out of the cell block. ''Although, the Mizukage-sama might want to meet you and negotiate for some goods with Konoha instead. And if he doesn't, you're pretty enough to earn quite the buck in the slave market. That, however, doesn't mean we can't find out some intel from you first.''

''Don't do this, Hoshigaki!'' Tobirma warned, yelling almost as loudly as Madara had when he managed to catch a glimpse of her dragging his best friend away. ''Konoha _will_ have retribution! We won't let this go unpunished!'' And all three Konoha nin knew that was the truth. Hashirama - despite wanting to get along with everyone - will gladly lead the charge to save Itachi. And even if he didn't, the rest of the village will defer to their two main generals to get back their favorite administrator.

''And Kiri will be waiting, although it might be a bit too late for your friend by then~!'' The kunoichi singsonged before she dragged Itachi out of sight but not hearing range. The cave system wasn't nearly as large as Itachi had been under the impression of and under just a minute of walking, he could hear the rest of the Kiri nin, grumbling over their failed mission or gleefully crowing over defeating not only Senju Tobirama, but the infamous Uchiha Madara, too.

Itachi pitied these fools.

With a surge of chakra through his body despite the restraints - his chakra control had only gotten better over the years he had been here, especially since his chakra reserves had grown quite a bit due to all the stamina training he kept having four times a week with his friends - Itachi let said chakra gather in his eyes until he felt the familiar sting of the Mangekyo Sharingan as black flames caught the cold metal of the chakra restraints. Fuka yelped as Amaterasu set him free, the metal shackles falling to the ground with a loud clunk. Using her surprise against her, Itachi whirled around on the Hoshigaki before she could reach for Samehada and looked her straight in the eyes.

Hoshigakis were a particularly savage clan and he knew from Kisame's stories of his early life that quite a few of them loved torturing their opponents once beaten. Kisame didn't particularly like to prolong one's end, but even he did occasionally like the screams his victims produced in their last moments, only if Itachi wasn't around, though. Kisame had also told him that it was one of the things the Kiri nin as a whole most enjoyed after becoming chuunin. Still, the blue man had said he had not known real torture until that one time he had startled Itachi awake from a nightmare accidentally and found himself trapped in a world of horror under a red moon.

Knowing what Fuka had had in mind for him and remembering what she had said she had planned for Madara and Tobirama, Itachi felt no remorse when he let his Tsukuyomi entrap the woman. He didn't feel pity for her when she started screaming as millions of tiny sharks started tearing off her flesh, piece by piece. He didn't bat an eyelid when crows came and started scratching her eyes out. There was not a trace of regret in him when he let her experience a rather intimate and deadly painful encounter with the Samehada in a way that would be impossible everywhere outside of his Tsukuyomi. If she wanted torture, humiliation, pain and unwilling debauchery onto others, then she should be prepared to face someone just as sadistic as her.

For people like her, Itachi had no mercy.

He ignored her screams as he pulled out of his Tsukuyomi, letting her experience the full 72 hours of his jutsu while erasing the sight of his eyes from her memory. Her screams had attracted her fellow Kiri nin's attention and all thirteen that had survived the initial battle ran further into the cave, only to stop short of their whimpering leader and a cold-faced little Konoha shinobi with eyes blazing rubies like hell fire. Not bothering with drawing weapons or making hand seals, Itachi trapped them in a regular Sharingan genjutsu, ignoring their screams as he erased their memories as well. He came up to one that was whimpering particularly pathetically, dragging his head up from between his knees when he had been in the fatal position and looking into his eyes. It was disgustingly easy to find out where their stuff was and how to get out of the caves from him and he walked back over to Hoshigaki Fuka, briefly searching her person over before finding what he was looking for.

With keys in hand, he returned to where Madara and Tobirama were still locked up, his fellow Konoha shinobi stopping their struggles when they saw him coming, unscathed despite all the screams that had been echoing down the halls.

''Are you okay?'' Tobirama asked instantly, red eyes roving over Itachi's figure to find any possible hidden or less obvious injuries. He seemed to sigh in relief when he saw that Itachi was fine, especially when Itachi nodded as he unlocked Madara's cage first and took off his restraints.

''You two need to hash things out while I go and get our stuff.'' The ex Akatsuki said as Madara rubbed his wrists where they had gotten raw and sore from the restraints. He gave the keys to Madara before leaving to go in search of their things. He paused at the sprawled form of Fuka to hastily unstrap Samehada from her back and move it away, out of her reach, lest it somehow help her get out of the Tsukuyomi before continuing on with his little quest. He returned about five minutes later with their things, only to find Madara in Tobirama's lap, the two lazily kissing as though they were not in a dungeon. He paused, pondered and made a grimace, deciding he would rather not know about any strange kinks they might have before drawing their attention to himself. ''You couldn't wait until we return to Konoha, could you?''

Madara's smirk was answer enough.


	39. Chapter 39

**Konoha's Weasel Prince**

 **Summary: Itachi never got to use his Susanoo in his fight with Sasuke. As soon as the Kirin hit, he was sent back through time to the founder's era and it was up to him to ensure a safer and surer future for Konoha and the world at large. KisaIta TobiMada HashiMito others mentioned**

The good news from their relatively disastrous mission was that they got paid since the Wasabi family won and they were completely oblivious that the shinobi they had hired have been a bit too busy getting themselves free to actually do their job and they even have confirmation that Kirigakure was fully formed and ready to start a serious rivalry with Konoha. Another plus for the mission was that Tobirama and Madara had gotten out of their snit and were once again a great team, which will be very useful for when the Mizukage comes for the treaty talks.

The bad news is that Konoha ended up having a first official rival, the Mizukage taking offense on his shinobi's part for the way Itachi had dealt with them. The old man wasn't impressed with the trio defending themselves that they had been attacked and threatened to be sold to slavers or bounty collectors first and instead tried to slump the entire blame on Itachi, something that didn't go over well with any of Konoha's representatives, especially not with Mito. The Mizukage was at least smart enough to realize he was no longer welcome and left just two days after he arrived in the first place.

However, that diplomatic failure seemed to have caused an active rivalry between the Five Great Nations, Kage of every nation pursuing their neighbor's customers and pursuing them to come to their side or sending platoons of shinobi to sabotage or spy on the others. It didn't take anyone too much intelligence to figure out that the peace was on shaky legs and soon, another war might just erupt.

Needless to say, Itachi felt miserable by the time the year ended. All that he had been working on was slowly falling through his fingers and there was nothing he could do. Not only the Kage, but also the Daimyo of the Elemental Nations were getting antsy because of this war and no matter how much they tried to lighten the atmosphere with Izuna's and Toka's grand wedding or the announcement of Mito's second pregnancy, it didn't seem to be working. The Fire Daimyo didn't come to the wedding and only sent a congratulatory letter to Hashirama on becoming a father again. It only mad the people of Konoha more aware of how close war was. It was practically on their doorstep and the weary warriors of the Uchiha-Senju wars were already sharpening their best knives. The light seemed to vanish from Hashirama's eyes whenever he read a report of conflicts, either between their won shinobi and someone else's or between foreign shinobi only. Madara became more jumpy than ever before and both Izuna and Toka started snapping at anyone who suggested they were becoming paranoid.

Tobirama hated it, seeing all of his precious people stressing so much, even on the day of Nawaki's first birthday and with the presence of a large number of Uzumaki here for the ceremony of accepting him as one of their own. If they didn't get themselves back together, Konoha will selfcombust from, fall from the inside, implode on itself from the tension and they won't survive the first attack when it finally happens. He hated that only he, Hikaku and Mito seemed to still be holding it together, although it was becoming questionable for Mito. She had two children to look after and she won't be able to think all that rationally anymore if they don't calm everyone the hell down.

The masses were panicking, the clans were getting ready for war, eying each other and just waiting for the other ones to start an attack from the inside and the Police Force was losing members each day, until only mostly Uchihas remained. The Hyuuga have completely isolated themselves within their Compound walls and only the Clan Head and those who were in the Council still left the grounds they have been given. The guards on the wall were jumpy and firing jutsus and weapons at every rustle of leaves they heard and three shinobi have defected in just the last month. Two rich merchant families have fled Konoha and went to the Fire Daimyo's capital instead, searching for protection there.

The Daimyo had even forbidden the shinobi of Konoha who acted as his body guards in the Twelve Guardians to stay near him, fearing having any lasting current connections to Konoha might make him a target.

And the worst part of all, despite what he had been doing for them all for the past almost six years, no one was listening to Itachi anymore. They were snapping at him, telling him to go tell his empty stories to someone else and let them concentrate on the war that was coming. What had never been an issue before was constantly spat back in his face, ridiculing him for not having a clan to back him up no matter how many times Madara or Izuna or Toka or Mito snapped at anyone who dared say a bad thing about him. Itachi was drawing into himself and there were bags under his eyes, almost as dark as his eyes, pronouncing the lines under his eyes as though he were deathly ill again. No amount of children's laughter can make the tiredness in his black eyes go away and Tobirama hated this village for the first time when it finally hit him they were the reason behind putting back that first agony that Tobirama had felt when he saw Itachi awake for the first time, all those years ago.

Since Itachi seemed to have resigned himself to going on unheard, Tobirama decided to take matters into his own hands, only to realize he didn't know how to motivate masses like his friend did. Itachi made it seem effortless where Tobirama could not make a single motivational enough speech that he would dare bring before the council. Besides, he was not known for dreaming big without something to support those dreams. That was Madara's and Hashirama's forte and Itachi's word was all people had needed to rely on before to believe in those big dreams. But since people have been dismissing Itachi as of late, Tobirama was left to struggle on his own. He would first have to get Itachi back to how he was before he could get those stupid people to realize they were destroying themselves slowly by panicking and letting distrust destroy what they have had going for years now. Only not even Kuro Onyx could get Itachi's mood to improve and Tobirama was left stumbling in the dark.

Until he remembered something and a solution occurred to him, so crazy, so insane, so completely unlike him that it might just work.

He'll need help for it, but it was a good thing Mito and Hikaku were still sane enough to be in on this plan.

It was time to get Konoha somewhat back on track.

00000

''Itachi!'' Mito called out to her friend not an hour later, a beautiful smile lighting up her entire face for the first time since Nawaki was born a year ago. Said baby was giggling in her arms, waving to his second favorite person in the world other than his mom and sister. Itachi turned around to face the two as the redhead moved over to where he was swiftly, ignoring anyone who tried to congratulate her younger child on his first year of life. Itachi would have found it comical had it not been so strange. Mito was usually not one to act in a way that might be considered rude, especially at such social gatherings as this was. Not far behind her, however, he saw a smiling Ashina nod at him and the secret Uchiha returned the nod before Mito reached him and took one of his hands in one of her own. ''Itachi, I have marvelous news for you!''

''I am glad that these news make you so happy, Mito-san.'' Itachi gave her what passed off as a smile from him these days and, for once, Mito ignored how weak it actually was, beaming even brighter at him.

''Why, of course it brings me such great joy, Itachi! We are now officially related, after all!'' The redhead looked close to bouncing from happiness and all Itachi could do was stare at her and blink in confusion. And blink again. And again. He half wanted to try and clear out his ear to make sure he had heard right.

''Mito-san?'' He asked weakly, not sure what to say that would not offend her. Lately, no matter what he said, someone ended up offended and he had simply stopped talking altogether with anyone but kids. It was safer that way. It was for the best. The unease in his chest that increased with each day - the one he had attributed to him losing time to stay here - was most uncomfortable these days and he had known it was now maybe a matter of weeks, a couple of months at most, before it was time for him to disappear from the lives of these people. He had thought it best to simply let them live out their lives without his further influence so they might not mourn his disappearance as much.

It would seem the Uzumaki was having none of that.

''I spoke with my father and he said that the Uzumaki Clan will _gladly_ adopt you!'' The redhead informed him cheerfully and Itachi could only blink at her again, startled. Adoption? Yes, he's heard of clans adopting foreign shinobi into their ranks but he had never imagined he'd be on the receiving end of that! ''From now on, you'll be Uzumaki Itachi! No more that Dare no Ichozoku no business!''

''Hold on there, harpy!'' Madara thundered over the crowd of speechless spectators - when had they gotten there? The Uchiha Clan Head made his way through the masses with a thunderous scowl on his face, Izuna and Hikaku on his heels, the younger brother equally as pissy looking and Hikaku somehow looking smug. ''Itachi belongs to the Uchiha Clan now!''

''That's right! He's _Uchiha_ Itachi!'' Izuna agreed, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring the Uzumaki down. They were both completely oblivious to how Itachi choked on his own tongue when he hard his full name being dropped so casually after almost six years of not hearing it. "He at least _looks_ the part! All you Uzumaki are redheads! No one will believe that he is related to you!"

"And people will talk to him and assume he is an Uchiha?" Mito scoffed, rearranging her son on her hip as he played with her for once left down long hair. "Please. He is way too nice and calm to be an Uchiha."

"He's still more Uchiha than Uzumaki." Madara agreed with a scowl, also crossing his arms and daring someone to oppose him. Itachi noted that this was perhaps the first time in months that he had bantered with anyone on a matter that _didn't_ involve the possibility of a looming war on the horizon. "You people are shameless."

"And you are too rigid!"

"Which means Itachi is not likely to fit into either of your clans!" They all looked over to the newly arrived Toka, surprised by her sudden appearance by Itachi, an arm slinging around his shoulders and drawing him closer to herself. "That automatically makes him _Senju_ Itachi." The kunoichi ignored the gawking looks or the protests that were directed at her and instead focused on the wide eyed young man by her side. "What do you say? Cool, eh?"

"What is going on here?" He asked suspiciously instead, warily eying everyone in the group. Yes, even little Nawaki. At this point, it was quite possible that the baby is in on it, too. They were all acting strange. The people standing around and gawking at them were far too amused of a crowd considering how they have been acting just a few hours earlier, due to the ever growing conflicts. Tobirama's students looked too close to laughing their heads off-

Where _is_ Tobirama!?

"You can't declare him a Senju!" Izuna screeched a protest at his wife, not noticing how Itachi was surveying his surroundings, trying to catch sight of a tuft of white hair but no luck. "You're not the Head of your Clan and _only_ a Clan Head can allow the adoption of a foreign ninja into a Clan!"

"Hmph. Idiot husband." Toka replied with a smirk, detaching herself from Itachi and walking over to the younger of the Uchiha brothers. "Don't be ridiculous. Hashirama has been trying to adopt Itachi since before you guys were even aware of his existence. Of _course_ he'll jump at the chance of adopting Itachi into the Senju now." Izuna had gone beat red by this point, since his darling wife - his goddess, the apple of his eye, his epitome and definition of beauty and womanly perfection, or so he liked to serenade to anyone who would listen - had drawn so close that their chests were touching and she had hooked a finger under his chin, a seductive look in her eyes that had also been missing in the past couple of months.

Izuna snapped out of his dazed state when Madara bemoaned his brother's stupidity and instead glared at his lady love, understanding what she had been doing. "Don't think that will work this time around, honey. This is too important for me to give in for a bit of frankly amazing sex." Madara-san's squawking had also been almost completely forgotten, so it was twice as funny as it would usually be, as was evidenced when the watching crowd fell into a round of snickers. Although Izuna's boldness they could have gone without, seeing as there were _children_ here! "Itachi's an Uchiha, _period_."

Toka glared at him and was about to open her mouth in protest when a brown blur bypassed them and nearly knocked them both over had Izuna not reacted in time and caught her around the waist. There was something akin to a yelp and a call for help as none other than their mighty Hokage bulldozed Itachi over, carrying a too official to be dismissed scroll in his hands. "Itachi~! Welcome to the family!" The older Senju brother exclaimed, hugging the life out of his victime, who was turning red, either out of lack of air or embarrassment. No one could tell.

"What!? How dare you, Hashirama!" Apparently, Madara could tell what the scroll was for and he glared with red eyes, his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan design giving a threatening spin every other heart beat, pointing an accusing finger at his best friend. "The Uchiha have thought of claiming Itachi, first!"

"Bullshit!" Toka screamed at her brother in law, silently thanking Izuna for saving her from a concussion even as she glared at the older Uchiha. "We knew him longer!"

"The Uzumaki have already claimed him." Mito interjected coolly, glaring at the others claiming her friend to be part of _their_ clan as though it were blasphemy. Itachi didn't know if he should be confused or panicking right now but he at least was now sure who the culprit behind this whole thing was. Despite arguing in her favor, Mito was hardly reacting like Madara, Izuna and Toka were. She was definitely in on this and so was Hikaku, the traitor who was having far too much fun. But Itachi didn't begrudge them. This is perhaps something they all needed after grueling months of hard work and very little results.

Still, that did not mean he wasn't going to give Tobirama-san a piece of his mind as soon as he finds him.

00000

"There you are!"

Senju Tobirama, the best sensor in history, never before caught off guard unless his chakra was sealed or he was injured and not allowed to use his chakra, jumped up three feet in the air with a yelp due to fright for the first time in his life as he heard Itachi's voice from somewhere above him. He whirled around, a hand over his erratically beating heart, wide eyes fixed on the figure casually leaning against the bark of a tall tree up in one of the lower branches of said tree that was thick enough to hold his wight.

''By the venerable Sage and his mighty mother!'' The albino cursed, earning himself simply an arched eyebrow from the raven haired younger man. ''Itachi, you scared the ever loving crap out of me!'' White eyebrows narrowed as soon as it registered just what he had said and what the hell actually _happened_. ''How the hell did you sneak up on me? And how did you find me in the first place?''

Itachi snorted and pointed up to a few branches above him, where Tobirama saw his creepy crow when he looked up higher. Kuro Onyx was cleaning its feathers and completely disregarding Tobirama's existence, content to wait out whatever conversation his master had wanted to have with the Senju. ''You should know by now that I have a connection with my crows, Kuro Onyx especially, that allows me to see what they see. I simply sent him off to scout the forest and alert me when he caught sight of you. Once I knew where you were, I used Shunshin to get here.''

''But that's impossible!'' The sensor argued, never more perplexed in his life than at that very moment. ''I didn't _feel_ you. I didn't feel any stirring in chakra around me for you to have used any sort of jutsu! And no one can really hide form a sensor.''

Itachi shrugged before jumping out of the tree and coming over to where the flabbergasted Senju stood, all deadly grace and dangerous elegance. ''My godfather used to be a sensor, while he was still alive. I believe he had a reach as far as yours and Madara-san's and we used to ply hide and seek when I was very young. To make it a bit more challenging, I taught myself to hide my chakra to such a point that he could not sense me at all. After his death, I honed in that skill against other sensors, too, until I had it down to an art.''

''You can suppress your chakra that much?'' The scientist in Tobirama was rearing his head and from the look Itachi sent him, the younger man knew it and didn't feel up to explaining himself this day. Had what he did not been worth it, he would be cursing himself for doing it in the first place. As it was, he just put a mental reminder for himself to ask Itachi for an explanation some other day. ''Right, never mind. You came here looking for me?''

''Why did you tell Mito-san, Toka-san and Hikaku-san to convince their respective Clan Heads to adopt me into their, once again, respective clans?'' With the accusing question, Itachi took out the scroll Tobirama himself had helped Hashirama make in just an hour's time. The stamp seal was open and Tobirama read through the contents briefly, resisting a smirk when he saw the name _Senju Uzumaki Uchiha Itachi_ at the bottom, a signature in _Itachi's_ hand. So Itachi had accepted? Why was he making a problem now? Maybe it was the principle of things that bothered him? ''I hope you know that Madara-san was wrestling Hashirama-san to the ground when I was leaving and Tsunade-hime had attacked poor Hikaku. Well, I would actually call him poor if I didn't know he was involved, somehow, in this crazy scheme of yours.''

Tobirama winced in sympathy for Hikaku because he knew Tsunade's strength was monstrous for such a little girl. Must have inherited it from the Uzumaki blood coursing through her veins. She's going to become a very scary woman one day. ''Isn't it obvious?''

''Let's pretend it isn't.''

The white haired man sighed, running a hand through his hair. ''Everyone was so tense these last few months that we _needed_ a bit of comic relief and besides, this was a matter that should have been settled years ago.'' Red eyes met black in ll seriousness. ''Itachi, not everyone had seen your status as a clanless individual as a good thing, despite it assuring your neutrality in the matters of the village and politics as a whole. People have just been _waiting_ for an excuse to undermine you and I was getting sick of how that was affecting you now, _of all times_ , when we _need_ the peace your presence brings the most. You were wasting away and, as my first friend, it was painful to watch. I just wanted you to be the old you again.'' Tobirama let out a bitter chuckle. ''We really don't deserve you, Itachi, yet you stick to us like glue. Somewhere out there, there is at least one person who might still be waiting for you and yet you stay with us. And how do those ungrateful dicks repay you? By mocking and ridiculing you wen you are trying to give them hope. Why? Because they are lashing out, completely forgetting everything you did for them so far. Well, I wasn't going to let it go on. You deserve as much recognition for everything that's been made here as Hahsirama, Madara, Izuna, Toka, Hikaku, Mito and I do.''

''Don't.'' Itachi cuts him off in a tight voice. ''The dream of this village is Hashirama-san's and Madara-san's. The Academy is your dream. I only helped out.''

''Itachi-''

''Just don't.'' The other stopped him again, taking a few steps back, as if in retreat or completely rejecting the credit that was his due. ''Don't ever give me credit for this, Tobirama-san. Don't give me credit for Konoha.''

'' _Itachi_ -''

The bittersweet smile stopped him more effectively than any words could have. ''Promise me, Tobirama-san, that my name will not be mentioned in history books. Promise me that I will be nothing but a random folktale, a story told by the camp fire. Promise me that there will be no monuments in my name. _Please_.''

Dumbfounded, Tobirama could only nod and watch as Itachi disappeared into the tree line, his faithful crow going after him with a gawk. He didn't understand, but the look on Itachi's face, the emotions swirling in his eyes and in his chakra will never leave him. He didn't understand why Itachi would make such a request but he knew he would heed it, even if he will try to find a loophole to avoid actually letting the world forget his first friend.

Itachi's reasons were his own and Tobirama won't pry but that didn't mean he will let Itachi's memory be forgotten.


	40. Chapter 40

**Konoha's Weasel Prince**

 **Summary: Itachi never got to use his Susanoo in his fight with Sasuke. As soon as the Kirin hit, he was sent back through time to the founder's era and it was up to him to ensure a safer and surer future for Konoha and the world at large. KisaIta TobiMada HashiMito others mentioned**

The time for his departure came on a sunny day, exactly six years after he arrived in the past, woken to the sound of Kuro Onyx squawking in protest as the Godudama shifted, trying to get the bird to fly in a direction it wanted and for Itachi to follow. Itachi was awake with a kunai in hand almost instantly, only to calm when he saw no threat. The calm didn't last long as it dawned on him, just like the newly rising day, that it was time. His time in the past was up and he will have to leave on this day. After six years, Itachi was finally going either home or into the afterlife and he didn't know which he would rather go to.

How much time had gone by since he had arrived here back in his own time? Was Sasuke even alive still? Was Kisame? Naruto-kun? Kakashi-san and Tenzou? Was the fake Madara, Tobi, still around? Had the war Itachi had been fearing broken out? Was Danzo still Hokage? Was Senju Tsunade even alright? Would there be anyone who would welcome Itachi back? So many questions ... It made Itachi anxious and he couldn't fall back to sleep. Not that he would, now that he knew he had only one day left to finish everything up. He quickly got dressed and made his way to the Hokage Tower by rooftops. There was a pile of paperwork that needed his signature before it can be brought to the Hokage's attention and he'll never get the chance to do that later, as he had thought to. He had to do it now.

Still, he couldn't help but stop for a moment to look at the rising sun on the horizon, over the tall treetops of the forests surrounding Konoha and just ... enjoy the moment. He had found peace here, more so then in his old life, ever. He will definitely miss the simplicity of this place. The Konoha he had lived in wasn't exactly as straightforward as this Konoha was. Even when they were on the brink of a war breaking out, the diplomacy of the village was simple, honest and straight to the point, a result of having Tobirama and Madara as main diplomats, perhaps. Mito and Toka weren't exactly known to play games, either, blunt as they were. And Izuna was the only one to charm his way around while Hashirama had learned not to give in too all demands that are presented to him in hopes of maintaining peace.

There was some hope in them yet.

Shaking off his thoughts, Itachi made the rest of the way to the Tower without stopping, not even bothering to get something to eat. Someone will come by his personal office at some point and drag him out to lunch, as his friends were wont to, so he had no worries there. Or Tsunade-hime will come by with snacks and that will do until he finishes the pile. Thankfully, he had never been one to mind paperwork, so he had never fallen behind, unlike Hashirama-san and occasionally Madara-san or even Tobirama-san when he goes on a lengthy mission, so the pile was consisted of maybe thirty scrolls, a manageable amount for someone like Itahci. If he uses his Sharingan before anyone else makes it to the tower, half of the work - or more, if it is an easier matter to handle - will be done before nine o'clock. He can do things the normal way after that and he should still be able to finish by lunchtime.

Besides, he didn't want to spend his entire last day in the office. He wanted to spend most of it with his friends, relaxing and enjoying the results of his labor in the past six years. This Konoha was still not the one he had last seen, but it was so much closer to it that Itachi's heart sang home whenever he saw it. It had taken three years of building for it to reach that stage and the work was well worth it. The people here were far happier, Itachi imagined, than they had been when war had been ravaging the country. Maybe they were even happier now than in the past where Madara had left, grief and anger and isolation driving him to madness and to revenge against the very village he had fought for. There had been doubt back then, whether Konoha would be protected enough. Madara was almost as powerful as Hashirama and Uchiha techniques were still nothing but a mystery to the rest of the world. Itachi doubted they had known that Madara could have used Izanagi or even Izanami to defeat Hashirama.

He wondered why he didn't.

He wondered if he actually _did_.

So little was known about that fight that had created the Vally of the Ends. Hopefully, no such battle will happen this time around. Or at least not between the two friends for the same reason.

Thinking of friends finally drove home the question of what his departure might mean for them. What would they think? Six years ago, after spending just a month at the Senju Compound had had people dreading and mourning the day he finally leaves and they had barely known each other back then. Now, they were such a closely knit group of friends that his departure will definitely leave a mark. Should he tell them? _What_ should he tell them if he decides to tell them anything at all?

More often than not, Itachi has learned in his hard life, saying goodbye is harder than not. Yes, not saying anything leaves you feeling like something is not done, like a chapter of your life cannot close, but saying goodbye can be so much worse. If you don't say goodbye, it still feels like there is a chance of something being done to change reality, like that something terrible that is sitting in your chest is not true. Saying goodbye to Shisui, discretely to Sasuke, to Juzo and to Kisame had all taught Itachi this. Maybe his friends will never forgive him for leaving, but it is ultimately for their own good. If he doesn't say goodbye, they can keep hoping that he will return, that they will find him and they can all sit in the sun, braiding each other's hair like they still do, from time to time, with the Uchiha and the kids in Tobirama-san's team, Tsunade and now Nawaki in tow. They can pretend that he is simply on a long mission and he will come back any day now. It would give them hope. A false one, but Itachi had never been one to burst other people's illusions like he did his own.

He was left to his own devices, as he had expected, until lunchtime, when Hashirama-san ran into his office with a raging Madar-san in tow and a paperwork-laden Tobirama-san, both scowling at the slacking off Hokage. Seeing as this was probably the last time he can do this, Itachi laughingly invited them all out to lunch, for old times sake and Hashirama-san jumped at the offer, snatching Itachi by the shoulders and all but pushing him out of the room before Tobirama or Madara could protest. Hearing Itachi's stomach growl in protest for being left hungry since lat night's light dinner had them following readily, Tobirama's newly invented Kage Bunshin going off to invite the rest of their group.

Itachi just smiled and enjoyed the dynamics of these three titans of Konoha's history, his friends. Friends he will never see living again, after this day. Even if he doesn't die after today ends, they will die before he is born so they won't even get to watch him grow up. He briefly wonders if Sandaime-sama or Tsunade-sama ever recognized him or if his face had become a blurred memory to them. He'd rather not contemplate about Danzo. Already, Itachi can see in this young boy the ruthless man he will become and there is nothing he can do to prevent that. But perhaps the variety of people in the Police Force will prevent the isolation of the Uchiha from the rest of the village and they will never be put under suspicion so the coup d'tat and the massacre will never be needed?

Itachi can only hope. He had done for Konoha as much as he could. The rest was up to these people and all those who were born and have lived in between this time and Itachi's. Perhaps it is finally Itachi's time to rest.

And rest and relax he did, enjoying the melodious noise of his friends laughing while they all ate lunch together. Toka had Tobirama in a headlock and was laughing merrily while trying to keep him there and Izuna was cheering her on. Madara was too busy arm wrestling with Hashirama to help his lover and Hikaku was helping Mito keep Nawaki entertained. Which left Tsunade in his lap, preening at getting the 'best seat in the house', eating dango with him and telling him all about the two new boys she had met and thought were very silly. They were from some smaller clans and were very strange, one loud and obnoxious - a word she heard Tobirama using when talking about Madara a lot - and the other quiet, smart and creepy. She insisted on introducing them to Itachi but the secret Uchiha would rather not be given the temptation to kill Orochimaru now to end half of his problems in the future. Not killing Danzo was hard enough. He didn't need a second temptation. Especially since he had spilled Orochimaru's blood once before already and would have done it again had he ever gotten his hands on the Snake Sannin again. The easy atmosphere had him laughing and smiling more than he ever remembered doing in his life, which brought forth the realisation that his family had never bothered with his happiness. Yet here, in a time not his own, in a Konoha he was not supposed to see, with people he was never meant to meet, let alone befriend, his happiness meant the world to a group of strangers.

It made his throat tight with pent up emotion. He at times wondered if his happiness had meant this much to even Shisui or Kisame and would then berate himself for doubting them, the only two people in his life that saw Itachi as more than just a genius. He decided just to not think about it and instead enjoy himself for a while longer. Today might actually be his last day of life and it was already a thousand times better than the last day he had thought to be the same back in the future. For one, he wasn't dying of an illness that he had never bothered to find a treatment or a cure for. And not to mention that he wasn't preparing for the last fight of his life, _against his precious little brother_ no less, nor was he forced to say goodbye to the only lover he had ever had.

Perhaps it was not the best topic to think about when surrounded by happiness and the warmth of friendship but Itachi couldn't push those thoughts away. Tsunade didn't mind when he hugged her tighter to his chest and buried half his face in her blond hair - something she got from her great grandmother; apparently, Butsuma's father married some noble lady to strengthen the treaty they had with her father regarding some trading route or something - making the girl giggle and squirm happily in her 'future husband's' arms, delighting in what should have simply been a show of affection. Itachi was careful to not let his chakra give away his melancholy but from the way Madara's eyes snapped to him for a second suggested he might not have been as successful as he had hoped.

He was proven right when Madara found him later during their afternoon together, when Itachi had stepped away from their group, a bit overwhelmed as he realized just how much he was going to miss them, no matter what happened after he left. He had been leaning against a thick tree, a hand pressed to his chest, blinking back the tears that had gathered and were threatening to spill. It was almost a task to breathe and an ache was pressing down on his heart and in his head. Itachi had just wanted a moment alone, thinking it would help him reign himself in, but the solitude wasn't helping at all. It was as though his old habits and instincts for dealing with distress have been rewritten since he arrived in the past. Then again, he wasn't used to being alone anymore. Yes, while it was true he hadn't been alone even once in the eight years he had had an Akatsuki partner, Kisame had known when to give him some time to just his thoughts. Here, for six years, he had only had that sort of luxury on Shisui's and his parents' birthdays and death anniversaries or Sasuke's birthday. And even that was from dawn to dusk and not a minute longer. It would seem he could no longer deal with solitude as he had whenever he needed to calm down. He and solitude no longer agreed with each other. He needed the presence of his friends like he had never thought he would.

 _'So much for my plan to go live somewhere alone, far, far away from anyone I know.'_ The secret Uchiha thought wryly to himself even as he sank into the comfort of the hand ruffling his hair like a socially awkward older brother trying to comfort someone. His ancestor had really become as much to him, hadn't he? Or maybe not quite. Itachi wasn't sure anymore. He had always thought of only Shisui as his Aniki, but he got quite a few surrogate older siblings here for him to be sure anymore of what title was right for whom. All he knew was that, right now, Madara was trying to comfort him and Itachi had grown just that bit selfish in the six years he had been here to indulge in it instead of trying to play strong in front of him or the others. "Thank you, Madara. I needed that, I believe." The silent support had almost always been more effective than any words anyone could have said to him. Even from his cousin and Akatsuki partner, the silence was for the best.

There was a pause in the gently ruffling hand as Madara stilled his movements and a curious Itachi turned around to face him, looking up the couple of centimeters the legendary Uchiha had on him. Madara was watching him with calculating eyes, brows just the tiniest bit drawn together, but not in a scowl. It was more if a contemplative frown, really, which served to confuse Itachi even more. Had he done something to deserve such an expression?

"Madara?" He asked tentatively, wanting to break that stare and snap his companion out of whatever thoughts had put that look in his eyes. It was a bit unnerving. Was this how people felt when faced with his own overly perceptive eyes?

"You're leaving, aren't you." The response he got nearly floored Itachi, especially as it wasn't even phrased as a question. His eyes grew just a tad bit wider and that was all the reaction Madara needed. He sighed heavily and brought his hand down to the back of Itachi's neck, just holding it there. The leather of his gloves had once been a foreign feeling but it was now as familiar as the rough texture of Kisame's blue skin was. The heat of him still radiated through the gloves as though his bare skin was touching Itachi's. The heat of the Uchiha Clan Head had always baffled Itachi. His chakra was possible greater than even Kisame's. Itachi wasn't a sensor, so he couldn't really tell. "I knew it. It was written all over your face, in your words."

That snapped the secret Uchiha out of his musings and he blinked in shock again at his ancestor. "Madara-"

"For the Sage's sake, Itachi." The older raven haired man said with a sad chuckle. "We've been trying to get you to drop the 'san' at the end of our names for _six years_. How no one noticed you've not uttered that honorific once to us today is still a mystery to me."

The younger man's eyes widened as he realized Madara was telling the truth. It was as though some part of him had just wanted to finally give in to their demands and break that last wall that separated them, even if only for s few hours. A last indulgence, to both them and himself.

Madara's smile was bittersweet as he saw his reaction. "I know I can't make you stay - you stayed long enough on your own as it is. And I know you probably don't want a tearful goodbye, either. But can you at least tell me if there is even the smallest of chances we will ever see you again?"

It would seem he had made the same mistake people too often made concerning this man. Madara's hot temper and the ease with which he was provoked often blinded people to the fact that he was a genius to rival Tobirama, Itachi and the Naras. He was also far more perceptive than people gave him credit for, due to his standoffish mannerisms. Even Itachi had forgotten that fact as he had relaxed around the first Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan wielder in recorded history. How very foolish of him.

Madara's question brought up the many questions swarming inside his own mind. Not even he knew what was waiting for him at the end of this strange journey. He had been brought here to make things better in his time after he had almost died, but will he actually _die_ now? And if he does, where will he go? Will he be accepted into the afterlife with the blood of his kin on his hands? Will he even get a chance to see his friends in the afterlife again if he does end up there? Sandaime-sama had sealed himself and his two mentors into the Shinigami's stomach to prevent Orochimaru from using jutsus, after all. And there had been strange rumors of sightings of Uchiha Madara in Iwa, according to Deidara. The Tsuchikage himself claims to have fought Madara when he was younger.

"I honestly don't know." Itachi finally replied, meeting Madara's now Sharingan red eyes and resisting the urge to let his own eyes mirror his in instinctual Uchiha greeting. That ought to be _interesting_. The fallout might not be worth it to hear Tobirama crowing an "I _knew_ it!" from the top of the Hokage Mountain. Although it _would_ be interesting to see. _'Aaand I have officially been spending far too much time with Senju Toka.'_

The response was expected, it would seem, because Madara just sighed and pressed their foreheads together in a true brotherly manner that had Itachi's breathing hitching at the intimacy behind the action. Not even Shisui had done that. "We will find you, then. One day, we will find you, even if only for a second. But until then, know you will _always_ have a place here, Konoha no Itachi." Itachi actually felt his jaw drop as Madara pulled away with a smirk, tossing his wild mane back over his shoulder. "What? Did you think we wouldn't claim you as _ours_ one more time? Shame on you. Bad Itachi."

Itachi felt utterly justified in bitting the wagging finger in front of his face.

00000

The darkness of night came rapidly after his talk with his ancestor. Now knowing what will happen at the end of the day, Madara invited everyone to his home and insisted that they make one big feast together, a silent and secret goodbye party for Itachi that nearly had the ex ANBU tearing Madara's head off for actually making him tempted to never leave. There was lots and lots of food, specialties and secret recipes of the Uchiha, Senju and Uzumaki and even the few secret recipes Itachi had learned from Sasori that made pheasant meat just the right side of too crispy on the outside and all juicy and soft on the inside. There were games and music and stories were shared, funny and serious, of battles and losses and fallen comrades. And then they broke out the alcohol and before half to midnight, most of the occupants of the Uchiha Main House were more than slightly drunk. Madara offered Itachi one last hand of mercy by dragging Tobirama off to bed so the sensor will be otherwise occupied when Itachi's chakra signature finally leaves the village. Mito was too busy dealing with her two tired children and her piss drunk husband to notice when Itachi finally slipped out of her range.

Having already packed up everything he will not let the others find or keep, Itachi took one last look towards the noisy house, towards the marry village still far too small and underdeveloped to be _his_ Konoha but still becoming his Konoha in the time he had been here, left a single note pinned to the big gates of the village before slipping past the guards' notice and into the woods. Kuro Onyx, able to see due to Shisui's Sharingan eye in his eye socket, easily flew through the forest with him, leading him with the Godudama's guidance away from the village and to where his return ticket was awaiting. When he was two miles away from the last guard post, Itachi finally let his own eyes bleed red and the forest came into sharp focus, the moon big and bright in the background of the all too clear sky. The trip was uneventful, silent and swift. The only noise was the rustling of leaves, the occasional call of some night animal and the almost noiseless flutter of his fateful crows's wings.

However, just as they were reaching the clearing in which Itachi had first met Otsutsuki Hagoromo, Itachi became aware of three presences behind him and he came to a stop before the waiting Sage could come into view. If his pursuers were to just move past this last tuft of bushes, the legend of the Rikudo Sennin will be a lot more than just a mere legend.

"Kagami-kun, Hiruzen-kun, Danzo-kun." He greeted the young teens when they finally caught up, seeing their confused and curious expressions and ignoring the silent questions in their gazes. "What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

"We're on patrol duty tonight." The Sarutobi boy answered, tilting his head when Kuro Onyx let out a protesting gawk when the Godudama tried to make him fly further into the clearing but the crow protested, staying at his master's shoulder.

"But we should be asking that question of _you_ , instead." Already obsessed with helping Konoha how he thought was the best, Danzo no longer put his trust in anyone, not even the man who had spared him quite the punishment almost six years ago. In his eyes, anyone acting suspicious was a potential traitor. Danzo had given into paranoia because of the looming war long before Itachi, Hashirama, Madara, Tobirama, Izuna, Toka and Hikaku could return some semblance of peace to the village. "What _are_ you doing out here, Itachi?"

Itachi's gaze grew cold at the equally cool tone Danzo used with him. If the voice was just a bit deeper and weathered down by old age, he would have sounded just like Danzo did the night he had ordered the massacre. The rebellious part of him that had survived that night, that had urged him to take out one of Danzo's personal guards and threaten the man in the middle of the whole Team Ro and seven other ANBU squads - they had needed to be quick with the investigation and the cleanup before some civilian saw all that blood, and there had been over two hundred Uchiha dead - just to drive his point across and into the bastard's head, made him clamp his mouth shut and his eyes were itching to narrow in a glare at the Shimura. The boy who had seemed to almost idealize Itachi was gone now and he was growing up to be that same cold bastard.

As if sensing his bad mood, Kagami - so similar to Shisui even now, especially now, in the darkness, despite the sharp relief Itachi's Sharingan allowed him - stepped forward, his own Sharingan meeting Itachi's. There was no point in hiding his eyes from these three boys since they had seen him use his Kekkei Genkai when he decimated the Shimura Compound almost exactly six years ago while they were escaping. He had had no choice and he had sworn all three boys to secrecy. They have never babbled, to anyone.

''Itachi-nii?'' The younger Uchiha asked and Itachi allowed himself a small smile for his best friend's grandfather.

''It is time for me to go, Kagami-kun.'' The boy's eyes widened at the news and he opened his mouth to protest but Itachi just shook his head and took a step back. ''I am needed elsewhere and I must go.''

''But what about Konoha!?'' Both Kagami and Hiruzen protested, eyes wide with grief and panic yet Itachi could see acceptance in them as well. ''You can't leave now!''

'' _You_ are Konoha's future.'' He told them, all three of them. ''It will be up to you to protect and guide Konoha, so learn well from your teachers and mentors and never forget your dreams.'' He graced them with one last smile before he turned his back to them. ''Please don't drive your sensei crazy and never, ever forget what Konoha stood for in the first place.'' He didn't need to look back to know Kagami had tears trailing down his cheeks or that Hiruzen was bravely trying to wipe his away. Danzo stood there silently with his friends, eyes trained on Itachi, still and broody. Itachi didn't want to read too much into his stoicism or his study of himself, for the peace of his mind. ''Now please go. Don't follow me further. You are already far away from Konoha as it is.''

''Farewell, Itachi-san.'' Hiruzen called after him as he walked away, Kagami repeating a gurgled version of his own goodbye and Danzo grunting his. He waited until they jumped into the trees and left some distance away before he pushed aside that one last bush and came to stand in front of Hagoromo. The Sage of Six Paths was studying him as well, as if making sure Itachi had indeed not aged a day since he arrived here. Twenty eight he should be, yet he looked as young as he had been when he had arrived here.

''Rikudo Sennin,'' he greeted, this time throwing in the bow that he had never gotten around to giving the old man the first time they met. He ignored for the moment Kuro Onyx gawking in relief when the Godudama left his crow's body and returned to its place floating around the Sage.

''Uchiha Itachi,'' the old man greeted back, smiling gently at his great descendant. ''It would seem your journey has ended.''

''So it would.''

''You did well, Uchiha Itachi.'' Hagoromo said before rising his hand and guiding all of his Godudama to spin in a circle, the balls bleeding together right before Itachi's eyes, forming a black mirror that lead back into that strange tunnel through which Itachi had traveled before he arrived here. ''Please step through.''

''Was it enough?'' Itachi asked even as he complied, topping just short of the mirror to look Hagoromo in the eyes. ''Will it be enough? Will Konoha stand stronger?''

The Otsutsuki only smiled and Itachi sighed, knowing he won't be getting much of an answer. So he just turned back to the portal and stepped through, almost not hearing the response when it finally came before the tunnel swept him away.

''It is time for you to see for yourself, Konoha no Itachi.''


	41. Chapter 41

**Konoha's Weasel Prince**

 **Summary: Itachi never got to use his Susanoo in his fight with Sasuke. As soon as the Kirin hit, he was sent back through time to the founder's era and it was up to him to ensure a safer and surer future for Konoha and the world at large. KisaIta TobiMada HashiMito others mentioned**

 **Warning: Angst! Character death!**

Three years after Itachi left Konoha in the dark of the night, war finally broke out when tensions became too high and no more politics and diplomacy could settle the friction between the Five Great Nations and the smaller villages. Despite their best efforts, Konoha was dragged into the war as well and before long, it became the norm once again. Then again, half of Konoha's populations still consisted mostly of Senju and Uchiha, war weary and raised as they were, so it was to be expected. After centuries of war, the two founding clan's of Konohagakure easily slid back into that mindset and dragged the entire village along with them, which honestly saved their asses more times than anyone is comfortable counting.

Still, even the other ninja of Konoha, from all of the other clans, were uneasy and wary of the ease with which the Senju and the Uchiha took to arms.

Said clans didn't give and damn and just lead their troops in this war to win back their peace once more.

The war lasted quite a bit of time but it all soon came down to petty power plays after one incident that had nearly destroyed Konoha and it had nothing to do with any of the other nations at war. One night, as he was returning from a mission, Madara was followed by a beast unlike any other, one that was only heard of in legends and tales of the Sage of Six Paths, straight back to Konoha's gates. Wary and wounded and dead tired from his mission, Madara didn't notice its presence at all until Tobirama and Hahsirama came running out of the village gates with Mito in tow, panic on their faces. As soon as his lover called out his name, the Uchiha had turned around and activated his Sharingan, dispelling the genjutsu the beast had used to hide itself and the Kyuubi no Yoko came into clear sight.

The village panicked and attacked the best.

The giant fox retaliated, not bothering at all with whatever it had followed Madara for and instead focusing its rage on the humans trying to kill it.

Madara and Hashirama had driven the beast away from their village and forbidden anyone from leaving the walls of the village until the beast was subdued, leading the orange fox as far away as they could, all the way towards the borders with the Land of Rice Fields where the Naka River flowed out of Hi no Kuni. Mito and Tobirama didn't exactly listen and they left Izuna and Toka in charge of the village before going after their lovers, keeping a safe distance but being near enough to lend a hand should the need arise.

The battle was one of epic proportions. The biju had always been told to be creatures of pure chakra and the fight against it proved to be as such. Its oppressive presence nearly brought Madara to his knees when he felt its killing intent, but he soldiered on and clammed down on some of his senses and continued the fight. Tobirama and Mito had to work together to make impromptu seals that will block out their sensory skills for a while and instead came a bit closer so they could still know what was going on with their lovers. The Kyuubi was an equal match, if not stronger, to Madara's perfect Susanoo, although the Kusanagi Swords and the Yasaka Magatama could still hurt it. It was useless, however, as the east simply regenerated whatever wounds the two founders' attacks left on it without any difficulty, its chakra so massive and so dense that the fight could have gone on forever if Madara and Hashriama gave each other some time to rest and get their reserves back up by taking turns. As it became clear that they can't defeat the best, they tried to drive it away, but that only ended up in forming what is today known as the Valley of the Ends when the biju used a Bijudama to nearly destroy the land over their borders had Hashirama not changed the trajectory at the last moment.

The restraining method they tried out first was to capture the beast in Susanoo's armor and for Madara to try to get to its eyes so he can put it under his genjutsu and control it long enough for them to fully subdue it. A valiant effort and it worked, too, for a little while, only Madara was really exhausted, so much so that his eyes bled despite him having the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and he nearly lost consciousness and fell off of the beast to his death had Tobirama, heart thundering in his ears in fright for his lover, not dived to save him. He had never been so grateful to have placed his mark on Madara on their first night together as he was right then, when he caught his lover and transported back to Mito's side using Hiraishin.

Madara remained unconscious for three days after he finally fell asleep when they brought the biju down.

The amount of time Madara had bought Hashirama had been more than enough for Hashirama to trap the biju with his Senpō Mokuton: Shin Sūsenju and then use Hokage-Shiki Jijun Jutsu — Kakuan Nitten Suishu to subdue the Kyuubi. When the Kyuubi all but fell asleep in hte middle of the gigantic valley the fight had formed, Tobirama then assisted Mito in creating the seal that would allow Mito to wrap the Kyuubi in her Kongō Fūsa and seal the beast within her, becoming the first Jinchuuriki since the Sage of Six Paths.

Not long after Madara fully recovered, other biju appeared and he and Hashirama went out on a hunt for them, in hopes of preventing a similar incident as when they fought the Kyuubi. It wouldn't do to need to change maps because such fights changed the landscape every other week. But as soon as their hunt ended, new trouble arose as the other countries now wanted that power and were quite ready to attack Konoha in alliances to get the tailed beasts.

Which is what lead to this battle today and the situation Tobirama was cursing from the very depths of his soul.

It had started five days ago, when Iwa and Ishi combine forces with Suna and attack from the West in the hopes of stealing a biju from them and Toka, Izuna and Hikaku, along with seven platoons of soldiers from all of Konoha's clans but mostly those specialized in fire and water techniques to counter the jiton and doton jutsus they are most famously known for. Then, two days ago, Kirigakure attacked Uzushio and Tobirama was dispatched there with a good number of his own clansmen and warriors of the Sarutobi and Hatake clans in hopes that their talents with water, fire and earth or lighting might help Uzushiogakure to defend itself. Mito had wished to go but she couldn't leave the village or her children behind. Hashirama was too busy on preventing Kusagakure's and Amegakure's forces from joining in on the western front to go and help so it was all up to Tobirama.

Madara had been sent off on his own to investigate a village that had recently been named Hoshigakure but informants suggest was older than Konoha by some hundred years or so after rumors started circulating that they had a weapon that was bound to help in fighting Konoha's forces. That was nearly a month ago, now, and Tobirama had heard he was finally returning home so he had done as much as he could to protect Uzushiogakure, wards, suiton jutsus and Kage Bunshin and all, even using Hiraishin to decimate the Kirigakure forces from their own side before he set of a punishing pace back home.

Rumors said Madara had made them a new ally but that they won't get involved in the war, so it was more an alliance through not attacking than helping. Rumors also circulated that the Uchiha has spent the entire mission being targeted by Ame's forces ever since he left Konoha's walls.

Rumors say he was injured yet he still is fighting since some of those fucking Takigakure ninja have managed to come all the way to the forests surrounding Konoha and the village had too few forces left inside its walls that aren't children to defend that far away. Mito had alerted Tobirama that Madara hadn't even returned to the village and that it was one of the Aburame's insect troops that returned with the news. Tobirama didn't allow himself to slow down lest his idiot lover get himself killed the longer he remains alone while inured and fighting a thousand enemies alone.

When he finally arrives at the battlefield, it looks more like a massacre. As was to be expected when someone with Madara's destructive powers was involved and there are no allies he needs to worry about hurting. There are craters left and right the size of the Hokage Mountain in the ground and bodies littered all around in a sickly reminder of Madara's power from when he used to use that power against Senju forces if Hashirama didn't fight him. The smell of burnt skin and hair is thick and heavy in the air and the few chakra signatures that were still alive in the section her first arrived in where filled with pain and were flickering, on the verge of going extinct. When he was a boy and he saw this sight, he had felt rage and hatred towards the one capable of doing this all on his own.

Now, he took comfort in knowing that Madara obviously hadn't been as injured as he had feared, if he could fight like this still.

He could still hear the sound of fighting and he followed it until he came to the magnificent sight of Madara using the second stage of his Susanoo to destroy as many enemies as he could while still protecting his comrades, a couple of Hatake and five Namikaze, if their hair color were any indication. Further away, he could feel approaching Hyuuga coming as a backup, meaning Mito must have sensed his approach and was sending help to finish up the battle as soon as possible so her brother in law and his lover might return for a well earned rest. He swears he will kiss her when they get back to Konoha. With how much chakra he had used up, not even the Akamichi's famous soldier pills can help him replenish his chakra enough for him to be comfortable and it was only a temporary fix, regardless.

To his left, he saw a giant cat tearing through some Ame ninja, roaring a below that suited more a lion than a cat. He recognized it as Nekomata, a kitten Itachi had found somewhere in his fourth years of his stay with them, along with a young girl of brown hair who had been hit with a poisoned dart. Itachi had took them in and looked after them for nearly three months until the girl's family found them. Nekomata had ended up being the kitten of the current leader of the ninneko underworld and he had sworn fealty to Itachi and Konoha for protecting his heir and only surviving kitten. Now, when Nekomata was full grown and the new leader, the ninneko were more than willing to fight for Konoha.

Just one more boon Itachi had given them that Konoha will never learn to fully appreciate, Tobirama thought a bit bitterly. The information and backup they got from these cats was invaluable. Like now, for instance, where Nekomata served as a replacement of a battalion of soldiers to fight at Madara's side.

''Tobirama-sama!'' A blond, a Namikaze, called out to him, drawing his attention to the group of ninja that were making their way towards him. The Senju quickly put his hands together and made the few necessary hand seals to make a water dragon and attack them, only for them to turn out to be nothing more than ordinary Bunshin. He whirled around, only to see more Bunshin rising from the ground. Some of them were induced with enough chakra to actually fool his senses a little but he knew these weren't the real deal. But there was just too much leftover chakra from the earlier battles for him to sense anything correctly. Madara's chakra was drawing his attention to it, the beacon that it was, a blazing inferno.

He grunted in pain when, suddenly, a senbon pierced his thigh. He looked down, only to find the offending weapon sticking out of his leg, bloodied and he swore when his vision swirled.

''Senju!'' A Hatake yelled, running to his side only to be cut down by a kunai to the neck thrown from an unidentified location as soon as he stepped out of the circle of Madara's protection. Whether it was the loss of a chakra signature so close to him or the scream he somehow overheard despite the roar of battle, Madara turned around just enough to look behind himself and his red eyes widened when they fell on Tobirama, wounded with a senbon that had obviously been dipped in some seriously fast acting poison. Red eyes flashed in rage and the Mangekyo Pattern gave a threateningly fast spin before Madara rounded on his enemies with a roar and started cutting at them with a mercilessness that befitted an Uchiha's ire being provoked. In a matter of seconds, with fire, Susanoo and genjutsu and taijutsu, Madara had cut down the opposing forces by three fourths before hey could even register what was going on.

Both he and Tobirama sensed when a ninja descended from the trees just behind Tobirma's back some seventy feet and charged at the younger man. Drowsy from the strong and potent poison and exhausted despite his efforts to bring his chakra back up with the Akamichi's food pills, Tobirama was more than a little helpless and he couldn't even move out of the way. Hiraishin was out of the question, as he couldn't focus on any other mark he had nearby other than the one on Madara's person and that was only because Madara himself was impossible to ignore.

He could only just turn around to face his enemy so he could meet his killer and his death like a warrior, silently asking his brother, cousin and Madara for forgiveness. And just as the ninja came within stabbing distance, there was a blur of chakra and Shunshin and then there was a sickening crack of armor breaking and the even more sickening sound of flesh being pierced. Tobirama didn't close his eyes. Instead, in the lack of the expected pain, he watched with wide eyes as the long haired figure before him lurched forward with the impact of the blow, almost doubling over as the sword came all the way through, coughing up blood, a few drops hitting Tobirama's ashen white face as dulling black eyes met his.

Silence descended on the battlefield, deafening the sounds of battle, or had it all stopped? Tobirama couldn't tell. All he could see was that handsome face he had come to love, to need like he needed air, that smiled so lovingly each morning when they woke up beside each other. He couldn't look away from those eyes, usually so alight with life and fire that they were almost painful to look into, especially knowing what hurt they carried in their depths. He wasn't even aware of the attacking shinobi being yanked away by a dark blue skeletal arm apparition or the sword being drawn out.

He was only aware that Madara was falling forward and adrenaline spiked in his body as he lurched forward to catch Madara lest her fell and hurt himself even more. But the poison had taken its effect and he fell along with his Uchiha. Thankfully, he was able to land on his knees and he ignored the pain in his thigh from the movement as he cradled Madara close, trying to channel chakra into his hand so he can heal the stab. Only, as he properly turned Madara on his back across his lap to face him, he saw that the stab went straight through the heart. Exhausted as he was, he didn't even have enough energy to stop the bleeding, let alone save Madara. Still, he didn't let that stop him and he tried, futilely, to concentrate enough to focus chakra into his hands. He tried and tried, again and again, his panic growing with each failed attempt and the wheezing breaths Madara took.

He didn't even understand his vision was blurry because of tears until the first one fell when Madara smiled at him with blood trickling down the side of his mouth. The Uchiha was now paler than Tobirama ever was but he still managed to cover Tobirama's hand with his own. The squeeze he gave was horrifyingly weak and a sob escaped Tobirama's throat before he could stop it.

''Don' cry,'' his lover slurred and tried to reach for his face but was already far too weak. The heartbeat under Tobirama's hand was stuttering and faint. Tobirama had never been this scared or felt this hopeless in his entire life, not when Kawarama and Itama died, not when he learned Itachi had left and probably wouldn't be coming back. ''Smile. You're prettier tha' way.''

A hysterical laugh had to be suppressed and he tried to smile, as he knew these were his lover's last moments and who was Tobirama to deny him his last wish. ''I should have asked you sooner. I wanted to marry you. I never gathered to courage to ask. _I'm so sorry_.'' _I'm so sorry I was such a coward. I'm so sorry you had to save me. I'm so sorry you are dying. I'm so sorry for wanting to join you. I'm sorry it was you and not me._

''Would've said yes.'' The Uchiha said as his eyes started falling close. Tobirama was tempted to shake him but instead, he only brought his body up and against his chest. The sound of Madara's labored, wet breathing will haunt him for the rest of his days but he still wants to hear the last signs of his lover's life. ''Love you, Tobi. Always love you.''

''I love you too, Madara. Always, always, always. I love you, I love you.'' He continued whispering the words into his smiling lover's ear until his heart stopped, until he no longer drew breath, until his blood stopped soiling his clothing and the ground with the precious red liquid, He sat there and rocked back and forth, never letting go of his Madara even when his body grew numb and pain pierced something in his chest that he had thought had died with his last younger brother. He buried his face in Madara's hair and cried like the broken man that he is, oblivious to the reinforcements coming just a bit too late. The opposition was all captured and lead back to Konoha. The few wounded from Konoha were treated on sight, their scraps minor.

He didn't notice any of that.

He was too lost in his grief where his senses could no longer sense the furnace that was his lover's chakra.

He felt unbearably alone.


	42. Chapter 42

**Konoha's Weasel Prince**

 **Summary: Itachi never got to use his Susanoo in his fight with Sasuke. As soon as the Kirin hit, he was sent back through time to the founder's era and it was up to him to ensure a safer and surer future for Konoha and the world at large. KisaIta TobiMada HashiMito others mentioned**

 **Warning: Angst! Character death!**

Madara's death wasn't the only lost of the First Shinobi War, but the attendance to his funeral was the greatest in number. His death was avenged by over five hundred raging Uchiha, lead by Izuna and Tobirama himself, and only three hundred returned. The fear of the Uchiha Clan and their Sharingan, though, skyrocketed as their fire and fury rained down on the opposition of Konoha from the rest of the Five Nations and the smaller villages. You could no longer take a step while having black hair, black eyes and fair skin without people giving you a wide arch in fear.

From the second to last battle of the war, Izuna did not return and Toka mourned as fiercely as Tobirama did, cutting down battalions of opposing shinobi in her grief. Tobirama and Hashirama followed her on her path of destruction and held her as she cried when it was Hikaku and not Izuna who attended the peace treaties as the Uchiha Clan Head and leader of one of Konoha's founding forces.

The war ended by Hashirama handing out the biju to the other nations despite Konoha's clear victory. The beats were given in good faith so that conflicts will stop. Toka and Tobirama both argued that it was a stupid idea to do so, but Hashirama was resolute to end all wars before he could lose anyone else of his loved ones.

Two years after the first war, Toka died when guarding a snobby nobleman.

A year later, Hashirama followed her as well, dying just as Konoha started flourishing again.

There was still no sign of Itachi anywhere.

Tobirama was alone with his students for quite the number of years as the Nidaime Hokage until a unfortunately bad meeting with Kumo that should have ended in an alliance broke out into a battle that will later on be added to the First War in history books. Through it all, Tobirama fought with himself to make Konoha better and stronger, strengthening the value of a village above everything else instead of a clan, but the Uchiha were pulling away. Hikaku had grown ill and his son was too young to succeed him yet, so other Uhciha were fighting for the position of Clan Head. Tobirama let them take over the Konoha Police Force completely at their behest in memory of his fallen lover, hoping that will pacify them.

Hikaku died a month before his battle with Kumo's Kinkaku Forces.

He took in Kagami as his own, providing him with a home and a place in his special Escort Unit since he had been Madara's apprentice and was indeed one of the best Uchiha warriors of his generation. Rarely was Kagami seen away from his side as they both grieved the loss of Madara, then Izuna and then Hikaku. And it was a good thing that Kagami always stayed near him. He had gotten so used to having an Uchiha with their Sharingan to watch his back for years that he felt unsecured without a pair of Sharingan eyes watching his back specifically. The young Uchiha had nothing against that, wanting to keep the last important person in his life safe for as long as he could. As the war raged on, Kagami was joined by the rest of his old team in constant vigil over their Nidaime Hokage, going out to war despite still being so young.

It was such a stray-away path from the original dream of Konoha that Tobirama at times felt he didn't deserve to stand before his family's graves, feeling ashamed for failing his brother and lover so spectacularly. He was even forced to think of alternate ways to maybe stop the war, so the Chuunin Exams came into being. They were bordering on mental and physical torture, bloody and far too filled with death for the dream Madara and Hashirama have made a reality. The increase in hostility had even had Tobirama finalizing the ANBU forces Itachi had been so against, making the only requirements be the level of skill and loyalty to the village for people to enter. Thankfully, there were no more kids like Madara, Izuna, Hashirama and himself, so he had yet to see someone younger than eighteen enter the black ops, but he still considered that too young. The sort of missions they underwent were not meant for such young people who have not been hardened by war the way Konoha's founders were.

Mito became his most trusted advisor and he left it only in her hands to guide the village when he left on missions. He rarely visited the Academy anymore but he demanded reports every week on the students progress. The laughter of children was no longer enough to soothe him, so he more often than not holed himself up in his lab and invented new jutus, new seals that will create a better barrier around the village to keep them hidden and protected, new inventions that will help them survive this war.

That was how he made Edo Tensei and the first time he attempted it, it was a failure and he didn't touch the jutsu for a month. He had so wanted to see Madara that it hurt when he hadn't gotten that one last chance to speak with his lover. He had wanted to at least get a proper goodbye. To hold him one last time, even if he were essentially a had thought that the jutsu failed with human souls since he had been able to bring back a dead rabbit, but it had been merely reanimated with its soul back in a dead corpse. He could not bring back the dead but he had still wanted to see his loved ones once more. He had wanted to ask his brother and Madara for advice. He had not dared try with Itachi even after he picked up his research again, for he feared he will be disappointed again, or worse yet, succeed, meeting a dead Itachi's eyes and finding himself lacking in them.

His research helped a great deal and it put Konoha in the lead, if such a thing existed in war. He was only glad that the other villages hadn't yet figured out how to control the beasts his brother had given away, or else these battles would be far bloodier than they already were. Still, Mito could not leave the borders of their own lands to fight, either, as she was their last of defense should anyone make it all the way through Konoha's forests. The Kyuubi's powers remained dormant.

However, like all wars must come to at one point or another before they end, things came to a dangerous stalemate, where both sides occasionally lost more than the other. Kumo was sending assassin against the Nidame Hokage and Konoha was losing men in their loyal defense of Tobirama. The Senju felt sick whenever he received reports of their casualties and the injured and he attended their funerals himself and even helped heal as many as his own chronically exhausted self could. He felt like he was punched in the gut every time he saw their loyalty and devotion shining in their dying or too tired and pained eyes and it took a lot of self control not to show it. He held his head up high and walked as the strong leader he must be for them with a proudly straight back and a strong stride. The Uchiha sneered more and more at it in the last few months of his life but he was too numb by then to really care. His students had his back and he trusted them to keep him safe.

He didn't notice when Saru's brows got that determined expression practically ironed into his features. He didn't notice Koharu growing more logically cold and far less compassionate for her teammates. He didn't see when Homura started seeing people as assets and not collages. He didn't notice when Torifu started drawing back a bit more into his clan, or the rest of the clans doing the same, little by little, despite still laying down their lives for Konoha. It suddenly mattered a lot more than it used to from which clan you were again. He didn't notice anything but the dwindling number of Senju as time passed by, in the end only leaving him and another small handful, including his young niece and nephew.

He didn't notice when Danzo's devotion turned to obsession or when his mind took a dive for the darkness.

He didn't notice when Kagami's smiles diminished.

Eventually, there came a day when he and his team were pinned by Kumogakure's Kinkaku Forces, not able to progress further or even run back to Konoha. The Gold and Silver brothers were far too fast for them to outrun them and Tobirama was far too ragged and tired for Hiraishin and for so many people, too. They'd barely made it back into the covers of foliage and masked their presence enough for the Kinkaku Forces not to find them straight away. As soon as they start moving, they will become targets and they will be dead. Kumo's people were a lot faster than an average shinobi. Exhausted as they all were, not even Tobirama would be able to escape and he refused to let his students die before him, too.

Madara really _should_ have been the Nidaime Hokage, if only he had lived. Like Hashirama, he had been a force of nature and people feared _him_ a lot more than they did Tobirama's older brother. Madara was ruthless and people knew it. No one would have dared to go to war with a man practically _born and bred_ for it.

''We're surrounded,'' he told his students grimly, touching the ground with two fingers. It spoke of his exhaustion that he had to use the earth as a medium to sharpen his perception. ''There's ... twenty of them.''

''We don't have any other choice but to have someone act as a decoy and draw their attention.'' Kagami said with a glare, grim and solemn. He was twenty two years old now and Tobirama suddenly felt every year of his own life when he realized his students were fully grown. They were all adults. They were shinobi.

''A decoy?'' Torifu repeated a bit warily. ''That's suicide.'' His eyes didn't shift around but the Senju could tell that he wanted to look at each of his teammates and prepare for the grief of losing them. Tobirama frowned, seeing the way both Danzo and Hiruzen seemed to be contemplating it ... No, Saru looked _determined_. Danzo was still fighting himself to accept the task and Tobirama just watched them. Danzo and Hiruzen were friends and rivals and both were very skilled and smart. Either of them would make a wonderful Sandaime. But whose love for Konoha will trump?

''I'll do it.'' Hiruzen said as though he had heard Tobirama's contemplation. His teammates stared at him in disbelief, all but Danzo, who seemed to be shaking in relief and shame. Tobirama wished he had the words to say to the Shimura but Hiruzen beat him to it, placing a comforting hand on Danzo's shoulder, startling him out of whatever thoughts were running through his head. ''I'm leaving everyone to you now, Danzo. I'm sure you can-''

''Shut up! I wanted to raise my hand, too. Stop acting cool by yourself!'' Tobirama frowned at that. It was the first time he saw any sort of darkness in Danzo and this pride ... It reminded him of the elders of both his and the Uchiha Clan. But where was the little boy who had looked up to Itachi in something akin to awe for some six years because he could bring peace despite the pride others tried to defend themselves and their actions with?

He stepped in before the two could actually start a real argument. ''Danzo.'' He called, immediately getting his students attention on himself. ''You're always competing with Saru at something, aren't you. But what we need right now is to unite as comrades in order to work together. Don't miss personal affairs into this.'' The young man looked suitably chastised with his actions and Saru threw him almost a pitying look. Tobirama wanted to tell him that such a look is not something Danzo would want from him. He wanted to laugh historically, because Danzo was like Madara and Hiruzen was like himself, in some aspects. Madara would have murdered him if he had sent such a look towards the older man.

He didn't allow himself to contemplate that he had outlived Madara by half a decade and that he was now the older one. It would tear his heart apart again and he needed a cool head right now.

''The truth is, your decision was too slow. You must first take a clam look within yourself to find out who you really are. Right now, you'll only put yourself and everyone else at risk.'' He thought of all of his lost loved ones and a strange sense of peace overcame him. Hashirama, Itama, Kawarame and Toka. Izuna and Hikaku. Itachi. _Madara_. He can finally seen them all in the afterlife. He can finally rest, after he is done here. It made his words even easier than they would have been. ''I'm going to be the decoy, obviously. You are the young flames that will continue to protect the village with your Will of Fire.''

''You can't! You're the Hokage!'' Danzo protested immediately, the others a bit too startled to talk. ''There's no greater shinobi in the village than you!''

Tobirama stood from his crouch, making his decision final. ''Saru,'' he called to the young man who he had trained since childhood. He, Danzo and Kagami shared a sort of companionship that Koharu and Homura and Torifu will never understand, since those three hadn't seen the Uchiha-Senju war up close, how it ended or Itachi at work. These three boys believed in Itachi's words the most, believed in his and his brother's dreams of the village and of peace. They had desired it and had been bold enough to ask for it of Itachi. But Hiruzen was the strongest of the three of them and Tobirama saw a great Hokage in him. He was sure Itachi, Hashirama and Madara would agree. ''Protect those who love the village and those who believe in you. And take care of those whom you would entrust the next generation to. Starting tomorrow,'' he said seriously, half turning to depart. ''You will become the Hokage.''

They were all shell-shocked to hear the words. Well, all of them but Kagami. The boy was an Uchiha and very perceptive. He must have suspected it would come to this the moment he had told them they were surrounded. He had taken Itachi's words to heart the most bout not judging by appearances. He had trained himself to see all illusions.

Sarutobi looked like he couldn't believe what was happening. Tobirama wanted to smile, but didn't. ''Saru, I'm leaving Konoha to you.''

''All he heard before he left was a ''Yes, sir,'' determined and humbled and he knew Konoha will be in good hands. He darted through the trees, popping a few soldier pills to bring his chakra up some and sped up, drawing the attention of the Kinkaku Forces to him. He felt when his students ran the other way and relief washed over him. Even as he fought to kill as many of the Kumo's ninja, all he could think of were the smiling faces of his family and how he was sorry for never saying farewell to Mito, Tsunade and Nawaki. He should have had the decency to leave a message with his team for them, at the very least. Still, he fought and fought for hours before the last of his chakra left him and he was moving more sluggishly than when he first started training. He was not his brother or Madara to have enough chakra to last through the day and night long battles those two were wont to have. Stronger he might be than anyone else, than any other Kage, but he was still only human.

 _''You are human and humans are not meant to be perfect, no matter what people like to think. Everyone is allowed a moment of weakness. That does not mean you are weak. You are weak only when you cannot get back up when you fall down. That's the only time you are a coward, too, when you would rather give up than try again.''_

Old words that had faded with time in a voice he had nearly forgotten whispered in his ear and Tobirama faced his opponent with a smile tugging on his lips. He had tried and tried again. He had been weak but he had not given up. He was not perfect but he had done his best and even as death claimed him - a mixture of chakra loss, blood loss, exhaustion and that one final wound Kinkaku delivered - he was content.

It was time to see his dearest people once more and his students were safe.

Senju Tobirama, Nidaime Hokage of Konohagakure, one of its founders by proxy, died peacefully.

00000

A gloved, shaky hand lay upon a cold, red-stripe painted cheek, strange impossible purple eyes taking in every dearly missed feature as a strange form bent over the downed man in dark blue armor. Tears that were felt in the very depths of the figure's form could not come even as two pale foreheads came to rest against each other. The weeping was silent even as the still alive man shook with his grief, the loss perhaps a bit too much with his current situation to handle.

There were swords and kunai and shuriken piercing Senju Tobirama's cold, dead body, almost all of them in some too painful or too deadly place to have been stabbed there while he was alive, because even weakened and exhausted, the man still living knew Tobirama was a good enough ninja to avoid such attacks. It angered him that those Kumo bastards had desecrated the body of a worthy opponent in death and he swore he was going to hunt down every single last one of them and kill them all. Vengeance would be his and the memory of Senju Tobirama's corpse will haunt him in the years to come.

He spent hours there, bent over the chest that was too still, too quiet when he had once known the rhythm of the heart that no longer beat and had fallen asleep to it more times than he cared to count. He was actually prepared to wait out his won second death right there, be it from starvation, exhaustion or some scavenger coming to steal from Konoha's Nidaime's corpse, when the one who had lead him here had enough and forced him to his feet.

''No,'' he protested, even as his body moved against his will, taking him away from the white haired Senju. He looked so peaceful in death. He wanted to stay there and try to gather that same peace himself so he could join him in the world beyond. ''Leave me here to rot. I don't want to live in this world anymore!''

'' **Be happy we allowed you this much.** '' The black half of the creature that had forced him to resurrect himself said coldly, its black limb forever firmly implanted in his back so it could control him. ''You are useless to us dead.'' The lighter half said with something that might have developed into a snicker had the black half not scowled. '' **Come now. Mother awaits. We have much to do.** ''

Black and White Zetsu took away the now Rinnegan wielding and Izanagi-resurrected Uchiha Madara away from his lover's body before the man could say goodbye.


	43. Chapter 43

**Konoha's Weasel Prince**

 **Summary: Itachi never got to use his Susanoo in his fight with Sasuke. As soon as the Kirin hit, he was sent back through time to the founder's era and it was up to him to ensure a safer and surer future for Konoha and the world at large. KisaIta TobiMada HashiMito others mentioned**

Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure, the Professor, the second God of Shinobi, Senju Tobirama's most promising student, too often felt that he had failed his teachers throughout his Hokage career.

When he first became Hokage, the last battle to be classified as the First War had been raging on and not a decade later, the Second Shinobi War started. Despite his best efforts to avoid it, it turned out to be quite literally unavoidable and he was forced to send young men and women out to fight to protect those they loved once again. Some of those young men and women were his students, which made it even worse.

Senju Tsunade was one of those students and Hiruzen felt he had failed both his mentors greatly when she developed a fear of blood, had nightmares almost every night, began drinking and gambling to waste away her sorrows and started pulling away from her teammates.

He had trained her, Orochimaru and Jiraiya since they were but children, only old enough to be let out of the Academy and barely so since they were but six years old if not for their immense talent and amazing abilities. He had watched them grow up and he had felt as though they were his own children long before Asuma was born. He had felt pride for all of their achievements and he had felt dread for every hurt they ever received. However, upon Itachi's departure Tsunade had lost some bounce of Hashirama-sama's and had instead took on the Uzumaki's more violent approach to some matters, which Jiraiya felt the most by far. The death of her family members one by one in the following years certainly left her a lot more jaded than someone so young should have been. Her uncle's death had had her reaching out to Orochimaru and Jiraiya only for the death of her little brother and lover years later to have her drawing back.

Orochimaru often reminded Hiruzen of Tobirama-sensei, what with his thirst for knowledge and his willingness to forget common sense or morals in his experiments, something he had for a while after becoming Hokage found comforting but had come back in the end to bite him in the ass. Orochimaru was brilliant and definitely rivaled his sensei in intelligence, but Orochimaru grew crazed in his search for immortality and Hiruzen had not noticed it until the obsession was far too set in for him to do anything about it anymore.

Jiraiya he had the most hopes for. He was a lot like Hiruzen had been at his age, jovial, a bit on the lazy side and an open pervert with a unique talent for writing that had Hiruzen hot and bothered for years to come. He had a different sort of genius in comparison to Orochimaru or even Tsunade, but Jiraiya had the guts to never give up, he trained more than they ever would and his sneaking and peeking into women's bath houses had definitely given him some very important skills that he will use later in life as both a shinobi and a pervert. Out of the whole Team Sarutobi, he was the only one who came almost completely undamaged out of the whole ordeal. In fact, Sarutobi would think years later, in his dying moments, Jiraiya had become the most powerful of his three students, even if neither of the other two would admit it.

The Second War had named his students the Legendary Sannin, heroes in their own right. Hiruzen had been both proud and grieving, for he knew what happened to heroes eventually. Tobirama-sensei's death never left him. Madara-sama's never left Tobirama-sensei.

As a Hokage, Sarutobi was aware he could have done things a lot better, could have done a lot _more_. The Chuunin Exams became bloodier and bloodier each year, most of the genin form other countries instructed to kill as many of the opposing village's children as they can. Even after the Second War ended, the Third was close in following. Children were sent out so often and so often were they buried or their bodies didn't ever return that Hiruzen knew he had failed his teacher. One of the greatest tragedies of the War had been Hatake Sakumo's failed mission and suicide that followed it. He should have been there for the man. The mission had been important, yes, but he had returned his squad alive and those very same people scorned him for it. His death had made Kakashi cold and following rules almost fanatically until Uchiha Obito's death.

Konoha seemed to forget, later on, that one third of the Uchiha Clan had been lost to them in this war while they fought for Konoha. Led by Uchiha 'Kyogan' Fukgaku, the Uchiha never left one of their own behind and the shinobi world was reminded of this, once again, when fire rained down on the battlefields. Namikaze Minato earned his name as Konoha's Yellow Flash fighting alongside the Uchiha Clan Head and Uchiha Mikoto and Uzumaki Kushina became friends as they took down enemy after enemy together. These friendships were cooled somewhat, later when Fugaku was not even considered for the title of Yondaime Hokage but Minato was, but they were still close and still talked often.

It was during the last few years of the War when something miraculous happened. One day, Fugaku had summoned Sarutobi to the hospital, saying it was important and the Sandaime had went, curious about what had the Uchiha so excited. His world nearly fell out under his feet when he came into the hospital room Mikioto was in, a small child cradled in her arms, quiet, content, peaceful with a strange intelligence in his black eyes that had sent Sarutobi back through time to the first time he had seen them. It was impossible because there, in his arms, looking at him with eyes that should not seem so perceptive for a babe that was supposed to be able to see only a few inches in front of his face until much later, was who he had learned to be Senju-Uzumaki-Uchiha Itachi or simply Konoha no Itachi, _the_ Dare no Ichozoku no Itachi who had saved him from the Shimura Clan's cells when he was but a boy.

And some things finally made sense.

Hiruzen, Danzo and Kagami had never shared the truth of Itachi's power, the truth behind his origin to anyone. They had never told anyone that he possessed not only the Sharingan but also the infamous Mangekyo Sharingan and that he could form a _fully body Susanoo_. They never uttered it to anyone that Itachi was actually an Uchiha through and through, despite not acting like them at all. They never told. They kept it secret. They didn't understand how no one of the Uchiha Clan knew him but they let it go until that day when he disappeared right in front of their eyes.

Hiruzen wanted to laugh and cry in relief at the same time, for in his arms was one of Konoha's founders, a baby without a name yet. Here was the one person who had been for years associated with peace like no other, he was born on the 9th of June and he looked like the infant version of one of Konoha's most prominent figures from the founding of the village.

Suddenly, the old man had hope.

"He looks like a fine young shinobi." He told the proud _lucky_ parents even as he still stared at the little miracle in his arms. He was not fussy like babies usually are and Hiruzen chuckled breathlessly that even as a newborn, Itachi remained peace incarnate. He could still not believe that it had been his crazy theory from that night before the wars, so many years ago, that had ended up being correct. Danzo had said Itachi was from another dimension while Kagami had insisted he was the blessing of the Sage and some long forgotten gods. Hiruzen had listened to their crazy and impossible theories, told them solemnly that they were dead wrong and then gave his own theory, equally as crazy and as impossible, saying Itachi was sent from the future to stop some great tragedy.

To the day of Kagami's death, none of them dared consider what sort of tragedy that might be.

Now, Hiruzen believed it was the Third War.

"What have you named him?" He asked, not at all caring about the obvious awe in his own voice. He had extended a finger for the child to hold and little Itachi's grip was strong. He was making cooing noises, as though he could sense Hiruzen's unease with the whole situation and he wanted to comfort him. The Hokage wanted to take him, hide him away from the cruelty of their world and wait for him to become the man that had brought peace into a warring era that had had no end. He was a treasure this war did not deserve to have.

''Actually, we haven't been able to decide, yet.'' Mikoto answered with a small smile, watching him like a hawk while he held her son. Sarutobi throughly approved. Itachi must be watched and well protected until he becomes powerful enough to become the protector that he remembers him being by nature.

''We were hoping you would have some good suggestions, Hokage-sama.'' Fugaku added, smiling besottedly at the youngest Uchiha in his clan. Those little black eyes were moving left and right, up and down, seemingly wanting to take in everything with a curiosity Hiruzen remembered seeing on Itachi only in the presence of Tobirama-sensei's experiments and books. Many of which, of the both of those subjects, had been burned in some of the wars that had been waged after Itachi disappeared from their lives and the village.

Hiruzen just stared down at the baby, noting that Itachi's features didn't match either his mother or his father or any of their immediate family. It was odd. The only Uchiha the Sarutobi could ever remember with these features was actually Itachi himself. His hair was the color of ash and his eyes had a sharper shape to them than most Uchiha. He had Fugaku's nose and Mikoto's head shape, but that was it. The rest of his features were his own despite having the general Uchiha features of dark hair and fair skin with black eyes. His observation must have been taken as a contemplative silence because neither parent said anything until he hummed.

''How about ... Uchiha Itachi?'' He finally looked away from the miracle baby in his arms to meet the two startled gazes of the proud parents. Fugaku used to have so much trust in him then, when later he would not trust a single word Hiruzen said without carefully picking it apart first. It was a lost trust that Hiruzen mourned as much as the death that came later.

''Sandaime-sama ... '' The overwhelmed father breathed. Mikoto had put a hand over her mouth in shock, a few tears sparkling in her eyes. ''After Konoha no Itachi-ōji-sama ... Are you sure?'' Very few remained alive that still remembered the Tale of Vermilion in its most original form and even rarer few remembered the man that had introduced it to Konoha's newly developing culture. Rare few were still alive to remember the man who had brought them peace. Rare few knew of Konoha no Itachi-ōji-sama's origin in the man loved by the founders and the village as a brother. Still, like the Tale of Vermilion, Konoha no Itachi-ōji-sama became a legend everyone knew by heart. This baby is the first and will probably be the only child to be named so boldly after one of Konoha's legends.

''I see a great spirit in him, Fugaku.'' He told the brunet man seriously, meaning every word. ''He will grow strong and become a protector. I think he deserves such a powerful name.''

''Thank you,'' Mikoto choked out, tears streaming down her face. ''Thank you, Hokage-sama.''

Not sure how to respond except to hand back the child to his father, Hiruzen just stood there, looking at the new little family. He remembered Itachi's story that only he and his brother remained alive out of their entire clan and he worried what will happen to these people. Itachi grieved them since he was thirteen. Thirteen years is definitely not long enough to have parents. He feared a force strong enough to take on the entire _Uchiha Clan_ and he wondered what he could do to stop it.

(It would be later on, when he sees Uchiha Shisui, Kagami's grandson, playing with Itachi that he will realize there was nothing he could do to stop it. It had been in motion far longer than he had been aware of it. Perhaps Kagami had believed in his theory more than Hiruzen had, despite being the one to make it, since Kagami had named his son after the cousin Itachi had loved so much. He would never get the chance to ask, as Kagami was dead by then.)

He was broken out of his contemplation when Minato burst into the room, panting and looking exhausted enough to have ran across the entirety of the Fire Country just to make it here. Remembering that Fugaku had asked him to be his first born's godfather had the Hokage that he had indeed been running like a maniac to make it within the four hour mark since birth.

''Where is he?'' The elated blond asked, eyes alight with joy and pride, smiling at his best friend and his wife's best friend. ''Where is my little godson?''

Fugaku chuckled at his friend's strangeness although he didn't look all that surprised that Minato had ran all the way here. He walked over with Itachi in his arms and presented the baby to his honorary uncle. Minato teared up as soon as he cradled the baby close to his chest, Itachi cooing at the nice man. He was a strangely silent baby. He had even entered the world silently, worrying his parents until they saw he was perfectly fin and breathing. The doctors had been baffled but said it was normal, if rare. It's more the shock of leaving the womb that has babies crying than anything else, but Itachi had been perfectly composed.

''He's so beautiful, Mikoto-chan, Fu.'' Minato smiled at his friends, cradling Itachi just a bit closer and nuzzling the child. It got him a few more coos and a little hand grabbing at his blond strands of hair. The blue eyed man laughed, enjoying holding his godson in his arms. ''What's his name? Did you decide on one yet? I know you had problems on deciding?'' Minato never stopped looking at Itachi, enraptured by the little baby, completely smitten. Hiruzen remembered Itachi once or twice mentioning a rather close relationship with his godfather until the man's death.

Knowing three people close to this innocent child will die before he becomes a proper teen has Hiruzen's throat tightening in grief for what is yet to happen. Knowing Itachi will be blamed and hated for the deaths of his family and leave under the oppression has his chest hurting in pain of losing him, too.

''Sandaime-sama named him. His name is Uchiha Itachi.'' Fugaku spoke proudly, if still a bit disbelievingly, either from the fact that he was a father now or from the name, Hiruzen could not tell. The Namikaze hummed in agreement.

''It suits him. Little Itachi.''

The Hokage left them just as Kushina arrived as well, only just receiving news that her best friend had given birth to a healthy son and wanted her to meet him. He left them to it and instead sent word with one of his ANBU guards for Danzo to meet him at _the monument_ , saying Danzo will know which one. He, of course, arrived first and waited, gazing up at the strangest statue anyone from outside of Leaf had ever seen. He remembered Jiraiya once asking why it looked like it did and Tsunade answering that it was dedicated to one of her favorite uncles. Hiruzen now understood why Itachi didn't want his likeliness on anything in the village or his name ever mentioned in history.

It's like this that Danzo found him, contemplating old memories and trying to piece together Itachi's life before the little boy lives it so he can maybe make it better. The ROOT founder came to stand beside him, also studying the statue, a strange look appearing on his face as he did. Danzo had once loved Itachi as much as Kagami and Hiruzen did, but then he became a bit standoffish and everyone, even Itachi were on the receiving end of more than a few suspicious glances. Danzo had been rather cold with Itachi on the night he had left. Hiruzen knew he regretted it with the years to come but the fact still remained.

It was perhaps also that time when he had developed a distaste for the Uchiha save Kagami, since Madara-sama had known Itachi was leaving and hadn't bothered to tell anyone. Tobirama-sensei had refused to speak with him for a month afterwards before the grief of losing a friend could not be soothed just by his family and he had sought out Madara-sama's warmth. Danzo never forgave the legendary Uchiha Clan Head for the lost look that had been present on Tobirama-sensei's face that month as he tried, desperately, to feel for Itachi's chakra signature. He never forgave him what his death did to sensei, either. He had even been suspicious of Kagami for a while but the Uchiha ahd stuck close to Tobirama-sensei and offered him protection and comfort as best as a child could.

''Why have you called me here, Hiruzen?'' Danzo finally asked, looking at Sarutobi with his one remaining healthy eye, suspicion sparking in the dark depths. Said man sighed tiredly, but he was used to his friend's strange behavior either way, so he wasn't as offended as most would be. Besides, he was still a bit high on the knowledge that Itachi was back to get upset. Over anything.

''It would seem my theory had been correct, Danzo.'' The Shimura took a moment to contemplate his words before he grew rigid, his eye widening in shock as soon as he realized what theory Sarutobi might be talking about. Hiruzen smirked, looking up at the white statue of a weasel dressed in traditional princely clothing of Japan, a fan in it's mouth, a tree on it's left and spiraling waves of water on his right, the three clans of Konoha claiming him as their own symbolically. ''Uchiha Itachi was born today to Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto. The dice has been cast, Danzo. Perhaps we can make Itachi's life better this time around.''


	44. Chapter 44

**Konoha's Weasel Prince**

 **Summary: Itachi never got to use his Susanoo in his fight with Sasuke. As soon as the Kirin hit, he was sent back through time to the founder's era and it was up to him to ensure a safer and surer future for Konoha and the world at large. KisaIta TobiMada HashiMito others mentioned**

Watching Itachi grow up had been a unique privilege, Sarutobi Hiruzen thought eighteen years later, as one of his student's swords pierced his chest and he prepared himself to seal his old mentors and possibly Orochimaur - or at least his jutsus - into the Shinigami's stomach like Minato had sealed the Kyuubi thirteen years ago. It was a privilege he had always thought hew would be able to share with his sensei and Hashirama-sama in the afterlife one day, but as it was, perhaps they will never get that chance. No one had ever left the Shinigami's stomach to tell the world if it acted like the afterlife did while there had been enough Edo Tensei tests that suggested what the world beyond was like.

A shame, really, that he can't tell Tobirama-sensei and Hahsirama-sama that Itachi was from this time, that he was here and that he needed them.

Also a great shame that he will never get to tell them just how cute of a child the weasel named Uchiha was.

Still, Hiruzen felt he had failed them all even more in regards to Itachi than he had ever in anything else. He had known how Itcahi had suffered, yet when the Third War had heated up, he had all but forgotten the child as he tried to make peace. Placating the other nations was not an easy job and it had, in the end, taken Minato killing over a thousand Iwa jonin by himself and the disaster that was the Kannabi Bridge mission which had lost them an Uchiha - young Kakashi never did get over Obito's death - for them to even consider a peace treaty. By then, Itachi was already four and both Hiruzen and Minato were horrified to learn that he had been taken out on the battlefield, had seen war and had killed for the first time. Minato had spent a long time yelling at both Fukagu and Mikoto for their actions but neither parents reacted beyond telling them it was Clan Business and not any interest of the Hokage's.

Minato had recoiled at the cold treatment, the first time Fugaku had ever looked at him with anything other than friendship before, the bitterness of not even being considered for Hokage making him bordering on cruel. It got better, later, when the Uchiha got a lot of the credit they deserved for how many Konoha nin had been returned alive despite many considering them done for. The Uchiha were somewhat pacified and Minato started coming around to visit his godson more often, or as often as his new office allowed him. Hiruzen had just been lad to be rid of the paperwork.

At nearly five, Itachi was a bright young mind that already detested war, just like he had once told the founders, many years ago. He started his training earlier than nay other shinobi ever had and he gained the necessary skill rapidly. By the time h entered the Academy, he was as skilled as any average chuunin.

Hiruzen blamed his old age that he had never noticed Danzo's interest in Itachi was more than just proving whether that was indeed the Itachi who had saved them all from the Shimura Compound when they were about seven when he returned to being the Hokage after the Kyuubi Attack just a year earlier.

Itachi graduated at the age of seven, after only a year at the Academy, at the top of his year with his peers almost twice as old as him. He was a master of taijutsu, ninjutsu and shurikenjutsu, had the best grades and an incredible mind. All his teachers praised him, saying they have never seen a student like him before, which was the only reason Hiruzen had allowed such a young child to become a genin when it was now peaceful. He had mastered Tobirama-sensei's ever difficult Kage Bunshin no Jutsu nad had even created a jutsu of his own, the Karasu Bunshin. Sensei would have been so proud.

Itachi was placed on a genin team that had stayed with him only a year before one was killed and the other quiet after a disaster mission where they were escorting the Daimyo towards Konoha for the regular visit - a mission they got because of Itachi's skill and contribution to the team in the first place - only to be ambushed by a powerful genjutsu caster who had trapped everyone but Itachi and the other boy in a genjutsu. The older boy had attacked without thinking and had died in front of Itachi's eyes.

At eight, Itachi developed the Sharingan with two tomoe in each eye, or so Hiruzen knew so far. There had been times when the ANBU watching over Itachi could have sworn the child's eyes had turned red in dangerous situations before, but they were never sure and just shrugged it off as the play of light. Hiruzen wouldn't be surprised if Itachi had gotten the Sharingan as young as four, after seeing the war, or at five, after the Kyuubi's Attack. He had been defending his four months old baby brother Sasuke back then, after all.

(Hiruzen _still_ didn't know whether to love or hate the little brother Itachi would do anything for.)

At eight, Itachi also proved to be more than chuunin level when he defeated the best kunoichi in ANBU during an interrupted training exercise with Shisui. Two years later, at Danzo's insisting - Hiruzen still hadn't grown suspicious of him then, a fact he regrets every day of his life for the past six years - Itachi was allowed to participate by himself in the Chuunin Exams. He set the second highest score on the test, second only to Namikaze Minato the Yellow Flash himself, set the record of 5 hours and 37 minutes in the second stage in the Forest of Death, a team gives up without fighting him and he ends up promoted after one fight in the finals where he throughly traumatized a boy from Kumogakure. Hiruzen feels especially vicious that Kumo is so humiliated as their representative whimpers and cries about not wanting to die, having fallen prey to Itachi's Sharingan, in honor of his sensei's gruesome death.

A year later, Danzo asks for Itachi to join the ANBU and Hiruzen would have drawn the line at that had it not been so obvious just how displeased the Uchiha were. Since the death Nidaime and then Yondaime, the opinion of the Uchiha had been very bad, especially after the Kyuubi's Attack as they were suspected to be behind the tragedy with their controlling powers of the Sharingan. They were already under constant surveillance and they no doubt knew it. Danzo suspected a coup so Hiruzen let Itachi join at only the tender age of eleven. He assigned him to Hatake Kakashi's Team Ro until Itachi was promoted to a captain at thirteen.

Then the tragedy of Itachi's life happened, Shisui's death leading into that dark age. Hiruzen cursed his stupidity, his naivety, his incapability to save the man who had saved him. Itachi had killed his family and had gone with only the request of keeping Sasuke safe. In return he would spy on the dangerous new organization that was making its presence known in the shinobi world. Before Hiruzen could blink, five-six years passed and the man that lived in a child's body grew up into a true man. Or so some of the rare few who glimpsed him rumored about.

In his last dying breathes, as he stared down his student, Jiraiya regretted never seeing Itachi that one last time.

00000

Shimura Danzo had kept the promise, the oath, the vow his father had made to Dare no Ichozoku no Itachi to heart for many, many years, while the man was still present within Konoha's walls and long after he had left. After Sanzo's death, Danzo became the Head of his Clan but he never married, never had kids. Instead, his focus was his vow.

The Shimura always take their oaths seriously.

He would protect Konoha no matter the cost.

It was easy to manipulate Hiruzen. His old friend trusted him and his old teammates enough not to ask too many questions when they advised him on this or that. He even allowed them to take up some of his duties, making decisions in his name without even consulting him about it. Hurzen came to rely on Danzo even more after the Kyuubi Attack. The death of the Yondaimed Hokage had put Konoha in a very disadvantageous position. Danzo to this day sneered on Namikaze Minato's name. Orochimaru would have been a much better choice. The Sannin had the backbone to do what needs to be done for Konoha to stay strong. But perhpas it was for the best that Orochimaru hadn't become the Hokage, for he had turned traitor so easily. Konoha needed a strong leader.

Orochimaru was obviously not strong enough.

Danzo's branch of ANBU, ROOT, was perhaps the best thing he had done in his life until young Itachi's thirteenth birthday. Child soldiers were the best soldiers, especially if they were raised _just right_. His project with Hashirama-sama's cells was also a somewhat success. One child had survived, which meant that the experiment can be recreated in better conditions again and again. An unstoppable army of Mokuton users would make Konoha a force no one would dare attack. He knew with Hiruzen that no new wars will start. The old coot didn't understand that war kept Konoha _strong_.

He was too weak, too naive, too old, too soft.

That's why he had Danzo there to make all the hardest decisions for him. That's why they had finally been able to rid of the Uchiha, even if two still soiled the world with their presence. And he could not get rid of the useless one, either, or else Konoha's most sensitive information will be made known to all the nations, sold to the highest bidder and then to everyone else who wanted to know in retaliation.

Uchiha Itachi may just be Dare no Ichozoku no Itachi but he was still an _Uchiha_ and Uchihas _cannot_ be trusted. He might have stopped a civil war but he coldly threatened to start a war as well if his little brother was to come to harm.

Itachi had been Konoha's wild card, their strongest and most dangerous weapon since he became a chuunin at the age of ten. He had access to information that most other ANBU captains can only ever dream of. He was the Clan Heir of one of Konoha's founding forces. He had permission to enter the Abandoned City of those infernal cats and he had the loyalty of Nekomata. Those last few privileges came from Itachi's little stint in the past as it was clear both Nekobaa and Nekomata remember him, if older and wiser and far more damaged. Itachi was also the youngest ANBU, the youngest ANBU captain ever. He was a genius in every sense of the word and could not be fooled or manipulated. He saw everything and he made decisions for himself. He had contingencies for his contingencies and he had no weakness other than his lower than average chakra reserves and his little brother.

Due to his incredible chakra control, the first was easily compensated for.

Danzo had had to use his brother's life against him to make him kill his entire clan.

Itachi was a far too gentle and peace-loving soul to become the weapon Danzo so wanted to make him into. As long as his brother lived, Itachi would have the strength to continue on. Danzo had never wanted to lose that particular weapon, so he had sent an assassin after Sasuke after the boy ran off with Orochimaru. His death would have been a devastating blow to Itachi's fragile heart and he would have destroyed Akatsuki from the inside out with those black flames Danzo remembered first seeing in that dark, dank cell in his family's old compound or with that chakra giant that had rendered his clansmen useless. He would have then returned, broken, to the last thing in this world that he loves and Konoha would have had his full love and devotion.

Danzo would have had a trained Uchiha dog on a leach, ready to attack whoever he pointed to without questioning his orders. He would have made Konoha invulnerable. The first Uchiha ever to match Madara for talent and power and he would have had that Uchiha under his thumb.

But Uchiha Sasuke survived and unknowingly selfishly held Itachi's heart and love with him until he finally dared _kill_ Danzo's perfect weapon.

Now, six weeks after hearing of Uchiha Itachi's death from the gleeful masked Uchiha Madara, who had been behind Akatsuki this whole time, Shimura Danzo glared across the field at all those black and brown heads along with hundreds of other reanimated bodies from all across the Five Great Nations. There was a giant best that was actually the Juubi, the predecessor of the other nine biju, under the command of one man Shimura recognized as the supposedly long since dead Uchiha boy, Obito. On its head stood, besides Obito, Yakushi Kabuto, the caster of this massive Edo Tensei. There was an army of Zetsu clones mingled in with the reanimated shinobi, who ranged from missing nin to Kages.

Half the reanimated army were Uchiha and Senju from the warring states era, Uchiha ever since then and the Uchiha who had been massacred by Itachi. Uchha Sasuke watched in sick glee from Obito's left shoulder, Kabuto right next to the boy.

Besides Obito stood the fear and terror of Konoha's worst nightmares, Uchiha Madara the Edo Tensei, purple Rinnegan eyes glinting as he looked down upon them with arms crossed over his chest.

Except Kakashi and his remaining teammates, everyone else was frozen in fear, staring at the impossible to beat army. Danzo grit his teeth.

The Fourth Shinobi War had started.


	45. Chapter 45

**Konoha's Weasel Prince**

 **Summary: Itachi never got to use his Susanoo in his fight with Sasuke. As soon as the Kirin hit, he was sent back through time to the founder's era and it was up to him to ensure a safer and surer future for Konoha and the world at large. KisaIta TobiMada HashiMito others mentioned**

Uchiha Madara had spent almost a century in this hell pit of a world and the sad thing was that the majority of his years were spent under the control of a damned creature named Zetsu who claimed to be the will of none other than Otsutsuki Kaguya, the first chakra user on this Earth.

At one point, he remembered dying to protect Senju Tobirama, his beloved lover, from a deadly strike that would have left a hole not only in Tobirama's chest but in Madara's as well. Just imagining that grief had had Madara moving faster than he ever had in his life, stepping in between the incoming blade and the albino before it could connect, giving his life for Tobirama, his heart for his lover's. He remembered the tears streaming down pale, dirtied cheeks, remembered wanting to trace the markings on that beloved face one last time before he went but not finding the strength to do so.

It had truly been his heart that had been struck. It was a miracle it had managed to beat long enough for him to say his goodbye to Tobirama. He had hated leaving his lover, brother and best friend behind, but he could not hold on. Tobirama didn't have the strength to heal him, Madara was already too exhausted to last even a Hiraishin back to Konoha but he was content. He got to at least say goodbye to one important person in his life before he joined his family in the afterlife.

He had briefly wondered if Itachi will greet him there as well before he closed his eyes and oblivion was ll he knew.

Days later, his body well buried under Konoha in a secret cave so as to preserve and protect his body from the weather and protected by seals to save him from time, Uchiha Madara woke up blind in one eye, panting to get enough breathe in his lungs, suddenly alive and whole again, not a trace of the deadly wound on his chest that had taken him form the world in the first place. Over him stood the strange being he would alter learn is called Zetsu, one half of its body black, the other a greenish, sickly white. The being looked like a fly trap and was creepy as hell. The feeling it gave off had Madara disliking it.

When Madara tried to burn it with a scorching katon jutsu, he found himself paralyzed. His eyes widened as he stared up at the plant creature that had so easily immobilized one of the strongest shinobi in history, finding that it was doing it by digging its black arm under his skin and spreading its foul chakra through Madara's body, forcing him to obey. No matter how he struggled, he could not escape. It had a firm hold on him and it was not letting him go no matter how much he demanded it in a voice loud enough for the rest of Konoha to hear him surely had war not still been going on.

''Let me go, you damned jubboko!'' He demanded one last time with a might burst of chakrs that would have alerted his lover of his presence had he been able to spare it a thought, wherever he was at that moment, leading the Uchiha with Izuna to get revenge for Madara's death.

The thing grinned at him, forcing him to step out of his coffin. '' **Now now, Uchiha Madara.** Why would we ever do that? **We need you to summon mother back.** We need you for our plans. **So just be a good boy and follow us.** ''

It was downright creepy, the way the two halves spoke. Later on, as they led him - unwillingly, of course, not that it mattered much; whatever hold they had on him, he was bound and he could not escape - he learned they also liked chatting with each other and while he would have been the happiest to ignore them completely, he only pretended to be doing it. As he listened to them jabbering at each other, he learned early on that the Black Zetsu, as it called itself, was the more knowledgeable, and as such more dangerous one to worry about. It seemed to know a lot about the Sharingan and Madara in general, trying to feed him stories of a perfect dream world where no one suffered or died or had to fight for survival. It spoke of a world where no more little brothers died.

Madara nearly broke free of his restraints when he dared bring that up. Neither Zetsu had ever brought up the topic of brothers ever again.

However, they did try to bring the point across by spying on Izuna's life so that they can show Madara's his little brother's last moments and the grief that overcame him when he saw Izuna's still form was what the creature was looking for. Madara had no idea when they had gotten it, but they had managed to get their hands on Hashirama's cells - his best friend, dead; why was the world so cruel? His sister-in-law, following his brother not long after Izuna's death, Hikaku dying, too, too young if you ask Madara - and they injected him with them. His grief was the catalyst that the cells needed and he felt vision returning to his previously blind eye - Izanagi, how had they forced him to use Izanagi in death to cheat it? - as he developed the strongest doujutsu in existence.

Since the time of the legendary Sage of Six Paths, Madara was the first person who awakened the Rinnegan.

But he was still nothing more but a puppet on Zetsu's strings for years to come, despite how powerful he was. At least he got to see Tobirama one last time, even if he was not allowed to use the Rinnegan's rebirth abilities to bring him back to life. Zetsu deemed Tobirama useless and _Madara was far too valuable to be wasted on that broken little human flesh doll of a Senju_. Madara had grieved and grieved, the last of his loved ones killed. (Well, there was still Mito and her two kids but Madara was never going to see them again. They never even left the village, so he wouldn't even be able to glimpse his honorary niece and nephew.) When he started getting old, Zetsu connected him to the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path to keep him alive for as long as possible when it became clear that whatever plans Zetsu had were not going to be completed in Madara's lifetime.

Madara hoped he died as soon as possible just to spite the plant.

Zetsu started searching for someone to continue in Madara's steed until he could be reanimated - curse his beloved's incredible brain for creating the Edo Tensei - to take over and bring back Kaguya while Madara was stuck with Zetsu's clones in a dark, dank cave. Then one day Zetsu returned with an Uchiha boy that had a startling resemblance to Madara himself and his gut was filed with dread, both at the boy's state and at the implications behind Zetsu bringing him here.

He was right. Uchiha Obito, one of his distant descendants, was to take up Madara's name until Madara can be reanimated again. His eyes were stolen and implanted into a young Uzumaki boy - so few of their strong chakra signatures were left; Uzushiogakure was destroyed, Mito was long dead, too; Madara was the last founder alive and it was such a lonely existence - and he was made the supposed leader of the new organization meant for ''world peace'', Akatsuki.

Seeing the rings they had made meant for each of the ten members to wear had Madara both wanting to laugh historically and actually go into hysterics, as one of them was a pretty red ring with the single ''shi'' kanji for Vermilion. Itachi's ring, brand new, infused with chakra meant for communication purposes on long distances. New and unworn, not yet Itachi's.

Something finally clicked and when old age claimed him, Madara was both at rest and dreadful. He now knew Itachi's perhaps greatest secret, but what good did that do him? The world is in danger and Itachi - Madara's last companion even if he might not even be born yet or was just an infant, the last one who had somehow shed some light onto his bleak, dark loneliness - was in it, just as endangered and Madara could do nothing about it.

When he was summoned back from the dead yet again, he was but a mere reanimation, skin cracked and as young s he had been when he had died. At one side stood Obito and Zetsu and at his other side stood a snake like person who gave off some really bad vibes for Madara's too sensitive sensor type senses with another Uchiha, one he grew to hate almost instantly when he introduced himself as Sasuke.

Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother, the one that hated him for being unable to save their family. Sasuke, who Itachi would do anything for. Sasuke who he had feared had killed Itachi when his friend had finally left the village and had disappeared off of the face of the planet.

Uchiha Sasuke.

(The implications of his identity and as such Itachi's didn't quite reach Madara's mind at that moment.)

''I'm going to _kill_ you!'' He growled, whipping around to try and wring the sixteen year old boy's neck, only to once again find himself restrained. Only, this wasn't like with Zetsu. There was nothing that can penetrate this body and stick into him like Zetsu had been doing with his living body. Yet he was still being controlled, if only not by the vile creature who had robbed him or his rest.

''Now now, Madara-san.'' The snake like man said, hand put together in the ram hand seal and Madara felt the chakra that was restraining him came from this man. ''We can't have you killing Sasuke-kun or going on a rampage now can we?''

''Release me, vermin.'' He hissed, sending off waved after wave of killing intent that usually had people buckling at the knees. ''I may spare your life if you do.''

''Oh but I can't do that, see.'' He gestured down below them and Madara went cold from the inside out when he saw thousands of Uchiha and Senju both standing beneath his feet, in the same state that he was. _Edo Tensei_ , a part of his head whispered, recalling that terrible jutsu his own lover had thought up. ''We need someone to lead this marvelous army to war against Konoha and the other Great Nations, after all. And who better than Uchiha Madara himself?''

''I will not attack my own village,'' he protested in a his even as he felt his body moving towards the edge of its own accord, readying for the dizzying jump that would kill any other normal human being or shinobi. Madara had made and survived leaps higher than these as a teenager.

'' **Worry not.'** ' Black Zetsu whispered in his ear as he came to the edge. '' **The Infinite Tsukuyomi will soon overtake the world and they will not suffer for long.** ''

And despite how much he resisted, _these_ restraints he could not break, they did not waver under his rage or chakra.

And so Uchiha Madara jumped into another war he wanted to have nothing to do with.

As he landed on the battlefield, several hundred paces in front of the Uchiha-Senju-random Edo Tensei shinobi army, he finally took in who he was fighting against. There were various shinobi there of ages from fifteen and above, all the way to a couple of people Madara remembered from his own life. He frowned when he saw only one of Tobirama's students and only Tsunade felt like a Senju. There was not a single living Uchiha within the opposing forces but there was one Uzumaki child, even if half of his chakra felt more like those blond dandelions called Namikaze. When his Sharingan eyes honed in on Mito's only living clansman for miles and miles, the boy's coloring confirmed the second part of his heritage. He had sun kissed skin, blue eyes and blond hair that bordered on yellow and he was dressed in some stupid orange clothes. There was another Uzumaki signature heading towards Konoha but that was it. No more living Uzumaki anywhere.

Behind himself, though, he could feel three Uzumaki signatures intermixed with the Senju and the Uchiha but keeping a wide berth from everyone else. One of those signatures reminded him of the blond boy - must be his mother - while the other younger signature held the familiar tinge of his own eyes' power, meaning he was the same Uzumaki boy that had been gifted with Madara's eyes for Zetsu's sick plans. The third Uzumaki signature behind himself was Mito herself, an Edo Tensei just like he himself was, restrained and unwilling and controlled. She felt worried and Madara didn't need to be a genius to guess as to why. She was expected to fight her only daughter despite having died many years ago.

Within the masses of the Uchiha and Senju, he felt his own parents, Hikaku, Kagami and Izuna, as well as Senju Butsuma, a woman that felt Uzumaki but not quite and Toka, killing intent rolling off of them in waves at being put in such a vulnerable and helpless position. Beside Kagami, Madara felt his childhood friend, that Akamichi he used to be on a team with under Tobirama, and on his other side was a young teen that felt vaguely like him, as though he were a descendant. There were dozens upon dozens young signatures intermixed with the adult ones but there was only a handful of Uchiha children - if a shinobi was still a child from the ages of thirteen to eighteen - and that angered him. Hadn't he and Hashirama made it painfully obvious that killing children was strictly forbidden? Was he going to have to teach these new generations that lesson as well?

What had him snarling with rage and his own killing intent spiking so that even a completely untrained civilian could feel it was when he felt the damned brothers who had attacked his lover. He managed to turn his head enough to the side to catch a glimpse of those towering Kumo giants and the growl that left his lips was reminiscent of the glower of the huge fox that had that once followed him home. Perhaps not even the Kyuubi's growl could be as scary as his was right now, for rows upon rows of highly trained, dead and now _immortal_ shinobi flinched back from him as much as their current state allowed. Madara didn't care how many of those rows were made up of Uchiha - the ones he knew and completely new faces - and how cowardly that was of them - he hated weakness and cowardice. All he cared about was that Tobirama's killers were _right there_ , within reach. All he had to do was turn around and charge-

He remained rooted to the spot and his head was slowly turning around to face forward again, his eyes landing on scared shitless shinobi whose fear was almost palpable. He didn't need the Inuzuka's heightened sense of smell to scent their fear, nor did he really need his chakra detection skills to sense it. It was clear on their faces, in their body language, the way their hands shook or how tightly they were gripping their weapons. He sensed the lack of fear in only a couple shinobi present and he had to commend them for their courage.

Tsunade was looking at him with heartbreak, anger and a bittersweet happiness when he finally met her gaze. She was standing by that Tobirama's student that had spent his whole youth glaring at Madara whenever he was around the white haired Senju that was his lover. He was that Shimura boy that had been with the Sarutobi boy and Kagami when Itachi interfered in the last clash before peace, Madara remembered. He remembered Kagami complaining about him being too suspicious to be healthy, too paranoid. He was old now. Very old. Older than Madara looked or felt. He was glaring at Sasuke the same way Madara wished he could be. At least some of that hero-worship for Itachi stayed.

He could not find any other of Kagami's teammates. He could sense that kunoichi and the glasses wearing guy back in Konoha, hidden away with civilians - cowards, sending young people to fight in wars while they hid behind the security of the village walls; Madara hated that about his Elders the most: they demanded of others things they would not do themselves, bitter and old and _retired_ from active duty as they were - but he could not sense that same Sarutobi boy Itachi had saved. He was not on either side of the field or within Konoha's walls. In fact, he could not sense him in any of the Five Nations when he spread his senses. He could sense a young man behind himself that felt somewhat like him and a boy in the village with the same Sarutobi chakra signature, as well as a yet to be born life in a woman's womb, but the should-be old man was nowhere within his sensing range and his was only second to Tobirama's or an Uzumaki's.

"Kagami!" He called, relieved that he can at least talk, although he wasn't sure any of those who knew him well were overly happy that he can use his loud voice again. Without the need of air, he could be a whole lot louder than even they were used to and Madara planned to eventually use that as soon as the opportunity presents itself. It ought to be interesting to see how these new generations dealt with being yelled at by one of the most prominent figures in history. Loudest, too. He felt Kagami's chakra signature spike in a manner he had learned meant people were listening or were at attention. He didn't wait for any more confirmation that he had his clansman's attention. "Where is that Sarutobi friend of yours?"

"My father has sealed himself away with the Shodaime and Nidaime three years ago." The Sarutobi he could sense behind him answered and Madara felt like his whole world had just fallen under him for who knows which time in his existence. No wonder the two most powerful Senju were not present. Madara knew just what seal the Sarutobi was talking about. The spike in both Mito's and the other female Uzumaki's chakra said it all. So it wouldn't matter if he could return to the afterlife now. He will never see his lover again. He will never see his best friend again, either. No matter what he does now, neither of the Senju brothers - _his_ oath sworn brothers, brothers he chose for himself - will be by his side ever again.

"What of Itachi?" What of the little brother he had adopted? What of the man he had made Uchiha so he would no longer be _clanless_? What of the man that had always brought peace and clarity in _spades_? The one who had made Konoha _possible_?

The presence so similar to Kagami's perked up, a pair of young eyes boring into his back in acute interest. "You know my cousin?" His brows furrowed in suspicion. " _How_ do you know my cousin?" Another three Uchiha perked up at this as well, one a girl of thirteen and two adults somewhere in their late thirties, early forties.

Izuna answered for him. "Itachi was our brother by oath and village founding. We adopted him into the clan."

"He helped about bringing peace between our people." Hikaku added.

"He was a very close friend. We adopted him as well." Toka huffed from Butsuma's left, said man twitching as badly as Madara's own father was at the news of Itachi being both a _Senju_ and an _Uchiha_. The two adults, the thirteen year old girl and the sixteen year old boy that felt similar to Kagami were all gawking at them, Madara could just tell.

"As did we. He held my and Hashirama's wedding ceremony." Mito added the final nail and every single Uchiha that has been only eight years dead shrieked a startled _"WHAT_!?" that had Obito and Sasuke and their companions frowning in confusion. Across the battlefield, Tsunade's and the Shimura's interest was peaked.

"It must be another Itachi," a brunet man protested. "My son should be only twenty one, twenty two years old at most." Toka honed in on him with a scary intensity and Mito felt no less displeased. Madara understood. He, Izuna and Hikaku were no less irritated. They knew the story of Itachi's childhood. _'So this is the man who neglected_ our _Itachi,'_ their chakra's sang in harmony. Itachi's suffering was no easy topic and they had all sworn they would never forgive those who were responsible for it. Call them overprotective or overbearing but they had come to love Itachi like their own and none of them were going to ignore the fact that some of the people who were responsible for that occasionally painful expression that set in Itachi's eyes or face. This man better be grateful that he was dead already because Madara was sure none of them would have left him alive for much longer.

''So you're Shisui?'' Madara asked of the young shinobi by Kagami's side.

''H-hai.''

''Well, I wish to thank you for being Itachi's friend. He treasured you greatly and never forgot you death.'' He was going to say more but he felt a pull in his mind and his body stiffened. It would seem the caster of the Edo Tensei had gotten sick of waiting and wanted to see some action. Madara took an unwilling step forwards and everyone behind him quieted down. Some of the shinobi opposite of him took an instinctive step back. He took another step forwards, and another and another before he was running into the fray of emboldened shinobi. Their roar was an all too familiar thing, even if it was a new combination of voices.

With a grim expression, Madara was thrown into another war, fighting thousands of shinobi by himself for cowards and weakling who could not do it themselves. He was not pleased and awaited with bathed breath - that he didn't really need now - to be set free so he can kill them. For now, he was too busy hiding the best of his abilities from the caster's knowledge.

After all, he would never want to use some of his best and deadliest techniques against his own village.


	46. Chapter 46

**Konoha's Weasel Prince**

 **Summary: Itachi never got to use his Susanoo in his fight with Sasuke. As soon as the Kirin hit, he was sent back through time to the founder's era and it was up to him to ensure a safer and surer future for Konoha and the world at large. KisaIta TobiMada HashiMito others mentioned**

When Senju Tobirama next opened his eyes, it was once again in the world of the living, as an Edo Tensei, standing in between his Anija and Saru with one more man on his former student's other side and four shinobi in front of them, one who he was already familiar with and not at all fond of anymore. Tsunade's old friend had become a twisted, sick man who sought out revenge against the village that had raised him and longer after immortality, achieving it in the worst, sickest way possible. That he would dare use the very jutsu Tobirama invented as a last line of defense of Konoha against Konoha and summon back two of its founders to destroy it ... Well, Tobirama would have very gladly tore him to pieces if only the man hand't been ready for that and had placed restraining seals on their movements form the start. His personality wasn't being suppressed but his movements were.

Tobirama was surprised to find out that it was actually not for his own protection that Orochimaru had done it for - he was confident enough to survive the attack of one Hokage, even if he were to get out with quite the few injuries - but rather for the safety of the three children he had with him. One Tobirama could feel was an Uzumaki, a though her red hair wasn't enough proof of her heritage. She was the only one who was seemingly clam in the face of four reanimated Hokage standing in front of her. Tobirama could tell she was still preparing to use the Adamantine Chains if she were to be attacked. One of the boys was from a Kirigakure clan that Tobirama had been fascinated with,since they could turn their bodies to liquid to avoid damage being done to them. He looked scared shitless for a moment there, before forcibly composing himself but staying behind his larger friend all the same. Said friend felt to be overfilled with natural energy yet Tobirama could not sense any form of Sage Mode on him or any contracts that would provide him with a Sage Mode.

''Well, it's that shinobi again, Orochimaru.'' Tobirama grunted unhappily, glaring softly at the man. He was resigned to this nonsense once again and only hoped there will be someone to stop them this time as well like Hiruzen had last time. How much time had passed since then? Was Konoha even still standing?

''What do you mean?'' Hashirama turned towards him and asked but Tobirama didn't take his eyes off of Orochimaru for longer than a second. You never know what to expect from that snake.

''I suspect he undid the Reaper Deal that has been keeping us sealed away.'' Sarutobi answered from his other side, looking at Hashirama as he explained. ''And then preformed the Edo Tensei.''

''That's not possible.'' A blond man who stood last in their strange little line said in a bit of awe. Tobirama had no idea who he was but he looked and felt like a Namikaze. A small clan they might be but their predisposition towards sealing and speed rivaled an Uzumaki's and Tobirama's respectively. ''You found a way to undo the Shiki Fūjin, Orochimaru-san?''

''You underestimate me, Minato.'' Oh, so the man's name was Minato. Nice to know who his fellow Edo Tensei reanimated companion was. He didn't listen to Orochimaru explain the sealing jutsu, as he knew about it from Mito already, instead spreading his senses enough to establish that they were in Konoha, in what appeared to be the Uchiha Compound but it wasn't where he remembered it being. Why was it at the edge of the village?

Minato must have seen that Hashirama was as confused as ever when someone is talking about the mechanics of some jutsu because he turned to look at him. ''Shodaime-sama, it appears that we have been recalled into the world of the living.'' Hashirama slumped over and blinked stupidly at the blond while Tobirama crossed his arms over his chest and refrained from sighing in tired exasperation.

There was a confused frown on his face as he studied the youngest in their line, maybe actually just a few years older than Itachi had been when they had first found him. ''Who the hell are you?''

Sarutobi and Minato exchanged a confused glance before it seemed to occur to Minato that he was the only stranger among the three. ''Oh, uh ...'' He turned around and pointed to his back with both hands' thumbs. ''Yondaime Hokage, sir.'' That peeked Tobirama's interest. So he was the fourth face he had only glimpsed up on the Mountain?

Hashirama perked up, an excited smile appearing on his face. ''Oh? The Yondaime Hokage, you say? I see! So the village has remained stable!''

''Well, I'm not actually sure if it has, since I was sealed away before Sandaime-sama.'' The blond replied and Tobirama frowned. Well, that would explain the chakra he felt inside of Minato beside his own. It was only a half but Tobirama had instantly recognized the Kyuubi's chakra in this man. Where was the other half?

''So who's the Godaime Hokage then?'' Hashirama asked, stepping over to Minato, curious. Neither of the other two Hokage could deny that they were interested as well.

''Your granddaughter, Tsunade-hime.'' Orochimaru replied this time and Hashirama slumped over in an over-dramatic fashion that had been the bane of Tobirama's existence for as long as his brother had been alive. He was also getting tired of the tomfoolery his brother was getting up to with laughing about Tsunade's bad gambling habits. Worst of all, she picked up his bad luck, too.

''The Edo Tensei again. I can't believe the jutsu I devised would be used so casually when it was meant for desperate moments.'' He said, studying his hand, trying to steer the conversation back on track.

''It's not a complex jutsu.'' Orochimaru had the gall to respond and Tobirama leveled him with an unimpressed red eyed glare.

''If it's not so complex, why hasn't anyone made it before me?'' Orochimaru couldn't respond to that one so Tobirama was mollified that he still had the means with which to shut up idiots even after such a long time spent in death.

''However, you should not have created it in the first place.'' That got his attention and he lowered his hand, focusing on Orochimaru. ''Nidaime-sama,'' it was strange to hear such respect from Orochimaru but, then again, Tobirama _was_ his inspiration and idol as a scientist and a jutsu creator. ''Many of your policies and the jutsu that you developed ended up causing problems later on down the line. Even now ...'' Was this whelp _blaming_ him for the stupid use of his jutsus and ideas? It wasn't his fault people were idiots!

''Why you!'' He really wasn't in the mood for this. ''Are you planning on attacking Konoha again?!''

Sarutobi turned to glare at his student at that. ''I took away your jutsu at the cost of my own life. Yet you still-!'' He didn't seem to have the words to express his anger and disappointment. ''And this time you have revived me, your former master, to pit me against Konoha!''

Hashirama sighed tiredly and face-palmed. ''Conflict, no matter what era. It certainly cannot be called that great of a jutsu.'' Okay, Tobirama took offense to that! It was a great jutsu! Although not the most moral one, but they were shinobi. Since when have morals been on the top of their priority lists? Hashirama turned to him, righteous and disappointed and scolding. ''Tobirama, that's why I told you that time-''

The white haired Senju cut him off before he could go on one of his rants. He'd had enough of those while his idiot of an older brother needed to stop and breathe. Now, without the need for air, he was bound to go on for hours and hours without stop and Tobirama was not in the mood for this bullshit. He had died. He was supposed to be dead right now, resting his wary soul and trying to figure out why he hadn't seen his lover at all in all the years since his death when he had seen Izuna plenty of times.

''Will you be quiet, Anija?'' He said sharply, sternly. ''I am trying to talk to this stripling right now.'' The glare that accompanied his words was one he had learned from Madara, the one that told Hashirama he better shut up and do his paperwork while the adults were talking or else.

''But, I-''

''Shut up!'' And there went Hashirama, slumping over in one of his depressive moods again but he listened, like always. The miracles behind the glares Madara had developed ...

''Please do not misunderstand.'' The snake Sannin said, drawing their attention again. ''I have no more leaning in that direction.'' Strangely enough, Tobirama could sense from his chakra that he was telling the truth. ''Haven't you noticed that I am not suppressing your personalities? There are certain circumstances at play this time, ones that may require your aid.''

''Orochimaru, asking for help?'' The oldest of the Hokage asked in wonder. ''What have you done this time, oh student of mine?''

''It is not what I have done, but rather what two Uchiha have done. A Fourth War has started, Konoha's Hokages.'' The snake like man answered, studying their expressions and seeing that none of them reacted all that spectacularly to the news.

''The Uchiha?'' Tobirama and Hashirama asked in confusion while Hiruzen winced.

''So Sasuke learned of what had happened?'' He ignored the way his two mentors turned to look at him in suspicion or the confused look Minato was directing his way. ''He knows the truth?''

''Wait, isn't Sasuke Fu's younger son? Wasn't he, like, only four months old when I died? He should be around sixteen now, right?'' The blond asked, recalculating what he knew of the passage of time from that little failsafe he had left with Naruto. It worked sort of like a Kage Bunshin. Once it had been used up and the chakra that had been stored in it was extinguished, the experiences from it came back to Minato, if only now that he was free of the Shinigami. ''What could a teenager do that is so bad?''

''How about providing an enemy with passage into the Uchiha burial grounds and allowing him to revive every Uchiha since Konoha's founding to fight against Konoha, including _Uchiha Madara_ himself?'' Orochimaru threw back, stunning Minato into silence and gaining the full attention of the two founders present. ''There are others, of course, but none as dangerous as Uchiha Madara I imagine. Konoha knew no greater threat than him.''

''I know you are not an imbecile, Orochimaru, so stop talking as if Madara had ever attacked Konoha.'' Tobirama snapped, his heart still fluttering with the knowledge that his lover was once again within arms reach, more or less alive. Maybe creating the Edo Tense hadn't been so bad after all. Now if only people would stop abusing it. ''You have met him and for all of his temper, he has never shown any intentions of betraying the village he helped create.''

''That doesn't mean he wouldn't be Konoha's greatest enemy if he turned sides,'' the other reasonably countered but let the topic go. ''The one who cast the Edo Tensei was a student of mine just like Sasuke-kun, but they never got along. However, a man who had been introducing himself as both Tobi and Uchiha Madara for the past ten years at the very least has managed to unite them as a single front and now they have used the Edo Tensei to bring back an army that would leave the Five Nations helpless at their feet. As far as I can see, none of those three have a real reason why they would take out Konoha, but he way you reacted, Sarutobi-sensei, well, at least you can tell us about Sasuke-kun's potential reasoning.''

''How did Sasuke find out the truth?'' The Professor demanded first and Oorchimaru sighed.

''After he killed Itachi-kun-''

'' ** _What_**?!'' All four Hokage yelled for very different reasons. A thick killing intent soon filled up the room, both Tobirama's and Hashirama's chakra becoming visible as their chakras reacted to their rage. Minato winced as his senses were assaulted by that much rage, Orochimaru prepared himself to restrain the first two Hokage while Sarutobi looked faint. The three teens Orochimaru had with him were prepared for an attack but had no idea what to expect.

'' _What_ ,'' Tobirama hissed in a deadly whisper that sent shivers down even his own brother's back. ''Do you mean, _after he killed Itachi_?''

''Um, well, there was kind of a big death match between them and Sasuke finally got to kill his older brother, like he had been wanting to for the past eight years?'' The albino answered shakily with an unsteady grin that quickly disappeared with an ''Eep!'' as he hid behind the Sannin when red eyes turned to look at him. A look of deep but misleadingly calm rage settled over Hashirama's usually cheerful face.

''So it is _that_ Sasuke you are speaking of, Itachi's ungrateful little brother.'' His tone was cold, his words sharp and his killing intent was staggering. ''He dared commit such a crime and he goes on to the next so soon? How dare he do that? How dare he take one friend from us and then turn another against us?''

''Shodaime-sama, I assure you, it has been a very long time since the founding of the village. Uchiha Itachi is not Konoha no ... Itachi ... '' Orochimaru trailed off, wide eyes sliding over to his sensei as realization struck him hard like a wall of bricks. Sarutobi tried not to look anyone in the eyes. ''You _knew_!'' The Sannin breathed in disbelief. ''Oh my Kami, I tried to take over Dare no Ichozoku no Itachi's body. I am so ashamed right now.''

''What?'' That startled the two founders out of their rage and they looked between master and student uncomprehendingly.

''Oh, I have this jutsu I developed where I take over a person's body so I can stay alive longer. I don't age and the only draw back is that the body can last me for only three years and I can't repeat the jutsu for three years, so I have to be careful. Not a real immortality, but I only want to learn every jutsu ever developed. It's not like I want world domination.'' The long haired on answered of the newer generations, completely missing the point behind the confusion of the Hokage. ''I tried it last on Sasuke-kun, since I wanted the Sharingan and only he and Itachi-ku- Itachi- _sama_ were left of the Uchiha Clan and I had already tried it once with him. Sasuke-kun had proven to be an easier target, but he had managed to overpower me after I had grown too weak.''

''An interesting jutsu, but I really wouldn't recommend it being attempted on an Uchiha.'' The scientist in Tobirama pipped up before he could stop himself. ''Their will is stronger than any normal human's, civilian or shinobi. It's bound not to work.''

''Yes, I already know that.'' The Sannin groused. ''Anyway, instead of me taking over Sasuke-kun's mind in his own body, he sucked me in and trapped me there, using my power to fight against Itachi-sama. After he used Kirin - a lighting jutsu of great proportions,'' he explained briefly at the interested faces of the four Hokage. ''That Tobi man took him away and explained to him about the massacre being ordered by the village and that Itachi-sama had readily agreed, turning Sasuke-kun's anger on Konoha. He has been helping Tobi - supposedly Madara, as far as anyone knew until just today when he was reanimated with the Edo Tensei - and Kabuto - my former student - collect the DNA for their army. I just recently managed to free myself from him with the help of my dear apprentice Karin.'' The Uzumaki humphed when they all turned to look at her, daring them to comment. ''I gathered this small team and captured a few Zetsu clones to free and reanimate you myself so that you might help stop the disaster that is happening out on the battlefield as we speak.''

''He's telling the truth.'' Tobirama grunted, spreading his senses and feeling Madara's burning chakra a few miles away. He also felt all the other reanimated people and grew stiff when he recognized the chakra of Kinkaku and Ginkaku, as well as his father and Uchiha Tajima along with many other dangerous nin form their time. ''About the army, about Madara, but what about Itachi? I can't sense him anywhere.'' Not that that meant much. Itachi had demonstrated a couple of times after that first time in the forest that he can hide his chakra anywhere, from anyone, even from a sensor as powerful as Tobirama.

''If we're talking about Uchiha Itachi, then that won't really mean much.'' Minato said, as if reading his thoughts. ''Even when he was four or five years old, he could hide from me, a sensor, to the point that not even when I fully concentrated could I find him. We used to play hide and seek like that whenever I could get away from the paperwork in the Tower.''

''You're Itachi's godfather?'' Hashirama asked in surprise and Mianto looked at him just as shocked.

''Yes, but how would you know that?''

''And you said he was an Uchiha?'' Tobirama probed, wanting to confirm that before he could tackle any scientific means through which Itachi could have lived both now and when Konoha was founded. When everyone but Hashirama and Sarutobi (he looked suspiciously close to hysterics by that point) nodded, Tobirama crossed his arms and leveled a look at his Anija. ''I _told_ you. But no, you _never_ listen, do you.''

The God of Shinobi grunted at his younger brother. ''I don't remember you complaining about Itachi in the years following that argument.''

''Not the point. I was right and you were _all_ wrong.'' So what if he sounded like a smug kid while he said that? He had every right. He had indeed been telling everyone that Itachi was an Uchiha, if a strange one, from day _one_. That he soon grew not to care didn't matter. Just because Itachi had become his best friend didn't stop the fact that he was indeed of the Uchiha bloodline. ''And I agree with the Yondaime over there. I doubt that little student of yours could kill Itachi.''

''But how could you know Itachi when I saw him being born? Well, not _being born_ but just hours after he was.'' Said blond asked, confused and everyone turned to Sarutobi when he cleared his throat to get their attention.

''Itachi ... traveled through time at some point in his life. Believe me, I was just as shocked to realize this when I got to hold him the first time when he was but a few hours old. I even got to name him!''

''If you knew that was Itachi-sama,'' Oorchimaru growled, glaring accusingly at his sensei. ''Then why did you allow for him to be ordered to kill his own clan!? What, did you think he deserved the irony of ending up like Vermilion? Just because he introduced it to Konoha's people?''

''What?!'' The Shodaime, Nidaime and Yondaime screeched, rounding on the Sandaime with looks of betrayal and anger. Sarutobi shrunk under their anger but still held his ground.

''It wans't me who ordered it. Danzo blackmailed Itachi by threatening Sasuke's life and I wasn't even informed of what was going on until the clan was dead, save for Sasuke and Itachi. I would have thought what everyone else did, that the strain of being an ANBU captain at thirteen-''

'' _ **What**_?!'' Everyone but Orochimaru shrieked this time. People seemed to have been forgetting that over the years. It was the reason he was secretly classed SS-class and not just S-class. He was dangerous, carried many of the village's secrets and the feat which had earned him the name of criminal was nothing small.

''Or the stress that his clan was putting on him had Danzo not told me something along the lines of 'it was for the best this way'. The most I could offer Itachi was not to change the code for the protection wards around the village so he can sneak in whenever he ants to check in on his brother and let him leave without being actually pursued.''

A moment of silence before Tobirama growled like a caged beast. ''I am going to kill Danzo.'' He was never so glad as he was now that he hadn't left the Hokage position in Danzo's hands. Konoha would have lost all meaning under him, it would seem. He shook his head, returning to the topic of hand. ''I still don't believe that the little whelp could have defeated Itachi. I saw him fight. Sick he might have been at some point but Itachi is too good of a ninja to be defeated by someone who cannot even pursue their own power but steal it from others.''

''So Itachi is ... from the future and he traveled to our time?'' Hashirama ssked cautiously, too see if he got it. ''But why?''

''How is the more interesting question.'' Both the Sannin and the younger Senju brother intoned, throwing startled glances at each other. Minto just sighed in relief.

''I would also like to believe that my godson is alright.'' The blond said with a small smile. ''However, I do believe that a battle awaits us, yes?'' He could sense Kushina's and Naruto's chakras all the way over here and he was anxious to see them both once again. It has been sixteen years, on this day. He also wanted to see Fugaku and Mikoto, who he could sense were also present on Kushina's side, which he now knew was unfortunately the enemy side until they can take down that Kabuto fellow and make him release the Edo Tensei. Hopefully, after all of this was over, they could all make up for lost time in the afterlife.

Hashirama nodded, looking towards Oorchimaru. The Sannin returned the nod. ''I reanimated you four so we can even out the odds a little. All of the biju except the Kyuubi and Hachibi have been captured and it would seem that the Akatsuki's Demonic Statue of the Outer Path is being used already. We need some heavy hitters to balance out the battlefield with Uchiha Madara and that thing on their side.''

''Are you sure there is no sign of Itachi?'' Hahsirama asked of his younger brother even as Sarutobi went over to thank his student for returning to his senses and for letting them out of the Shinigami's belly, even if it was to release them into another war. ''You don't think he's really dead, do you?''

''He most certainly is not.'' Hiruzen interrupted his sensei before he could say anything. ''Don't you already know how surprising the Uchiha can be?'' He asked mischievously, hinting at something that the brothers could not yet understand. Hiruzen wasn't worried. It would all eventually come out.

''What about his sickness?'' Hashirama whispered this time to Tobirama, wanting his brother's honest opinion. Said younger Senju paused to think.

''If my theory is correct, something happened during that jutsu that should have supposedly killed Itachi and he ended up in our time as he was. We cured him and he hasn't had a relapse in six years.'' The white haired man answered just as quietly. ''Let's hope that the return trip won't have the negative effect of returning his illness, too.''

Hope is all they could do now, as they headed out to the battlefield, about to fight a long lost friend along with the rest of their family.

It was to be their toughest battle yet and neither was looking forward to it.


	47. Chapter 47

**Konoha's Weasel Prince**

 **Summary: Itachi never got to use his Susanoo in his fight with Sasuke. As soon as the Kirin hit, he was sent back through time to the founder's era and it was up to him to ensure a safer and surer future for Konoha and the world at large. KisaIta TobiMada HashiMito others mentioned**

Uchiha Itachi felt like he was simply floating through space for the longest time, no awareness of self, no memories, no feelings, no sensations. No sounds or sights, no air in his lungs or ground beneath his feet or back, a she could not even tell if he was position horizontally or vertically. It was just him, the vastness of vacuum which had claimed him and something akin to eternal rest.

And then breath was punched into his lungs and a familiar voice was yelling in his ear before his eyes opened and were assaulted with the strangely too bright light of a single candle and the world came back into focus. Lost was the emptiness that had surrounded him, smell and sound and sensation came rushing back, memories overwhelming him as they all tried to reappear in his awareness all at once. He coughed to dislodge whatever was blocking his airways and something sticky, iron smelling and tasting like lead flew right out of his mouth, leaving his throat painfully dry.

For some reason, it was the most alive he felt in years.

He realized just how touch starved he was when calloused fingers took hold of his face, caressing his cheeks while words streamed out in a voice he knew all too well and had missed for so long outside of his own memories, but their meaning he could not yet grasp. He was gasping for breathe, breathing in more air than he was used to and he knew that that should mean something, but he was so disoriented right now. Six years worth of memories were rushing through his head. These deep breaths were both new and old. The lack of pain was both a refreshing and an old comfort. The calmness bubbling up inside him, the peace, was something he was both used to and he still needed getting used to.

The need to touch, to feel the person holding him was a constant of the past eight (fourteen?) years of his life and Itachi did not hesitate to lift his slightly sluggish hand sup to take hold of gilled cheeks, guiding a head bigger than his downwards and pressing his lips messily against another, rougher pair. He didn't care for the concerned protests for his well being. He was alive and healthy and none of that actually really registered in his mind. The return of his sight didn't register until gentle, big hands pushed him a bit back and he could see clearly the blue face that he had loved for so long but had started fearing he would forget or never see again.

So Itachi pushed forward, into a startled Hoshigaki Kisame's lap and kissed his partner again and again and again until the shark man stopped protesting and just reciprocated. He felt the blue man's tongue pushing at his lips and Itachi gladly let him in, needing more contact, more sensations to erase the memory of that nothingness he had felt before opening his eyes. He buried his hands in dark blue hand and massaged Kisame's skull while big hands grabbed his waist. Knowing his partner might try to push him away fro his own good, Itachi wrapped his legs around the Kiri nin's waist and moaned in a way he knew drove Kisame crazy. The shark man's hands faltered and Itachi rocked his hips. The gasp Kisame gave was almost like a declared and signed capitulation before Kisame threw his everything in the kiss. Itachi approved wholeheartedly.

He shivered pleasantly when rough hands slid under his shirt and started ghosting across his back, the feeling of wonder Kisame's gestures always held when he explored Itachi's body. Together they have been almost their entire partnership and yet Kisame was still in awe, always worshiping of Itachi whenever they did something like this. He was always careful, always took his time to relearn the paths of pleasure he knew by now by heart. It was reverent, adoring in a way that used to make Itachi squirm in embarrassment and arousal both. When he started going blind, the touches became reassuring in way that let the Uchiha know that even if he was becoming useless in the eyes of any other shinobi in the world, Kisame would always treasure him, would stay by his side until death separated them.

When it became clear he was dying, Kisame's touches had become desperate, speaking of a devotion Itachi had never before doubted, of a love neither of them could voice. That neither of them needed to voice, for they knew. That neither of them _could_ voice, for it would make them vulnerable, even if only for a moment and that was _dangerous_ in their line of business.

Now, it was as though the both of them were desperately in need of this, to remember every curve of muscle, every ripple under scarred or flawless skin, to assure themselves of the other's presence. To Kisame, it was confirming that Itachi was _alive_ , that he was _back_ , that he was his Itachi-san again, unstoppable, unpredictable, untouchable to anyone but Kisame. To Itachi, it was the reassurance that he was indeed _back_ , in the present, with the only person currently alive that cared for him. It meant that he could now maybe persuade Kisame to go and retire with him in some far away land where no one knew their names. It meant that, no matter how long his six year adventure had lasted in the present, Kisame had _waited_ and Itachi had somewhere to return to. With his reputation, with his sins, with his growing weakness, he still had somewhere to go.

A shuddering gasp left Itachi's throat when Kisame grabbed his ass, grinding into him impatiently and the Uchiha chuckled shakily as his hips were guided faster and harder against the Hoshigaki's. He let his head loll back and shuddered when sharp, pointy teeth instantly clamped onto his neck. Anyone else would have been terrified to have such teeth so close to their neck, to be at the mercy of a man as terrifying as a Hoshigaki could be, all blue skin stretched over muscle upon muscle, tall and shark like in appearance with raw, brunt power in their whole body. Itachi was thrilled by it, he thrilled in the knowledge that he can relax in this dangerous man's hands, that he was safe here. He knew Kisame would rather die being eaten by his own shark summons rather than betray or - Kami forbid - hurt Itachi. He knew the older man was always so painstakingly careful with him, wanting Itachi to enjoy himself, knew Kisame would stand between Itachi and the world if he had to and the weasel hadn't even realized how much he had missed that surety.

How could he ever have doubted Kisame's loyalties? How could he have ever wondered if Kisame would just let him go after his death? Itachi had forgotten that just because he wasn't an Uchiha didn't mean Kisame could be fatally, fanatically devoted to a partner. Sure, before they had hooked up, Kisame had been going through sexual partners left and right, just like he had been going through partners in the Akatsuki, but he had never tried to kill Itachi. He had told Itachi himself that ever since he realized he had even an inkling of feelings towards the weasel that he could simply not look at anyone else the same way before. He had sworn he would never betray Itachi, never stray from his side and yet Itachi had doubted him. In his death, Itachi had thought Kisame would forget about him and whatever promises he had made to him and had foolishly worried for six years worth of time.

He was just so glad to have been proven wrong.

He arched his back as Kisame's skillful hands rid him of his pants and started stretching his hole, a moan escaping his lips as he nuzzled into Kisame's neck, panting. It had been far too long. The night he had locked Madara and Tobirama together in a room he had been dreaming of Kisame's touch and had wondered, like many times before and many, many times afterwards, if he will ever feel it on his body ever again. It was a little like bliss right now, even though he knew he won't last long as he was. Judging how hard and wet Kisame was when he reached down between them to massage his partner, he won't last that much longer, either.

When they finally came together, Kisame bottoming out and Itachi arching his back with a sharp gasp, both were trembling with pleasure and anticipation. Kisame made a valiant effort to go slow but that was too maddening for the younger ninja and he couldn't exactly ignore how Itachi asked for harder, faster, more, more, more. It hurt a little to be stretched like this after however long it has been since the last time they did this, but the pain only combined with the pleasure and made it all the more real, something Itachi really needed at this moment. Too long has he been having dreams of his own life in the present while being stuck in the past and while he had grown extremely fond of his friends there, he had still longed to come home. He had wanted to be held by Kisame as he was now, secure against his lover's chest and in his lap, pleasure coursing through his entire body like electricity. He had wanted to keep on running into Naruto-kun and being reminded of his godfather every now and then, to remember the few moments in childhood when he had actually been allowed to _be_ a child. He had wanted to be able to see Kakashi-san or Tenzou as they went on missions or patrols, even if from a distance, having missed the shenanigans of his smooth-talking friend and the exasperated looks he and Tenzou would share because of their captain.

And he had wanted, more than anything, to know that Sasuke was alive, somewhere out there, that he could go and sneak up on him to make sure he was okay, watching without being seen, like Sasuke's shadow. He had just wanted to see his baby brother's face one more time, if it ended up that he was going to die after his little adventure in the past. It would seem that he will get a chance to do so soon enough.

They didn't last. Fondling, caressing, kissing, biting, sucking, touching, moving together in a rhythm you never forget, no matter how long it has passed since the last time you used it, they came with garbled cries of each other's names, clinging to each other as though they both feared Itachi would just vanish. In the aftermath, as he panted in his partner's arms, forehead resting against a strong chest, Itachi for a second wondered if he had, indeed, just vanished, for the way he felt now must be achievable only in heaven.

''Itachi-san, are you okay?'' Said man released a chocked sob at hearing that beloved honorific added to his name, burrowing closer to the strong heartbeat he could feel under Kisame's muscles upon muscles. His actions only worried Kisame more and Itachi could tell from how close they are in his partner's chakra that panic was slowly rising to the surface. ''Itachi-san?!''

''I am fine. I am completely okay now, Kisame.'' It felt unnaturally good just to utter his partner's name after what was, to him, six years of not saying it outside of his own thoughts. Kisame's arms tightened around him when they started cooling off, trying to preserve some of Itachi's body heat like he used to do while he was sick. It felt nice enough so Itachi didn't scold him for patronizing him, even if silently.

''Yeah, I kind of guessed at that after you coughed that shit up.'' The Uchiha looked up at that, following Kisame's head nod towards what looked like a bloody, black pile of sick organic matter and Itachi blanched when he saw it. He didn't need to activate his Sharingan or analyze it with his chakra to know it contained some of _his_ chakra in it. ''You seem to be breathing fine now, though, so that's a plus, even if that thing stinks.''

''I think that might as well have been half my lungs right there.'' The prodigy whispered before burrowing his head under Kisame's chin, still staring at what was left of his sickness. So Hashirama-san's, Tobirama-san's and Mito-san's treatment carried over? Had he been in the past both physically and mentally? ''How long was I gone?''

''Well, it's been six weeks since your fight with Sasuke, if that's what you mean by _gone_.'' There was grief and anger in his voice when he mentioned Itachi's little brother but the raven didn't confront him about it. Kisame had the right to his own opinion and he had never had much of a great opinion regarding Sasuke. Still, he knew how much Sasuke meant to Itachi so he never really said anything against him and for that the weasel was grateful. ''You just ... disappeared, Itachi-san. There was nothing left in the wake of his attack. I honestly thought you were dead.''

Itachi hummed and kissed his partner's neck in reassurance, finding the resulting shiver very gratifying. ''I thought I was, too, until I woke up-''

''-in the past, yeah, I know.'' When he looked up in surprise, Kisame was grinning at him. For a moment there, Itachi was reminded of Hoshigaki Fuka and wondered if she had passed down the story of a little whelp defeating her entire squadron. As Kisame went on, he realized it was no such thing. ''I found out from some old dude when I found this cave a week later. I had kind of quit Akatsuki since that brat joined and was looking for a place to stay for the night, deciding to go back to my former life as a sole missing nin when I stumbled upon this cave and said old dude. Only you were there, too, with some strange six black balls rotting around you. You were curled up in this giant almost see-through black ball and that thing only disappeared yesterday. I was about to attack the old man but he told me it was he who was keeping you alive and connected to the present while you were off doing something in the past for the greater good of the world or something. I kind of didn't listen to him, just sat down in front of the ball and stared at you. I only left so long as to hunt something to eat since there was water a little further in the cave and the old man would come and go at the oddest of times. You, on the other hand, would flicker in and out of my sight but you looked healthy and unhurt so I didn't panic. The old guy just didn't come in the last three days and the six balls started spinning really fast just before you woke up. Then they were gone, too, but I was kind of too busy making sure you were alright to see where they had gone. How long has it been for you, Itachi-san?''

Itachi had forgotten how his partner could ramble at times and it was a comfort to be reminded of it. Still, he could not believe that the Rikudo Sennin himself had watched over him for six weeks, or that he had been halfway here and halfway in the past. ''I spent six years in the past. I think I might have met your grandmother.''

''Wow, six years?'' Itachi nodded. ''What did you do for all that time?''

''Made friends with some of the most powerful shinobi in history and helped them found Konoha.''

''You're not kidding, are you.'' Was the flat statement after a minute of silence as his words registered in Kisame's head and Itachi chuckled.

''Not at all.''

''So the Shodaime Hokage healed you then?'' Itachi nodded, still lost in the post orgasmic haze to care about anything else at the moment. ''Did you fight in the First War?'' A shake of his head to signal no. A nap sounded divine right about now, if Itachi was honest. ''Do you know what is happening out there, Itachi-san?''

That gave the weasel pause and he looked up at his partner, meeting his yellow eyes. He didn't like the tone Kisame had used. He sounded halfway nervous and that could never be a good thing. ''What is going on, Kisame?''

''Uhm, where to start,'' the blue man mumbled to himself, playing with Itachi's hair. Itachi only then noticed that Kisame must have untied it for him during their romp. ''There's a war going on, Itachi-san. The Fourth Shinobi War, the Five Great Nations against Tobi. It's been going on for the past couple of days and there have been quite some losses on the Nations side.'' The Uchiha genius stiffened but his black gaze told Kisame to keep talking. He did. ''Tobi teamed up with Kabuto and Sasuke-''

''That's right, you did say you left the Akatsuki because 'that brat' had joined.'' The grieving older brother mumbled to himself, wondering how he had gone so wrong with Sasuke.

"Sorry your brother turned out to be like that, Itachi-san. But you have to know that it's because Tobi told him about you." Kisame trailed off awkwardly when he saw a glint of tentative hope in Itachi's eyes. "He kind of decided to blame the village for turning you against them and sort of hates you and now Konoha even more, so, yeah." Itachi just sighed and motioned for Kisame to tell him the rest. "Right, anyway, there's a _huge_ army of zombies that the Nations need to fight, lead by none other than Uchiha Madara with the rest of the Uchiha Clan and our own former collages. I don't think Leader-sama is happy right about now. Also, there are many other legendary ninja in the mix, including many Kage. I think even that old Toad Sage had been revived, too."

"Not revived, reanimated." Itachi corrected almost distractedly. Were all of his efforts for naught? Konoha was once again in danger. The _Uchiha_ were endangering it. And not just the reanimated dead, but Sasuke and who he suspected to be his long lost cousin were the ring leaders of this whole mess. "What of Orochimaru?" He tried hard not to think of the Sannin as the children he had seen them as before he blinked open his eyes to this world. He tried hard not to think about what the entirety of the Uchiha being reanimated _implied_. He could not face Shisui after so many failures. He had failed to protect the clan, the clan's name and now even Konoha. Shisui's sacrifices seem to have been wasted and Itachi would rather not contemplate that it was in the end he who wasted them.

"Made a brief reappearance when he escaped the seal Sasuke has and then he vanished. Haven't heard a single thing about him since."

"Danzo?" Because what that man was up to was actually the most important. His actions will tell Itachi if his efforts in the past were wasted or not.

"A general and replacement Hokage of Konoha until just a few days ago when the Slug Princess took back the wheel." The larger man replied even as he took his cloak and tugged it around Itachi, fretting as he always seemed to be where his young partner was concerned. "She took back the hat but he's still a general. He took ANBU over completely, except that guy with wood release that works with Hatake and the Kyuubi brat."

"The biju?"

"As far as I know, the Kyuubi and Hachibi are still not captured, but that was before the War started."

Itachi sighed, bringing up a hand to rub at his forehead to prevent a headache from forming. That was the last thing he needed right now. He needed a clear head to think now, not to be battling a headache. "How far away is this battlefield?"

"Entirely too close for comfort. I was starting to worry, you know? We'd have to move but I _couldn't_ move you at all. However, we _are_ hidden in this cave. A strange mineral grows in these walls that not even Samehada can detect any chakra inside."

"So no one can sense us here?" The Uchiha asked curiously, tilting his head in interest while opening his connection to Kuro Onyx.

"I don't think so, no. I'm inside this cave with you and _I_ can't sense your chakra." Kisame said in reply, looking up when cawing echoed throughout the vace as Itachi's crow flew in, going straight to its owner. Itachi lifted his arm and the bird happily claimed its space on the Uchiha's forearm, cawing happily at him. "He was in the big black ball with you. He's been keeping an eye out for trouble." Which Itachi could tell as Kuro Onyx sent him the images of what he saw so far. As always, the crow had known which issues Itachi would want to address first and had flown to the battlefield, unnoticed despite being the only animal to not have ran away from the fighting. It allowed him a clear view of his _entire_ family - the Senju, the Uchiha both past and present, the few Uzumaki who had moved into Konoha, all of them bar the Senju brothers - along with all Akatsuki members, Jiraiya-sama and various other shinobi Itachi had met, heard of or didn't know of them at all, although those were very few and far in between. He could see Madara, Izuna, Touka and Mito, standing far too rigid for their usual easy grace that spoke of their skill to be there willingly. He saw Shisui standing next to Kagami and the resemblance was so striking it hurt to see them side by side. Young Nawaki and even Torifu was in the Edo Tensei army, along with Sanzo, Shikasai and almost all the other shinobi Itachi had spent six years with.

The sight both broke his heart and made his blood boil with anger. His own _parents_ were there, against their will, puppets controlled with invisible springs. Even _Izumi_ was there, despite never having quite made a name for herself, among the Uchiha or the shinobi world at large. _Tenma_ was there, Itachi's first friend that had died right before his eyes and gave him the deadly ability to use them. All his loved ones were there, many other people's loved ones _were there_ and they had to fight them. The pain of losing them once hadn't been enough. What a cruel tactic to use, efficient as it was. Very expected of Tobirama-san to make such a great jutsu, an indestructible weapon that can be used as emotional leverage or a source of enemy intelligence.

And then Itachi saw the one thing he had foolishly been hoping wasn't true as Kuro Onyx soared higher to get a good look at the leaders of this army. Kabuto, Uchiha Obito, Zetsu and _Sasuke_ stood atop the Gedo Statue, watching as the Shinobi Alliance struggled to survive. His little brother looked so sadistically gleeful as he watched, his eyes in a deceitfully beautiful Mangekyo pattern that resembled an arabesque flower. Itachi's heart _wept_ at what his precious little brother had become. All his efforts to guide Sasuke onto the right path had been wasted. Everything he had ever sacrificed, all the pain he had endured, everything he had lost and fought for, it was all _wasted_. Or it will be if Itachi didn't do something.

Kisame sighed, drawing his attention back to the blue man. Itachi arched an eyebrow at his partner. "Hn?"

The shark man just rolled his eyes, all too used to Uchiha-speak. "I know that look, Itachi-san. You're planning something and I know very well what." He sat upright and pulled Itachi's clothes over, handing them to the Sharingan master. "When are we leaving, what's the plan and how much am I going to hate it?"

"We're leaving as soon as we get our gear ready." The Uchiha replied, relief flowing through his body. He had honestly thought Kisame would try to stop him, for his own safety. Arguments about his health and all, that was what he had been expecting. It would seem his partner knew that it would be pointless to try and convince him not to get involved. "Try to keep your chakra hidden for as long as you can. We are going straight to the battlefield to help and possibly free the Edo Tensei trapped shinobi. As for how much you are going to not like it, I think you are going to enjoy yourself. Since they are practically immortal, you can go all out."

"Awesome." How he had missed that sharky grin. Itachi could not help but return it with a smile of his own. And then he looked at the clothing held out to him and arched an eyebrow. His life was full of surprises. "You were dressed in that before we got freaky." Kisame supplied and Itachi fought down a blush. "Need any help getting dressed?"

"I don't think that will be very productive." Itachi replied dryly but he accepted when Kisame held up his top. They had things to do and a war to end. He had not gone through all that trouble those six years in the past, stopping Madara from turning on Konoha, strengthening the love for the village over the lover for the clan, stopping Izuna's death and solidifying the peace just for it all to fall apart. He had not let his best friend die just so Konoha will fall in the end, had not killed his entire clan just so the Uchiha will still be blamed for war and Konoha's downfall. He will _not_ let his beloved little brother destroy everything he loved and fought for.

Itachi will not let all of his hard work go to waste.


	48. Chapter 48

**Konoha's Weasel Prince**

 **Summary: Itachi never got to use his Susanoo in his fight with Sasuke. As soon as the Kirin hit, he was sent back through time to the founder's era and it was up to him to ensure a safer and surer future for Konoha and the world at large. KisaIta TobiMada HashiMito others mentioned**

"So, this is it, huh?" A wounded and exhausted Yamato mumbled against Kakashi as they stood protectively over Sakura trying to heal Gai. He had used too much chakra, opening the Eight Gate had overwhelmed his body, some of his bones were broken and cracked from fighting Madara and his skin was red from burns from both chakra overuse and how quickly he had been moving. He was immobile and barely conscious, but years of training kept him awake, despite the overbearing pain. "Well, at least we put up a decent fight. Not even the Hokage had been enough. Not even the Shodaime ... "

"It's not over yet, Yamato-taichou." Naruto insisted from a few feet in front of them, panting and barely standing on his own, yet still supporting Sai. All around them, the Konoha 11 was in various states of exhaustion, Hinata and Tenten supporting an injured Neji while Lee fretted over Gaara, the only one of the five Kage still in fighting condition. Tsunade had recovered with the help of Karin and Orochimaru had been working on keeping the two women safe as they tried to heal as many of the fallen warriors as they could before their injuries became fatal. Their numbers had diminished gradually while the other side remained unscathed. "While there is breathe still in my body, we won't stop fighting."

"Not even you and the Kyuubi can keep this up forever, Naruto." Kakashi admonished, refusing to meet his student's eyes in shame. He had failed his students, his sensei and his Hokage in the matter of a single battle. He had always been so much stronger than Obito through talent and training and his grief, but Obito was now twice as strong as Kakashi could ever get. His greatest asset, Obito's Sharingan, exhausted him every time he used it and before long, he, too, will be useless in this war. Yamato had also exhausted himself trying to keep up with the Shodaime and then even more to compensate for his loss when Madara pinned him down with one of those strange black rods he can produce. "They can't be killed and there are too many to be sealed, like we had planned. With Nidaime-sama and Shodaime-sama pinned down, Minato-sensei launched halfway across the battlefield and engaged by a small army all by himself and Sandaime-sama trying to hold an Uchiha division back, it's only us and we're all tired."

"If we could only free the Shodaime!" Ino protested but stopped as Shikamaru shook his head.

"None of us can touch those rods without decomposing like a year old corpse in the process, not even the Edo Tensei. Not even that Juugo guy can and he's all but made up of natural energy."

"If we could just kill that Kabuto creep." Kiba growled almost wistfully and they all nearly jumped when Minato appeared in their midsts, just in time to answer.

"That won't end the Edo Tensei. If anything, we'd never be able to undo it. Only the caster can cancel it out." The blond man explained, looking out at the battlefield. Despite having four of the world's greatest ninja ever on their side, the four Hokage who have been feared throughout the nations, they could still not beat the army before them. Konoha's Hokages might be reanimations and practically on god level, but it was only the four of them against an army of what are essentially immortals. And with the Akatsuki and the Uchiha brothers amongst them, just they are enough to hold the Shinobi Alliance back.

The Alliance had been so thrilled when Orochimaru and Team Hebi brought the four Hokage to the battlefield. There had been a dash of hope that they could win, that they could _survive_ this, that the war can finally stop. But then Madara and Hashirama had clashed and the reality of the situation hit them. Uchiha Madara had been a though opponent even for the Shodaime even when they were both alive and Madara had the Mangekyo Sharingan, but now, as a reanimation and possessing the legendary Rinnegan, he was apparently a bit too much. Not even when the Senju brothers worked together could they stand up to the ancient Uchiha. Although, they _did_ look rather hesitant when delivering their blows. All three founders along with their families were yelling rather strange things at each other and it almost sounded as though Madara didn't _want_ to fight against the Senju brothers.

Which was _ridiculous_ , if you asked, well, _anyone_ in the Shinobi Alliance other than maybe Tsunade, Orochimaru and Tobirama's remaining students, Danzo not included. Why? Well, because it's not really the winners that write history, but rather the _survivors_. And Danzo was not only a survivor but the one who stayed in the village the most. Unbeknown to most, he had written enough history books and spread around enough rumors that Madara was pretty much depicted as a traitor who tried destroying Konoha with the very Kyuubi that now fought for it. People simply believed this story, along with the one where Madara's vileness even made the legendary Konoha no Itachi-Ojii-sama flee, something Danzo actually actively blamed Madara for. And thus, one of Konoha's founders and greatest protectors was vilified and the clan he came from was put into question. The suspicion against the Uchiha indeed did come from Senju Tobirama's era, but the misinterpretation behind his actions and attitude towards the Uchiha all lay at Danzo's feet.

"There has to be _something_ we can do!" Sakura protested loudly, as unwilling to give up as her blond teammate. "I know we need the Shodaime and Nidaime free, so is there any way to free them that you can think of, Shikamaru?"

The Nara narrowed his eyes and put his hands in a upside down triangle as he thought. Now that they knew of this habit of his, the others made sure not to disturb him, instead watching out for enemies or unsuspected attacks. "The best I can think of is that Yondaime-sama creates a Kage Bunshin whit the Sage Mode active and use those chakra hands to pull them out as quickly as possible." Shikamaru finally answered, meeting the blue eyes Naruto had inherited from this very man. "If you have any seals that might protect you from the backlash of when your clone is destroyed by them, it would be for the best. We don't know if these things can actually _destroy_ completely an Edo Tensei, but it _can_ hurt you as though you were still alive, so it's for the best to be cautious."

"Right," Minato nodded, already creating two Kage Bunshin and instructing them what to do. "Distracting Obito and Madara might be good."

"Leave that to us," Naruto replied with a grin that lacked its usual energy, which told everyone just how tired he really was. And that was the most worrying part. If Sasuke were to step into the fight right then, only Naruto would be enough to match him with his new eyes. The two have been somewhat evenly matched for the entire year so far, but with Naruto exhausted and beat up from fending off Madara, Obito and whoever else they threw his way - the reunion with Nagato and Jiraiya hadn't been the best one - Sasuke had an unfair advantage.

Minato nodded before joining his clones as they worked on freeing the first two Hokage. Sarutobi was finally there, too, looking concerned about the whole situation. The blond placed a hand on his shoulder to draw his attention away from the pinned forms of his mentors. "I could really use some help in separating my consciousness from the clones."

"I think I should rather be helping Naruto," the old man argued, looking over to where Naruto and Killer B had rushed off to distract the two Uchiha. "Madara-sama is not going to be an easy opponent, even with an army on Naruto's side. And let's not forget about the army on _Madara-sama's_ side."

"You just need to get me free so I can get to Madara and yank out the controlling talisman." The albino Senju cut in before Minato could say anything. The clones had managed to yank out three rods so far but they were now decomposing like thousand year old corpses. They won't be able to take out any more. "I have him marked but not even Hiraishin can get me out of here."

"You seem oddly sure he will be on our side when he is - if he isn't already - set free." The Nara observed as he can to stand by the two latter Hokage. It was practically an accusation masked as an observation and Tobirama understood what he was implying. Hashirama did, too, and he beat him to the answer.

"Madara would _never_ attack Konoha." He denied vehemently. "Konoha is as much his dream as it is mine. He _died_ protecting the village! He would never willingly endanger our village."

"It _is_ true." Sarutobi added when the young chuunin arched a skeptical eyebrow. "Madara-sama died protecting Konoha all by himself and a small group of ninja that were left over in the village."

"He died protecting _me_ , so I _know_ he would never attack us." Tobirama growled out with a glare at Shikamaru, who put his hands up in surrender, but before any of them could say anymore than that, Naruto landed right behind him, the rest of Konoha 11 landing further away behind the Hokage. They all looked up to see Madara and Obito back up on the Juubi, a frown on the ancient Uchiha's face while the two younger ones were looking on in glee. Kabuto was even chuckling in the manner he had picked up from Orochimaru, whom was glaring at him like he had never glared at anyone before.

"It's time to end this," Zetsu told the two Uchiha, an eager tone in their voices as they moved towards Madara. The Rinnegan user glared at him but could not move away with Kabuto's control still strong and firm over his body. "Finish it up quickly."

"I think it's time we devastate their forces." They had managed to hold up against two Chibaku Tensei attacks from both Madara and Nagato but they were short the two Hokage who had stopped the attacks earlier on. But Sasuke didn't plan on letting outsiders finish off the village that had destroyed his family. He'll let them do it themselves, to fulfill the coup d'tat they had been planning for years before his brother had cut them down. He turned to Kabuto, a gleam in his eyes that was matched by the Snake Sage. "Set the Uchiha on them." Understanding his meaning, Obito and Kabuto grinned approvingly and Kabuto turned to look at his former master one last time. They had both wanted the power of the Uchiha and Kabuto now had it in spades. It felt awesome to one up Orochimaru.

"Attack." He ordered without much flair but his expression said it all as he watched the Uchiha killed in the Massacre charged forward with little resistance, closing in on the Alliance. The only ones who were dragging their feet were the ever stubborn Fugaku and his wife, as well as Shisui who refused to attack the village he had died for. They could not resist the pull, but they could fall back behind into the last rows. Kabuto let them, not caring who will be the first one to kill an Alliance shinobi. Said ninja had all backed away a few steps but they were exhausted and the field on which they fought was open and large and flat. There was no where to hide. The Uchiha were naturally built lean and the Sharingan required for them to build up some speed if they want to keep up with their eyes. They would catch them in a matter of minutes.

Orochimaru grit his teeth as he came to this very same conclusion at the same time Tsunade had. "So this really is the end, eh, Tsunade?"

"It almost makes me wish I had healed your arms three years ago so that you could have taken over that little prick." The blond Sannin replied, leaning heavily against her former teammate. Juuzo, Suigetsu and Karin had prepared for their last stand, the Uzumaki girl's Adamantine Attacking Chains rattling despite being only pure chakra.

"We should have just killed him from the start," Danzo grouched from somewhere in between the four Hokages and the two Sannin. He felt like this was a personal jab against him, the Uchiha whose deaths he had ordered coming to kill him. Itachi had apparently not done a good enough job.

"I just hope Fugaku-san will be kind and kill me swiftly," Kakashi muttered before closing his normal eye and focusing as much of his chakra as he could into the Sharingan one, trying to at least see where the attacks will come from. Everyone around him was tense, weapons at the ready, the rare dew who still had enough energy to knead chakra preparing to preform a jutsu as the Uchihas charged with a war cry and numerous katon jutsus spilling out of their mouths. The heat was reaching the front lines and people kind of just ... resigned themselves to their deaths, closing their eyes and standing where they were.

And then, when the flames were too close, so dangerously _close_ , a wall of black fire sprung from the ground up, rising and rising and stopping the heat of the red, orange, yellowish or blue flames. The Uchiha who ran straight into the wall yelled in panic and shock as they started _burning_ and never stopped, no matter what they or their companions did to try and take out the black flames. Zetsu, Sasuke, Kabuto, Obito, Jiraiya, Kagami, the Akatsuki, Orochimaru, Sarutobi and Danzo all _froze_ in place when they saw that black all consuming fire, eyes widening in disbelief, anger, shock, hope, dread, relief and who knows what else, all different in each of the individuals. The flames could only be produced by one person and they _knew_ who that person was. They had all seen it with their own eyes at one point in time or multiple times and the power behind these flames was _terrifying_ , for they could burn for seven days and night and burn _anything_ through. _Water_ burned. _Fire_ burned. The unsuspecting Uchiha had stood no chance.

Amaterasu was neigh unstoppable.

"Wow, what is that?" Madara whistled, studying the way the flames consumed every of the Edo Tensei Uchiha that had ran into it and prevented the reanimations from reforming like they should. They burned slowly but constantly while the rest that had been undamaged were now backing away from the hotter than the sun flames, Kabuto knowing they can't get through a wall made of that jutsu.

"That was _awesome_!" Izuna agreed down with the rest of the Edo Tensei, watching in relief how the threat to Konoha was stopped, even if they were fellow Uchiha. Hey, these guys were already dead and you should worry for the living and all that. ''What is this?''

" _That_ is Amaterasu," Jiraiya said grimly but he was pleased his friends were safe, if only for now. "One of the deadliest fires you can find, _anywhere_. It can burn through _everything_ until _nothing_ is left. Not even ashes. And only one person can produce it."

"He _is_ alive!" A startled laugh escaped the Sandaime's throat and he looked back to Tobirama. "Sensei, he is _alive_! He's alive!" He was so happy he looked ready to start dancing. If it wouldn't look so undignified, he might have actually went and done it, too, but it wasn't exactly the time nor place for such behavior.

"Who is?" Naruto asked in confusion, not sure what would get the old man so excited. Halfway across the battlefield, Kagami was howling in celebration, laughing with palpable relief that confused all around him. "Who's alive, dattebayo?"

" _You!"_ Sasuke snarled, a beam of lightning big and wide enough to kill three people standing side by side and strong enough to go through four rows of shinobi launched from his hand, only to be stopped by one flare of the Amaterasu flames, bringing the wall higher to protect all those behind it. Snarling like an enraged animal, Sasuke quickly took advantage of the heat the recent failed katon attacks had left to gather storm clouds and form a powerful Kirin. He didn't even bother aiming it and instead just sent it down on the Alliance as a whole, not caring who would die before his most powerful jutsu hit his target.

The lighting dragon, much like the flames, didn't meet their mark. This time, however, instead of black flames stopping the attack, it was a _huge_ shield that didn't even cover the entirety of the Shinobi Alliance but absorbed the attack anyways with no difficulty. The orange chakra shield disappeared as soon as the Kirin was fully dissolved, leaving everyone speechless. Almost everyone was looking left and right, trying to find the source of their salvation but no one stood out. They all jumped out of their skins when five flaming red-orange shuriken like projectiles in the shape of three tomoe stuck together flew through the air and sliced half the Edo Tensei army before lodging into the Gedo statue in what must have been a very painful manner, for the hideous creature roared.

"What _was_ that!?" Kiba yelped, getting up to his feet with Shino's help, staring wide eyed at the slowly reforming reanimations. Akamaru barked by his side but was ignored, for now everyone's attention was held by the approaching due, both of whom were wanted, dangerous criminals, one of them presumed _dead_ for six weeks now. A whistle came from the one with blue skin, along with a comment how his partner should have used this jutsu more often. The shinobi of the Great Five Nations were tense and terrified as they parted like the Red Sea before Moses to let the two missing nin pass, the taller of the two grinning while the smaller one didn't look away from his goal, the four Hokage and Konoha 11. Orochimaru, not that far away, had dragged Tsunade to her feet with him when he stood up, paler than anyone thought possible. Kakashi just stared at the dangerous younger man as a behemoth of chakra formed skeleton, muscle and a sword and shield. Hashirama and Tobirama, though ...

A laugh bubbled up inside Hashirama when he saw their long lost friend, the adopted brother they have chosen for themselves in the center of the behemoth known as the Susanoo. Even Tobirama was grinning in a rather wild manner as the raven haired genius approached, the Susanoo's sword up high and coming down in a sweeping, horizontal slice that had everyone jumping back or into an attack on the supposedly dead Uchiha Itachi as his Totsuka blade easily sliced through the black rods pinning the first two Hokage down. Much to the shock of everyone present, the sword let out a pretty fire-like glow before the black rods were just ... sucked in as the sword returned to its gourd in the Susanoo's blade. Most people present ignored Orochimaru's incredulous and envious screech of "How did you get the legendary _Totsuka_ _blade_!?", instead finding themselves flabbergasted when Hashirama sprang up with a speed that would have been rather useful in battle not long ago to envelop the Clan Killer in a tight hug.

"Itachi! You're alive!" The long haired Senju cried, actually _cried_ in happiness as he near strangled the prodigy. "I thought we'd never see you again! You just _left_ one day and no one ever saw or heard from you again! And look at your eyes! You _are_ an Uchiha! Why did you leave? Are you really from this time? How did you come back into the past? Why didn't you stay? We were so _worried_ for you! We searched _everywhere_! Is that Sasuke over there _your_ Sasuke? Did you ever meet up with your partner? Did you ever-"

"Hashirama-san," Itachi wheezed, uncomfortably breathless, tapping the man's back as though they were sparring and he was giving in. "You may no longer need to breathe but _I_ do."

The brunet winced sheepishly and eased up, but didn't let go. "Sorry, sorry." He pulled back enough to look the younger man over, a grin splitting his face again. Itachi was still dressed in the combined outfit the three big clans that had adopted him had made for him. He looked good in the Uchiha style long robes, a white sash around his waist and red ribbons around his biceps, long black pants under the robe. On the back of the robe, all three clan symbols intertwine, the Senju double pitchfork-like design connecting the uchiwa and the whirl together as they stood over each of his shoulder blades. A katana was strapped to his waist along with a weapons pouch, his thigh holster filled with shuriken and a few kunai. Around his wrists there were still proudly wrapped white straps with seals written in them, one for a protection shield-type barrier Mito and Tobirama had diligently worked on since that time Itachi was kidnapped along with Kagami, all those years ago. The other one was a healing charm embedded with Hashirama's and Mito's healing chakra, should Itachi ever get a relapse - something he had spent all six years assuring them won't happen - or get seriously injured but being too far away to get help or move on to somewhere safer to tend to his own wounds, enough of their chakra stored there to last Itachi six years if he were to fall ill again or a lifetime if he remained healthy. (Itachi had always secretly thought that he'll mostly use it up for his eyes if he were to return to the future alive and in the possession of his things.) His hair was still in the red tie Mito and Toka had bought for him. Hashirama was glad to see that he looked as healthy as ever, except- "Is that a hickey?"

Itachi flushed a brilliant red at that, looking away only to meet the eyes of his self proclaimed best friend from the past. Tobirama took hold of his brother's armor and yanked him off of Itachi only to gather the younger man up in his own arms for a hug he had never gotten when Itachi left without a word. "I _knew_ you were an Uchiha." He mumbled into the younger genius' hair, hold tight. "You're not leaving my sight, this time."

"I'm sorry I left," it was a relief, hearing that voice. Both Senju brothers relaxed, despite how grave the situation was. With Itachi came the calm and clarity and _opportunity_ that had allowed peace last time. ''I'm sorry I never said goodbye. And I'm sorry I never told you the whole truth.''

''We don't really care.'' Both Hokage reassured, taking in Itachi, never letting their eyes stray from him as though fearing he would disappear. Kisame did the same and Itachi didn't really blame them. ''How did you come into the past if you're from around here, though?''

Itachi shook his head, nodding towards the battlefield. ''We can discuss that later, after we deal with them.''

''You got a plan, kouhai?'' The Uchiha nearly got a whiplash as he turned around to look at Kakashi in surprise. The silver haired man looked both weary at his appearance and somewhat happy, relieved. Itachi didn't know what to make of that, but one thing he did know was that Kakashi won't hunt him anymore. Kakashi had written off his kouhai as dead the day Itachi had killed his clan and fled. That he was calling him that now ... It might have something to do with Obito being his enemy and Minato being a reanimation.

Nonetheless, Itachi nodded, looking towards Tobirama. ''I know you marked us all after peace was established, so I know you can get to Madara-san at any time. Please wait until I deal with the Uchiha down there before coming for me and taking me up there. While you free Madara-san, let me deal with Kabuto.''

''Two birds with one stone. Nice.'' Hashirama commented with a hum. The rest were just quietly watching and listening. In truth, they really didn't know what to make of this situation or how to act so they did nothing. They'll figure it out as they went.

''There's little chance they'll let Madara stay still while you fight off your clan for the second time, Itachi-san.'' Kisame reasoned, completely ignoring the strange look Tobirama was sending his way. He didn't understand it and he didn't really care what it implied. He had more important things to worry about. ''Everyone knows you can take them down.''

''I marked Obito.'' Minato offered, coming up to Itachi and looking his godson over, marveling at how many years have passed and how much he had grown. Sure, he had Naruto and Kakashi as a reference, and even Sasuke, but Itachi was the _first_ , even before Kakashi and Obito. Kakashi had just been put under his wing a few weeks after Itachi was born. ''Even if Madara comes down from there, I can still Hiraishin us back up there.''

Itachi nodded. ''We'll need a distraction for Sasuke.'' He said as he saw his baby brother jump off of the Juubi, no doubt about to run over to fight Itachi. He heard the cracking of knuckles and looked over to the first three Hokage and the two Sannin.

''Oh, we'll keep him _distracted_ alright, Itachi-jii.'' Tsunade said with a wicked gleam in her eyes that she had definitely inherited from her Uzumaki side. Her teammate, sensei and relatives looked as eager as she was and Itachi began fearing for Sasuke. He sighed before turning his sights on the battlefield.

''Just don't kill him.''

''We can work with that.'' The five said. Kisame grinned in approval and unstrapped Samehada.

Itachi had a feeling a headache will start blooming in his head soon.


	49. Chapter 49

**Konoha's Weasel Prince**

 **Summary: Itachi never got to use his Susanoo in his fight with Sasuke. As soon as the Kirin hit, he was sent back through time to the founder's era and it was up to him to ensure a safer and surer future for Konoha and the world at large. KisaIta TobiMada HashiMito others mentioned**

As soon as Itachi turned towards the battlefield, Zetsu sent out his clones to stop him from getting anywhere near the Edo Tensei army. If anyone could seal them all up and away, it was the Uchiha prodigy with his Totsuka blade, a weapon he had hid from everyone so well not even Zetsu, who had been spying on the young man for as long as he had been in the Akatsuki, had known of. However, the freedom of the first two Hokage and the involvement of the two Sannin bolstered the Alliance's spirits and they met his Zetsu army with new vigor even as Orochimaru engaged Sasuke, switching up with Tsunade and Naruto. Tobirama and Minato were on standby, Minato placing his own Hiraishin mark on Itachi so he can come to the younger man's side when the time was right before helping out with the Zetsu.

As for Itachi, it was the first time anyone saw the Uchiha prodigy moving so _fast_. He had been incredibly fast when he had cut down his clansmen during the Massacre, but this was a whole new level of speed as he charged into the Uchiha's midst. He had trained and he had gained experience. They had not stood a chance when he was but a humble ANBU captain. Now, a snowball stood better chances in hell than they did against him. The rest of the Edo Tensei army was soon engaged as well by the Shinobi Alliance, Kisame or Itachi himself at times, but the Uchiha were Itachi's to deal with, everyone was clear on that.

And Itachi dealt with them _well_.

When he finally clashed with the first Uchiha, it was Uchiha Inabi, one of the three men Itachi had beat up when they accused him of being the one to kill Shisui and Itachi cut him in two with a kunai before the long haired brunet could do anything. He then drew his sword and cut through one of his older cousins who had liked to sneer at him for being so strange in comparison to other Uchiha, his nose always stuck in a book or scroll. On his left, he threw an exploding tag at one of his nasty uncles that was grouchy around everyone and used to glare at Sasuke before turning 180 degrees to deliver a crushing punch to an ancient Uchiha's nose. It looked like one of those Elders he had told the Vermilion story to and the punch felt all the more satisfying.

He ducked just in time to avoid a barrage of kunai thrown his way and then had to roll to the side as a giant fireball flew towards him. Seeing three more Uchiha making familiar hand seals, Itachi let his Susanoo ribcage form just in time to protect him from the attack before letting it dissolve, not wanting to waste precious energy and chakra maintaining it when he had no idea how long he will be fighting. Instead, he used Amaterasu to cut a path through the Uchiha and around a big group, making it like a cage and letting the fires soar overhead until it looked like a dome of black flames. He repeated the process twice more before he was forced to focus on none other than Shisui and Izumi themselves. With Izumi, it was easy. He snuk past her guard when she went to attack him and trapped her in the Tsukuyomi. Even as a reanimation, she was helpless against it and she fainted on the spot, spending 72 hours in his torture chamber untouched but still under the influence of the Tsukuyomi's incredible powers.

Shisui he met head on, both of their Mangekyo Sharingan spinning in lazy circles in anticipation of their use. Neither of them quite met each other's eyes but that didn't matter. This was a dance they were very familiar with, exchanging blows with their katanas, kunai, jumping apart to throw shuriken or kunai at each other only for them to collide and neutralize each other. With his slightly larger chakra reserves than they had ever been before, Itachi even more easily matching Shisui's Katon: Gokakyo no Jutsu than he used to when they were kids. The stamina training he had been having for the past six years helped, too. He'll have to thank his friends later, when this whole mess was resolved.

Shisui tried using the Kotoamatsukami on him only once, using the Shunshin he was so famous for to appear in Itachi's personal space, well within his guard and grabbing hold of his head so he can't look away. What he hadn't anticipated was that that was a Karasu Bunshin and he had just waisted one of his eyes' ability on a humble clone. He didn't get the chance to do anything else as Itachi reappeared behind him, grabbed his head in such a way that his fingers framed his eyes and forced them open before sending a message for Kuro Onyx. His fateful crow came to the call and he ordered it to use Shisui's own jutsu against him. He had to let go of his best friend when Izuna nearly cut him into two, though, but it was clear it had worked when Shisui blocked the slice of Toka's naginata from the left that would have sunk into Itachi had it not been for his cousin.

Izuna's face lit up when he saw who it was, exactly, he was fighting. ''Itachi!'' He grinned at the younger man, several years older than the last time Itachi saw him but still as exorbitant as ever. ''Hey, welcome to the family!'' He added when he registered red eyes with three spiraling curves around the pupil design that was the Mangekyo Sharingan. ''Always knew you were right fit to be an Uchiha!''

Toka looked over as well when she heard Itachi's name, naginata still locked with Shisui's tanto. Her eyes widened before a smile curled her red painted lips. ''I still say he's not an Uchiha in personality. Not enough smugness or arrogance in him for that, too damn humble.''

Confused he might be, Shisui still never missed a chance to brag about his little cousin and so he chuckled good-naturally at the comment. ''You can say that again. He'd never acknowledge that he could do things most geniuses couldn't, let alone ordinary shinobi." He grunted when Toka managed to knee him in the gut but then he grabbed the back of Itachi's robe before using Shunshin no Jutsu to place them behind Izuna, the cousin's quickly forming the hand seals for Hosenka and Gokakyo no Jutsu respectively while Izuna spun around to breathe the Katon: Goka Messhitsu at them and with their united efforts, they managed to hold out. Then Itachi used his special weapon as the only Uchiha known to have somewhat of a dual affinity and quickly made the right sequence of seals, drew his breathe in and let it rip.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" Shisui's eyes widened as he saw the pretty impressive in size water dragon forming from the moisture in the air attack the stream of flames Izuna was sending their way, never having lived long enough to see Itachi learn this technique from Juzo. Izuna spluttered as some of the water still made it to him, only the hide of the dragon being used as a water shield while the head moved around the flames and nipped at the younger of the two legendary Uchiha brothers. Then both cousins dodged at the last minute when Toka charged through the rising steam to lunge at them with her naginata. Itachi crouched and got under her mid launch and Shisui appeared behind her with the Shunshin and they both delivered a strong kick to the nearest open spot, sending her tumbling over.

"Okay, that was _awesome_ ," the should be older cousin said with an elated grin at the younger genius even as Izuna recovered and charged at them both. Itachi went right and Shisui went left, the short haired Uchiha hurling projectiles at the ancient Uchiha while the ex Akatsuki hurled shuriken with ninja wire and sealing tags attached to said shuriken. While Izuna was busy fending off Shisui's obvious attacks, Itachi wound the shuriken around until they all arched just right before bending them with other shuriken or kunai. He then had to jump out of the way when the Senju kunoichi came back ready for a fight.

"Itachi!" He heard Tobirama call from halfway across the battlefield and he spared a glance in that direction to see the white haired Senju pointing to Madara, who had descended down to fight Hashirama again and the elder Senju brother was struggling against him while protecting the injured from the Zetsu still swarming the place. Knowing they had lost one chance to use Hiraishin to get closer to Kabuto did not change his plans with Tobirama. With Madara on their side, half their problems would be taken care of. He nodded to the Nidaime before turning back around to block a vicious slice from Toka. Discretely making a Kage Bunshin, Itachi engaged her in a series of attacks and parries while his clone worked through a long series of hand seals Mito herself had taught him. When he felt the clone was ready, Itachi jumped away, startling the woman. Toka watched him warily and curiously before her eyes widened when she felt black chakra chains wrapping around her, pinning her in place. She looked down and craned her neck behind her just in time to see the Kage Bunshin popping out of existence. She turned back around to face Itachi, an impressed grin on her face.

"Nice." She complimented fondly and Itachi felt himself relax. That was as much as he needed to know she forgave him for leaving. "Now off you go." She shooed him away with a nod of his head in the direction of her cousin. "Better not keep Tobes waiting."

Itachi inclined his head to her. "This should keep you here for a while. I'll release it once I get to Kabuto."

"The Edo Tensei caster?" Shisui asked as he looked warily between the two warriors. "What's the plan?"

"I'll be going with Tobirama to hopefully free Madara and then with either Minato-sama or Tobirama I will go for Kabuto. The plan is to force him to release the jutsu. Hopefully, Tsukuyomi will be enough."

"I can still use one Kotoamatsukami." The Shunshin user said in offer but Itachi shook his head.

"Do me a favor and use it on Sasuke after we end the fight. I'd rather not have to lock up my own brother as a traitor and a threat to the village."

Shisui looked doubtful - then again, he must have learned by now that Sasuke had tried killing him and Shisui was nothing if not overprotective of his best friend and cousin - but didn't argue. "Right. Can I do anything else until then?"

Itachi looked out at the battlefield and zeroed in on Mito giving trouble to a group of shinobi with her Adamantine Chains. "You can help either them or Kisame," he said pointing to the blue man who was fighting some of the Akatsuki members. He was holding up pretty well against Sasori, Deidara and Juzo with some other Kiri nin fighting not far away against Momochi Zabuza. He wasn't sure where the rest of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist were but they were bound to have been reanimated and fighting. ''He's used to having Uchiha backup. Be warned, though. He's fought with me at his side for many years. You might need to get a feel of the kind of help he might need.''

Shisui huffed amusedly. ''It would seem I have high standards to live up to.'' He bowed to the ancient couple and quickly as lightning took hold of Itachi's ponytail to play with it how he used to while he was alive and they would train together before using Shunshin to move over to Kisame's side, quickly introducing himself and swiftly helping the blue man. Fire and water were soon enough making steam thick enough to be mistaken for the Kirigakure no Jutsu and Sasori and Deidara started struggling to see and fight. Itachi couldn't help but question the wisdom of their chosen approach when Deidara started hurling bombs all over the place.

''I need to go,'' he told his friends when he looked over to them. He contemplated whether he should place them in the Tsukuyomi as well but before he could do anything, Tobirama appeared by his side. The albino gave a brisk nod to his cousin and cousin-and-almost-brother-in-law before taking hold of Itachi's shoulder and using Hiraishin to whisk him away. Itachi had but half a second to prepare himself before they found themselves inside the blue Susanoo, both of them pushing Madara down to the ground. Understanding how this was going to go, Itachi quickly sat on his struggling ancestor as the Senju swiftly preformed a few hand seals before his hand dived into Madara's head. He watched in fascination how it went right through what should have been solid and then pulled out a kunai with a talisman with the control seal attached to it like a explosive tag. Madara ceased struggling as soon as the thing was out, going utterly still, his Susanoo stilling mid swing in an attacked that would have been rather devastating should it have landed. Hashirama still played it safe by enveloping the Susanoo with his Mokuton until it was confirmed that it had worked.

Itachi tensed on his perch when Madara moved next, only to relax when grumbling reached his ears. He shared a relieved look with Tobirama before getting up and watching the ancient Uchiha sit up and rub at his head. ''Thank the venerable sage and whoever else that _that_ is over. I'm sick of being controlled!''

''It's good to have you back, Madara-san.''

''Ah, ah ah!'' The wild haired Uchiha immediately whirled around a shook a finger in Itachi's face as though he were a misbehaving dog. ''We beat the 'san' out of you once. Don't make us do it again!'' Then he surged forward and cuddled Itachi like he used to have the secret habit of doing. Itachi chuckled but didn't protest. He figured Madara deserved it. The older man pulled away, grinning at the Mangekyo Sharingan still active in the younger Uchiha's eyes. ''Oh, so it was you who used Susanoo? Knew you were special.''

''How come you haven't used the Susanoo before I came?'' The confused Uchiha asked, figuring that would have been the first technique their enemies would use to devastate the forces. A Susanoo was on par with the biju, after all.

Madara looked sickened as he answered. ''Neither that Kabuto brat nor Obito had known about it and that Zetsu thing hadn't realized that they didn't know, thought they were only messing with you all. Apparently, Zetsu only now told them that I can do this.''

Itachi frowned, unimpressed. His generation was so stupid. No one bothered to read about the past, about some of the strongest shinobi the world has ever seen. Seriously, Uchiha Madara was feared all over the shinobi world for the Susanoo. How could they _not_ know that he can use the Sharingan's deadliest, most perfect doujutsu?

Tobirama seemed to agree with him, for he snorted and crossed his arms. ''Itachi, I pity you. You were born in an era of idiots.''

''And don't I know it,'' he muttered to himself, reaching up to massage his forehead. Madara let out a bark of laughter before dragging Itachi up into a standing position. The Alliance shinobi tensed, waiting for the next attack and even Hashirama had a pinched look on his face but they all relaxed when the Uchiha turned around so his back was to them. Every single shinobi from Konoha's founder's era cheered despite being controlled, knowing that at least everything they had fought for will be a dozen times safer ow that Madara was free. The opposing side, though, gulped and Zetsu cursed his bad luck that he had lost the vessel for his mother.

Madara's eyes zeroed in on one part of the battlefield and both his companions frowned in confusion when he tensed for battle. It was the tenseness that followed one of his more raging battle modes rather than the profaned smoothness of movement he brought in when he was calm. Tobirama and Itachi exchanged a look before following his line of sight. Itachi understood the second his eyes landed on the Gold and Silver brothers and he stepped a little to the side to leave Madara's path to them open. Tobirama only got it when the Susanoo's arm snapped out and snatched the two brothers up, crushing them as though they were nothing but butter in the blue chakra limb. He stared dumbfounded when Madara let them go and watched as they reformed, only for Madara to crush them over and over again, with firsts, swords or feet. He looked ready to go on like this forever, killing those who had dared touch a hair on his lover's head over and over again until eternity ended. Such was the rage of a grieving and pissed off Uchiha. And since all three were already dead and reanimations, it really could go on until everything ended. Seeing as that wasn't why he had insisted on first freeing Madara before freeing everyone else from Kabuto's control, Itachi stepped in before they lost him to his grief.

Jumping out of the confines of the blue Susanoo, Itachi developed his own, drawing the Totsuka blade. He used the Yata Mirror to stop the next killing blow from Madara's Susanoo before thrusting the Totsuka Blade towards the two brothers who were just reforming again. The celestial blade hit true and he watched as the two Kumo ninja were sucked in with ease into his blade. However, he soon found himself flung away by an invisible force that he only knew from years of seeing it in action before that it had been Shinra Tensei.

True enough, when he regained his footing, he found himself face to face with Nagato, hair for once as red as an Uzumaki's should be, Konan and a ginger haired young man Itachi reasoned must be Yahiko since he looked exactly like Pein's most used body did, minus the piercings and the purple Rinnegan eyes. Adding insult to injury, even their very sensei was there, Jiraiya with his giant toad summons that he had watched grow and so were loyal to him despite everything. Nagato's arm was extended and pointing towards him, ready to use the Shinra Tensei against him again when Tobirama and Madara appeared in front of him, Madara beating the Akatsuki Leader to the punch and sending all four of them away with one almighty push.

''Incoming!'' Tobirama called when Jiraiya tried using Katon: Endan, making a barrier of water rise around them. The hiss of fire hitting water was a familiar one and the mist that rose from it was only to the trio's advantage, two being able to see through the fog due to their doujutsu and one being a sensor of epic proportions. However, Nagato was both and he was able to use the Asura Path by firing an Kaiwan no Hiya at them. Knowing it will have little difficulty to penetrate the wall of water, Itachi quickly threw up the Yata Mirror, blocking its path while Madara made the horse hand seal.

''Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku!'' With no suiton users at the ready to absorb the attack, half of the battlefield would have been burnt to a crisp had Nagato not activated the Preta Path's ability to absorb chakra. Had this been anyone else but Madara, reanimation or not, Nagato's absorption would have been successful. As it was, Madara took it as a challenge and channeled more chakra into his fire, the flames slipping past the barrier around Nagato's body and taking down his companions.

''Itachi!'' It was Namikaze Minato who called out this time and the Uchiha looked up, seeing to where the blond man was pointing. Obito looked ready to jump into the fray to fight Kakashi and that meant the only sneaky approach they had left for Kabuto would soon be unavailable.

''Itachi!'' He looked over to the other Hiraishin user, only to see that Tobirama was now fighting Konan and Hashirama had joined his friend and brother, taking on Kakuzu and - was that Hidan? He wans't even dead! He was probably there just to cause mayhem. He found it fascinating how Tobirama and Konan were fighting each other mostly using explosive tags and shook his head. ''Go! We can handle things here!'' Well, at least some of the stronger members of Akatsuki were being taken care of by Edo Tensei shinobi and not living people. As it was, Hidan was at a severe disadvantage. Edo Tensei had no blood. As long as he was confined to here, the Shinobi Alliance's ninja were a lot more safer since he can't use his Jujutsu: Shiji Hyōketsu.

Itachi nodded at them before looking towards Minato, who nodded and appeared by his side in an instant. Dissolving his Susanoo to allow for stealth, Itachi focused, already forming his Tsukuyomi and relying on his godfather to transport them to where they needed to be. He heard a startled yelp like grunt and he opened his eyes, springing into action even as Minato attacked Zetsu and Obito. He was too fast for Kabuto to evade, especially caught unawares as he was, so he easily wrapped shinobi wire around him, but the Snake Sage had done some body modifications so he was able to liquefy his body like one of the Kiri clan's could to escape. Still, he couldn't move away like that and Itachi seized the opportunity presented to him. Invading Kabuto's personal space to grab his head and make his startled eyes meet Itachi,s the Uchiha let his Sharingan spin once before the Tsukuyomi captured Kabuto into its grasp. Leaving him to his torture, Itachi asked for the release combination and then made Kabuto form them. As one, almost every shinobi in the Edo Tesnsei army froze in place, their controlling talismans falling out of their heads. They all looked at each other than down at their hands in amazement and shock before a cheer broke out due to the fact that they were free.

Then most of those same shinobi turned right around with glowers on their faces, glaring at what was left of the Zetsu army, Obito, Sasuke and Zetsu himself. Shisui had just enough time to Shunshin to Sasuke's side, knock his youngest cousin out before using Shunshin to get them out of the way as a war cry broke out and thundered throughout all the countries. The Shinobi Alliance watched in horrified awe as they tore apart the Zetsu army. Itachi gestured to Minto to finish up with Obito before looking at the fuming fly-plant. Itachi didn't even smirk or glare. He gave his former Akatsuki member a flat look before letting his eyes spin, his Susanoo forming in a second. Before the schizophrenic could try and escape, Itachi stabbed him through with his Totsuka Blade, sealing the gross creature away to be later disposed of through Amaterasu. When he looked back over to his godfather and cousin, he was relieved to see that Kakashi had come to help and the two men had knocked the older Uchiha out. By now, Kabuto was but a drooling, shivering mess on the floor, the Tsukuyomi too much even for a so called perfect sage. The three men exchanged nods and Minato transported them all back down to ground level.

''Well,'' an Inuzuka boy said when they arrived on the Alliance's side of the battlefield, the living staring at the carnage taking place. ''That was surprisingly easy.'' Itachi ignored him, looking around, counting heads. He was relieved when he saw the sprawled form of his brother in his mother's arms, Kisame casually talking with Gai, who looked a lot better than when Itachi had first arrived, Tsunade examining people and healing them and many, many others all safe.

He nearly startled when a hand landed on top of his head from his left. He looked over with wide eyes when he heard his father's voice, shocked. ''I am proud of you, my son. You did good.''

''Anyone feel like explaining, though?'' Minato asked from where he had yet to let go of Itachi's shoulder. He had many years to make up for with this young man who he had last seen as a five year old boy.

''Itachi-san's little time traveling adventure is all the fault of that creepy old dude.'' Kisame offered immediately and Itachi refrained from facepalming when everyone turned to look at him expectantly. Well, might as well drop the bomb.

''Kisame, I hope you know that 'creepy old due' was Otsutsuki Hagoromo.'' At the blank faces he got from that, Itachi smirked and deadpanned. ''Rikudo Sennin.''

Needless to say, more than a few jaws dropped.


	50. Chapter 50

**Konoha's Weasel Prince**

 **Summary: Itachi never got to use his Susanoo in his fight with Sasuke. As soon as the Kirin hit, he was sent back through time to the founder's era and it was up to him to ensure a safer and surer future for Konoha and the world at large. KisaIta TobiMada HashiMito others mentioned**

 **Chapter 50**

'' ** _What!?_** '' Itachi winced at the pitch Tobirama's voice reached when the Nidaime Hokage screeched in shock, all but using Hiraishin to appear next to him, hands clutching his shoulders demandingly. ''You met the Sage of Six Paths? How? Did he send you to our time? Did he tell you how he did it? Why did he send you to the past? How much of the past did you change? Is this a different future from the one you first lived in? How did you not destroy the space-time continuum by changing things? Does this mean you can travel through time? Have you tried doing it again? How much time has passed here in contrast to the past?''

''Tobirama, let Itachi breathe.'' The newly freed and arrived Mito admonished, smiling. Her fellow Kyuubi reanimated container was still out in the battlefield, showing everyone just why she was nicknamed Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. Kyuubi chakra or not, that Uzumaki was fearsome. ''And let go of him. I want to greet my brother, too.''

''No offense, but my son is not your brother, Uzumaki-san.'' Fugaku said in half a glower. The sharp smile she sent his way showed that she was indeed an Uzumaki, despite her mild-seeming nature.

''I assure you, in all technicality, he was my brother long before he was your son, as my clansmen and I have adopted him many, many years before you yourself were born, Uchiha-san.'' Once again, more than one jaw dropped or a pair of eyes flew open at the thing someone had said. Hashirama, Tobirama and the newly arrived Hikaku, Toka and Izuna were nodding in agreement. Toka and Izuna each went even a step further and said that their clans, too, have adopted Itachi during his stay with them in the past, making him Senju Uzumaki Uchiha Itachi, or simply Konoha no Itachi since he officially belonged to its two (three, if you consider Mito and all she did for Konoha) founding clans and was one of the founders himself. Mito then ignored the spluttering masses and walked right up to Itachi, pushed Tobirama gently to the side and all but yanked the young man out of his father's lax grip to hug him tight. ''You are never allowed to leave without saying goodbye again, do you hear me?''

Itachi relaxed with a chuckle and returned the embrace. ''Hai, Mito. I apologize if I have caused you grief or worry. I simply could not stay in a time I did not belong to in the first place, no matter how tempting it was."

"Tempting?" Fugaku asked, incredulous and a bit hurt but he understood. He had been far from an ideal father and he knew that was his burden to bear for the rest of eternity. Had he been a better father, a better Clan Head, Itachi would have been a relatively happy and carefree young man right now. He would not have lost his innocence at four or had to throw away everything that made him himself when he had just turned thirteen.

"I guess we deserved that," Mikoto whispered, finally letting go of Sasuke to come over and greet her eldest son. "I apologize for never being the mother you deserved, Itachi. I was young and foolish and inexperienced. It was war and then our clan was put under suspicion. It's not an excuse but it was the situation and I am so sorry for everything we have out you through.'' She smiled as she watched Itachi's shoulders slump just a little bit in relief, feeling it herself that she had put whatever doubts he still had to rest. She went to say something else when suddenly there was a blur of dark clothes, black hair and red armor barreling right past her, knocking her into Itachi's and Fugaku's steadying hands.

A grunt from Tobirama had everyone whipping their heads around to look at the blue clad Senju just in time to see Madara all but tackle him. The Uchiha had jumped and attached himself around the younger man with hands around his neck and legs around his waist and he didn't waste a second more before he attached his mouth to the albino's. Cue jaws dropping, strangled sounds, eyes popping out of heads from the Shinobi Alliance and amused snorts, groans or catcalls from the reanimations of the founding era. Izuna's mock gagging noises joined the fray when Tobirama eagerly returned the frantic kiss, placing his hands on Madara's butt and bringing him closer.

Hashirama just laughed boisterously.

''Uchiha Madara, what do you think you're doing!?'' The screech was mad by none other than Uchiha Tajima, who was staring at his eldest with both shock and something akin to disgust, although that was more aimed towards his son's chosen partner than anything. The way his own jaw dropped when Madara untangled one arm from Tobirama just to flip him off was more priceless than anything any of them had ever seen.

''Senju Tobirama, you stop that right now or I will-ACK!'' Butsuma was cut off when his lovely wife hit him over the head with her kanabo, not even caring that his head had to rearrange itself. He was dead and a reanimation. He'll be fine. She had more important things to worry about.

''Woohoo! You go, Tobirama!'' Like cheering her younger son on. She was an Uzumaki, you know.

''They are such an embarrassment,'' Izuna grumbled, not caring that his father was glaring at him as he put an arm around Toka's waste. He dared Tajima come and complain. Toka would eviscerate him before he got one word out. He really loved his wife.

''How is this your life, cousin?'' Shisui asked with a smile as he ruffled Itachi hair. The younger could only shake his head, not sure himself.

''I often wonder that myself,'' he said in response as he watched Kakuzu beat the shit out of Hidan, as was their customary greeting, and was thankful that Sasori and Deidara had had the decency to at least hide while they reunited. Even after knowing that founders of his beloved village, he still swore the Akatsuki were the weirdest group to have walked this earth.

''So, how _did_ you travel through time?'' It was Kagami who asked, looking at Itachi with all the adoration and admiration he had held for him when he was but a small boy, meeting his first friend in a random patch of forest. He had never forgotten when he first met Itachi, the conversations they had since then and the name Itachi had uttered upon first seeing him. He would have named his son Shisui but he hadn't really looked all that much like him, taking more after his mother. His grandson, on the other hand, was a spitting image of him and so he had suggested they name him Shisui. He kind of was envious of Danzo, Homura, Koharu and Hiruzen for getting to see Itachi grow up.

Itachi surprised them by shrugging, looking on as Nagato reunited properly with his friends and teacher. Jiraiya looked really boisterous as he hugged his three students. ''I actually have no idea, just a theory. The Rikudo Sennin influenced where I'd end up but the energy behind Sasuke's jutsu seems to have somehow interfered with my Tsukuyomi, which in a way bends time, space and reality.''

''But Tsukuyomi is only a genjutsu,'' it was Orochimaru who said this, cautiously approaching the three Uchiha with Tsunade by his side. The Slug Princess shoved them all to the side and hugged one of her favorite uncles, near strangling him with her super strength. Itachi feared for his health if these greetings continued. Good thing he had been healed a long time ago - not so long ago? He wasn't sure how to measure time anymore - or he wouldn't have been able to get his breathing back in order.

''Yes, but it's a Sharingan doujutsu before anything else and our eyes are as unpredictable as a forest fire, especially since there are jutsu that can change reality and time at a whim, like Izanagi, for example. Tsukuyomi is actually just a step below that sort of power and only because it doesn't take the light from your eyes and as such doesn't quite reach that level of energy spent.'' The genius replied in way of explanation. ''What's more, I am fairly certain that the Sage has somehow guided it so that the two powers intermingled or something and it caused what was supposed to be an illusion to become a reality. I can't say with certainty, as the old man hadn't dared show his face to me more than twice.''

''To be fair, you _can_ be quite terrifying, kid.'' Itachi whirled around to meet the amused gaze of Juzo and a smile spread across his lips. For all that Juzo had claimed to not having a friend to deliver a message to besides his sword with which he wanted to die, Itachi had been the closest he had ever had to someone he cared for. It is hard to spend a year or so with another and not get at least a little bit attached.

''You don't even know the half of it,'' Kisame teased next and Itachi fully relaxed when he felt Kisame at his back. With him there and Shisui just to his right, he felt ready to conquer the world if he had to. And with his ancient friends there to back him up ... Well, he hoped no one was stupid enough to actually challenge their loyalty to him. Madara alone would tear them apart for implicating otherwise.

''How much did you actually change, Itachi-jii?'' Tsunade asked as she finally let go of him so she and Orochiamru could greet the charging Jiraiya, who scooped them both up into a massive bear hug.

 _'Well,'_ the weasel thought fondly. _'That's going to need some getting sued to.'_ He was far too used to Tsuande being a cute pig tailed girl that hanged off his hand, not this grown up woman. The current Hokage, no less. ''Not as much as I thought my presence would change, actually. I think that it was a time loop. One way or another, I would have been sent back in time and I love Konoha as it is, so I didn't try to make too big changes. The biggest change I can see is _that_ ,'' he pointed towards the still kissing couple, except there was a suspicious gleam coming off of Madara's ring finger. Madara's mother was squealing, too. It would seem Tobirama had finally popped the question. _'Took him long enough,'_ he thought in amusement, an amusement shared with Hashirama, Mito, Toka, Izuna, Kagami, Hikaku and all of Tobirama's students but one. ''And Izuna's survival.''

''Beg your pardon?'' Madara's head snapped around like a whiplash and more than one person winced in sympathy. They didn't realize just how flexible the ancient Uchiha was. It wouldn't have caused a twinge of pain in him, even if he were not a reanimation. Tobirama was frowning at him in consideration, too, until his eyes widened and he almost dropped Madara.

''Oh my god, you told me the lost future!'' The white haired man breathed, gaining the attention of all those listening before that attention was diverted back to Itachi when the man pointed at him in a rather rude manner. ''How have you not destroyed the universe?!''

''I guess I am just exceptional like that,'' he replied in a sarcastic drawl and Shisui cracked up, slapping him on the shoulder as he laughed. Itachi chuckled and shook his head even as he continued. ''Anyway, the only thing I did try and change was maybe the ANBU and Danzo-''

It was like a switch had been flipped. All four first Hokages turned as one in the direction of the incoming ROOT leader, killing intent pouring out of them in waves. The other shinobi, reanimated or living, all paused in what they were doing to look over to the four murderous legends of Konohagakure as they zeroed in on the bandaged, one eyed man with a crane. Fugaku was perhaps the only one who got it and joined them, his Mangekyo spinning angrily. Kisame gripped Samehada tighter.

''Danzo!'' Tobirama growled like a savage animal, the humidity in the air drying out until it formed a water prison right around said man without a single hand seal from the white haired Senju. The Shimura looked understandably uneasy as his former sensei stalked towards him in a manner far too similar to that of his summons for him not to think _predator_ , over and over again. The way Hashirama's, Hiruzen's and Minato's chakras became palpable in the air as they all _glowered_ at him didn't help the case and neither did the way Fugaku was currently looking at him. He didn't even dare look at Uchiha Mikoto. Mothers could be scary in a way not even their husbands could. Mito, Toka, Izuna and Hikaku looked confused, Shisui and Kagami were uneasy and the rest of the Shinobi Alliance were just contentedly watching the show, morbidly curious as to what could cause such burning fury in an otherwise infamously cold albino. "How dare you disrespect everything we have ever worked, fought, bled and _died_ for by bringing in child soldiers again!?"

Ah, so that was it. Danzo was actually relaxing a little in the potentially deadly prison. He had thought they had found out about his other projects and not just ROOT.

He should have known better.

"How _dare_ you make Itachi to kill his own clan by threatening to kill his younger brother!? He _saved your ungrateful pitiful little life, you bastard_!" The old man winced and waited for what he knew was coming next. As though on cue, after just a second to let the words sink in, a wave of killing intent washed over the still battlefield, enraged ancient Uchiha and Senju crying in indignation and fury for Danzo's _blood_ , as though _he_ were the only enemy they had ever known. The eight years dead Uchiha soon followed after them with their own cries of vengeance, raging on the behalf of their _Heir_ who had been disrespected and treated so. Gone was their hatred of him for ending their lives. Gone was the sense of betrayal. _One of their own had been threatened while another was being forced and blackmailed into committing such a grievous act_. The Uchiha knew how to hold a grudge. Danzo will _not_ go unpunished by the Uchiha Clan for his crimes.

Especially not if Madara had anything to say about it. His, Izuna's, Mito's, Hikaku's and Toka's killing intent rivaled the entirety of their clans' and their rage was _legendary_. Madara alone was ready to wage war with the entirety of whatever forces Danzo had gathered but said forces looked ready to piss their pants and not so willing to face him. The devastation he had been waging on them before the arrival of the four Hokage and then Itachi had left everyone with the realization that for all of their flashy jutsu, body modifications, enhanced powers and legendary weapons, true talent and power the likes of which past generations wielded could _not_ be so simply replicated. Itachi had a hunch it wouldn't be only him hitting the libraries anymore. _Good_. Maybe they'll actually learn something and not allow a mess like this to happen again. One could only hope.

"It had to be done, Tobirama-sensei!" Danzo protests feebly from inside his prison. For the moment, it also served as his shield from the rest of the world. Shisui in particular looked ready to gauge his eyes out and kill him painfully slowly so he can feel every second of it. The barbarian that was Uchiha Itachi's partner, as well as the reunited Akatsuki looked as ready to end him as the overprotective cousin did. He had never thought for Itachi to make _allies_ out of them. It would seem being in the Akatsuki had formed a sense of kinship in them. How unfortunate. "They were planning a coup d'tat! They would have killed Hiruzen and taken over the village for themselves!"

"That's only because _you_ blamed us for the _Kyuubi Attack_! Our own clansmen _died_ getting civilians to safety, you manipulating, lying prick of a bastard!" It would seem not even Fugaku could keep calm anymore. His Mangekyo was spinning agitatedly, a glare fixed on his face as he and his wife came to stand in between the trapped man and their bewildered son. He had not planned on anyone finding out, not at all. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do right now. "And we wouldn't have _killed_ Sandaime! We'd just make him stop spying on us! Let us have some of the original power in village affairs we had when Konoha was founded! We didn't want bloodshed!"

"You would have caused a civil war!" The old man argued, almost stomping his feet like an agitated five years old.

"That doesn't give you the right to turn his life into Vermilion's story!" Hiruzen argued at this point. "It's just a stupid campfire or bedtime story, a _legend_ at most! He shouldn't have had to live through it just because he told it first!"

"I thought it was worthy of being a divine irony." The Shimura replied huffily. "Divine judgment, even. The one who introduced the Tale of Vermilion to Konoha is the one who lives it. Although the loss of Konoha no Itachi _was_ an unfortunate one."

"The _Tale of Vermilion_ actually _is_ my tale, _my life story_!" Uchiha Itachi groused unhappily, a glare on his face. "Think, Danzo. _Think_ ," he urged at the confused frown he got in return. "I told the tale when I was twenty one. You were a _kid_. I told it to the Uchiha Elders as a _warning_ as to what would come if they aren't careful. The Massacre had _happened_. I told of it. Decades later you made me, when I was _thirteen_ years old, do the same thing. _Vermilion_ comes from my Akatsuki ring. From the _future_. When it actually _could_ only just still be a tale, a tale _you_ decided to make a _reality_. _You_ are as much responsible for Konoha's grievances as any of her enemies are. _You_ rewrote history to make the Uchiha sound like _monsters_. If I wasn't so much against pointless killing, I would have given into the temptation and ended your life in that cell when you were six. It would have saved us a lot of trouble these days."

"You mean to tell me _that actually happened_!?" Izuna all but shrieked and many of the ancient Uchiha Elders paled as they realized their initial wariness about the origin of the tale were _correct,_ that it was _true_. Oh _dear Sage_ , how were they even _alive_?

"How are you still _sane_?" Madara asked with concern, looking very much like he wanted to wrap Itachi up in a safety blanket and hide him from the world. He probably would do it, too, if given the chance. Itachi could only shrug in answer.

"My most important person, my younger brother, had remained alive so I had a last rope to hold on to, even if it was barely a thread. Knowing that Sasuke was alive and relatively safe and that he needed to kill me in order to get a chance back at happiness ... It kept me alive and going. Sanity is only a relative thing, anyway."

"That kid doesn't deserve you, Itachi-san." Kisame grumbled, never moving away from his partner's side.

"Does anyone?" Tsunade asked rhetorically, secretly planning a painful death for Danzo while still managing to make it look like either an accident or a suicide.

Shisui snorted, looking over his shoulder to glare at the still unconscious Uchiha Sasuke. "Of course not." And in his opinion, _no one_ _does_. He loved Itachi like his cousin loved Sasuke so he wasn't very happy with the hardships Itachi had to go through. He kind of regretted his sacrifice now that he knew just how much his precious friend and cousin had suffered. He only then became aware of the judgmental and approving look Madara was giving him. "What?"

"I like you." The ancient Uchiha decided with a nod of his head, as though that decided everything. "Okay, now that we are sure our Itachi will be in good hands and that those responsible for his _difficulties_ ," he glared tenfold at said culprits, who at least had the decency to flinch under those purple, legendary, deadly orbs. "In life, it's time for us to go back to the afterlife. We have, hm," he gave Tobirama a pointed look which didn't escape anyone and they kind of just ... stared at the couple Itachi had made. Konan was decidedly proud of her friend and fellow Akatsuki member for solving problems with _yaoi_. "A lot of _catching up_ to do." Hashirama groaned at the smirk sent his little brother's way, as well as the heated look said brother gave in response.

Itachi nodded, more for the sake of the sanity of everyone from the present than for courtesy's sake. "I will make Kabuto release the Edo Tensei now. If we can only wait for Shisui to use Kotoamatsukami on Sasuke before you go-"

"What are you talking about?" The legendary Sharingan master waved him off dismissively. "He's staying right here. Can't have my clan disappearing off of the face of the earth because of the stupidity of Tobirama's students."

"Oh, don't you _dare_ saddle this on _me_ , Madara!" Said Senju protested with a glower. "Me _or_ my students. It's _your_ clansmen that rebelled!"

" _Attempted_ to rebel."

"And it kind of _is_ your students' fault, Jii-chan." Tsunade agreed with her other favorite uncle. "Well, except for Kagami-kun and Torifu-kun. And sensei is more at fault by way of ignorance to Danzo's evil ways than because he was involved. Those other two old bats, though ..."

"It's not fair that Koharu and Homura got away with it all without a chewing out by sensei," Hiruzen complained to an entirely too amused Kagami.

"Can we go back to the topic at hand?" The weasel asked exasperatedly, rubbing at his brow to relieve himself of a horrific headache. Yes, for all these people it had either been six weeks or around six or more decades, but it had only been less than six hours for _him_ and he was not ready for the combined craziness of his present day companions and his founders' era companions. It felt a bit too much, too stifling. "What did you mean by Shisui is staying, Madara?"

"Just that," Madara replied casually. "His death bothers you and you hate what you were forced to do to your clan. I can fix both and it's all thanks to that schizophrenic plant friend of yours-"

"He's not my friend."

"Since he _forced_ some of Hashirama's cells into my body and by mixing Uchiha and Senju blood and chakra, he made these." He gestured at the Rinnegan with a gloved hand and grinned at the man he had adopted as a brother. "I can revive them all and save our clan and since I'm already dead and just an Edo Tensei summon, I will be fine. At least I'll get to finally go back to the afterlife. I've only been there for a very short time. Zetsu kept a tight grip on my soul, the bastard."

"I'll burn him out of existence with the Amaterasu later so this doesn't happen again." Itachi promised in a way of a thank you, a truly happy smile gracing his features for the first time since the massacre. At least in _this_ time period. He gets to go back home, his cousin _and_ his entire family back. Talk about second chances! He surely hadn't been expecting _this_ to be the result of his little time traveling adventure. The thought had him looking around, which had him noticing people he had once known but were now just reanimations. Jiraiya, whom he had seen as a child, a friend of his honorary niece. Asuma, with whom he had once drank and dined with after long missions with Team Ro. Nagato and Konan, who had watched his back after Orochimaru's attempt at stealing his body. Deidara, younger than him, who had only wanted his acknowledgement. Sasori and Kakuzu, who have been keeping him alive so he can fight his brother one day. Hidan, the only person completely at ease with talking about the Massacre with him. Juzo, a friend he had gotten when he had least been expecting him. Tenma, killed far too young. Hayate, also a lost friend.

There were _dozens_ of people here whose lives have been taken for no purpose at all. Mothers, fathers, lovers and spouses, brothers and sisters, cousins and best friends, random people you saw on the street or never even met yet they have their own lives which they have been robbed of. How can Itachi watch his life being out back together when everyone else's had been slowly falling apart, especially since this darn war had started? Wasn't he chosen to be allowed to go to the past because he wouldn't selfishly change the events to suit him? How can he be selfish _now_ , when he was being allowed to make a wish, one single _wish_ that could earn Konoha numerous allies?

He saw Madara knew what was thinking when he determinedly met his ancestor's eyes and the ancient Uchiha grinned, cracking his fingers. "Prepare to released the Edo Tensei as soon as I am done. I don't want to watch my loved ones disappear in front of my eyes and I doubt Tobirama wants to see me go beyond before him again." He said both to Itachi and Orochimaru. The Snake Sannin nodded and prepared while Itachi kept his gaze trained on Madara. The second ever Rinnegan user looked quite jolly. Then again, he was finally about to get his rest. "Just give me a time frame, okay?"

Itachi didn't even have to think about it before he replied. "The last seventeen years. Only those who want to stay."

"Generous and thoughtful, as always," was the chuckled response he got before Madara walked right up to him and swept him up in a big hug. "You take care of yourself, okay?"

"I'll try," the ponytailed Uchiha replied stepping away as Izuna and Toka came to hug him goodbye, too. "Although I think Kisame might be doing more of that than I will be."

"Kisame?" Mito asked with an arched eyebrow as she came over for her own hug.

"My partner," the weasel genius said with a small smirk, tilting his head in said partner's direction. Mito and Toka took one look at him, his muscles upon muscles and tall and broad frame before squealing and near suffocating him with fangirl hugs.

"Is he as big as his height suggests?"

" _TOKA_!" A scandalized Hashirama shouted, Kisame promptly turned an interesting shade of purple, Izuna cackled, many a people gave the shark man a considering look and Tobirama and Madara gave him a pointed once over that suggested he better treat their friend well. Itachi just shook his head and allowed Hashirama to glomp him. Kagami soon followed, as did Hikaku and various other people who once upon a time used to be the kids he had played with. It was a lengthy goodbye but Itachi was still glad he got the chance to have it. He now at least knew what was following. They will all meet again, one day. Hopefully, not too soon. Itachi felt a need to travel to new places and experience new things before his second life finally end, many many years from now if he is lucky. He had a good feeling about how things will proceed from now on.

Tobirama came to say goodbye last, his face set in an expression that was somehow between stern and fond. His red eyes showed some sadness at saying goodbye, but he was obviously relieved to at least get a clouser this time around. He just stood there, in front of Itachi, looking a bit uncomfortable and unable to decide what to do so Itachi spared him the awkwardness. He knew the younger Senju brother was a very private person so he just extended his hand for a shake, thinking that would suffice even though he would admit to being a bit disappointed for not getting a hug out of his second best friend. He understood, though, and didn't plan on pushing Tobirama so he was quite surprised and delighted when the albino grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into a tight embrace. It was quite possibly the last physical contact they will ever have and so Itachi buried his face in Tobirama's fur collar while the slightly taller man buried his own nose in Itachi's hair.

"Lead them to the right path, like you did us." The blue armored shinobi murmured. "And thank you. For _everything_." He pulled away with a small smile on his face which Itachi gladly returned. "Have a happy life."

"I think I just might." They nodded at each other and Tobirama stepped back, walking over to where Madara and Hashirama were chatting and chuckling. He took his place on Madara's right while Hashirama was on his left, Mito next to him. Izuna was on his other side with Toka, Hikaku and Kagami. They were all looking at Itachi and Orochimaru just behind him, the younger genius flanked by his cousin and his lover. His parents were a bit behind them and some of the shinobi from the Alliance were holding Kabuto in front of them so Itachi can make him undo the Edo Tensei. "I wish you all a peaceful eternity."

"We'll all meet eventually again, don't you worry!" Toka promised with a wink.

"Just make sure it's not in the next eighty years or so." Izuna added with a grin.

"Ready?" Madara asked them all, gathering the chakra he will need. As soon as he got the needed confirmations, he nodded and sent the living and soon to be revived shinobi a mock salute before the concentrated circles in his eyes started moving.

00000

From a dimension between worlds, a little out of time and not quite in touch with space or reality, Otsutsuki Hagoromo smiled as he watched tears and laughter, hugs and kisses, welcome backs and thank yous as lives were brought back from the land of the dead or rebuilt by the return of a loved one. He watched as thousands of shinobi rejoiced and celebrated and he watched his mother's last creation, the Black Zetsu, burn out of existence in unstoppable black flames only one of his entire line could do.

He watched as the world settled, the changes made by the impromptu trip through time he had sent one Uchiha Itachi on firmly take roots and become the reality of this world. He watched as the hero of it all finally received the credit he was due. He watched as a bright smile stole over the pale, handsome face of one of his elder son's descendants and he himself returned it.

He had not really planned for Uchiha Itachi to make his time/reality-controlling genjutsu into an actual time/reality-bending jutsu that would send him through a rift in time and space when overcharged by energy, but he had seized the opportunity as soon as he had felt the gentle Uchiha fall out of his time and far too close to Hagoromo's dimension for the Sage's liking. He had thought about just guiding him back to his proper time and place but had decided against it when he recalled the pain and suffering that could have been prevented if there had just been _someone_ to help along in the peacemaking. And why not use Uchiha Itachi, the greatest pacifist he had ever observed, fated to be hated yet loved if only someone were to know of his sacrifices? So he had instead guided Itachi towards a different time and had watched as, in a matter of weeks, Itachi already made such a difference in the Senju that he decided he _must_ stay. Still, not even _he_ can force _Uchiha Itachi_ to stay somewhere he does not want to be and so he had did his best to convince him. He had given Itachi six years of time to change the world and he had made the biggest, most important change that Hagoromo could have hoped for.

Indra's reincarnation, Uchiha Madara, remained free of hatred and the too unbearable pain that would have driven him mad. Instead he teamed up with Ashura's reincarnation, Senju Hashirama, and the chakra of the world was in _harmony_ for the first time since Kaguya tried to make a Zetsu army with the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

Ans it was all thanks to this incredible genius so randomly deposited into the world. Hagoromo wondered if any of them actually knew how much they had to thank him for. Yes, he was perfectly aware that they never will. They didn't remember the world before this shift like Itachi did, like Hagoromo did, but that didn't matter. Itachi had always liked being the silent hero, the secret protector anyway. He will let the weasel keep that _this_ time.

Yes, there was a lot of things that needed to be done and fixed. A lot of land had been destroyed in this fight. The biju had to be freed. The world was heavier by a few thousand souls that should be dead but had instead been given a second chance due to Itachi's interference and friendship with the only doujutsu user who could have done it on such a grand scale. There was a lot of adjusting to be done. The last of the hidden Zetsu army had to be destroyed. Homes and entire villages had to be rebuilt. Friendships and trust had to be rekindled. Secrets had to be revealed and punishments given. Crimes had to be paid for, alliances had to be formed or reformed, families rebuilt, bonds strengthened.

Uchiha Sasuke, also a reincarnation of his elder son Indra, had to be pointed towards the right path, had to forgive his brother, had to _understand_ him and acknowledge his own wrongs. Uchiha Obito will probably need therapy but his sensei and teammates will be there for him. Uzumaki Nagato will need physical therapy if he wants to move properly again. Kabuto will have to be dealt with, Danzo imprisoned, ROOT disbanded. There were numerous injured but at least there will be healers. There will be no dead, due to Itachi's contribution to the world by befriending the founders of his beloved village and stopping the ancient war a couple of years early, saving Uchiha Izuna's life and Uchiha Madara's sanity.

The world was set back on the track Hagoromo had imagined for it when he had invented Ninshu. It was now up to the new generations to steer the future ones on this path. It was out of his hands now fully. It was all up to these people, whether they will learn from their predecessors or if they will listen to Konoha no Itachi-Ojou-sama who had once already lead them all to peace.

Otsutsuki Hagoromo, twin of Otsutsuki Hamura, elder son of Otsutsuki Kaguya, Sage of Six Paths, creator of Ninshu, father of the patriarchs of the Uchiha, the Senju and the Uzumaki, 'creator' of the biju, first ever Sharingan and Rinnegan wielder, the first person born with chakra, let it all slide out of his control and just kicked back and relaxed.

 _'I wonder if Uchiha Itachi could have helped Indra and Ashura, too?'_

OWARI


End file.
